Detective Conan - The Rokkenjima Mass Murder Case
by Dschehuti
Summary: Drei Jahre nach Kudo Shinichis spektakulärer Rückkehr verschlägt sein neuester Fall ihn auf die Insel Rokkenjima. Bald schon wird er in eine unmöglich erscheinende Mordserie verwickelt. Ist dies das Werk übernatürlicher Kräfte oder dem Kopf eines kaltblütigen Killers entsprungen? [Vorwissen für Umineko nicht benötigt]
1. Kapitel 1 - Die neunzehnte Spielfigur

Disclaimer: Detective Conan und Umineko no Naku Koro ni gehören den jeweiligen Rechteinhabern. Ich leihe mir die Spielsteine nur kurz aus und verspreche, sie (halbwegs) unversehrt zurückzugeben.

Dies ist meine Forgery, die gleichermaßen dazu dient, mir selbst zu beweisen, dass ich das Mysterium um Rokkenjima in all seinen Facetten verstanden habe, aber genauso als Unterhaltung für Detective Conan Fans, die ohne Vorwissen an Umineko miträtseln möchten. Mir tut es zwar leid, dass ich nicht die Muße hatte, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen und damit einen großen Teil der Leserschaft hier ausschließe, aber dafür war die Geschichte schlichtweg zu groß.

**Detective Conan: The Rokkenjima Mass Murder Case**

**Case Closed: When the Seagulls cry**

Kapitel 1 - Die neunzehnte Spielfigur

Der Klingelton schnitt durch seinen Schlaf mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Shinichi fluchen ließ. Knurrig setzte er sich auf und schielte auf die Uhr. Es schlug nicht einmal 9. Wer auch immer vor seiner Tür stand, entweder wusste die Person nichts von seinen üblichen nächtlichen Paniklernattacken, oder es war Ran. Der ehemalige Hochschul-Detektiv und jetzige Studenten-Detektiv streckte sich mit einem ausgedehnten Gähner. Die Türklingel läutete erneut und zwang ihn in die Offensive. Doch erst auf halbem Wege zur Sprechanlage schaffte es sein Geist, seinen widerwillig voran schlurfenden Körper einzuholen.

_Was mache ich da? Wenn das tatsächlich Ran ist, kann ich ihr doch nicht im Schlafanzug entgegen treten._

Sein Geist schaltete in den Selbstschutzmodus. Wenn er ihr ernsthaft erklären würde, dass er gerade erst aufgestanden ist, dann würde die Musterschülerin ihm gehörig was auf den Deckel geben. Als die Türklingel ein drittes Mal durch sein Elternhaus hallte, war er bereits am Hörer.

„Kudo hier", meldete er sich, wobei er seine schläfrigen Augen wach rieb.

„Hey Shinichi, stören wir?", ertönte tatsächlich Rans Stimme mit ansteckend guter Laune.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. ich bin gleich da, ich muss nur noch schnell ... äh ... nun ... Ich räume noch schnell meinen Unikram weg und dann bin ich sofort da. Hab ein wenig Geduld!"

‚_Wir'? Mehrere Personen? Was soll das denn ... und überhaupt, woher konnte sie annehmen, dass ich die morgendliche Vorlesung ausfallen lasse? Na auf die Deduktion bin ich gespannt._

Mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik krachte er in den Kleiderschrank und kam voll eingekleidet in einem blauen Anzug heraus. Wirklich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken darüber hatte er nicht, sein nächstes Ziel war das Badezimmer, wo er sich zwei Hände voll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schüttete, seine Frisur nach besten Möglichkeiten richtete und dann seufzend Richtung Tür spurtete. Als er sie öffnete, lehnte er sich entspannt in den Türrahmen und tat so, als wäre es das normalste in der Welt.

„Hi Ran, guten Morgen ...", sein Blick blieb an ihrer Begleitung hängen.

Im Gegensatz zu Ran trug das blonde Mädchen eine schmucklose grüne Schuluniform. Sie musste ein paar Jahre jünger als Ran sein. Nichtsdestotrotz grinste sie Shinichi breit an.

„Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir ihn wachklingeln werden", erklärte Ran ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten.

Shinichi lächelte weiterhin zurück, doch innerlich machte er sich bereits Notizen, dass er sich irgendwann rächen musste.

„Also was verschafft mir den unerwarteten Damenbesuch?"

In einem früheren Leben hätte er wahrscheinlich noch die Frage hinzugefügt, ob das Mädchen ein Fan sei, nur um sich an Rans Reaktion zu erfreuen. Doch mittlerweile wusste er, wo seine Grenzen waren.

„Ah ... Wir waren nur zufällig in der Gegend und da dachte ich mir, ich stelle dir meine Freundin Jessica hier vor. Können wir reinkommen?"

Bei Shinichi schrillten die Alarmglocken. Irgendetwas war seltsam. Auf derart förmliche Weise hatte sie ihm noch nie jemanden vorgestellt. Er wusste, dass er mit Sicherheit in eine Falle laufen würde ... nein, er war bereits in die Falle getappt, als er die Türklingel beantwortete. Er konnte sie kaum mehr zurückweisen, ohne sich selbst in Erklärungsnot zu bringen.

„Ja sicher!", erklärte er mit fröhlicher Miene. „Kann ich etwas anbieten? Kaffee zum Beispiel?"

Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab. Er selbst hatte ihn bitter nötig.

„Gerne", erwiderte Jessica und Ran nickte ebenfalls.

Einige Minuten später hatten sie sich in einem Studierzimmer eingerichtet und Shinichi gab sein bestes, seine unerwarteten Gäste mit hastig zusammengekratzten Snacks zu bewirten.

_Am besten mache ich gleich von Anfang an klar, dass ich sie durchschaut habe_, dachte er, während er sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Das sind ja wahnsinnig viele Bücher hier?", Jessica beäugte die Sammlung seines Vater mit großen Augen.

Shinichi seufzte. Das war stets das erste, was Besucher in seinem Haus bemerkten. Tatsächlich gab es kaum eine Wand, an die man kein Bücherregal gepresst hatte.

„Ja, ich muss zugeben, dass die Sammlung schon ziemlich beeindruckend ist", gluckste er. „Mein Vater hortet hier so ziemlich alle Kriminalromane, die es so gibt."

„Kriminalromane? Oh, da kenne ich aber ein paar Leute, die sehr begeistert über diese Wohnung wären. Du lebst hier also zusammen mit deinen Eltern, Kudo-san?"

„Nein, die leben in den Vereinigten Staaten", erklärte Ran für ihn. „Das erklärt auch den kümmerlichen Zustand seines Haushalts..."

„Hey!", beschwerte sich Shinichi halbherzig. „Also was kann ich eigentlich für euch tun. Ihr seid sicherlich nicht nur für die nette Gesellschaft und die Kekse hier."

„Sagen wir es mal so", Ran funkelte ihn mit diabolischem Lächeln an. „Wir hätten da einen verzwickten Fall und ich habe Jessica vorgeschlagen, dass du geradezu als Lösung geschaffen wurdest."

„Ich?", Shinichi schluckte.

Diese Wortwahl gefiel ihm nicht. Normalerweise löste er Fälle und war nicht selbst die Lösung. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es hier um sein detektivisches Gespür ging.

„Natürlich. Du bist jung, aus gutem Hause und schuldest mir noch was", fuhr sie vergnügt fort.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?", für ihn klang das, als hätte man ihn gerade verschachert.

„Das, was ich gesagt habe. Und bevor wir mehr in die Details gehen, musst du versprechen, dass du mitmachst und dich nicht über uns lustig machst."

Shinichi hob entwaffnet die Hände:

„Ich würde mich doch nie über euch lustig machen ... was aber noch lange nicht heißt, dass auch alles mitmache."

„Also vielleicht ist es doch nicht so...", begann Jessica unsicher, doch wurde von Ran abgeschnitten, die unbekümmert fortfuhr.

„Oh, habe ich von nur einem Gefallen gesprochen? Nach all den hanebüchenen Geschichten, die du mir aufgetischt hast, solltest dich eigentlich auf Knien bei mir bedanken, dass ich dich leben gelassen habe ... Conan-kun."

Es war weniger das, was sie gesagt hatte, als die eiskalte Art, wie sie ihm dabei in die Augen schaute, die Shinichi Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb.

„Ah ... Alles klar. Ich stehe zu Diensten, Onee-chan", erwiderte er stotternd.

Jessica schaute derweil stirnrunzelnd zwischen den beiden hin und her. Klugerweise entschied sie, nicht weiter nachzuharken.

„Gut, genau die Einstellung wollte ich hören", gluckste Ran triumphierend.

Shinichi seufzte schicksalsergeben:

„Also wie kann ich helfen?"

„Am besten erzählst du, was du mir erzählt hast, Jessica", wandte sich nun Ran an ihre Freundin.

„Nun ja ... Also in zwei Wochen findet dieses große Familientreffen statt, bei dem auch ich erwartet werde. Ein ziemlich wichtiges Ereignis, da man sich übers Jahr verteilt kaum sieht. Und dort werde ich diesen Jungen wieder treffen, Kanon."

„Oh...", spätestens jetzt wusste Shinichi, dass es das garantiert kein Fall für ihn sein würde, doch mit Ran im Genick wagte er nicht, weiter zu protestieren.

„Ich kenne Kanon jedenfalls schon drei Jahre lang und ... ja, ich mag ihn sehr. So ist es nun einmal. Und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass er meine Gefühle gerne erwidern würde, doch dafür müsste er einfach einmal über seinen Schatten springen."

„Noch mal zum Mitschreiben", warf Shinichi zerknirscht ein. „Es geht hier um ein Familientreffen, nicht?"

„Warum?", Jessica stutzte. „Oh, ach so. Nein, so ist es nicht. Er ist kein Ushiromiya. Er gehört zu den Bediensteten."

„Ushiromiya?", Shinichi vernahm zwar auch die Drohung einer Interklassenromanze, zwang sich aber, nicht darauf zu achten. „Der Name sagt mir irgendwas."

„Wahrscheinlich. Mein Großvater hat ein ziemlich einflussreiches Industrieimperium aufgebaut."

„Dein... dein Großvater ist also der Ushiromiya Kinzo? Der Industriegigant Ushiromiya Kinzo?"

Er erkannte zwar an ihrem Auftreten und ihrem gepflegten Aussehen, dass sie aus einer wohlhabenden Familie stammte, doch die Schuluniform verbarg an ihr Details, die ihm zu einem solchen Schluss hätten verhelfen können.

„So sieht's aus. Ich hoffe, das bereitet kein Problem", sie setzte ein entwaffnendes Lächeln auf.

„Natürlich nicht. Mich wundert nur, wie deine Eltern es aufnehmen, dass du es auf einen der Angestellten abgesehen hast", Shinichi fing sich zwar einen vernichtenden Blick von Ran ein, doch das konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Ah ha! Mit denen werde ich schon fertig. Mein Vater tut zwar streng, doch er ist niemand, der sich gerne in meine Angelegenheiten einmischt", sie klang sehr optimistisch. „Und was meine Mutter angeht, da werde ich mir schon was überlegen. Aber darum mache ich mir noch keinen Kopf. Erst einmal brauche ich nur Hilfe dabei, Kanon aus der Reserve zu locken."

„Und wo bitte schön kommt ein viel beschäftigter Detektiv ins Spiel?", fragte er hilflos zurück.

„Oh, ich brauche keinen Detektiv. Es reicht, wenn du mich als mein Freund begleitest, Kudo-San. Ein bisschen Schauspiel sollte ausreichen, damit Kanons harte Schale mal ein paar Risse bekommt."

„Ah", er rieb sich frustriert die Schläfen.

Shinichi hatte von Anfang an das richtige Gefühl gehabt. Rans unerwarteter Besuch, das Gedruckse ihrer Begleitung, die Erwähnung seines Doppellebens als Conan. All dies waren unübersehbare Hinweise, dass ihm hier Übles schwante. Er wusste es und doch entschied er sich, das Spiel mitzuspielen. Denn es half nichts. Widerstand war zwecklos. Ran hatte die Überhand. Um genau zu sein, hatte sie schon die Überhand, seit Shinichi sich drei Jahre zuvor gezwungen sah, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Und auch wenn sie nach außen hin wie ein glückliches Paar wirkten, so erwies sich Ran als erstaunlich nachtragend. Wann immer sie von ihm irgendetwas erwartete, spielte sie die Conan-Karte aus und er musste gehorchen. Natürlich immer in der Hoffnung, dass er irgendwann die Schuld an ihrem ausgenutzten Vertrauen abgearbeitet haben würde.

„Und du bist wirklich damit einverstanden?", Shinichi wusste, dass er auf verlorenem Posten stand, doch er musste den letzten Strohhalm nutzen.

„Ehrlich gesagt war es meine Idee", kicherte Ran. „Jessica wirkte so ratlos wegen der Geschichte. Da dachte ich mir, man könnte die Sache mit einem etwas unerwartetem Aufbrechen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, das hat sich Lawrence auch gedacht, bevor er Julia ihren Tod vortäuschen ließ", raunte er.

„Bitte was?", Ran schien seinen abschweifenden Gedanken nicht folgen zu können.

„Ach nichts...", winkte er ab.

„Also wie schaut es aus?", harkte Jessica erneut nach.

_Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich eine Wahl?_

„Natürlich bin ich dabei", erklärte Shinichi mit falschem Grinsen. „Aber vorher müsst ihr mir erzählen, wie ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt habt. Ran scheint ja einen richtigen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben, Jessica-san."

„Also das ist eine witzige Geschichte", begann Ran zufrieden. „Du kennst doch diese neue Diskothek im Shibuya-Bezirk, die Sonokos Onkel gehört."

„Nein", bemerkte Shinichi knapp, was jedoch scheinbar keinen Effekt auf die Geschichte zu haben schien.

„Jedenfalls hat sie dort regelmäßig Auftritte mit ihrer Band."

„Ach das ist doch keine Band", winkte Jessica ab. „Das sind nur ein paar Leute, mit denen ich mich dort treffe."

„Du singst?", harkte Shinichi weiter nach.

„Klar. Aber in erster Linie spiele ich Gitarre, das so etwas wie ein Hobby."

„Sei nicht so bescheiden. Wenn du auftrittst, dann vibriert der ganze Saal!", lachte Ran, sodass auch Jessica kichern musste.

Shinichi lehnte sich zurück und begann sich so langsam an die Gesellschaft der beiden zu gewöhnen. Ein Trip zum Anwesen eines schwerreichen Clans? Na ja, es gab schlimmere Sachen, zu denen seine Ran ihn bereits gezwungen hatte. Der Detektiv überlegte angestrengt, was er bereits über Ushiromiya Kinzo aufgeschnappt hatte. Sein Clan und seine Firma war nach Ende des zweiten Weltkriegs völlig am Boden und er hatte sie praktisch im Alleingang wieder zum Ruhm geführt. Angeblich spielte ein Schatz eine tragende Rolle bei der Finanzierung seines Comebacks. Aber das war natürlich nur ein Gerücht. Heutzutage hielt sich der alte Mann jedoch aus der Öffentlichkeit heraus. Er soll sich auf einer einsamen Insel verschanzt haben. Shinichi überlegte, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm werden könnte. Vielleicht fand er dort das eine oder andere Rätsel, um sich zu beschäftigen.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Interludium

Kapitel 2 - Interludium

„Argh! Es ist alles zwecklos! Alles ist zwecklos!", brüllte er und fuhr sich durch die roten Haare.

Er hatte sich ja schon in einigen verzwickten Situationen wieder gefunden, doch dieser Fall zwang Ushiromiya Battler, all seine durch das Lesen von Krimiromanen erworbenen detektivischen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen.

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Der Täter befindet sich in diesem Raum."

Seine Worte schallten durch die Kammer, welche auf dem ersten Blick verdächtig nach dem Ruheraum der Bediensteten auf dem Rokkenjima-Anwesen aussah. Doch das war es nicht ganz. Es war ein leicht verzerrtes Abbild dieses Raumes, der sich auf einer Ebene der Existenz befand, die sich dem Beobachter für gewöhnlich entzog. Und so waren auch die Personen, die den jungen Mann im weißen Anzug musterten, keinesfalls normale Menschen. Schließlich würde kein Mädchen, welches etwas auf sich hält, eine Kombination aus rotem Anzug, Krawatte und spektakulär zurechtgeschnittenen Minirock tragen.

„Das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen, Battler-sama", schluckte Luzifer.

Sie mochte die körperlich schwächste in der Truppe sein, doch sie war die offizielle Anführerin ihrer Schwestern. Battler hatte zunächst starke Schwierigkeiten, sie auseinander zu halten, doch Luzifer war schon allein daran erkennbar, dass sie ihm gerade mal bis zur Brust reichte.

„Niemand außer euch und Beatrice hat Zugang zu euren Räumlichkeiten und ich glaube kaum, dass sie ein Interesse hat, Belphegors Geburtstagstorte zu stehlen."

Die Schwestern des Purgatoriums nickten dies ab, doch er konnte erkennen, dass ihnen die Wahrheit nicht gefiel.

„Entweder das, oder das Kuchenmonster hat ihn erwischt", scherzte Asmodeus, noch bevor Leviathan herangeeilt kam, um ihr den Mund zuzuhalten.

„Kuchenmonster?", fauchte Battler bedrohlich, „Willst du etwa andeuten, dass Magie für den Diebstahl zuständig ist?"

„Oh Mist, zu spät", fluchte Leviathan leise.

Battler hob seinen Finger mit einer bedeutungsschweren Geste in die Höhe: „Ich, Ushiromiya Battler, werde keine Magie als Erklärung akzeptieren! Ich werde die Wahrheit herausfinden, auch wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!"

Er hielt inne und legte die Fakten vor seinem inneren Auge aus. Die Antwort war so einfach.

„So sieht es aus: Luzifer, Leviathan und Asmodeus haben dahingehend ein Alibi, dass sie Ronove bei der Arbeit geholfen haben. Außerdem hatte Satan zur Tatzeit zusammen mit Belphegor Wachdienst im Purgatorium geschoben. Als einzige Verdächtige bleiben hiermit nur noch Mammon und Beelzebub."

Die beiden fingen an nervös vor sich hinzudrucksen. An ihrer Reaktion gemessen hätten sie beide schuldig sein können.

„... und wir wissen ja alle, wer hier die Finger nicht von Ronoves Köstlichkeiten lassen kann", fügte Satan noch Battlers Gedankengang hinzu und warf Beelzebub einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Einen Moment!", trat Battler dazwischen. „Bevor wir hier anfangen, aufgrund von Indizien Verdächtigungen auszusprechen, müssen wir uns die Beweislage genau ansehen."

Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, bevor er seinen Zeigefinger in die Höhe hob.

„Tatsache ist, dass Beelzebubs Gier nach Ronoves Backwaren enorm ist, doch ich bin nicht der Überzeugung, dass sie deswegen gegen ihre Schwestern vorgehen würde. Vor allem nicht, nachdem sie heute bereits erfolgreich mein Frühstück gestohlen hat."

„Ah", die Dämonin zuckte zusammen. „Battler-sama hat mich also doch gesehen, eh?"

„Nein, aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal...", raunte Battler. „Außerdem hat sie Alarm geschlagen, als der Kuchen verschwand. Warum sollte sie den Verdacht als erste am Tatort auf sich lenken? Es ist genauso gut möglich, dass **[blue]Mammon ihrer Gier, die sie verkörpert, nachgegeben hat. Sie hat die Torte gestohlen und extra Beelzebub darum gebeten, ihre Schicht mit Satan zu tauschen, damit der Verdacht auf sie fällt.[/blue]**"

Das versammelte Mobiliar zuckte bei Battlers leichtfertiger Verwendung der blauen Wahrheit zusammen. Sie wussten, dass diese Theorie, sofern nicht widerlegt, Wirklichkeit werden würde. Kaum hatten sie Zeit, diesen Umstand zu verdauen, wurde die Stille durch das Klatschen von Händen unterbrochen. Dies war jedoch kein Applaus, dazu waren die Intervalle zu gering.

„Sehr gut, Battler-kun", bemerkte eine Frauenstimme spöttisch. „Wie zu erwarten war, nutzt du deine Macht in vollen Zügen."

Der Rothaarige ballte seine Fäuste, bevor er sich dem Neuankömmling zuwandte.

„Beatrice", bemerkte er bitter.

Die Hexe hatte sich zusammen mit ihrem Butler Ronove aus einem Schwall goldener Schmetterlinge heraus materialisiert und musterte die Szene amüsiert. Die anwesenden Dämonen nahmen rasch strammstehende Haltung an, als sie ihren ersten Schock über die Ankunft ihrer Herrin überwunden hatten.

„Ich hätte allerdings nicht gedacht, dass du die blaue Wahrheit für dein Privatvergnügen einsetzen würdest. Ich hatte sie dir eigentlich gegeben, damit du deine lächerlichen Erklärungsversuche in Worte fassen kannst", sie lachte vergnügt. „Immerhin macht es so viel Spaß, dein enttäuschtes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich deine Hoffnungen mit dem Rot zerschmettere."

„Ach so?", fragte Battler angriffslustig. „Nun, die Damen hier begannen zu spekulieren, dass Magie für den Verlust von Ronoves Präsent an Belphegor verantwortlich ist. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, mich in eine solche Debatte einzumischen."

„Das habe ich bemerkt", erwiderte Beatrice belustigt. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich an der Klärung des Falles beteilige."

_Irgendwas hat sie doch vor._

Battler wandte sich hilfesuchend an Luzifer, als würde er ihre Genehmigung brauchen. Doch sie nickte nur verlegen.

„Nur zu", winkte er ab. „Erleuchte uns mit der Wahrheit."

„Wahrheit? Nun, wo bliebe da noch der Spaß, wenn ich es einfach so herausposaune. Erst recht, nachdem du bereits die blaue Wahrheit missbraucht hast."

„Was soll das jetzt heißen."

„Ich werde ich die rote Wahrheit geben: **[red]Mammon befand sich nicht in diesem Raum, als der Kuchen gestohlen wurde![/red]**"

Battler schnitt eine Grimasse, als seine blaue Wahrheit zerschmettert wurde. Das Blau stellte Theorien dar, doch das Rot war die Wahrheit. Es war ihrem Nutzer unmöglich, selbst unwissendlich auf Rot zu lügen, wie er bereits auf schmerzhafte Weise feststellen musste, als Beato ihm kurzzeitig diese Fähigkeit übergeben hatte.

_Noch gebe ich nicht auf!_

„Solche Wortspielchen hatten wir schon. Ab wann gilt der Kuchen denn als gestohlen? **blueWas ist, wenn er von jemanden ohne die Absicht des Diebstahls aus dem Raum getragen wurde und dann erst gestohle wurde?/blue**"

„Also gibt es zwei Täter?", fragte Luzifer schockiert.

„Zumindest ist es im Bereich des Möglichen", erwiderte Battler.

„Lächerlich", warf Beatrice ein. „**[red]Der Diebstahl der Torte ist bereits für den Fall definiert, in dem jemand anderes als Belphegor ihn isst oder ohne ihre Erlaubnis aus dem Raum entfernt.[/red]**"

_Das lässt nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten übrig..._

„Du hast zufällig jemandem eine solche Erlaubnis gegeben?", wandte er sich an Belphegor.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte sie nach einigem Zögern zurück.

„Keine Ahnung. In dem Fall bedeutet das, dass **[blue]der Kuchen sich immer noch in diesem Raum befindet![/blue]**"

Es folgten einige Sekunden, in denen Beatrice scheinbar über eine Antwort nachdachte, sich aber entschied, ihm keine zu geben. Battler stutzte und wollte es nicht wirklich glauben.

„Warte, das stimmt?", hakte er nach. „Das hab ich mir einfach so aus den Fingern gesaugt und das ist tatsächlich der Fall?"

„Vielleicht hab ich mit dem Rot diesmal etwas übertrieben, aber es ging ja um nichts...", die Hexe zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So viel dazu, dass ihr jeden Zentimeter im Raum durchsucht habt...", raunte er.

Luzifer rang nach Worten, aber die Entschuldigung kam ihr nicht über die Lippen.

„Also wo... oh...", er hatte seinen frustrierten Blick durch den Raum streifen lassen und überlegt, an welcher Stelle man wohl eher nicht nach einer ausgewachsenen Schokoladentorte suchen würde.

Sein Blick blieb an der Decke hängen, wo eine undefinierbare braune Masse direkt über dem Tisch klebte, wo der Kuchen ursprünglich stand.

„Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein..."

„Also, Battler, wie kommt der Kuchen an die Decke?", Beatrice biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„**[blue]Möglicherweise hat jemand versucht, den Kuchen zu stehlen, wurde bei dem Versuch jedoch erwischt und hat ihn zur Vernichtung der Beweise an die Decke geschleudert.[/blue]** Halt, Beelzebub war doch als erste am Tatort?"

Alle Blicke fielen auf die Dämonin, die nervös ihre Finger faltete und ein unschuldiges Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Jetzt fällt mir ein, du hast gemeint, den Tisch so vorgefunden zu haben, als ich hereinkam und du am Tisch standest...", meinte Luzifer misstrauisch.

„Ahaha... ha... Gut, du hast mich überrascht und ich hab Panik bekommen, Schwesterchen. Kann doch jedem mal passieren... Ihr hab mich erwischt, schätze ich...", stammelte sie irritiert, während die anderen Schwestern des Purgoratoriums sich bedrohlich um sie herum scharrten.

„Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet", begann Luzifer, sich die Hände reibend. „Bestrafungszeit!"

„Ich schätze, damit ist der Fall gelöst", bemerkte Battler und wandte sich von den Dämonen ab, bevor sie sich wie gierige Bestien auf ihre Schwester stürzten und sie in Stücke rissen.

Einzig Belphegor blieb zurück und setzte eine traurige Miene auf.

„Keine Sorge, ich mache einfach einen neuen...", versicherte Ronove ihr zwinkernd.

„Nun denn", begann die Beatrice derweil mit pompöser Geste. „Ein weiteres Rokkenjima wurde geschaffen, eine neue Welt wartet auf unser Duell von Verstand und Geschick. Die altgedienten Figuren stehen auf ihren Startpositionen und erwarten deine Anwesenheit für ein neues Spiel!"

Ushiromiya Battler hatte schon mehrere dieser makaberen Spiele über sich ergehen lassen. Einst mit dem Ziel, die Magie zu denunzieren und zu zerschlagen, die ihn und seine Familie an diesen Ort ketteten. Doch seine Prioritäten hatten sich geändert. Um das Geheimnis zweifelsfrei zu lüften, musste er die Frau verstehen lernen, die sich Beatrice nannte. Er spürte, dass hinter dieser grausamen Fassade mehr zu finden war. Sie wollte das Spiel genauso beenden, wie er es tat. Diese Dimension, in der sie sich befanden, war eine Folter nicht nur für ihn, sondern für sie beide. Ein endloses Duell bis die Wahrheit von Rokkenjima enthüllt wurde. Die Wahrheit, was genau an diesen unheilvollen zwei Tagen passiert ist.

„Ich bin bereit, Beato. Gib mir nur noch einen Augenblick."

Sie machte einen knappen Knicks, bevor sie sich erneut in einen Schwarm goldener Schmetterlinge verwandelte, die wild flatternd das Weite suchend.

„Lass mich nicht zu lange warten, Ushiromiya Battler!", schallten ihre letzten Worte durch die Kammer.

Er schaute sich ein letztes Mal um. Die Dämonen des Purgatoriums hatten kein Auge mehr für die beiden Spieler. Sie waren zu beschäftigt, sich in den blutigen Fetzen ihrer bereits zerlegten Schwester zu suhlen. Manchmal konnte Battler es fast vergessen, dass diese Mädchen eiskalte Killer waren. Fast. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich an Ronove wandte:

„Beato ist nicht die einzige Hexe, die auf eine Fortsetzung des Spiels drängt, nehme ich an."

Der dämonische Butler mit dem Monokel reagierte mit einer anerkennenden Verbeugung: „Ganz recht, Battler-sama. Die Ladys Bernkastel und Lamdadelta haben auf einen sofortigen Beginn des Spiels bestanden."

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet."

Beatrice war seine Gegenspielerin, doch sie war nicht die einzige Hexe im Purgoratorium. Noch konnte er nicht wirklich den Finger darauf legen, welche Absichten sie hegten und ob sie sich wirklich mit der Position des Zuschauers zufrieden geben würden. Zumindest Bernkastel hatte ihren Wunsch zum Ausdruck gebracht, Beatrice vernichten zu wollen. Das machte sie zwar noch nicht zu einem vertrauensvollen Verbündeten, doch als einziger Mensch in dieser Welt der Magie musste er jede Unterstützung annehmen, die er kriegen konnte. Und hoffen, dass der Preis nicht zu hoch sein würde...

„Geh schon vor und kümmere dich um Beato. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor ich zu euch stoßen werde. Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, etwas zu verpassen."

„Sehr wohl", verabschiedete sich Ronove und löste sich ebenfalls in einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge auf.

„Ladys...", er nickte den Schwestern des Purgoratoriums zum Abschied zu und verschwand durch die Tür.

Der nächste Raum, den Battler betrat, war in tiefste Schwärze gehüllt. Nicht einmal vage Umrisse konnte man erkennen, selbst der Boden unter seinen Füßen schien von diesem allumfassenden Nichts verschlungen worden zu sein. Er hatte geahnt, hier zu landen, wenn er versuchen würde, die Zuflucht der Bediensteten zu verlassen.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er unfreiwillig harsch.

„Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal Glück wünschen. Für den bevorstehenden Kampf", antwortete eine Stimme, die einem Kind gehören würde, doch gleichzeitig Ernst und Kälte ausstrahlte.

„Bernkastel...", er drehte sich um und blickte direkt in ihre ausdruckslosen Augen, welche ohne Pupillen auskamen.

Äußerlich wirkte die Hexe der Wunder wie ein kleines Mädchen in einem barocken Kleidchen und einer lilafarbenen Schleife vor der Brust. Doch Battler wusste es besser, als dieses Wesen zu unterschätzen, welches hier über dem Boden schwebte, um ihr Gesicht gefährlich dicht dem seinen nähern zu lassen.

„Ihr habt doch unsere Abmachung nicht vergessen, hoffe ich", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

„Und ich dachte schon, Ihr helft mir, weil Ihr ein so großes Herz habt", verzweifelt versuchte er seine Nervosität mit Humor zu überspielen.

„Ich helfe dir, eben weil ich keines habe. Mein Ziel ist die restlose Vernichtung Beatrices auf möglichst unterhaltsame Weise. Dein Ziel ist die Vernichtung der Illusion der Hexe, die deine Familie gefangen hält. Von einem Bündnis können wir beide nur profitieren."

Battler wich zurück, um sich ihrer erdrückenden Präsenz zu entziehen.

„Ist die neue Spielfigur bereit?", fragte er nach einigem Zögern.

„In der Tat, der Detektiv ist dem Spiel beigetreten. Es war ehrlich gesagt leichter, als ich dachte."

„Wenn er mir helfen kann, die Wahrheit zu ergründen, dann werde ich das Spiel beenden und Beato vernichten", erklärte er.

Das war sein Ziel, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Trotzdem wusste Battler nicht, warum die Worte kaum über seine Lippen kamen. Irgendetwas war falsch. Dies sollte ein Kampf zwischen ihm und Beatrice sein. Er hatte sich durch die Erschaffung einer neuen Spielfigur eine Schärfung seines Verständnisses des Spiels erhofft, aber schon im gleichen Moment begann er an der Rechtmäßigkeit dieses Zuges zu zweifeln. Es war lachhaft. Er befand sich in einer Welt voll grausamer Hexen und Dämonen, die seine Familie bis in alle Ewigkeiten quälen wollen und er hatte Bedenken, bei ihrem Duell zu mogeln. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht helfen. Er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht gänzlich verdrängen.

„Du wirst doch nicht zögern?", zischte Bernkastel, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Wenn du sie in die Ecke getrieben hast und sie sich am Boden vor dir windet. Es wäre doch zu grausam, wenn du das Unausweichliche hinauszögerst und ihr noch mehr Schmerzen bereitest, als notwendig ist."

„Ich werde definitiv nicht zögern", erwiderte Battler, diesmal bestimmt. „Ich werde sie besiegen und zurückkehren zum Rokkenjima von 1986."

Und zu Ange. Er musste zu seiner Schwester, die er auf dem Festland zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatte sich im letzten Spiel geopfert, um ihn auf sein eigentliches Ziel aufmerksam zu machen. Man zählte auf ihn. Er musste gewinnen. Und da war es völlig egal, ob er das mit oder ohne die Hilfe eine dieser Hexen erreichte. Ihre Spielchen bedeuteten ihm nichts.

Wenige Augenblicke später erreichte er den minimalistischen Raum, von dem aus Beato ihr grausiges Spiel spielten. Ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen inmitten eines gleichseitigen Achtecks. In jedes der acht Wände war ein großes Fenster eingelassen, von dem man aus die Welt des Spielbretts aus verschiedensten Winkeln betrachten konnte. Beatrice hatte sich bereits gesetzt und erwartete ihn, an einer Tasse Tee nippend. Wortlos setzte er sich ihr gegenüber.

„Bist du nicht auch schon gespannt, auf welche Weise ich deinen Liebsten diesmal das Leben nehme?", stichelte die Hexe mit diabolischem Lächeln.

„Warte ab, vielleicht hab ich noch ein paar Züge im Repertoire, auf die du nicht vorbereitet bist", antwortete Battler, während er Ronove beim Eingießen seines Tees beobachtete.

„Oh, das möchte ich doch hoffen. Wenn du das inkompetente Spiel unserer letzten Gefechte fortsetzt, könnte ich vielleicht noch vor Langeweile sterben."

„Beginnt es nun oder nicht?"

„Selbstverständlich beginnt es! Willkommen in einem neuen Rokkenjima des vierten Oktober 1986! Willkommen in einem erneuten Kampf zwischen Hexen und Menschen! Willkommen, Ushiromiya Battler!"


	3. Kapitel 3 - Ankunft der Adler

Kapitel 3 - Ankunft der Ein-Schwingen-Adler

_Wo bleiben die denn?_

Shinichi stand schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde am Check-In des Hafens. Die letzten fünfzehn Minuten verbrachte er dabei abwechselnd auf seine Armbanduhr und die große Uhr über den Sitzreihen starrend.

_Vielleicht ist alles doch nur ein Hoax. Ran und Jessica verstecken sich hier irgendwo und lachen sich darüber schief, dass ich tatsächlich gekommen bin._

Und dafür hatte er auch noch seinen besten blauen Anzug herausgekramt. Die einzigen von Professor Agasas Spielzeugen, die er sich mitzunehmen traute, waren sein Narkosechronometer, sowie eine Erwachsenenversion seiner stimmverstellenden Fliege. Er hatte sie zwar nicht mehr nötig, doch wenn er in den letzten Jahren eines gelernt hatte, dann dass ein Detektiv stets auf alles vorbereitet sein muss. Anstatt von Turnschuhen polierte Ausgehschuhe zu tragen, das war irgendwie ungewohnt. Aber manchmal musste er sich der Umgebung anpassen. Er hatte Jessicas Eltern einige Wochen zuvor kennen lernen dürfen, als sie geschäftlich in Tokyo unterwegs waren. Und auch wenn ihr Vater durchaus erfreut war, seine Bekanntschaft zu machen, so machte ihre Mutter ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass sie nicht zulassen würde, dass er sie bei dem Treffen blamiert. Zu seinen Füßen lag aber noch eine kleine Reisetasche mit seinen zweitbesten Klamotten, die aber wahrscheinlich schon als so billig wahrgenommen werden würden, dass er bis auf die Unterwäsche nichts davon benutzen konnte.

_Ich schätze, für die reichen Knacker werde ich meine guten Manieren auspacken müssen._

„Shinichi!", er hob seinen Blick und entdeckte Jessica und ihre Eltern, als sie den geschäftigen Warteraum betraten.

Sie hatte ihn von den dreien zuerst erblickt und eilte prompt auf ihn zu, im Weg stehende Passagiere unsanft aus dem Weg stoßend. Er kaum Zeit darauf zu reagieren, da hatte sie bereits ihre Arme um ihn geschlossen.

„Was zum...", presste er noch verwirrt hervor.

„Steh nicht so da, wie eine Salzsäule, wenn sich dir ein Mädchen an den Hals wirft", flüsterte sie ihm harsch zu. „Spiel doch einfach das Spiel mit."

„Ja sicher..."

Er erwiderte ihre Geste indem seine eigenen Arme etwas unbeholfen auf ihren Rücken tippen ließ. Egal aus welchem Winkel man es betrachtete, man musste einfach erkennen, wie unwohl er sich in seiner Haut fühlte. Zum Glück löste Jessica ihren Griff wieder, als ihre Eltern sich näherten.

„Du bist früh dran, Kudo-san", bemerkte ihr Vater, Ushiromiya Krauß mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

Anders als man es für einen Geschäftsmann erwarten würde, war er ein kräftiger, hochgewachsener Mann, der Shinichi um eine gute Kopflänge überragte.

„Versuchst du also, uns schlecht aussehen zu lassen?", raunte seine Frau, Ushiromiya Natsuhi.

„Nein, nein, das würde mir doch nie einfallen", er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und lachte, um über die seinen Ärger herunterzuschlucken.

Die Frau in dem violetten Kleid konnte man durchaus mit einem Wort beschreiben: Stolz. Während Krauß-sans erste Frage auf sein Studium zielte, so galt Natsuhi-sans erste Frage seiner Herkunft und sie reagierte mit einem Naserümpfen auf die Antwort, dass er der Sohn eines Krimiautors und einer Schauspielerin sei.

„Jedenfalls bedanke ich mich noch einmal förmlich für die Chance, ihre Tocher begleiten zu dürfen", Shinichi ignorierte Natsuhi und machte eine Verbeugung vor Krauß.

„Kein Dank notwendig. Ich weiß selbst, wie trocken diese Veranstaltung für junge Leute ist und du wirst es noch früh genug bereuen. Immerhin wird deine Anwesenheit eine gute Ablenkung für Jessica sein."

_Oh, davon bin ich überzeugt..._

„Hey, da kommen schon die nächsten", bemerkte Jessica plötzlich und begann, aufgeregt mit Armen zu wedeln. „George-anikisan! Wir sind hier!"

Die Neuankömmlinge waren eine weitere Dreiergruppe. Ein korpulenter Mann im Anzug, dessen bebrillter Sohn, den Jessica als ihren Cousin George identifiziert hatte, sowie eine Frau in einem schwarz-goldenen Kleid, welches das von Natsuhi nach Shinichis Einschätzung um mehrere Preislagen übertraf.

„Hallo Jessica-chan", George grinste sanft, als er an sie herantrat. „Natsuhi-obasan, Krauß-ojisan."

Er verbeugte sich und trat zur Seite, damit seine Eltern hinter ihm mit der Begrüßung beginnen konnten.

„Willkommen, Eva-oneesan, Hideyoshi-san", sprach Krauß diese an.

Hideyoshi streckte seinen Arm aus und schüttelte die Hand von Krauß in herzlicher Manier, bevor er eine etwas sehr tiefe Verbeugung vor Natsuhi machte und Jessica für ihr gutes Aussehen lobte. Die Begrüßungen von Eva waren weniger freundlich. Das Verhältnis zwischen Krauß und ihr schien unpersönlich zu sein. Die Blicke zwischen Natsuhi und Eva hätten dagegen töten können. Jessica wurde von Eva kaum wahrgenommen. Dann jedoch fiel ihr Blick auf Shinichi.

„Und wen haben wir hier?"

„Mein Name ist Kudo Shinichi", sprach er, ohne auf eine Reaktion von Natsuhi zu warten. „Ich begleite Jessica-chan."

Sie musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Wenn man das so unverhohlen tat, konnte Shinichi nicht widerstehen, es ihr gleichzutun. Sie trug einen armlosen Cheongsam, ein chinesisches Kleid, welches von Kopf bis Fuß mit goldenen Adlern bestickt war. Noch dazu war auf ihrem linken Arm war ein ebensolcher eintätowiert. Shinichi erkannte es als das Familienwappen der Ushiromiyas. Ihre Hände konnte er nicht analysieren, da sie Handschuhe trug, doch sie hatte definitiv eine sportliche Statur, trug viel Schminke und war für ihr Alter ziemlich gutaussehend.

„Sie haben mal Aikidõ betrieben?", fragte Shinichi interessiert.

Die Frage schien Eva aus unerwartet getroffen zu haben.

„Was? Woher weißt du das..."

„Sie haben Schwielen an den Gelenken, was für eine Kampfsportart mit vielen Würfen spricht. Sie haben es mit Make-Up zu verdecken versucht, aber auf ihrem linken Arm ist eine lange Narbe, die wahrscheinlich von einem Holzschwert stammt. Wäre das beim Kendõ passiert, müsste die Verletzung an der Außenseite der Arme zu finden sein. Stattdessen sieht es so aus, als sind sie in den Schlag hinein gegangen, um ihn ableiten zu können, nur offenbar zu früh. Dass Sie den Sport seit Jahren nicht mehr aktiv betreiben, erkennt man daran, dass die Schwielen im Zurückgehen begriffen sind und Sie stattdessen Muskeln aufgebaut haben, die man eher durch Belastung im Fitness-Studio bekommt."

Er beendete seine Ausführung und betrachtete zufrieden, wie sie einige Sekunden mit der Fassung rang. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen setzte sie dann ein schmales Lächeln auf.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich es mit einem anderen Praktizierer der Kunst zu tun habe", begann Eva verwundert.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich den Sport ausübe, ich bin nur ein guter Beobachter."

„Ach so? Nun, es ist genauso, wie du gesagt hast. Mein Karate war nun einmal schon immer besser als mein Aikidõ. Ich bin kein Mensch, der gerne in die Defensive gerät."

„Sie haben sich auch die Zeit genommen, mich zu mustern, Eva-san. Was können Sie nun über mich sagen?"

„Eigentlich nur, dass diese Uhr noch billiger ist als der Rest deines Aufzugs, Kudo-san", sie verdrehte die Augen. „Hast du die aus einem Kaugummi-Automaten?"

„Die hat ein Freund von mir angefertigt", verteidigte er sich mit einem Seufzer, bevor Hideyoshi ihn rettete.

„Und was sagen deine detektivischen Fähigkeiten über mich, Kudo-kun?", es folgte ein kehliges Lachen.

_Dass du gut isst, Dickerchen..._, stellte er unumwunden fest. _Warte... Ushiromiya Hideyoshi, da klingelt doch was..._

„Nichts sichtbares, doch sind Sie nicht der Ushiromiya Hideyoshi-san, dem diese aufstrebende Restaurant-Kette gehört? Ich hab erst vor kurzem einen Bericht über ihre Expansion nach Tokyo gelesen."

„Haha, das ist korrekt!", er grinste über das gesamte Gesicht. „Ich habe es mir zum Ziel gesetzt, Bäuche auf jeder Insel und jedem Distrikt Japans zu füllen und nichts kann mich daran hindern!"

„Hideyoshi-san war schon immer ein Mann mit Ambitionen!", warf Krauß ein und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Hey, ist das... das kann doch nicht. Battler-kun!", rief Jessica freudig aus.

Shinichi folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte drei weitere Neuankömmlinge am Eingang. Ein mittelalter Mann mit Adleremblem auf seinem Anzug, eine Frau mit kurzen, silbernen Haaren und ein rothaariger Junge, der etwa im Alter von Jessica war und den sie offenbar als Battler identifizierte.

„Hallo, Leute", begrüßte Battlers Vater sie, während er seine Zigarette nicht gerade unauffällig auf dem Boden austrat.

„Rudolf-oniisan, Kyrie-san", begrüßte Krauß die beiden. „Willkommen."

Es folgte die üblichen Begrüßungsgesten, bis jeder sich wieder mit jedem bekannt gemacht hatte. Es war offensichtlich der Fall, dass diese Familie sich wirklich nur einmal im Jahr sah.

„Jessica-chan, du bist vielleicht gewachsen", wandte sich Battler ihnen zu. „Und wie ich sehe, in jeder Hinsicht."

Sein Blick war definitiv nicht auf Jessicas Augen gerichtet. Shinichi musste in seiner Funktion als Schein-Freund eingreifen. Er beugte sich in das Blickfeld des Rothaarigen zwischen diesem und der Brust Jessicas.

„Was soll das jetzt bedeuten?", zischte er.

Battler hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Nichts! Gar nichts..."

„An seinem sehr merkwürdigen Humor hat sich in den letzten sechs Jahren also nichts geändert...", raunte Jessica. „Keine Sorge, ich kann auf mich aufpassen, sollte er über die Strenge schlagen, Shinichi. Trotzdem danke für die Hilfe."

„Ah, ich hätte meine Rückkehr auf einen Zeitpunkt legen sollen, als du noch keine Herrenbegleitung hattest", seufzte er. „Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

„Es kann nicht sehr lange sein", antwortete George für sie beide. „Letztes Jahr habe ich noch kein Wort über Kudo-san gehört."

„Kudo-san?", Battler stutzte und erst jetzt schien er Shinichi wirklich zu sehen. „Warte. Kudo Shinichi? Der Meisterdetektiv Kudo Shinichi?"

Er polterte derart laut damit heraus, dass auch die Erwachsenen aus ihren Gesprächen gerissen wurden und ihn irritiert betrachteten. Shinichi wunderte sich nicht über die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit, sondern über die durchaus misstrauischen Blicke, die er auf einmal von allen außer Hideyoshi erhielt.

„Ah, ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Ruf mir derart vorauseilt...", Shinichi musste rasch das Thema wechseln oder die bohrenden Blicke würden ihn sonst noch zerreißen. „Und was soll das mit dir und diesen sechs Jahren bedeuten?"

„Nah, ich möchte das nicht wieder aufwärmen. Ich hab halt eine Auszeit von der Familie genommen, die ich bitter nötig hatte. Nichts weiter..."

„Apropos...", begann Jessica derweil, „... ist deine Schwester Ange nicht bei euch?"

„Sie hat sich leider eine Erkältung eingefangen und bleibt bei Kyrie-sans Eltern, während wir weg sind. Dieses Familientreffen wird schon erdrückend genug, auch ohne ein krankes Kind mitzuschleppen."

„Oh, das wird Maria-chan aber nicht sehr freuen, wenn ihre Spielpartnerin nicht dabei ist", bemerkte Jessica missmutig.

„Dann müssen wir uns halt umso mehr mit ihr befassen", warf George ein. „Ah, da kommt Rosa-obasan sogar schon."

Die letzten, die an diesem Tag zur Gruppe stießen, waren nur zu zweit. Von der Modedesignerin Ushiromiya Rosa hatte Shinichi bereits gehört. Doch es war etwas anderes, in den Nachrichten von ihr zu hören, als ihr dabei zu zusehen, wie sie ihre kleine Tochter hinter sich her schleifte.

„Tut mir leid für die Verspätung. Maria-chan wollte unbedingt diese scheußlichen Süßigkeiten haben."

„-Uu- Happy Halloween euch allen! -Uu-", blubberte diese und hielt einen Kürbiskopf-förmigen Lutscher in die Höhe.

_Irgendwer sollte ihr sagen, dass Halloween erst Ende Oktober gefeiert wird..._

„Nun, da wir alle vollzählig sind, können wir ja endlich zum Steg gehen. Das Boot nach Rokkenjima wartet schon auf uns", verkündete Krauß, nachdem sich auch Rosa ihnen angeschlossen hatte.

Die Eltern gingen als eine geschlossene Gruppe voran, während deren Kinder in einigem Abstand folgten. Der Detektiv schloss sich der letzteren der beiden Gruppen an.

„Und? Wie findest du unseren Clan, Shinichi?", fragte Jessica auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„In jedem Fall ist die Namensgebung äußerst interessant... abgesehen davon finde ich bemerkenswert, wie die goldenen Adler verteilt sind."

„Ah, du hast es bemerkt?", erwiderte Battler. „Aber natürlich, einem bekannten Detektiv fällt so etwas natürlich sofort auf. Was glaubst du, besagen sie?"

„Einige Ushiromiyas tragen sie auf ihrer Kleidung, andere nicht. Diejenigen mit Adlern sind Krauß-san, Eva-san, Rudolf-san, Rosa-san, Maria-chan, Jessica-chan, George-san und du, Battler-san. Diejenigen ohne Adler sind Natsuhi-san, Hideyoshi-san und Kyrie-san. Interessanterweise fällt die Verteilung eures Familienwappens zusammen mit den westlichen Vornamen, woraus ich schließe, dass nur ein geborener Ushiromiya dieses tragen darf, während die anderen drei nur angeheiratet sind."

„Genau so ist es. Der Ein-Schwingen-Adler ist das Wappen unserer Familie", nickte Battler ab, bevor er fortfuhr. „Großvater ist außerdem fasziniert von allem westlichen und hat sogar seinen Kindern vorgeschrieben, wie sie seine Enkel zu benennen haben. Und bevor die Frage aufkommt: Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was Rudolf geritten hat, mich so zu benennen, wie er es hat."

_Die Frage hätte ich doch nie gestellt. Ich hätte mir nur meinen Teil dazu gedacht._

„Also sind Krauß, Eva, Rudolf und Rosa allesamt Geschwister. Und ihr vier seid Cousins."

„-Uu- Cousins sind wir, -Uu-.", bemerkte die kleine Maria vergnügt.

So betrat die Shinichi mitsamt der illustren Gruppe das Schnellboot nach Rokkenjima. Einem vermutlich eher trockenen Familientreffen entgegen.


	4. Kapitel 4 - When the Seagulls Cry

Kapitel 4 - When the Seagulls Cry

Battler musterte seine Gegenspielerin die ganze Zeit über. Beatrice mochte zwar die Spielleiterin sein, doch es schien immer noch Dinge auf dem Spielbrett zu geben, die sie überraschen konnten. Sie hatte kein Wort gesagt, doch als Shinichi das Boot bestieg, verengten sich ihre Augen zu engen Schlitzen.

_Sie scheint nicht recht zu wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat._

„Willst du nicht fragen, warum eine neunzehnte Person nach Rokkenjima reist?", begann er vorsichtig.

Sie schaute ihn nicht an, als sie ihre Arme verschränkte, ihr Blick richtete sich nur auf das Teeservice zwischen ihnen.

„Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, Battler", ihr Tonfall blieb erstaunlich emotionslos.

Kein Ärger, kein Sarkasmus, kein Spott. Nichts.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte er mit ungutem Gefühl im Bauch.

„Ich erkenne eines von Bernkastels Spielsteinen, wenn ich es sehe", erläuterte sie trocken. „Es wird dir mehr Schmerzen bereiten, als deiner Sache zu helfen."

„Ist meine Sache nicht... zu gewinnen? Das sollte doch mein Ziel sein."

„Wenn du das wirklich glaubst, dann hast du noch weniger Verstand, als ich gedacht habe."

Battler setzte an, sich dazu zu äußern, doch Beatrice hob nur ihre Hand.

„Stop", zischte sie bitter. „Ich will nicht weiter darüber reden. Ich werde mit euch beiden schon fertig werden. Dein Spielstein wird nicht gegen mich bestehen können. Du wirst es sein, der mit dem Schaden leben muss, den er anrichten wird. Und deine Verbündete wird sich an deinem Unheil laben."

Battler schluckte.

_Auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?_

„Ich werde fallen! Ich werde fallen!", schrie Ushiromiya Battler an der Reling des Schnellboots.

Aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete Shinichi das Geschehen und seufzte entnervt: Wenn er so eine Angst hat, über Bord zu gehen, warum beugt er sich den halb über das Geländer?"

Jessica antwortete nur mit einem Schulterzucken.

„-Uu- Battler wird fallen. -Uu", feuerte Maria seinen möglichen Sturz weiter an.

„Das klingt, als würde dir diese Vorstellung Spaß machen", stellte George stirnrunzelnd fest, worauf die kleine Maria nur mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem Glucksen antwortete. „Das ist wirklich nicht nett..."

„Wenn ihr schon die Luft verpesten wollt, dann macht das gefälligst draußen!", ertönte auf einmal die Stimme Evas.

Shinichi blickte zu der Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und erblickte Jessicas Tante, wie sie Hideyoshi und Rudolf unsanft hinaus aufs Deck verfrachtete. Die beiden schauten nur kurz bedrückt drein, doch hatten sie ihre Zigaretten wieder angezündet, nachdem sie wieder nach drinnen verschwunden war.

„Battler-kun, du kannst doch uns nicht ernsthaft verkaufen wollen, dass du ein achtzehnjähriger Kerl geworden bist", raunte Jessica, als er von der Reling zurück trat und sich wieder zu den anderen gesellte.

Es war nur wenige Minuten her, dass Land am Horizont aufgetaucht war, doch bei der hohen Geschwindigkeit des Bootes hatten die hohen Klippen und grünen Baumkronen bereits feste Formen angenommen, sodass sie langsam das Tempo verringerten.

„Mein Alter tut nichts zur Sache, wenn der Captain fährt wie ein Wahnsinniger", grummelte Battler und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Wie groß ist diese Insel eigentlich?", fragte Shinichi, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Sie fuhren in eine breite Bucht inmitten der Felsvorsprünge, in einiger Entfernung vor ihnen befand sich ein kleiner Steg zum Anlegen.

„Das weiß ich nicht so genau, aber neben dem Anwesen ist Platz für einen ausgedehnten Wald", erläuterte George.

„-Uu- Nicht zu vergessen das Kuwadorian. -Uu", warf Maria ein.

„Kuwadorian?"

„Nah, Maria-chan verbreitet nur Gerüchte", Battler tätschelte ihren Kopf und zerzauste ihr Haar. „Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht viel drauf geben."

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. -Uu- Es gibt mehr als nur ein Anwesen auf der Insel", protestierte sie und brachte ihr Haar ärgerlich wieder in Form.

„Es gab zumindest unter den Angestellten Gerüchte, dass Großvater ein geheimes zweites Anwesen errichten ließ. Das ist es, worauf Maria-chan hinaus will", erklärte George, „Groß genug dafür wäre Rokkenjima, aber ich wüsste nicht, dass jemand es jemals gefunden hätte."

„-Uu- Aber es gibt es, es gibt es. Maria weiß das. -Uu."

Shinichi ließ die Cousins unter sich und begab sich selbst an den Bug des Boots. Die Natur um sie herum schien völlig unberührt zu sein. Bis auf den immer sanfter gurgelnden Motor gab es kaum ein Geräusch. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Es war schwül, aber doch noch recht erträglich. Die Windböen, die durch die Bucht pfiffen, sowie der Fahrtwind gaben eine angenehme Erfrischung.

„Nicht da. -Uu- Nicht da", murmelte die kleine Maria, die ihm gefolgt war.

„Was ist nicht da?"

Sie antwortete, indem sie auf einen nahen Felsvorsprung zeigte.

Shinichi studierte diesen eingehend, doch er sah nichts, was ihre Reaktion rechtfertigen würde.

„Maria-chan hat recht", erklang die Stimme Battlers hinter ihm. „Wir haben wohl noch einen Detektiv mit guten Augen dabei."

„Was war dort?"

„Eigentlich stand dort immer ein alter Shinto-Schrein. Nichts wirklich aufregendes, aber er dürfte noch aus der Zeit gestammt haben, noch bevor Großvater die Insel kaufte."

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", Shinichi wandte sich an Jessica.

„Von einem Tag auf den anderen war er einfach Weg. An dem Tag gab es ein heftiges Gewitter und wahrscheinlich war ein Blitz eingeschlagen."

_Wie kann ein Blitz einen ganzen Schrein zerstören?_

„-Uu- Maria ist Detektiv! -Uu", gluckste sie freudig.

Kurz darauf machten sie bereits das Boot an dem kleinen Steg fest und hatten alsbald festen Grund unter den Füßen.

„Da ist noch etwas anderes, was fehlt", bemerkte Battler, nachdem sie sich vom Kapitän des Boots verabschiedet hatten.

Shinichi wurde hellhörig.

„Was ist, Battler-kun?", fragte Jessica irritiert.

„Ich mag sechs Jahre nicht mehr hier gewesen sein, aber ich meine mich noch daran erinnern zu können, dass man in der Bucht kaum sein eigenes Wort verstanden hat beim Gekreische der Möwen."

_Wusste ich doch, dass es hier zu ruhig ist..._

„Die Möwen sind eben klüger als wir", bemerkte Shinichi verschmitzt. „Im Wetterbericht hat man seit Tagen über einen großen Taifun gewarnt, der über die Izu-Inseln hinwegfegen wird."

„Das heißt, über die Dauer des Familientreffens werden wir im Anwesen feststecken", raunte George.

„Mmh, bis die Möwen wieder schreien...", murmelte Battler leise.

„Dann stehen wir umso mehr in der Pflicht, die letzten Stunden schönen Wetters zu nutzen", mischte sich Jessica ein. „Machen wir doch einfach ein Picknick am Strand, nachdem Battler-kun das Gepäck herein gebracht hat."

„Großartige Idee, Jessica-chan!", sagte George.

„-Uu- Maria kommt definitiv mit. -Uu-."

„Was soll das heißen?", krächzte Battler.

„Du bringst alles Gepäck rein? Das ist aber ein wahnsinnig großzügiges Angebot!", trat Battlers Vater Rudolf an die Gruppe heran und stellte seine Reisetasche vor seinen Füßen ab.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt!", fauchte dieser zurück, doch dieser wandte sich nur an die nachkommenden Eltern.

„Hey, habt ihr gehört, Battler-kun nimmt uns alles Gepäck ab!"

Es folgte zustimmendes Gemurmel von allen Anwesenden, die daraufhin nur allzu bereitwillig ihre Sachen vor ihm ablegten.

„Das ist eine verdammte Verschwörung...", raunte dieser bedrückt.

Shinichi hatte genug Mitleid, dass er sein Gepäck selbst trug, doch er ahnte, dass er in eine Falle laufen würde, sollte er anbieten, ihm etwas abzunehmen. So erklommen sie den steilen Bergpfad hoch zum Plateau, auf dem das Anwesen der Ushiromiyas stand. Die Eltern voraus, die Cousins dahinter und Battler ächzend und schimpfend mit einigem Abstand hinterher. Wie Shinichi schnell feststellen musste, bestand das Anwesen aus zwei großen Gebäuden. Das Haupthaus voraus, das Gästehaus zur linken Hand. Dazwischen erstreckte sich ein breiter Rosengarten.

_Alle Hecken sind rechtwinklig und akkurat zugeschnitten. Ein französischer Garten? Einem vom Westen besessenen Freak wie Kinzo durchaus zuzutrauen. _

Maria wanderte zwischen den Reihen der Rosenbeete hin und her, fröhlich den Duft inhalierend. Shinichi überlegte gerade, dass er sich diesen Ausflug vielleicht doch als erholsamen Ausflug umdenken könnte, als Jessicas Stimme erklang.

„Da drüben ist Kanon-kun", flüsterte sie ihm zu, als sie ihren Arm um seine Hüfte legte.

Grummelnd erkannte Shinichi seinen Einsatz und erwiderte die Geste, bevor sie ihn passierten. Das Opfer dieser Farce war ein schlanker junger Mann mit roter Baskenmütze und schmucklosem schwarzen Kostüm. An seinem Kragen befand sich ein weiterer goldener Ein-Schwingen-Adler. Ob er sie bereits aus der Ferne gesehen hatte oder nicht, konnte Shinichi nicht sagen. Kanon ließ sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken und verwendete seine gesamte Konzentration auf das Zurechtschneiden der Rosen. Arm in Arm verließen Shinichi und Jessica die Gruppe, um ihn zu konfrontieren.

„Hallo Kanon-kun", begann sie grinsend.

Er schaute auf und blickte den beiden nur kurz in die Augen, bevor er sich verbeugte.

„Willkommen zurück, Jessica-sama. Und ihr seid?"

„Kudo Shinichi. Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Jessica-chan hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt."

Bis auf ein Blinzeln zeigte sein Gesicht absolut keine Reaktion.

„Ich glaube weniger, dass dieser hier ein so gutes Gesprächsthema für Jessica-sama abgibt", bemerkte dieser mit triefendem Zynismus.

„Nein, nein... das ist wirklich so...", raunte Shinichi. „Äh... bist du hier ganz allein für den Garten verantwortlich?"

„Nur diese Woche, Kudo-sama. Ein Großteil des Personals hat während des Familientreffens frei bekommen."

„Mmh..."

Shinichi wurde nervös. Jessica sollte bereits im Vorfeld angekündigt haben, dass sie ihren Freund mitbringen würde, deswegen hatte er nicht mit völliger Überraschung gerechnet. Aber jetzt, wo es scheinbar absolut keine emotionale Reaktion von ihm gab, fiel ihm nichts ein, um in die Kerbe hauen zu können. Er hatte sowieso schon keine Ahnung, wie er den grünen Neid bei Kanon provozieren sollte und jetzt schien er sich nicht einmal für Jessica zu interessieren.

„Wir haben gleich vor, runter zum Strand zu gehen", rettete Jessica den ratlosen Shinichi. „Kommst du mit uns?"

Kanon wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor er sprach: „Es ist nicht angebracht, dass das Mobiliar sich an den Beschäftigungen der Menschen beteiligt."

_Bitte was?_

„Kanon-kun", flehte sie enttäuscht. „Wir würden uns wirklich auf deine Anwesenheit freuen."

„Wenn das ein Befehl ist, werde ich dem nachkommen", erklärte er tonlos.

„Ich werde dir nicht befehlen, mit uns Zeit zu verbringen. Du musst dich schon selbst dazu entschließen", erwiderte sie.

„Dann ziehe ich es vor, meine Arbeit zu tun."

„Shannon-chan wird mit Sicherheit mit uns mitkommen", fügte Jessica noch hinzu und gab Shinichi ein Zeichen, dass es Zeit zum Rückzug war.

„Das liegt daran, dass Nee-chan ihren Platz nicht kennt...", fauchte er noch, bevor sie sich abwandten.

„Hat das jetzt meine Anwesenheit ausgelöst oder ist der immer so?", fragte der Detektiv, nachdem sie etwas Entfernung aufgebaut haben.

„Ehrlich gesagt hätte er das auch so abgeschlagen. Er hat es eben nicht so mit Menschen."

„Was soll außerdem dieses ‚Mobiliar'-Gerede? Das klingt für mich nach ernsthaften Problemen."

„Er ist nur schüchtern...", verteidigte Jessica ihn zerknirscht. „Er ist in einem von Großvater gestifteten Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Der Mangel an Eltern kann so etwas schon bewirken."

Shinichi verblieb skeptisch, als sie zu ihren Cousins zurückkehrten. Mehr und mehr erschien ihm Rans finsterer Plan wie eine verdammt blöde Idee.

„Was ist los, Anikisan?", fragte Jessica George.

Er und Battler beobachteten Maria dabei, wie sie hochkonzentriert an einer Rose werkelte.

„Sie sieht gleich viel hübscher aus", bemerkte Battler, nachdem sie fertig war und Shinichi bemerkte, dass sie ein kleines Schleifchen am Stil einer welkenden Rose befestigt hatte.

„-Uu- Danke, Niichan, jetzt ist sie einmalig."

„Und sie wird noch einmaliger, wenn du ihr einen Namen gibst."

„-Uu- Marias Rose kriegt einen Namen? -Uu-."

Sie schien völlig von der Idee eingenommen zu sein.

„Sie hat eine kranke Rose gefunden und will sich um sie kümmern", flüsterte George den beiden Neuankömmlingen zu.

„Anikisan hat sich das mit der Schleife ausgedacht, damit sie sie wiederfinden kann", fügte Battler hinzu.

„-Uu- Maria wird dich pflegen und dann wirst du wieder ganz gesund. -Uu-.", erklärte Maria ihrer Rose.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man die wieder...", wollte Shinichi beginnen, doch wurde er von einem vernichtenden Blick Jessicas unterbrochen.

„Lass ihr doch ihre Illusionen", zischte sie leise. „Oder willst du ihr den Spaß verderben."

„Hatte ich nicht vor...", grummelte er zurück.

_Und ich dachte, die Detective Boys wären kindisch gewesen._

Doch er vertraute ihrer Erfahrung mit dem Kind. Shinichi schätzte sie auf etwa acht oder neun Jahre. Gerade dieser Sprachtick war ein Hinweis, dass sie Kindern in ihrem Alter etwas hinterher sein könnte.

„Hey? Kommt ihr jetzt oder sollen wir euch zurücklassen?", rief Rudolf entnervt vom Eingang des Haupthauses aus.

„Wir sind schon unterwegs!", antwortete Jessica und ein seufzender Battler kehrte zurück zum Stapel abgelegter Taschen, die er dort fallen gelassen hatte.

Kurze Zeit später betraten sie das Anwesen, wo sie von weiteren Bediensteten der Ushiromiyas begrüßt wurden. Da war Genji, ein ernst dreinblickender, grauhaariger Mann im Frack, der das Oberhaupt der Dienerschaft darstellte und wie die Familienmitglieder einen Ein-Schwingen-Adler trug. Desweiteren gab es eine alte Frau namens Kumasawa, den Koch Godah und schließlich Kinzos Leibarzt Dr. Nanjo.

Genji und Godah nahmen einem sichtlich erleichterten Battler das Gepäck ab, sodass er sich nicht weiter zu Tode schinden musste.

„Huh? War das Bild vorher schon dort?", erklang seine Stimme und er erhielt die Aufmerksamkeit von Shinichi und den Cousins.

Zwischen den Treppen zum ersten Stockwerk hing ein riesiges Portrait, welches die gesamte Wand ausfüllte. Darauf dargestellt war eine blonde Frau in einem wallenden schwarzen Barock-Kleid. Die Goldfäden, von denen dieses durchzogen war, bildeten zahlreiche weitere Ein-Schwingen-Adler, so als würde sie ebenfalls ein Familienmitglied sein. Doch ihre Züge wirkten eher europäisch als japanisch.

„Ja, Großvater ließ dieses erst vor ein paar Jahren anfertigen", antwortete Jessica.

„Wer ist die Frau?", fragte Battler weiter nach.

„Kihihi", die Reaktion kam von Maria, die einen ungewohnt schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck trug. „Unwissender Battler-kun. Das ist Beatrice-sama. Die goldene Hexe von Rokkenjima!"


	5. Kapitel 5 - Konferenz

Kapitel 5 - Konferenz

Seufzend betrachtete Natsuhi, wie die Kinder in einer geschlossenen Gruppe das Anwesen verließen und wild durcheinander redend zum Strand spazierten. Sie beobachtete das Geschehen durch das Fenster hindurch und wünschte sich, sie könnte den Platz mit Jessica tauschen. Sie wandte sich ab und blickte über die Sitzreihen des Konferenztisches. Mit jedem Jahr wurde das Familientreffen zu einem waghalsigeren Drahtseilakt. Wohin man auch schaute, man blickte in misstrauische und gierige Augen. Doch sie war Ushiromiya Natsuhi. Und als Ushiromiya musste sie Stärke bewahren und ihrem Mann beistehen, der hier alleine gegen den Rest der Familie stand.

„Ich kann und will nicht glauben, dass Vater ein weiteres Jahr in seinem Studierzimmer aussitzen will", knurrte Rudolf ärgerlich.

„Ihr wisst alle, wie er manchmal drauf ist. Was waren noch einmal seine genauen Worte?", Krauß wandte sich an Natsuhi.

„Dass er keinen Atem für sinnlose Streitereien hat und deshalb lieber seinen Projekten nachgeht. Er nannte die Konferenz eine Zeitverschwendung", wiederholte Natsuhi die Worte Kinzos.

„Hört sich an, als wäre das eurer beider Sache nur zu entgegen kommend...", schnarrte Eva und verdeckte ihr finsteres Lächeln erst nach einigen Sekunden mit ihrem Fächer.

Ihr wissender Tonfall stach in Natsuhis Herz wie ein scharfes Messer. Ehe sie sich versah, war sie wutentbrannt an den Tisch gesprungen.

„Was willst du damit andeuten? Raus mit der Sprache?", noch bevor sie ihre Schwägerin angefaucht hatte, wusste sie, dass es ein Fehler war.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich einfach mit mehr Respekt erneut fragst. So wie es sich für eine niedere Legehenne gehört."

_Immer dasselbe mit Eva, ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten._

„So etwas muss ich mir nicht anhören. Ich bin genauso Ushiromiya, wie jeder hier im Raum. Im Gegensatz zu so einer intrigierenden Krähe wie dir habe ich es nicht nötig, mit Beleidigungen um mich zu werfen!"

Eva kicherte nur amüsiert: „Du hast nicht das Recht, den Ein-Schwingen-Adler zu tragen und dennoch schwingst du so große Worte?"

Hätte sie noch ein weiteres Wort gesagt, Natsuhi hätte ihr an Ort und Stelle den Hals umgedreht.

„Liebling...", Krauß war aufgesprungen und an ihre Seite getreten. „Lass es. Sie ist es nicht wert."

„Was Eva-san sagt, lässt sich aber nicht von der Hand weisen", bemerkte Kyrie. „Nur Kinzo-samas Wort könnte Klärung für die Nachfolge des Familienoberhaupts im Falle seines Todes schaffen. Diejenigen, die durch die momentane Unklarheit am meisten profitiert, seid doch ihr beide."

„Nennst du uns etwa Lügner?", knurrte Krauß.

„Ich bemerke nur, dass ihr ein Motiv hättet, Kinzo-sama vor uns zu verstecken."

„Ha, als ob sich Vater irgendwo wegsperren lassen würde. Kommt schon. Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass er ein schwieriger Sturkopf sein kann. Wenn er sich vorgenommen hat, keinen von uns heute zu sehen, dann wird ihn nichts davon abhalten. Wenn er sich vorgenommen hätte, durch die Tür zu poltern und uns zusammenzustauchen, dann würde er das ebenso tun."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass wir darauf bestehen könnten, Vater zu sehen", erwiderte Eva. „Nur um uns davon zu überzeugen, dass ihm gut geht. So ganz ohne jedes Lebenszeichen muss man ja anfangen, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen."

„Ich versichere euch, Vaters Gesundheitszustand mag zwar nicht der beste sein, aber er verhält sich immer noch, wie Vater es nun einmal tut", erklärte Natsuhi, gegen ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl ankämpfend. „Sollte sich jemand ohne seine Genehmigung Zugang zu seinem Studierzimmer verschaffen, zieht dieser nur seine Wut auf sich."

Sie erreichte durch ihre Worte die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte. Die Ushiromiyas schluckten weitere Nachfragen herunter. Das Risiko, den Stimmungsschwankungen Kinzos ausgesetzt zu sein, war ihnen dann doch zu groß. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er ja sogar denjenigen enterben, den die Neugier übermannte. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.

„Natsuhi, was hast du?", Krauß hatte derweil wohl bemerkt, dass ihr der Schweiß von der Stirn lief.

„Es ist nichts...", stöhnte sie.

„Blödsinn, es sind wieder deine Kopfschmerzen, nicht?"

Sie zögerte, bevor sie nickte.

„Entschuldigt uns kurz."

Krauß führte Natsuhi raus aus dem Hornissennest. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, ließ er seine grimmige Fassade fallen und musterte sie zähneknirschend.

„Du sollst dich doch nicht immer so hineinsteigern. Du schadest nur deiner eigenen Gesundheit", sagte er leise.

„Aber du hast doch ihre Worte gehört. Ich konnte das doch nicht einfach im Raum stehen lassen."

„Es ist nur Evas Bitterkeit, die sprach. Sie sah sich schon immer selbst als Vaters Nachfolgerin und nur weil er ihr das aufgrund ihres Geschlechts verwehrte, lässt sie ihren Frust an dir aus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht ihre wahren Gefühle sind."

„Oh, wie kannst du sie nur in einem solchen Moment in Schutz nehmen? Ich bin deine Frau, du solltest doch mir genauso beistehen, wie ich es für dich tun würde."

„Und sie ist meine Schwester. Du verstehst, dass ich in solchen Dingen etwas zwischen den Stühlen stehe. Trotzdem habe ich nie verlangt, dass du meine Bürde tragen musst. Geh. Ruh dich aus und überlass mir das Feld."

„Ich kann dich doch nicht ganz allein mit denen zurücklassen...", sie kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen an. „Sie werden dich in Fetzen reißen. Du brauchst jede Unterstützung, die du kriegen kannst."

„Du musst dich nicht für mich in die Schusslinie werfen. Lass sie doch ihren Hass und ihre Gier gegen mich richten. Ich kann es ertragen."

_Was... was meint er nur damit?_

„Was, wenn sie..."

„Für diesen Fall habe ich vorgesorgt. Ich... ich habe Scheidungspapiere ausstellen lassen. Sie sind in der Schlafzimmerkommode."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", krächzte Natsuhi tonlos. „Dafür gibt es doch keinen Grund."

„Doch, den gibt es. Wenn sie uns vernichten wollen, dann sollen sie nur mich in die Tiefe reißen. Ich will nicht, dass Jessica und du in irgendwas hineingezogen werden. Du erhältst deinen eigenen Namen zurück und mehr als genug Geld, um ein Auskommen zu haben."

Sie verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Nicht stark genug, als dass ihr Abdruck auf seiner Wange zu sehen sein würde, doch die Geste selbst sollte ihm genug zu denken geben.

„Ich schätze, das hab ich verdient."

„Du verstehst gar nichts...", sie unterdrückte den Drang, zu schluchzen. „Ich bin eine Ushiromiya und werde dies bleiben. Ich werde an deiner Seite kämpfen, egal was passiert."

Ihre Stimme bebte. In dem Zustand dürfte sie nicht vor den anderen auftreten können.

„Ich werde mich jetzt ausruhen, aber ich werde wieder zurückkommen und dann will ich nichts mehr über Scheidungen hören."

Sie wandte sich von Krauß ab und zwang sich dazu, erhobenen Hauptes voranzugehen. Erst, als sie den halben Korridor abgegangen war, hörte sie die Tür hinter sich auf und zugehen. Krauß schien zurück zu den anderen gegangen zu sein. Sie fasste sich an die Stirn und ließ die Tränen los, die sie zuvor noch zurückgehalten hatte.

_Ich brauche alle Stärke, die ich kriegen kann, um das hier zu durchstehen..._

Sie machte sich auf dem Weg zur Treppe, vorbei an diesem leidigen Portrait im Foyer. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Augen Beatrices ihr folgten, als sie die Treppen erklomm.

_Absurd._

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer passierte sie das große Portal zum Studierzimmer Kinzos. Genji schien davor Wache zu halten. Spontan beschloss sie, einen Umweg zu machen.

„Ich muss mit Vater sprechen...", sprach sie den Butler an.

„Sehr wohl", dieser holte seinen Schlüssel hervor und öffnete ihr.

Kinzos ‚Studierzimmer' war in der Tat ein kleines Anwesen innerhalb des Anwesens. Mit Schlafzimmer, Bad, Bibliothek und Arbeitszimmer. Die Tische waren bedeckt mit seltsamen Apparaturen, Totenschädeln und diversen okkulten Artefakten, die Kinzo aus aller Welt gesammelt hatte. Nicht wenige entpuppten sich im Nachhinein als wertlose Briefbeschwerer, die hier eine feine Staubschicht ansetzten. Doch trennen konnte sich der alte Mann auch von diesen nicht. Es war wie in einem gruseligen Museum.

„Was machst du hier?", raunte Kinzo grimmig. „Wer hat dich hinein gelassen?"

Er stand am Fenster und starrte den Horizont an. Ushiromiya Kinzo war ein Berg von einem Mann. Seine grauen Haare waren penibel getrimmt, genauso wie sein prägnanter Vollbart. Über seinem weißen Anzug trug er einen schwarzen Umhang mit Goldtrimmung und Adleremblem auf der Schulter. Einen besonderen Zweck erfüllte dieser nicht, Kinzo schien nur das Dramatische beim Tragen eines Umhangs zu mögen.

„Genji war so lieb, mir zu öffnen. Tut mir leid, ich... ich hätte mir nicht anmaßen sollen..."

„Du bist jetzt hier, oder nicht? Wenn es dein Wille war, mit mir zu reden, dann habe ich keine andere Wahl, als diesem Willen zu entsprechen. Doch zeigst du mir noch einmal solche Zögerlichkeit, dann kannst du am besten gleich gehen. Ich werde nicht mit dir reden. Also stelle ich erneut die erste Frage: Was machst du hier?"

„Ich will mit Euch reden, Vater", antwortete sie bestimmt.

„Gut. So gehört es sich für die Frau des künftigen Oberhaupts", er nickte anerkennend. „Also worum geht es?"

„Die Konferenz läuft nicht gut", brummte Natsuhi wahrheitsgemäß. „Eure Abwesenheit wird als weiteres Zeichen gedeutet, dass Euch etwas zugestoßen sein könnte. Wenn Ihr an der Konferenz teilnehmen würdet, dann könnten wir alle Zweifel zerstreuen, aber so..."

„Ich habe es schon heute Morgen gesagt. Ich werde meine Geduld nicht mit diesen Narren überstrapazieren. Wenn Krauß nicht in der Lage ist, alleine seine Geschwister in den Griff zu kriegen, dann ist er vielleicht doch nicht fähig, der nächste Kopf der Ushiromiyas zu werden."

_Ist das ein Test? Will er auf diese Weise unsere Fähigkeit prüfen, die Familie zu leiten? Wenn es das ist, dürfen wir keine Schwäche zeigen._

„Wir werden nicht versagen. Wenn Ihr Eure Ruhe haben wollt, dann werden wir diese gewährleisten. Ich und Krauß werden verhindern, dass jemand das Studierzimmer betritt, sei es das letzte, was wir tun."

Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch sie fühlte sich besser. Natsuhis Kopfschmerzen hatten zwar nicht abgenommen, doch sie hatte ihr Ziel wieder vor Augen und konnte mit voller Überzeugung darauf zusteuern.

„Das ist gut zu wissen", bemerkte Kinzo anerkennend. „Keine Sorge. Diese Farce wird nicht lange dauern. Bald schon wird der Vorhang fallen und lange notwendige Veränderungen werden eintreffen. Meine Pläne stehen kurz vor ihrer Vollendung."

„Dann... dann werde ich Euch nicht weiter stören. Ich werde heute Abend zurückkehren und Bericht erstatten, wie es weiter gelaufen ist", sie begann sich abzuwenden und zur Tür zurückzukehren.

„Natsuhi!"

Sie schreckte auf, als er ihren Namen aussprach.

„Vater?"

Er drehte sich um und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Sein von tiefen Falten durchzogenes Gesicht wirkte so, als würde ihm etwas Schmerzen bereiten, doch seine Augen zeigten nichts als Entschlossenheit."

„Krauß allein ist zu schwach. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Aber er kann froh sein, dass er dich an seiner Seite hat. Du magst den Ein-Schwingen-Adler nicht auf deiner Kleidung tragen dürfen, doch du trägst ihn definitiv auf deinem Herzen."

Natsuhi lächelte. Und sie trug dieses Lächeln immer noch bei sich, als die Tür zum Studierzimmer sich hinter ihr schloss.


	6. Kapitel 6 - Die Narben von Rokkenjima

Kapitel 6 - Die Narben von Rokkenjima

„Du glaubst mir nicht, wenn ich erzähle, wie Battler-kun vor sechs Jahren drauf war", Jessica kicherte. „Er hat nach Aufmerksamkeit gelechzt, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Stets irgendeinen käsigen englischen Spruch auf den Lippen, den er aus irgendeinem Film geklaut hatte."

Die Cousins saßen in gemütlicher Runde beisammen. Die Wellen rauschten sanft über den Strand und nur weniges Wolken am Horizont zeugten vom kommenden Taifun, der sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auf der Insel festsitzen lassen würde. Doch daran wollten sie noch nicht denken. Sie hatten mehrere Decken ausgebreitet und die Bedienstete Shannon eine absurde Menge an Snacks für ihr Picknick organisiert, bevor sie sich ihnen spontan anschloss. Sie war ein herzliches, aber ein wenig schüchternes Mädchen, welches sich prompt dicht neben George gesetzt hatte. Einen weiteren Ein-Schwingen-Adler entdeckte Shinichi auf ihrem linken Bein. Jessica, George, Maria und Battler waren nun jedenfalls dabei, Shinichi über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit aufzuklären. Oder zumindest hatten sie sich so verschworen, dass sie ihn über Battlers peinlichste Momente informieren wollten.

„Hat er nicht so ziemlich jede Konversation mit ‚See you later' beendet?", hakte George ein.

„Aber ja. Und immer mit diesem absolut furchtbaren Akzent. Na ja, er war zwölf, also was soll man schon erwarten", erwiderte Jessica.

Der, über den man gerade eifrig herzog, lag knapp einen Meter entfernt in Fötushaltung.

„Ihr seid richtig bösartig, wisst ihr das?", grummelte er.

„-Uu- Battler-oniichan ist ganz beleidigt, -Uu-."

Maria beugte sich über ihn und tätschelte seinen Kopf.

„Oh, und besagte Filmzitate nutzte er natürlich auch, wann immer er in der Nähe von Mädchen war. Battler-kun war ein richtiger Frauenheld, eh."

„Ich gebe zu, ich war sogar ein wenig neidisch auf ihn, weil er sich so gut mit Shannon-chan verstand", bemerkte George.

„Zumindest bis er ihr versprach, auf als Prinz auf einem weißen Pferd anzureiten und sie von der Insel zu erretten. Das war wohl zu viel des Guten", lachte Jessica.

„Hört bitte auf, ihr macht Battler-sama ganz verlegen...", Shannon selbst lief rot an, bevor sie ihren Blick auf George richtete und dann wieder auf den Boden.

Shinichi seufzte.

_Stunde um Stunde weiß ich weniger, warum ich eigentlich hier bin... huh._

„Sag, vor sechs Jahren hat Shannon-chan schon hier gearbeitet? Wie alt war sie da?", fragte er irritiert.

„Gearbeitet ist vielleicht das falsche Wort... Die Waisen aus dem Fukuin-Haus, die gutes Benehmen zeigen, erhalten oft eine Chance, sich auf Rokkenjima etwas dazuzuverdienen."

„Shannon-chan ist auch aus dem Waisenhaus, welches Kinzo gebaut hat?", Shinichi runzelte mit der Stirn. „Das klingt für mich ehrlich gesagt nach Ausbeutung der Kinder."

„Uh, so habe ich das eigentlich noch nie betrachtet", antwortete sie unsicher.

„Sag, Kudo-san. Ist dir nicht noch etwas bei den Angestellten hier aufgefallen, was dieses Bild gefährden könnte", sprang George in die Bresche.

Der Detektiv überlegt kurz, doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor die Augen.

„Ein-Schwingen-Adler! Shannon-chan, Kanon und Genji haben einen solchen getragen, als wären sie Mitglieder der Familie."

„Genji ist ein Jugendfreund von Großvater", erklärte George. „Und alle aus dem Fukuin-Haus tragen das Wappen ebenso. Auch die, die während des Treffens nicht auf der Insel sind."

„Warum tragen dann Kumasawa und Godah keines?"

„Kumasawa arbeitet nur Teilzeit hier. Und Godah wurde erst vor kurzem eingestellt, er wird sich seinen Adler also erst in nächster Zeit verdienen."

_Da steckt ja richtig System dahinter..._

„Und was ist mit Beatrice? Warum hat sie so ein Wappen?"

Die Cousins tauschten irritierte Blicke aus. Zumindest alle bis auf Maria.

„-Uu- Beatrice war zuerst hier. -Uu- Sie hat Großvater erst das Gold gegeben. Maria weiß das."

„Gold?", die ganze Angelegenheit schien immer mysteriöser zu werden.

Jessica atmete tief durch, bevor sie zu ihrer Antwort ansetzte:

„Maria-chan hat recht. Es heißt, Großvater sei damals während des zweiten Weltkriegs auf einen ungeheuren Schatz gestoßen. Zehn Tonnen Gold in Form von Barren. Er hat mit ihnen als Pfand sein Unternehmen aufgebaut und damit der Familie zu neuer Größe verholfen. Woher aber dieses Gold kam, konnte niemand so recht sagen. Möglicherweise hatte er seine Geschäftspartner auch mit leeren Versprechungen abgefertigt."

„-Uu- Das Gold existiert. Großvater hat ein Ritual ausgeführt, um Beatrice zu beschwören und sie hat ihm im Gegenzug das Gold vermacht. -Uu- Maria weiß das. Beatrice existiert!", sie verschränkte die Arme und pustete ihre Backen auf.

„Wir glauben dir ja, Maria-chan", beschwichtigte George sie. „Andernfalls hätte Kinzo-sama auch nicht das Epitaph unter dem Bild aufstellen lassen."

_Richtig. Unter dem Bild befand sich eine Goldplakette._

Shinichi hatte keine Zeit gehabt, sie sich genauer anzusehen.

„Was steht auf dem Epitaph?", fragte er interessiert.

„Es ist eine Art Rätsel", erklärte George. „Allerdings ein recht makaber formuliertes. Angeblich führt es zu dem Goldschatz, den Großvater irgendwo versteckt hat."

„Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir das nachher mal ansehe?"

_Vielleicht könnte mich das die nächsten Tage über beschäftigen._

„Kein Problem", meinte Jessica. „Unsere Eltern haben sich seit Jahren daran die Zähne ausgebissen, weil sie meinen, Großvater würde den Finder des Schatzes zu seinem Alleinerben erklären."

„Shinichi-oniisan braucht nicht einmal warten. -Uu- Maria hat das Epitaph bei sich. -Uu-."

Sie kramte ein kleines Notizbüchlein hervor und überreichte es ihm mit der geöffneten Seite des Epitaphs.

„Oh, vielen Dank."

„Maria kann sich nicht lange etwas merken, also sagt Mama, dass Maria sich alles aufschreiben soll, was sie behalten will", erklärte sie freudig.

Shinichi begann, laut vorzulesen:

„Betrachtet den Süßfisch-Fluss, der durch meine geliebte Heimatstadt verläuft.

Ihr, der nach dem Goldenen Land sucht, folget seinem Pfad stromabwärts auf der Suche nach dem Schlüssel.

Auf dem Weg werdet ihr ein Dorf sehen.

In diesem Dorf, schaut nach der Küste, die zwei werden euch davon berichten.

Dort schläft der Schlüssel nach dem Goldenen Land.

Der, der den Schlüssel erlangt, muss nach der goldenen Hauptstadt reisen in Übereinstimmung mit den folgenden Regeln:

Am Ersten Zwielicht, opfere die... die sechs vom Schlüssel als Opfer erwählten.

Am Zweiten Zwielicht, die die zurückbleiben sollen die zwei zerreißen, die sich nahe stehen.

Am Dritten Zwielicht, die die zurückbleiben sollen meinen noblen Namen preisen.

Am Vierten Zwielicht, stecht in den Kopf und tötet...

Was zur Hölle?"

Shinichi überflog den Rest und auf diese Weise ging es weiter. Er schluckte, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Am Fünften Zwielicht, stecht in die Brust und tötet.

Am Sechsten Zwielicht, stecht in den Bauch und tötet.

Am Siebenten Zwielicht, stecht ins Knie und tötet.

Am Achten Zwielicht, stecht ins Bein und tötet.

Am Neunten Zwielicht, die Hexe soll wieder belebt werden und niemand soll am Leben bleiben.

Am Zehnten Zwielicht, die Reise soll enden und Ihr erreicht die Stadt, in der das Gold weilt.

Die Hexe wird die Weisheit preisen und soll vier Schätze gewähren.

Eines soll alles Gold aus dem Goldenen Land sein.

Eines soll die Wiederbelebung der Seelen der Toten sein.

Eines soll die Wiederbelebung der verlorenen Liebe sein.

Eines soll sein, die Hexe für alle Zeit schlafen zu lassen.

Schlafe friedlich, meine meistgeliebte Hexe, Beatrice."

Shinichi legte das Notizbuch vor sich ab. Makaber war eine leicht untertriebene Beschreibung. Der Inhalt des Epitaphs war schlichtweg verstörend.

„Wer formuliert ein Rätsel auf diese Weise?"

„Großvater...", raunte Jessica wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Richtig, das ist genau seine Art von krankem Humor...", warf Battler mit ein. „Wenn unseren Eltern beim Lesen ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen ist, dann hat er schon sein Ziel erreicht. Vermutlich ergeben die Worte nicht einmal einen Sinn."

_Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich brauche in jedem Fall irgendeine Art von Startpunkt, wenn ich den Code entschlüsseln will._

Ratlos gab er Maria ihr Notizbuch zurück. Er würde später noch einmal das originale Epitaph begutachten und seine eigene Abschrift machen. Vielleicht gab es physische Hinweise oder strukturelle Unterschiede, die Maria nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Ansonsten wäre er gezwungen, ins Leere hinein Theorien aufzustellen.

„Mmh, die erste Zeile bezieht sich auf eine geliebte Heimatstadt. Es muss nicht der erste Hinweis sein, doch es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass man das ganze Rätsel aufrollen kann, wenn man weiß, um welche Stadt es sich handelt", begann Shinichi.

„Großvater stammt aus Odawara", George seufzte. „Meine Mutter hat recherchiert, aber durch die Stadt fließt kein Fluss."

„Wenn es so einfach wäre, dann hätten unsere Eltern es sicher schon geschafft", brummte Jessica.

„Vor allem Kyrie ist gut in solchen Sachen", begann Battler.

„Ich mag Rätsel. Mal schauen, ob ich einen besseren Start hinlegen kann", meinte Shinichi.

„Oh wow, Jessica. Dein Freund ist gerade eingetroffen und hat gleich vor, Oberhaupt unserer Familie zu werden", lachte Battler.

„Keine Sorge, darauf habe ich es nicht abgesehen", winkte der Detektiv ab. „Mir geht es nur um die Herausforderung des Rätsels. Ich würde mich nie in eure Angelegenheiten einmischen wollen. Das Gold und der Titel gehört den Ushiromiyas."

„Also nehmen wir nur mal den hypothetischen Fall an, dass du tatsächlich den Schatz findest", George beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Wem würdest du dann das Gold und den Titel übergeben?"

_Ich schätze, die Antwort sollte meiner Rolle entsprechen._

„Natürlich Jessica!", er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Bloß nicht!", knurrte diese daraufhin.

Die anderen Cousins horchten auf.

„Warum denn nicht, Jessica-sama?", Battler streckte die Zunge raus. „Wir würden alle nach deiner Pfeife tanzen müssen."

„Abgesehen davon würdest du ohnehin irgendwann Oberhaupt werden, sollte niemand das Epitaph lösen können. Krauß ist der älteste unserer Eltern", bemerkte George.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee wäre... Ich hätte keine Ahnung, was ich mit Großvaters Erbe anfangen würde. Am Ende würde ich wahrscheinlich nur als Marionette genutzt werden", sie wirkte bedrückt.

Shinichi konnte nicht anders, als ihr zuzustimmen. Was er bis jetzt von ihrer Familie mitbekommen hatte, wirkte nicht gerade wie eine Bilderbuch-Gemeinschaft.

_Okay, Beatrice. Werden wir mal schauen, ob ich dein Rätsel knacken kann._

„Wir haben hinterher immer noch mehr als genug Zeit zum Rätseln", Jessica legte sich seufzend auf den Rücken. „Lasst uns jetzt einfach die gemeinsame Zeit genießen."

„Richtig", warf George ein. „Es ist selten genug, dass wir Cousins alle gemeinsam hier sind."

„Erst recht mit Battler-kun, der ja so lange abwesend war", bemerkte Shannon.

„Egal was passiert und wer am Ende Oberhaupt wird...", Battler setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. „Versprechen wir uns doch, dass wir uns nie so verkrachen, wie es unsere Eltern getan haben."

„-Uu-! Maria stimmt zu!"

„Ja!", stimmten alle mit ein.

Shinichi betrachtete dieses Schauspiel aus der Perspektive eines Außenseiters, als sie sich im Kreis aufstellten und ihre Hände verschwörerisch aufeinander legten. Selbst Shannon wurde nach Aufforderung Georges dazu eingeladen, sich zu beteiligen, was sie nach einigem Sträuben auch tat. Einzig Shinichi war es, der sich in diesem Augenblick erhob und versuchte, sich möglichst unauffällig zu entfernen. Er hielt dies für einen Akt, den er nicht mit der Lüge seiner Anwesenheit besudeln wollte.

„Shinichi? Wo willst du hin?", rief ihm Jessica hinterher.

„Ich will euch nicht weiter stören. Feiert ihr nur eure Wiedervereinigung, ich gehe mir derweil diesen Shinto-Schrein ansehen. Wenn der Taifun hier durchfegt, werde ich nicht mehr dazu kommen."

„Das ist doch bestimmt gefährlich", hielt George dagegen.

„Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen, danke", Shinichi verbeugte sich und machte sich auf den Weg, den kleinen Pfad zum Rand der Klippe zu besteigen.

Die direkt in den Fels gehauenen Stufen gingen steil hinauf, sodass er mehr als nur einmal auf seinen Tritt aufpassen musste.

„Hey, warte doch", rief Battler und Shinichi sah, wie er hinter ihm her stolperte.

„Ich sagte doch, dass ihr am Strand bleiben könnt."

„George hat recht, die Klippen sind gefährlich. Du solltest wirklich nicht alleine gehen", erwiderte Battler schnaufend.

„Danke für die Sorge."

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

„Glaubst du, dass der Schrein etwas mit dem Epitaph zu tun hat?"

„Ich kann nichts ausschließen. In jedem Fall kam mir die restlose Zerstörung von ihm infolge eines Blitzschlags schon auf dem Schiff suspekt vor", erklärte der Detektiv.

Schließlich erreichten die beiden das Ende des Pfads und konnten über den Rand der Klippe aufs blaue Meer schauen. Der Wind war hier etwas stärker, aber ansonsten gab es nicht viel zu sehen. Shinichi entdeckte, dass der Boden hier mit Steinen gepflastert war, aber als sie begannen, Stufen zu bilden, endete die Klippe bereits mit einem Steilen Abgrund.

„Sieht mir eher nach einem Erdrutsch aus, der den kompletten Schrein in die Tiefe gerissen hat", stellte Battler fest.

„Absolut möglich", raunte Shinichi nachdenklich.

„Sag, Kudo-san... Sind die Gerüchte eigentlich wahr?"

„Mmh?"

„Dass du geschrumpft wurdest und ein Jahr lang als Grundschüler verbringen musstest."

_Oh je..._

„Wo leben wir? In irgendeiner Science-Fiction-Geschichte?", winkte er betont amüsiert ab. „Die Leute denken sich viel Quatsch aus, um die Zeitungen zu füllen."

Shinichi trat näher an die Klippe heran. Einige der Steine waren aus ihren Plätzen gerissen worden. Jetzt erkannte er, dass viele der quadratischen Kacheln, über die sie auf dem Weg hier her gestoßen waren, von diesem Ort stammen müssten.

_Wenn der Schrein einfach nur hinabgerutscht ist, warum wurden diese Steine in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung geschleudert?_

Er rutschte noch näher an den Rand. Die Steine hier wurden dunkler. Einige waren auf der Oberseite pechschwarz. In den Fugen jedoch nicht.

_Etwas hat die Steine verbrannt..._

Irgendwo unter den beiden wanderte in diesem Augenblick eine Gestalt in einem schwarzgoldenen Kleid zwischen den scharfkantigen Felsen umher. Sie nahm einen genüsslichen Zug aus ihrer Pfeife, als sie hinauf zu den Überresten des Shinto-Schreins blickte.

„Wie heißt es so schön... Neugier hat die Katze umgebracht", Beatrice kicherte, bevor sie ihre Pfeife wie einen Zauberstab erhob.

Mit einem violetten Lichtblitz manifestierte sich eine der sieben Schwestern des Purgoratoriums an ihrer Seite.

„Mammon von Gier meldet sich zu Befehl."

Beatrices Blick wanderte über die zahlreichen Findlinge. Etwas an ihnen bereitete ihr Unbehagen, doch sie konnte nicht den Finger darauf legen, was es war.

„Kümmere dich um diesen Schnüffler."

„Mit Vergnügen."

Mammon schwebte näher an die Felswand heran und musterte sie eingehend, immer wieder zur Sicherheit aufblickend.

„Ah, ich kann dein Gefühl nur zu gut verstehen, kleiner Detektiv. Mich selbst dürstet es auch stets nach Wissen und man kann mich nicht davon abhalten, wenn ich es mir in den Kopf gesetzt habe, etwas herauszufinden. Also nimm das hier nicht zu persönlich."

Sie verwandelte sich in einen reich verzierten stählernen Pfahl, der sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit in den Fels bohrte. Krachend tat sich ein Riss auf, der zielsicher seinen Weg hinauf zur Kante des Plateaus suchte.

Shinichi sinnierte immer noch über die Bedeutung der Brandspuren, als er ein donnerndes Geräusch vernahm. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose, als sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen in Bewegung setzte. Panisch sprang er auf und stürzte rückwärts weg von der Kante, doch alles, wonach er mit Händen und Füßen greifen konnte, hatte sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt.

_Oh verdammt._

Er wirbelte herum und versuchte mit aller Kraft dem Erdrutsch zu entgehen, doch praktisch vor seiner Nase sah er die Kante vorbeiziehen. Er warf seine Arme nach vorne und ergriff einige der stehen gebliebenen Steine mit beiden Händen, kurz bevor der Boden unter seinen Füßen krachend in die Tiefe rauschte. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatten bereits zwei Hände seinen Arm gepackt und begannen ihn hinauf zu ziehen. Battler war zum Glück noch da und ließ ihn nicht lange über dem Abgrund baumeln.

„Das hätte wirklich ins Auge gehen können", erklärte er keuchend, nachdem sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und einigen Abstand zur Kante hatten.

Shinichis Anzug war dreckverschmiert und zerschlissen. Er würde ihn wechseln müssen. Aber ansonsten war er unversehrt.

„Ich sollte zurück ins Haus gehen...", raunte Shinichi verdrossen.

„Ist dir der Sinn nach Abenteuern vergangen?", lachte Battler.

„Fürs erste."

Als er sich aufrappelte, erblickte er in den nahen Sträuchern jedoch noch etwas, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. In einem Gebüsch neben den Treppen fand er ein blau lackiertes Stück Holz. Am oberen und unteren Ende war es zersplittert, an einer Seite von Ruß bedeckt.

„Das muss zu dem hölzernen Bogen gehören, der vor dem Schrein stand."

„Was?"

_Was auch immer den Schrein zerstört hat war definitiv kein Blitz. Dieser nimmt den Weg des kürzesten Widerstands, also wäre wahlweise ein Punkt auf dem Schrein verbrannt oder der Torbogen. Auf jeden Fall nicht beides. Ein Feuer, so unwahrscheinlich das während eines heftigen Sturms auch einfach so ausbrechen würde, hätte das Holz auf beiden Seiten verschmort. Nein, das war weder ein Blitz, noch ein Erdrutsch. Was könnte dies ausgelöst haben? Eine... Explosion?_


	7. Kapitel 7 - Ankunft der Goldenen Hexe

Kapitel 7 - Ankunft der goldenen Hexe

„Ich hab's dir ja gesagt", raunte George, als Battler und Shinichi an den Strand zurückkehrten und man Shinichis ramponierten Zustand bemerkte.

„Ich bin ausgerutscht", log Shinichi verlegen und warf Battler einen finsteren Blick zu, damit dieser nicht auf weitere Details eingehen würde.

Shinichi seufzte. Falls der Schrein irgendeinen Hinweis auf die Lösung des Rätsels enthalten haben sollte, dann hatte er diesen mit in die Tiefe gerissen.

„Wir sollten so oder so zum Anwesen zurückkehren", bemerkte Jessica. „Der Himmel zieht sich zu und wir sollten nicht am Strand sitzen, wenn es anfängt zu regnen."

Shannon blickte auf ihre Uhr, bevor sie panisch davon eilte.

„Oh, wie die Zeit vergeht. Meine Schicht beginnt gleich. Verzeiht, aber ich muss schon einmal vorangehen. Es hat wirklich Spaß mit euch gemacht!"

Die Verbliebenen packten rasch die Decken und Picknickkörbe zusammen, während der Wind ihnen um die Ohren pfiff. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie den Rosengarten erreichten, war dieser bereits zu heftigen Windböen herangewachsen. Loses Blattwerk und Blütenblätter wurden wild herumgewirbelt.

„Oh je, der Sturm wird die Rosen ruinieren", bemerkte Jessica zerknirscht.

„-Uu-! Marias Rose! -Uu-!"

Battler hatte das Mädchen für den Rückweg auf seine Schultern gesetzt, doch jetzt zog sie aufgeregt an seinen Haaren.

„Aargh, was ist denn?"

„-Uu-! Wir müssen sie finden! Meine Rose..."

„Was sagt der Detektiv?", wandte sich Jessica an Shinichi.

„Wir befanden uns auf dem Weg, der zum Steg führt. Dort drüben hinter dem kleinen Pavillon hatten wir Kanon getroffen. Also... befindet sich die Rose irgendwo in diesem Beet dort."

„Marias Rose! -Uu-!", sie deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger in die gleiche Richtung, wie Shinichi es tat, wobei sie mit der anderen Hand an ihren haarigen Zügeln zerrte.

Sie eilten zu besagtem Teil des Beetes und hielten Ausschau nach der welken Rose mit dem Schleifchen. Zunächst alle gemeinsam, dann teilten sie sich auf, um ein größeres Feld abdecken zu können.

_Die Pflanze befand sich am Rand, wo jeder sie sehen konnte. Wenn sie hier nicht ist, dann hat sie der Wind bereits weggetragen..._

„Es ist zwecklos...", rief Shinichi gegen den Wind an.

Vereinzelte Regentropfen fanden ihren Weg nach unten. Der Sturm schien bald loszugehen.

„Ja, lasst uns reingehen, bevor es noch schlimmer wird."

„Marias Rose ist hier. -Uu- Sie ist definitiv hier. -Uu-! Sucht nach ihr! -Uuuuuh-."

„Sei nicht so stur, Maria-chan", versuchte Jessica sie verzweifelt zu beruhigen. „Wir werden nach ihr sehen, wenn der Taifun vorüber gezogen ist. Aber jetzt ist es sinnlos."

„Aber sie ist hier. -Uu- Maria weiß das."

Battler hatte sie abgesetzt, damit sie ihm nicht noch sämtliche Haare herausreißt, doch jetzt blieb sie stur auf der Stelle stehen. Es half nichts. Sie würden sie nur mit Gewalt ins Anwesen schaffen können, wenn sie es nicht vorher hinbekamen, ihr ihre Rose zu zeigen.

_Und man sollte meinen, ich hätte angefangen, Kinder zu verstehen..._

„Was ist hier los?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

Marias Mutter, Rosa, stand hinter ihnen und betrachtete das Geschehen skeptisch.

„Mama muss auch helfen -Uu-. Meine Rose finden, meine Rose. -Uu", kreischte sie Maria.

„Ist ja gut, ich helfe auch. Nur hör auf mit diesem vermaledeiten ‚uu'. Das macht mich nervös."

Es half aber nichts. Fünf Minuten später trafen sich wieder alle dort, wo sie mit der Suche angefangen hatten. Es war keine Rose mit Schleifchen zu entdecken.

„Sie ist mit Sicherheit bereits weggeflogen", versuchte Shinichi ihre Gedanken in rationale Bahnen zu lenken.

„Nein. -Uu- Sie ist hier. -Uu", brüllte Maria mit Tränen in den Augen.

_Wie kann sich jemand so sehr in eine verflixte Blume hineinsteigern?_

„Maria-chan, lass es sein!", fauchte Rosa zurück. „Wir alle haben unser Bestes gegeben, dir zu helfen. Sie ist nicht hier. Doch die Welt richtet sich nicht immer nur nach deinem Willen. Komm jetzt mit uns rein."

„-Uuuuuh-... Marias Rose -Uu- -Uu- -Uu- -Uuuuuuuuuh-."

„Lass dieses elendige 'uh', verdammt. Lass es sein!", Rosas Ausdruck verfinsterte sich schlagartig.

„-Uu-. Sie ist hier, -Uu-. Sie ist hier irgendwo -Uu", sie schien ihre Mutter nicht zu hören.

Der Knall der Ohrfeige schallte über den ganzen Garten hinweg. Maria hielt sich ihre rote Wange und starrte Rosa mit großen Augen an.

„-Uu-? -Uu- -Uuuh-."

Es folgte eine zweite.

„Rosa-obasan...", Battler schien dazwischen gehen zu wollen, doch Rosa wandte sich bereits von ihrer Tochter ab.

„Wenn dir diese Rose so wichtig ist, kannst du meinetwegen den ganzen Tag allein nach ihr suchen", sie umschloss mit der linken Hand ihre rechte und eilte mit gesenktem Haupt davon.

Die Cousins waren sprachlos. George versuchte noch einen halbherzigen Vorstoß, Maria zur Aufgabe ihres Unterfangens zu bewegen, doch es war zwecklos. Shinichi löste sich von der Gruppe, um sich im Gästehaus umzuziehen, während alle bis auf Maria ins Haupthaus flüchteten. Sie schienen zu hoffen, dass Maria von alleine die Absurdität ihrer Suche erkennen würde. Zurück in seinem Zimmer bemerkte er jedoch, wie der Regen begann, vom peitschenden Wind bescheunigt auf sein Fenster einzuprasseln. Grimmig hoffte er, dass das Mädchen in der Zwischenzeit zu Sinnen gekommen war.

Im Garten gab es noch jemanden, der all diese Geschehnisse beobachtet hatte. Sturm und Regen trotzend näherte diese Gestalt sich dem Mädchen, welches fröstelnd noch immer in den Rosen wühlte.

„Maria-chan", sprach Beatrice sie mit besorgter Miene an.

Maria schaute irritiert auf und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Ganz recht. Ich bin Beatrice, die goldene Hexe. Und ich glaube, du hast den hier bitter nötig", sie reichte ihr den Regenschirm, den sie bei sich trug.

Maria nahm ihn dankend an und spannte ihn.

„Was treibt dich nur in einem solchen Wetter nach draußen?"

„-Uu-, Maria kann ihre Rose nicht finden...", raunte sie.

„Ich sehe das Problem nicht. Dort drüben ist sie doch."

Beatrice deutete auf das nahe Beet und tatsächlich befand sie sich direkt vor Marias Nase. Die Rose mit der Schleife um den Stiel. Sie war immer noch angeschlagen, doch bis jetzt trotzte sie dem Wind tapfer.

„-Uu- Beatrice-sama hat meine Rose gefunden -Uu-!"

„In diesem Zustand wird sie den Sturm allerdings nicht überleben können. Komm, Maria-chan. Ich brauche deine Hilfe für meinen nächsten Zauber."

„Was muss ich tun? Was muss ich tun?", ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast dabei.

„Schließe deine Augen und präge dir genau ein, wie sie in diesem Augenblick aussieht."

Maria tat wie geheißen.

„Schließe sie ganz fest. Nicht blinzeln. Solltest du die Augen auch nur einen Moment öffnen, wird der Zauber gebrochen werden."

„Maria wird Beatrice-sama nicht enttäuschen. Maria hat ihre Augen ganz fest zu."

„Sehr gut, Maria-chan. Und jetzt stelle dir die schönste und makelloseste Rose in der Welt vor."

Während Beatrice sprach, erschien einer ihrer goldenen Schmetterlinge, welche sich auf Marias Rose setzte. Im nächsten Augenblick leuchteten beide auf. Der Schmetterling verschmolz mit der Rose und diese begann sich zu verändern. Sie richtete sich auf, ihre verlorenen Blätter kehrten zurück und die schwarze Blüte wurde wieder rot und kräftig.

„Du kannst deine Augen wieder öffnen", bemerkte die goldene Hexe zufrieden beim Anblick ihres gemeinsamen Werks.

„-Uu-! Sie ist wieder gesund! Beatrice hat meine Rose wieder gesund gemacht!"

„Das hast du ganz allein geschafft. Denn das ist wahre Magie. Ohne Liebe kann man sie nicht sehen", Beatrices Lächeln flackerte, als sie sich an etwas erinnerte. „Ich muss dich jetzt um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten."

Sie holte einen Umschlag hervor. Mit rotem Siegel und goldenem Ein-Schwingen-Adler.

„Öffne diesen Brief erst nach dem Abendessen, wenn alle Familienmitglieder beisammen sitzen. Bis dahin, erzähle niemandem von ihm."

„Das tue ich, Beatrice! Ich verspreche es -Uu-."

Zufrieden gab sie ihr den Umschlag, den Maria mit großen Augen betrachtete, bevor sie ihn in ihre kleine Handtasche legte.

In diesem Augenblick verließ Shinichi das Gästehaus und bemerkte noch auf den Stufen, dass sich trotz des heftigen Regenfalls zwei Personen im Rosengarten befanden. Anhand der kindlichen Größe dürfte die mit dem Regenschirm Maria gewesen sein. Die andere erkannte er nicht, doch sie schien ein langes Kleid zu tragen.

_Sie suchen doch nicht etwa immer noch nach dieser elenden Rose?_

„Hey, Maria-chan!", rief er aus.

Beide Gestalten wandten sich ihm zu, doch die erwachsene spurtete panisch davon.

„Huh?"

Shinichi konnte nicht sagen, warum er begann zu rennen. Vielleicht war es detektivische Intuition. Allerdings gab es auch keinen Grund für diese Gestalt, sich so verdächtig zu verhalten. Rasch schloss er zu Maria auf, doch es war nicht rasch genug. Die Gestalt flüchtete in Richtung einer Kapelle gegenüber vom Gästehaus.

_Was könnte diese Person von Maria-chan wollen?_

Er kürzte quer über eines der niedrigeren Beete ab, doch er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig, die Gestalt am Betreten der Kapelle zu hindern. Er stürzte hinterher, das schwere Tor war offen. Aber im Inneren herrschte gespenstische Leere. Es gab nur ein paar Sitzreihen und einen Altar an der Front, drei Fenstermosaike darüber. Er fand keinen weiteren Ausgang. Egal, wer es war, er war verschwunden.

_Ich kann mich doch nicht getäuscht haben. Diese Gestalt ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hier rein gegangen. Gibt es... einen geheimen Ausgang?_

Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden. Jemand, der bei einem solchen Wetter durch den Garten gerannt ist, sollte doch irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen haben. Tatsächlich befanden sich überall im Eingangsbereich Wassertropfen. Bei den Sitzreihen fand er keine mehr. Fußspuren fand er keine bis auf die eigenen. Im Eingangsbereich gab es jedoch eine Hand voll feuchte Stellen, die die Form eines Fußballens hatten.

_Sie hat ihre Schuhe ausgezogen, um die Spuren zu verwischen..._

Besorgt verließ er die Kapelle wieder. Es gab kein Anzeichen für einen weiteren Ausgang und die Fenster ließen sich nicht öffnen. Er wüsste auch nicht, wo man sich an diesem Ort verstecken sollte.

_Na ja, Hauptsache Maria-chan geht es gut._

Die Kleine stand immer noch inmitten der Rosenbeete und schaute ihn irritiert an, als er sich näherte.

„Sie ist weg...", raunte er.

„-Uu- Shinichi-kun hat sie verschreckt. Das Gift in dir scheint zu stark zu sein."

„Gift? Sag mal, wer war das und was wollte sie von dir?"

„Hast du sie nicht erkannt?", sie legte den Kopf seitlich an, als sie ihn anlächelte. „Das war Beatrice-sama. -Uu- Sie hat meine Rose geheilt! -Uu-!"

„Sie hat was getan?"

Sie deutete mit ihrer freien Hand auf eine nahe befindliche Rose. Um den Stiel gewickelt war Marias Schleifchen, aber das war zweifelsfrei nicht ihre Blume. Diese hier war kerngesund.

„Jemand hat sich einen Spaß mit dir erlaubt", raunte Shinichi. „Irgendjemand muss deine Schleife entfernt haben, während wir am Strand waren und hat sie jetzt an einer gesunden Pflanze befestigt."

„Eine Lüge!", brüllte sie. „Beatrice-sama würde das nie tun. -Uu- Das war Magie, eindeutig Magie. -Uu- Ich habe selbst beim Zauber geholfen!"

„Okay, okay", ruderte Shinichi hastig zurück. „Ich glaube dir ja."

_Wie kann man sich nur so in etwas hineinsteigern..._

Trotzdem blieb ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Bauch zurück. Es war eine Sache, Marias Gutgläubigkeit auszunutzen und ihn daran hindern zu wollen, beim Trick zu stören. Doch das Verschwinden in der Kapelle war zutiefst beunruhigend.

„Maria-chan! Maria-chan!", ertönte die Stimme Rosas.

Sie kam herangeeilt, mit den Cousins und Genji im Schlepptau, allesamt mit Regenschirmen bewaffnet. Rosa warf sich ihrer Tochter um den Hals und umarmte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dich nicht die ganze Zeit in diesem Regen stehen lassen. Bitte verzeih mir."

Shinichi unterdrückte sich seinen Kommentar zu dieser plötzlichen Sinneswandlung. Er betrachtete das Schauspiel nur aus sicherer Entfernung.

„-Uu- Maria verzeiht. -Uu- Das war nur die böse Hexe in dir, die gesprochen hat. -Uu- Maria ist Mama nicht böse", blubberte diese über Rosas Schulter hinweg.

Diese löste nach einer Weile die Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen weg, als sie sich an Shinichi wandte.

„Danke, dass du an Maria-chan gedacht und ihr einen Schirm gebracht hast."

„Ich?", erwiderte er nur verdattert. „Nun, ich würde gerne die Lorbeeren dafür einheimsen, aber das war ich nicht. Da war... da war gerade eben noch eine andere Person hier."

„-Uu- Shinichi-kun hat sie auch gesehen. Beatrice-sama hat meine Rose geheilt und mir einen Schirm gegeben."

„Be... Beatrice?", echote Rosa entsetzt. "Das ist nicht möglich. Das kann... nicht möglich sein."

„Hat sonst noch irgendwer das Haupthaus verlassen?", fragte Shinichi?

„Eigentlich befand sich mit Eurer Ausnahme jeder Gast und jeder Bediensteter im Haupthaus, Kudo-sama", antwortete Genji.

„Sie ist in die Kapelle geflüchtet, als ich kam. Hat diese noch andere Ausgänge als den Haupteingang?", hakte er weiter nach.

„Unmöglich, die Kapelle war abgeschlossen, seit ich denken kann...", sagte Rosa schockiert.

„Und daran hat sich eigentlich auch nie etwas geändert", bemerkte Jessica.

Alle Blicke waren nun auf Genji gerichtet.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer die Kapelle geöffnet haben soll. Es gibt nur einen Schlüssel und den trägt Kinzo-sama stets bei sich. Was andere Ausgänge angeht...", er wirkte sichtlich schockiert und zögerte mit der Antwort. „Es gibt keine."

„Können wir das woanders diskutieren und aus diesem verdammten Regen raus. Maria-chan wird sich noch erkälten", warf Rosa verdrossen ein.

Shinichi nickte und beobachtete die anderen, wie sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Anwesen machten. Er folgte ihnen, doch zuvor warf er noch einen letzten Blick zurück zur Kapelle. Über dem Eingang prangte ein englischer Schriftzug in lateinischen Goldlettern:

„You will be blessed only at a probability of a quadrillion to one."


	8. Kapitel 8 - Das letzte Abendmahl

Kapitel 8 - Das letzte Abendmahl

Shinichi seufzte, als er die Goldplakette unter dem Gemälde studierte. Entgegen seiner ersten Hoffnungen gab es keinerlei Anzeichen, dass sich außer dem Epitaph noch irgendetwas anderes dort befand. Marias Skizze war fehlerfrei und akkurat, genauso wie es die eigene sein würde, die er in sein Notizbuch zeichnete.

_Der Fall beginnt frustrierend zu werden..._

Eine kurze Umfrage unter den Eltern und dem Personal ergab, dass niemand wüsste, wer sich als Beatrice ausgab, um Maria auszutricksen. Bis auf Natsuhi, die sich in ihrem Zimmer befand, hatten sich alle Eltern im Konferenzzimmer befunden. Shannon befand sich mit Kumasawa in der Küche, Kanon mit Dr. Nanjo in Kinzos Studierzimmer und Godah schlief tief und fest im Bereitschaftsraum, als Rosa die anhaltende Abwesenheit Marias bemerkte und mit den Cousins Genji alarmierte. Es schien, als hätte jeder der 18 Personen ein Alibi gehabt.

_Gibt es eine neunzehnte Person, die hier über die Insel schleicht?_

„Und? Ist das Epitaph schon gelöst?", erklang die Stimme Evas hinter ihm.

„Es ist in jedem Fall ein verdammt kniffliges Rätsel", gestand er sich ein und realisierte erst hinterher, was er gesagt hatte.

Sie trat dicht an ihn heran und schien sich an seiner erschrockenen Reaktion zu erfreuen.

„Also ist es wahr: Krauß und Natsuhi haben dich angeheuert, um das Gold zu finden."

„Nein, so ist es wirklich nicht. Ganz ehrlich", er steckte panisch sein Notizbuch weg. „Ich bin wegen Jessica hier und niemandem sonst."

„Nette Tarnung, wirklich. Aber ein Detektiv auf der Insel, wo meinem geliebten Bruder die Zeit zum Handeln davon läuft. Tut mir leid, ich glaube nicht an Zufälle."

„Ich für gewöhnlich auch nicht, aber es ist nun einmal so wie es ist. Ich habe kein Interesse, mich in die Angelegenheiten von Kinzo-samas Erben einzumischen."

„Doch genau das tust du, wenn du dich am Epitaph versuchst", Eva sprach verschwörerisch. „Vertrau mir, Kudo-san. Diese Goldplakette ist ein Pulverfass."

„Nur wegen dem Titel des Oberhaupts? Ich glaube kaum, dass jemand es wagen würde, das Wort Kinzo-samas in Frage zu stellen, sollte dieser den Finder des Schatzes zu seinem Erben erklären."

„Ist das so? Nun... wenn du das wirklich glaubst, dann haben Nii-san und Natsuhi dir die gleiche Lügengeschichte aufgetischt, wie sie es mit uns getan haben."

„Ich... verstehe nicht ganz."

„Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, kannst du ruhig an deine Auftraggeber weiterleiten, wenn du das willst. Es ist uns einerlei, wir werden den Druck auf Krauß so oder so erhöhen", begann Eva mit feinem Lächeln. „Vater ist tot. Und nicht erst seit gestern."

Shinichi antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Ushiromiya Kinzo war gestorben?

„Oh, du fragst dich jetzt sicher, ob wir dazu Beweise haben. Die haben wir. Wir haben Vaters Konten überwachen lassen und sind darauf gestoßen, dass Nii-san seine Geschäfte aus diesen finanziert, um seine zahlreichen Schulden zu begleichen. Unser Vater hätte das niemals zugelassen. Nur über seine Leiche."

„Warum nicht? Es geht um seinen ältesten Sohn, der sein Anwesen verwaltet."

„Du kennst Krauß nicht so gut, wie wir es tun. Er mag seinen Geschwistern gegenüber den eiskalten Geschäftsmann mimen, doch seine lausige Menschenkenntnis und nicht vorhandener Geschäftssinn war Vater gut bekannt. Ich glaube, er hat in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht eine profitable Unternehmung getätigt. Aus diesem Grund würde Kinzo ihm nicht auch nur einen Yen anvertrauen."

„Zugegeben, das klingt wie ein guter Punkt... aber das wirkt für mich trotzdem zu absurd"

„Für uns nicht. Keiner hat Vater mehr seit drei Jahren gesehen, außer Krauß und Natsuhi. Jedes mal zum Familientreffen hat er sich in seinem Studierzimmer eingeschlossen. Entweder aufgrund seiner Gesundheit oder aus einer seiner Launen heraus. Gleichzeitig müssen wir uns von Dr. Nanjo seit drei Jahren anhören, dass er nur noch wenige Monate zu leben hat. Das kannst du den beiden gerne zutragen: Wir werden es nicht länger hinnehmen, dass Krauß-niisan Kinzos Vermögen verprasst."

Je länger Eva mit ihm sprach, desto mehr hatte Shinichi das Gefühl, dass er wirklich nichts mit Jessicas Familie zu tun haben wollte. Allerdings... Wenn er seine Zeit auf der Insel wirklich mit der Lösung des Epitaphs totschlagen wollte, dann musste er sich den Konsequenzen bewusst werden, da hatte Eva recht.

_Womöglich wäre es besser, die Angelegenheit ruhen zu lassen... oder das Rätsel zu lösen und niemandem davon zu erzählen. Sollen sie doch allein auf die Antwort kommen._

„Es geht Ihnen also nicht nur um den Titel, sondern auch um sein Vermögen? Sein Gold? Ich dachte, die Ushiromiyas hätten mehr als genug Geld", fragte er irritiert zurück.

„Sagen wir es mal so... Viele von uns haben schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen. Krauß-niisan wird nicht müde, uns das während der Konferenz vorzuhalten und uns Gier vorzuwerfen."

Sie nutze einen dramatischen Fingerzeig, um ihm anzudeuten, ihr zu folgen. Misstrauisch löste Shinichi sich vom Epitaph und begleitete Eva zu dem Raum, wo bis vor kurzem noch die Konferenz stattfand. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, man schien eine Pause zu machen. Als sie sich in den Türrahmen hinein lehnten, bemerkte Shinichi, dass sich mehrere Gruppen gebildet hatten. Krauß saß einsam in einem Sessel in einer Ecke des Raums und starrte wortlos auf seine vor sich zusammengefalteten Hände. Hideyoshi hatte sich zu Rosa gesetzt und erzählte mit bedeutungsschwangeren Handbewegungen irgendeine Geschichte. Rudolf und Kyrie standen am Fenster und schienen mit gedämpften Stimmen etwas zu bereden.

„Du siehst meine Schwester Rosa, wie sie ganz allein zu diesem Treffen gekommen ist", flüsterte Eva.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Kurz bevor dieser Vater von Maria sich in einen Flieger ins Ausland gesetzt hat und nie wieder gesehen wurde, hat sie ihm eine nicht unerhebliche Summe an Schulden abgenommen. Bis zum heutigen Tag versucht sie, diese zu begleichen, doch bislang vergeblich", als nächstes nickte sie in Richtung von Battlers Eltern. „Rudolf da drüben ist vor kurzem ein sehr zwielichtiges Geschäft um die Ohren geflogen, sodass das Gericht ihn zur Zahlung einer großen Schadensersatz-Summe verpflichtet hat."

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass bei Ihnen und Hideyoshi-san alles in Ordnung ist, eh?", raunte Shinichi und erahnte bereits die Antwort.

„Wir sind nicht in Geldnot, falls es das ist, auf das du abzielst, Kudo-san. Dem Unternehmen meines Mannes geht es gut. Vielleicht etwas zu gut. Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass wir die Aufmerksamkeit einer größeren Restaurant-Kette auf uns gezogen haben und es praktisch wäre, alle eigenen Aktien zurückzukaufen, um eine feindliche Übernahme zu verhindern."

Shinichi verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht ganz, warum Sie mir das alles sagen."

„Es geht nur darum, dass Sie verstehen, welche Folgen das Lösen des Epitaphs für uns alle hat. Das Gold wird gerecht aufgeteilt werden müssen, das ist unser aller gemeinsames Ziel. Von dem wir uns unter keinen Umständen abbringen lassen. Egal ob Sie nun für Krauß-niisan arbeiten oder nicht, wenn Sie das Epitaph lösen, ist die Diskussion um das Erbe noch lange nicht gelöst. Tatsächlich wird es dann erst anfangen."

Er seufzte und Eva betrachtete diese Reaktion misstrauisch. Es schien das beste zu sein, ihr schlicht zu versichern, dass er es nicht lösen würde.

„Schon verstanden. Keine Sorge, ich werde das Epitaph scheinbar auch nicht lösen können. Ich wüsste noch nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen soll."

Ein feines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen von Ushiromiya Eva.

„Gut. Pass auf dich auf, Kudo-san."

Shinichi schaute ihr nach, als sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Raum hineinging und sich zu ihrem Mann und ihrer Schwester gesellte. Immer noch unsicher, ob die Warnung eine unterschwellige Drohung beinhaltete, ging er los, die Cousins zu suchen. Deren Gesellschaft war ihm in diesem Augenblick wesentlich angenehmer.

Natsuhi öffnete ihre Augen und hörte ihrem Kopf beim Hämmern zu. Nachdem sie Aspirin geschluckt hatte, legte sie sich auf ihr Bett um das Einsetzen der Wirkung abzuwarten, doch dabei schien sie eingenickt zu sein. Das Ergebnis war die nicht unbedingt erheiternde Feststellung, dass ihre Kopfschmerzen zwar dumpfer geworden waren und nicht mehr ganz so heftig stachen, jedoch noch immer nicht verschwunden waren. Stöhnend rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen um nicht ihre Schminke zu verschmieren.

„Ojou-sama?", erklang die Stimme Genjis, als dieser sanft anklopfte.

„Ich bin wach. Was gibt es?", erwiderte Natsuhi, sich langsam aufrichtend.

„Das Abendessen wird in zehn Minuten angerichtet", erklärte der Butler knapp.

Er war nie jemand, der viele Worte verschwendete.

„Danke für den Hinweis. Ich bin gleich unterwegs."

„Sehr wohl."

Sie hörte, wie er sich mit schweren Schritten wieder entfernte. Bevor Natsuhi sich vor den anderen zeigen konnte, trat sie an den großen Spiegel heran richtete ihre ruinierte Frisur.

Während sie dabei war, rang das Telefon.

Ihr Herz raste, als sie von einer beunruhigenden Vorahnung heimgesucht wurde. Während des Familientreffens hatten sie und Krauß keinerlei geschäftliche Anrufe zu erwarten, erst recht nicht von jemandem, der die Durchwahl zu ihrem Schlafzimmer kannte. Es gab nur eine Person, die stets diesen Weg nahm. Natsuhi nahm den Hörer ab.

„Hallo?"

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille. Sie hörte wahlweise das Klopfen ihres Herzschlags und das Pochen ihrer Kopfschmerzen, während sie auf eine Veränderung im Rauschen des Hörers wartete.

„Hallo Mutter", ertönte eine verzerrte Männerstimme.

Er war es. Schon wieder.

„Sie sollen mich nicht so nennen...", fauchte Natsuhi zurück.

„Zu schade. Dabei mag doch den Tonfall meiner Mutter so sehr, wenn sie sich darüber aufregt", schnarrte er zurück.

„Ich werde jetzt auflegen", knurrte sie. „Ich muss mir das nicht weiter antun."

„Wie läuft das Familientreffen?", fuhr der Mann ungezwungen fort. „Jessica-chan und dieser Kudo-san scheinen sich ja richtig gut zu verstehen. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn ihr Glück zu einem abrupten Ende kommen würde."

_Wie... wie kann er das wissen? Ist er etwa hier auf Rokkenjima?_

„Lassen Sie meine Tochter aus dem Spiel! Krümmen Sie ihr nur ein Haar und ich werde..."

„Was?", unterbrach der Unbekannte angriffslustig. „Was hast du vor? Willst du mich umbringen? Zu schade, dass ich kein wehrloser Säugling mehr bin, den man einfach entsorgen kann."

Die Anrufe erfolgten schon seit einigen Monaten. Sporadisch. Er stellte sich als der ‚Junge von vor 19 Jahren' vor. Er kannte die Sünde, die sie begangen hatte. Er kannte intimste Details über Natsuhi und schien eine sadistische Freude an seinen Drohungen zu haben. Sie konnte und wollte die Polizei nicht einschalten und er schien genau darauf zu setzen.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe nicht vor, meine geliebte Schwester für die Untaten ihrer Mutter leiden zu lassen", der Fremde schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Doch wer weiß, vielleicht bietet sich jetzt der ideale Augenblick, ein paar alte Geheimnisse auszuplaudern."

„Was versprechen Sie sich nur davon? Geld? Rache? Sie mögen von dem Jungen erfahren haben, aber es ist ausgeschlossen, dass sie es wirklich sind. Sie müssten tot sein!"

„Ich? Uh, vielleicht hast du damit sogar in gewisser Hinsicht recht. Ja, ich bin tot. Vielleicht hast du mich wirklich vor neunzehn Jahren getötet. Wollen wir es drauf ankommen lassen? Ob Jessicas Herz es wirklich verkraften kann, dass ihre Mutter eine Mörderin ist? Auf Wiedersehen, Mutter. Wir sprechen uns noch. Heute Nacht."

Er war es, der auflegte. Natsuhi schluckte und packte den Hörer zur Seite.

_Er ist hier... er ist hier auf der Insel..._

Die Erkenntnis zertrümmerte jede Hoffnung, dass sich die Angelegenheit von alleine regeln würde. Er würde sie bezahlen lassen, für das, was sie getan hatte.

_Habe ich denn nicht schon genug deswegen gelitten?_

Der Detektiv... Niemand sonst war auf der Insel dazu gekommen. Hier gab es nur Familienmitglieder. Die einzige unbekannte Person war Kudo Shinichi.

_Ist er der Junge von vor 19 Jahren? Absurd. Ich habe seinen Hintergrund gecheckt, bevor ich Jessica die Erlaubnis gegeben habe, ihn mitzunehmen. Seine Familie existiert und es gibt keinen Hinweis, dass..._

Die Zweifel blieben. Die Zweifel, die dazu führten, dass sie ihn verdächtigen musste. Wer bliebe sonst noch übrig? Jemand, der unbemerkt durch den Wald schleicht? Einer der Bediensteten? Oder im unwahrscheinlichsten Fall sogar eines der Familienmitglieder? Sie wusste nicht mehr, wem sie trauen konnte.

Wenn es eines gab, was Shinichi den Aufenthalt auf Rokkenjima versüßen würde, dann schien es das Essen zu werden. Godahs Kochkünste waren fantastisch. Die ganze Familie saß an der großen Tafel beisammen, während ein Gang nach dem anderen serviert wurde. Hideyoshi machte bereits Scherze, dass er den Mann schnellstmöglich abwerben wollte und er würde tatsächlich einen großen Gewinn dabei machen. Was Shinichi ebenfalls genoss, war dass die rigide Sitzaufteilung ihn so ziemlich am weitesten weg von Natsuhi wie nur irgendwie möglich platzierte. Da die Erbfolge zählte, befand er sich an einem Ende des Tisches neben Dr. Nanjo und gegenüber von Maria, während sich Krauß und Natsuhi am anderen Ende gegenüber saßen. Der Kopf des Tisches, wo sich eigentlich Kinzo befinden sollte, blieb leer. Angeblich legte er keinen Wert darauf, sein Abendessen in Gegenwart seiner Kinder und Enkel zu essen. Als Genji verkündete, dass er in seinem Studierzimmer essen würde, gingen Shinichi unweigerlich Evas Worte durch den Kopf.

_Könnte er wirklich... tot sein?_

„Was soll die zittrige Hand? Soll der Tee nun in meine Tasse oder in meinen Schoß?", Shinichi horchte auf, als die irritiert klingende Stimme Rosas erklang.

„Verzeihung", Shannon stieg die Röte ins Gesicht, bevor sie die Teekanne mit beiden Händen umfasste, um ihren Halt zu stabilisieren.

„Vielleicht ist Shannon-chan nur zu erschöpft von der Arbeit im Garten, eh?", der Detektiv beugte sich verschwörerisch voraus, als mit Rosa sprach, die quer gegenüber saß.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass die Dienstmädchen auch für den Garten zuständig sind...", erwiderte Rosa verwirrt, während Shannon erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Das ist auch nicht der Fall...", sie schaute entsetzt zu Shinichi auf.

„Ich habe auch nur vorhin die Kratzer an deinen Händen bemerkt und bin davon ausgegangen, dass sie von den dornigen Rosen stammen", erläuterte Shinichi grinsend. „Dafür sprechen auch die roten Schwielen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger deiner rechten Hand, die wahrscheinlich von einer Gartenschere stammen."

Rosa blickte verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Stimmt das, was unser Detektiv hier sagt?"

„Ja...", sie starrte auf den Boden. „Ich habe heute morgen Kanon im Garten ausgeholfen. Er war ganz alleine für die Rosen zuständig und neigt dazu, sich zu übernehmen. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach im Stich lassen."

„Zusätzlich zu deiner normalen Schicht?", fragte Rosa mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Du ärmste musst ja richtig erschöpft sein."

„Es geht mir gut. Trotzdem danke für die Sorge, Ojou-sama", Shannon verbeugte und entfernte sich, um die anderen Gäste zu bewirten.

Es folgte das Dessert, welches in Form eines reich verzierten Puddings kam. Shinichi ließ gerade einen Löffel davon auf seiner Zunge zergehen, als er bemerkte, dass die bereits fertige Maria nervös in ihrer Handtasche kramte. Hervor holte sie einen kleinen weißen Umschlag mit goldenem Adleremblem und rotem Siegel, den sie stolz vor sich präsentierte. Sie versuchte etwas unbeholfen die Aufmerksamkeit der Erwachsenen auf sich zu lenken, doch diese erhielt sie erst, als Rosas Blick auf sie fiel und sie entsetzt das Siegel betrachtete.

„Maria-chan... wo hast du den her?", krächzte Marias Mutter.

„Beatrice hat ihn mir vorhin gegeben. Ich soll ihn vorlesen, wenn alle beisammen sitzen", erklärte die Kleine ernst.

„Beatrice?", der Name rang durch das Speisezimmer und alle Gespräche wurden eingestellt.

Dr. Nanjo war der erste, den Briefumschlag mit geweiteten Augen musterte.

„D... Das Siegel... das... ist Kinzo-sans Siegel!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Shinichi wusste nicht ganz, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch das Siegel des Oberhauptes schien bedeutsam zu sein.

_War jetzt Kinzo derjenige mit dem Kleid, huh?_, dachte er amüsiert.

Jedenfalls öffnete Maria den Brief und reichte den Umschlag weiter, während sie die zusammengefaltete Nachricht entwirrte. Die Geschwister waren eifrig dabei, das Siegel zu studieren und bezeugten dessen Wertigkeit.

„Wilkommen auf Rokkenjima, Mitglieder der Ushiromiya-Familie", begann Maria konzentriert mit dem Vorlesen des Textes. „Mein Name ist Beatrice und diene Kinzo bereits seit Jahrzehnten als alchemistischer Berater. Einst hatte er die zehn Tonnen Gold von mir erhalten, mit denen er die Familie wieder beleben konnte. Doch die Zeit ist gekommen, meine Dienste zu beenden. Der Vertrag, den er mit mir geschlossen hat, läuft ab. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich mit diesem Schreiben auf die Details des Auflösungsprozesses eingehen. Gemäß diesem wurde das Gold nur unter Bedingung übergeben, dass es bei Ablauf des Vertragsverhältnisses zurück an mich zurück übergeben wird. Zusätzlich dazu werde ich als Zins alles einfordern, was Kinzo mithilfe des Goldes geschaffen hat. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle auch auf eine besondere Klausel hinweisen, die es seinen Nachkommen ermöglicht, trotzdem ihr Vermögen und ihre Ehre zu erhalten. Nur wenn es jemand schafft, vor Ende meiner Frist das versteckte Gold zu finden, werde ich für immer mein Anrecht am Gold und an den Zinsen verlieren. Mit anderen Worten: Löst mein Epitaph bis Mitternacht des fünften Oktobers 1986 und ich werde alles zurückgeben, was ich bereits eingesammelt habe. Als Beweis der Ernsthaftigkeit dieses Schreibens genügt ein Blick auf das Siegel dieses Umschlags. Kinzo hat mir den Ring des Oberhaupts übergeben als Symbol dafür, dass das Erbe der Ushiromiyas nun in meinen Händen liegt. Ich freue mich auf das intellektuelle Duell mit euch allen.

Hochachtungsvoll, die Goldene Hexe

Beatrice."

Maria legte den Brief ab und blickte umher, die Reaktion ihrer Verwandten abwartend. Ein beunruhigtes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen.

„Das muss ein Scherz sein. Ein wahnsinnig schlechter Scherz", knurrte Krauß. „Vater würde seinen Siegelring niemals freiwillig aus der Hand geben."

„Ich stimme Nii-san zu", hakte sich Rudolf ein. „Der Ring bedeutet gar nichts. Jeder könnte eine Fälschung anfertigen, der einmal einen Brief von Otou-sama erhalten hat."

Weitere Zustimmung erklang von allen Geschwistern.

„Also wer ist dann diese Person, die sich als Beatrice ausgibt?", fragte Kyrie in die Runde.

„Möglicherweise eine heimliche Geliebte unseres Vaters, die gekommen ist, sich ihren Anteil am Erbe zu ergaunern", spekulierte Eva mit verschmitztem Lächeln.

„Humbug!", Natsuhi schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass die Teller klapperten. „Vater hat keine Affäre. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass auch nur das Gerücht darüber Schande über unseren Namen bringt!"

Eva rümpfte die Nase über die Weise, mit der Natsuhi sie finster anstarrte. Doch keiner schien bereit zu sein, das Thema zu wechseln. Bald schon hatte sich der Fokus auf Maria gerichtet. Sämtliche Eltern schienen sie zu umstellen und aushorchen zu wollen, wie Beatrice ausgesehen hatte. Ihre stets gleiche Antwort beschrieb allerdings nur das Bild im Foyer, was die Befragung zu einem aussichtslosen Unterfangen machte. Auch Shinichi geriet ins Visier, da er sie schließlich in die Kapelle hinein verfolgen konnte.

„Tut mir leid, ich konnte inmitten des Regens und der Dunkelheit kam etwas erkennen", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Damit haben wir zwei Zeugen, dass es neben uns noch eine zwanzigste Person auf der Insel gibt", bemerkte Eva daraufhin. „Oder könnte es glatt sein, dass unser werter Gast die Fantasie von Maria ausgenutzt hat und sich als Beatrice vorstellte?"

„Warum sollte ich so etwas tun?", Shinichi reagierte entsetzt.

Zugegeben, sie hatten ihre Gründe, ihn zu verdächtigen. Niemand sonst hatte Beatrice gesehen. Für sie alle wirkte es so, als hätte er Maria den Regenschirm und den Umschlag gebracht, nachdem er aus dem Gästehaus kam. Der Detektiv fand es absurd, dass ihm nichts als Indizienbeweise einfielen, die ihn als Täter nur unwahrscheinlich erscheinen ließen, nicht aber gänzlich ausschließen konnten.

_Bis gerade eben wusste ich ja noch nicht einmal, was dieses Siegel ist und warum das so eine große Sache ist... Wie soll ich mir da die Zeit genommen haben, ihn zu fälschen?_

„Shinichi-kun hat recht, er hat kein Motiv", Kyrie trat an sie beide heran und schnipste mit den Fingern. „Wenn wir das Schachbrett umdrehen, dann hätte er seiner eigenen Sache damit nur geschadet. Er hätte sich sofort selbst verdächtig gemacht und damit jede Kooperationsgrundlage verloren, sich an der Lösung des Rätsels zu beteiligen. Wer auch immer Maria den Umschlag gegeben hat, er will uns herausfordern, das Epitaph zu lösen. Es ist für jeden einsehbar, für Familie, Bedienstete und Gäste. Ich bin mir sicher, hätte Shinichi-kun vorgehabt, das Rätsel zu knacken und sich mit dem Gold aus dem Staub zu machen, dann hätte er uns nicht mit der Nase darauf gestoßen."

„Ganz recht... ich bin heute zum ersten Mal mit der Legende der Goldenen Hexe konfrontiert worden", Shinichi versuchte betont unschuldig auszusehen. „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es mich nicht völlig als Verdächtigen ausschließt, so beinhaltet dieser Trick mehr Vorbereitungszeit als ich je gehabt hätte."

Vorerst ließ man ihn vom Haken. Er musste sich später auf jeden Fall noch einmal bei Battlers Mutter dafür bedanken. Bald gab man auf, Maria weiter zu bedrängen, nachdem die Erwachsenen sie mit ihrem Stakkato an Fragen und ihrem Unglauben über die Existenz der Hexe zum Heulen gebracht hatte. Irgendwann ging Rosa dazwischen und erlaubte George, das müde gewordene Mädchen einzusammeln und mit den anderen Cousins zum Gästehaus zu bringen. Die Geschwister wollten die Konferenz in die Nacht hinein fortsetzen und ihre Kinder sollten sich die hitzigen Diskussionen nicht weiter antun müssen.

„Das gefällt mir alles nicht", begann Battler, als sie hinaus in den Regen traten. „Dieser Brief, das Epitaph. Wenn an diesem Vertrag wirklich etwas dran ist und das nicht nur ein schlechter Scherz ist... dann klingt das wie einer von diesen Verträgen, die man mit dem Teufel abschließt."

„Deine Mutter hat allerdings recht. Wer auch immer dahinter steckt, will das Finden des Schatzes beschleunigen", sagte Shinichi stirnrunzelnd.

„Meine Mutter? Oh, du meinst Kyrie-san... Nah, sie ist nur meine Stiefmutter."

„Entschuldigung. Ich bin nur davon ausgegangen. Ihr scheint euch recht nahe zu stehen...", versuchte er sich rauszureden.

„Schon gut. Sie ist cool... Was ich von meinem Vater nicht behaupten kann."

Battler ließ den Kopf sinken und wanderte voraus. Jessica, Shinichi, George mit Maria und Shannon hinterher. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Shinichi wurde dieses beunruhigte Gefühl nicht los, dass auf dieser Insel noch merkwürdigere Dinge passieren werden würden.


	9. Kapitel 9 - Nächtliche Vorbereitungen

Kapitel 9 - Nächtliche Vorbereitungen

Shannon entschuldigte sich und Kanon dafür, dass es eine spontane Änderung im Arbeitsplan gab und keiner von beiden mit ihnen Karten spielen konnte, wie Jessica es eigentlich vorgeschlagen hatte. George verschwand im gleichen Moment, als sie. Zurück blieben nur Battler, Jessica und Shinichi, die bei einer gemütlichen Skat-Partie in Gästezimmer beisammen saßen, welches sich Battler und George teilen sollten. Letzterer würde aber erst später nachkommen. Jetzt hatten sich er und Shannon nämlich inmitten des heulenden Sturms unter den Pavillon im Rosengarten gerettet.

_Jetzt ist es so weit._, dachte Shannon, wobei sich ein brennendes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend ausgebreitet hatte. George war in solchen Angelegenheiten nun einmal wahnsinnig vorhersehbar und hatte bei ihrem letzten Treffen einige sehr offensichtliche Andeutungen gemacht.

„Sayo...", begann er nervös und nutzte ihren wahren Namen anstatt des Alias, welche die Bediensteten aus dem Fukuin-Haus trugen.

„George?", antwortete sie sanft stichelnd. „Du brauchst doch bestimmt einen Grund, um mich hierher zu entführen."

„Ja, das ist wahr", er fuhr mit der rechten Hand in die Tasche seines Jacketts, hielt sich aber im letzten Moment davon ab, den Inhalt sofort herauszuholen. „Seit ich dich kenne, habe ich mich verändert, Sayo. Du hast mir geholfen, aus mir herauszukommen und Seiten an mir zu entdecken, die ich vorher nie gekannt hätte. Und du hast mich von meinem hohen Ross hinunter geholt, wenn ich es mal wieder nötig hatte."

Er schien zu erwarten, dass sie lachte, doch stattdessen wartete sie nur gespannt seine Ausführungen ab.

„Jedenfalls habe ich die Entscheidung getroffen, dass ich mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen will."

Jetzt endlich holte er das kleine Päckchen aus seiner Tasche hervor und präsentierte den Ring, der sich darin befand. Ein war ein feiner, silberner Ring mit einem kunstvoll geschliffenen Diamanten, der im Schein der Laterne zwischen ihnen funkelte.

„Das... das kann ich nicht annehmen...", hauchte sie entsetzt.

„Sayo... es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass du diesen Ring annimmst, genauso wie dass du meine Frau wirst. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen. Nimm den Ring jetzt und wenn du dich entschließt, ihn zu tragen, dann weiß ich, wie deine Entscheidung ausgesehen hat."

Shannon nahm die Schatulle an sich und starrte abwechselnd auf den Ring und auf George. Es war zu viel. Sie versuchte verzweifelt die Tränen zu unterdrücken, als sie über die Konsequenzen nachdachte.

„Shan... Sayo? Stimmt etwas nicht? Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich etwas überrollt habe", reagierte George verwirrt.

„Nein... es ist alles gut. Ich bin nur... glücklich", sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Und ich brauche auch keine weitere Bedenkzeit."

Sie nahm den Ring steckte ihn sich ohne zu zögern an den Finger der linken Hand. Nun war es George, der überwältigt wurde.

„Ich danke dir... und verspreche hiermit, dass ich alles tun werde, um dieses Band zwischen uns zu erhalten. Wir werden dieses Ziel einer gemeinsamen Zukunft erreichen, egal wer oder was sich zwischen uns stellt."

„Versuche bitte nichts zu versprechen, was du nicht halten kannst. Manchmal... manchmal braucht es nicht weniger als ein Wunder, damit zwei Liebende zusammen kommen können."

„Dann lasst uns dieses Wunder herbeiführen. Gemeinsam!", versicherte er mit einem Lächeln und Shannon wagte es schon, hoffnungsvoll aufzuschauen und ihm tatsächlich zu glauben. „Mir ist es völlig egal, ob sich meine Eltern dagegen stellen. Sollen sie mich doch enterben. Ich kann mir mein eigenes Leben aufbauen, so wie mein Vater es getan hat. Solange wir zusammen sind, kann uns alles gelingen. Du wirst schon sehen."

Sie verbrachten noch einige weitere Minuten beisammen im Pavillon und sprachen über die nahe Zukunft. Wie er ihre Entscheidung am nächsten Tag vor der ganzen Familie verkündigen würde und wie sie sich die gemeinsame Zeit vorstellen würden. Wie viele Kinder sie haben würden... Shannon hatte jedoch keine Zeit mehr und er begleitete sie schon bald zurück zum Haupthaus, wo sie Kanon bei der Versorgung der in der Konferenz befindlichen Geschwister ablösen musste.

„Du bist spät dran, Nee-chan", bemerkte Kanon zerknirscht, als sie in den Aufenthaltsraum der Bediensteten eintraten.

„Tut mir leid, ich wurde aufgehalten", sie lächelte und umschloss mit ihrer rechten Hand instinktiv ihre linke.

Doch Kanon war der Diamantring nicht entgangen, den sie immer noch bei sich trug. Shannon hatte erwartet, gerügt zu werden, doch er blieb erstaunlich ruhig, fast schon amüsiert.

„Du hast ihn also tatsächlich angenommen...", bemerkte er.

Sie hatte ihn bereits einige Tage zuvor eingeweiht, dass George ihr vermutlich einen Antrag machen würde.

„Ja, ich weiß... wir sind nur Mobiliar und dürfen uns nicht der Liebe hingeben...", seufzte sie in Erwartung seines Unmuts.

Stattdessen stieß er sich von dem Regal ab, an welches er sich kurz zuvor noch angelehnt hatte und warf wortlos seine Arme um sie. Shannon erstarrte auf der Stelle und ließ die Umarmung verwirrt über sich ergehen.

„Kanon-kun?"

„Ich freue mich für dein Glück, ehrlich", sprach er, als er sie wieder losließ.

Shannon reagierte perplex.

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?"

„Wirklich...", seine Mundwinkel formten etwas, was man mit viel gutem Willen als Lächeln identifizieren kann. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich von deiner Beziehung mit George-sama nicht sonderlich begeistert war... aber... jetzt hast du meine volle Unterstützung, Nee-chan."

Dann erst graute es ihr und Shannon wurde schlagartig ernst.

„Du hast aufgegeben?", sprach sie harsch. „Du hast wirklich aufgegeben, nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst...", wich er prompt aus.

„Jessica-sama. Ich spreche von ihr."

„Was soll mit ihr sein?"

„Du hast sie mit Kudo-sama gesehen und jetzt gibst du nicht nur Jessica-sama, sondern auch dich selbst auf."

„Shannon-chan... wenn sie mit jemand anderem glücklich ist, habe ich kein recht, mich einzumischen. Auch darüber bin ich erfreut. Es vereinfacht den Abschied..."

„Abschied?", Shannon schluckte.

„Als du diesen Ring angenommen hast, wusstest du doch, was passieren wird. Du wirst Rokkenjima verlassen. Du wirst menschlich werden und das Leben als Mobiliar für immer hinter dir lassen. Und ich werde ebenfalls gehen. Es ist völlig ausgeschlossen, dass ich dir oder Jessica-sama jemals wieder begegne. Schließlich war ich nichts weiter als Mobiliar. Doch auf diese Weise kann ich ohne Reue gehen. Ohne Schmerz. Nur deswegen bin ich in der Lage, dich zu beglückwünschen."

Shannon wich von ihm zurück. Sie konnte nicht glauben, diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören. Er war wie ein kleiner Bruder für sie und jetzt... Es wäre eine Sache gewesen, wenn er zornig gewesen wäre und Kudo verflucht hätte, wie Jessica es eigentlich geplant hatte. Stattdessen resignierte er einfach nur. Er verlor damit nicht nur den Willen zum Lieben, sondern auch zum Leben. Shannon biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie wollte diesem Narren die Wahrheit um die Ohren hauen, die Jessica ihr anvertraut hatte, dass dies alles nur eine Farce war, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Doch damit hätte sie ihr Versprechen zum Schweigen gebrochen.

„Du belügst dich selbst... komm schon, ich sehe doch, wie viel Schmerz es dir bereitet hat, die beiden zusammen zu sehen", erklärte Shannon missmutig. „Du bist nur zu feige zum Kämpfen."

„Wofür soll ich denn kämpfen? Für einen schwereren Abschied? Für mehr Kummer bei Jessica-sama und dir? Ich bin im Weg. Das musst du doch einsehen. Nur einer von uns beiden kann überhaupt Menschlichkeit erlangen. Also freu dich doch einfach, dass du diese Chance erhalten könntest."

Kanons weicher Tonfall raubte ihr jeden Argumentationsspielraum. Machte sie sich etwas vor? Shannon hatte das Zusammenkommen der beiden stets unterstützt, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie nur Mobiliar waren. Sie überlegte, ob sie Kanons Opfer nicht einfach akzeptieren und ihn in Frieden ruhen lassen könnte.

„Es ist zwecklos! Alles ist zwecklos!", brüllte Battler aufgeregt.

„Du brauchst dich gar nicht so viel sträuben, ich bin draußen", erklärte dagegen George mit sanfter Stimme und legte seine letzten beiden Karten ab.

Einen der beiden Buben hatte er gerade Battler abgenommen gehabt und an seiner Reaktion konnte man erkennen, dass die in seiner Hand verbliebene Karte ebenfalls ein Bube war.

_Immerhin, dieses Mal könnten wir Battler schlagen..._

Shinichi war am Zug. In seiner Hand befand sich eine einsame Herz Sieben. Sein Blick fiel auf die drei Karten in Jessicas Händen. Er blinzelte aufgeregt, als hätte er etwas im Auge. Ihre Augen erwiderten das Signal, indem sie kurz zur linken Hand schaute. Nachdem George zurückgekehrt war, waren sie von Skat zu Old Maid gewechselt und hatten zu spät erkannt, was für ein wahnsinniger Fehler das war. Battler und George dominierten das Spiel völlig. Maria war bereits frustriert ausgestiegen, nur noch Jessica und Shinichi versuchten sich weiterhin zu behaupten und kommunizierten bereits verschlüsselt miteinander, um durch Teamarbeit aufholen zu können.

„Die Karten müssen gezinkt sein. Ich weiß nur noch nicht wie...", hatte Shinichi kurz zuvor noch bemerkt.

„Wenn sie gezinkt wären, dann müsste ich doch besser da stehen. Das sind immerhin meine Karten", raunte Jessica zurück.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und jetzt endlich schien sich das Blatt ein Mal zu ihren Gunsten gewendet zu haben. Als Shinichi sich bei Jessicas Karten bediente und sein letztes Pärchen ablegen konnte, beendete sie kurz nach ihm das Spiel. Battler grummelte, aber nachdem er wesentlichen Anteil daran hatte, Maria aus dem Spiel zu ekeln, geschah ihm das nur recht.

„So... man soll aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist", bemerkte Shinichi gähnend. „Ich mache mich dann auf den Weg in mein Zimmer."

„Also kein weiterer Versuch, George-aniki zu entthronen?", fragte Battler.

„Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag... Und was macht ihr jetzt noch?"

„Ich schätze, es wäre unfair, Maria-chan rüber zu Rosas Zimmer zu bringen, wo sie schon tief und fest schläft", erklärte George.

„Und ich habe keine Lust, bei diesem grauenhaften Wetter durch den Rosengarten zu wandern", meinte Jessica. „Ich bleibe also hier bei den Jungs. Dann können wir das Spiel gleich morgen vor dem Frühstück fortsetzen."

Kurze Zeit später wanderte Shinichi bereits durch die Korridore des Anwesens zu dem ihm zugewiesenen Zimmer. Im Gang vor seiner Tür entdeckte jedoch etwas merkwürdiges, was gar nicht so viel detektivisches Gespür brauchte, um es zu finden.

„Kumasawa-san?", stutzte er.

Die alte Frau saß mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck auf einem Stuhl direkt gegenüber seiner Tür und strickte etwas, dessen endgültige Form Shinichi nur erahnen konnte.

„Ah, sind die jungen Leute endlich fertig mit ihrer kleinen Party?"

„Es war nur ein Kartenspiel, aber... was tun Sie hier?", fragte er verdattert.

„Ohohoho... Natsuhi-ojousama hat gewisse bedenken geäußert, die dazu geführt haben, dass ich ein Auge auf deine Tür halten soll, Kudo-sama."

„Mein... Tür... Ich denke nicht, dass ich das gerade richtig verstanden habe", raunte Shinichi.

„Ich denke, dass du sehr wohl verstanden hast. Ich war auch einmal in eurem Alter und weiß, wie groß die Versuchung ist. Vor allem, da Jessica-sama nun auch noch im gleichen Gebäude schläft", sie lachte erneut mit diesem gackernden Ton.

„Oh...", war alles, was Shinichi dazu sagen konnte. „Ooh!", setzte er noch einmal betont nach, als er sämtliche Implikationen erkannte.

Grummelnd verschwand er in seinem Raum. Es half nichts, sich zu beschweren. Dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, sich nachts in Jessicas Zimmer zu schleichen, würde man ihm ohnehin nicht abkaufen, wenn man es ihm trotzdem unterstellt.

„Das Roulette des Schicksals hat sich also zu drehen begonnen", stellte Kinzo derweil in seinem Studierzimmer fest.

Der alte Mann stieß das Fenster seines zum Balkon seines Studierzimmers auf und trat hinaus in den Regen. Mit einem Ausdruck des Wahnsinns streckte er seine Arme dem Himmel entgegen und ließ die eiskalte Dusche über sich ergehen.

„Oh Beatrice... warum musst du mir stets entweichen? Dabei wollte ich doch nur ein einziges Mal dein Lächeln wieder sehen! Ich wollte mich ein letztes Mal für meine Dummheit entschuldigen! Das ist alles, was ich wollte!"

„Otou-sama?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Vater, komm doch rein. Denk doch an deine Gesundheit!"

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sich Kinzo um und kam zurück. Nicht, weil Krauß und Natsuhi ihn darum baten, sondern weil er sich in seinem Gebet gestört fühlte.

„Ihr seid hier wegen der elendigen Konferenz, nicht?", grunzte Kinzo.

„Natürlich. Es unsere Pflicht, dich auf dem Laufenden zu halten", erklärte Krauß.

„Die Konferenz ist bedeutungslos. Alles ist bedeutungslos. Beatrice ist eingetroffen."

Die beiden tauschten irritierte Blicke aus.

„Was soll das heißen? Bist du für den Brief verantwortlich, den man Maria gegeben hat?", prustete Natsuhi heraus.

Kinzo schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Ich selbst bin nur eine Zahl in diesem tödlichen Roulette. Das Schicksal wird die Opfer der Zeremonie erwählen. Ich habe keinen Einfluss darauf... nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich habe in der Tat gewisse Mittel und Wege, die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu erhöhen, dass ich bis zum zehnten Zwielicht durchhalte", amüsiert ging er in seinen Gedanken sämtliche Vorkehrungen durch, die er getroffen hatte.

„Opfer?", Natsuhis Stimme bebte vor Unverständnis und Schock.

„Seid ihr beide wirklich so blind? Ich rede vom Epitaph! Der Widerbelebungszeremonie meiner geliebten Beatrice. Von jetzt an werden dreizehn Opfer erwählt werden. Der einzige Nutzen des Familientreffens ist es, genügend Menschen dafür auf dieser Insel zusammen zu treiben."

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen", knurrte Krauß. „Es geht um deine Kinder und Enkel."

Er schien mehr sagen zu wollen, er schien fluchen zu wollen. Doch er schien sich in der Gegenwart des alten Kinzos genug einschüchtern, um auf seine Zunge zu beißen.

„Es ist mir völlig egal, wen das Rad des Schicksals erwählen wird. Es gab stets nur eine Person, die ich wirklich geliebt habe."

Der Gedanke an seine Beatrice, die wahre Beatrice schmerzte. Er hatte nicht vor diesen Schmerz mit seinem missratenen Sohn zu teilen. Darum wechselte er schnell das Thema.

„In eurer Ignoranz ist euch bestimmt nicht aufgefallen, auf wie vielen Ebenen dieser Raum hier gesichert ist", er schloss das Fenster mit einem finsteren Lachen. „Und ich meine nicht nur selbst schließende Tür, die den einzigen Eingang darstellt. Sämtliche Knäufe sind mit dem dritten Zirkel des Mars gesichert und der Raum selbst hat die Form eines Bannkreises. Die defensive Natur vieler meiner Artefakte hier trägt ebenso dazu bei, dass dieses Studierzimmer eine astrale Festung darstellt, die Beatrice nicht betreten kann. Heh."

„Verstehe ich das richtig: Du hast vor, hier auszuharren, während alle deine Nachkommen getötet werden?", fragte Krauß perplex.

Kinzo zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich sehe kein Problem mit dem Plan. Ihr könnt euch mir gerne anschließen. Es gibt mehr als genug Opfer dort draußen und ich bin gerade in Feierlaune."

„Aber... aber... Jessica ist noch da draußen!", flehte Natsuhi entsetzt.

Sie wartete nicht auf eine Reaktion ihres Mannes, sondern wirbelte herum und spurtete zur Tür.

„Mein Angebot gilt für euch beide, für niemanden sonst", grollte Kinzo finster. „Verlässt du diesen Raum, werde ich dich nicht mehr zurück lassen."

Natsuhi stoppte ab, doch nur für wenige Sekunden.

„Das kannst du doch nicht wirklich von mir verlangen?", erwiderte sie, den Tränen nahe.

„Da die Zeremonie nur dreizehn Opfer braucht, kann es gut sein, dass diese Tochter, die dir so viel bedeutet, trotzdem überlebt", winkte Kinzo ab. „Es ist alles ein Spiel mit der Wahrscheinlichkeit."

„Es sind 19 Leute auf der Insel", sagte Krauß mit bebender Stimme. „Das heißt, ihre Überlebenschancen betragen 3:19, wenn wir uns drei abziehen. Für mich klingt das nicht gerade nach einer günstigen Wahrscheinlichkeit."

„Je größer das Risiko, desto größer der Gewinn. Das ist das Grundprinzip von Magie. Nur wenn ihr in das Wunder vertraut, kann es auch eintreten."

„Was für eine bizarre Magie funktioniert nach diesem Prinzip?", fauchte Natsuhi.

„Meine", war Kinzos knappe Antwort, bevor er die Arme erneut zum Himmel erhob. „Ich beschwöre euch, Pendragon Memorial Corps. Dient mir als Besatzung dieser Festung."

Ein violetter Lichtblitz hüllte das ganze Studierzimmer ein und als es abgeklungen war, versperrten drei weiblich erscheinende Gestalten in weißen Uniformen den Pfad zum Ausgang..

„Chiester 45 anwesend", salutierte die pinkhaarige.

„Chiester 410 anwesend", meldete die mit den türkisen Haaren.

„Chiester 00 meldet sich zum Dienst", sagte die blonde Anführerin mit der Augenklappe und wandte sich an Kinzo. „Wie lauten Eure Befehle, Lord Goldschmied?"

„Wir das Roulette des Schicksals dazu bringen, einen Bogen um diesen Raum zu machen. Sichert ihn mit allen Mitteln gegen das Mobiliar von Beatrice ab!"

„Ist so gut wie erledigt, Mylord", die Anführerin salutierte ebenfalls und nickte den anderen beiden zu, die im Raum ausschwärmten und sämtliche Wände und Fenster zu beäugen schienen.

Kinzo lachte aus voller Kehle. Dieses Mal würde er es schaffen. Dieses Mal würde er bis zum Schluss durchhalten.

_Komm schon, Beatrice. Versuche nur diese Festung zu erstürmen. Egal, was du mir entgegen schickst, ich werde es zerschmettern._


	10. Kapitel 10 - Unter Belagerung

Kapitel 10 - Unter Belagerung

„Oh, jetzt kommt das schon wieder...", Battler raufte sich die Haare im Purgatorium, während Beatrice amüsiert seine Reaktion betrachtete.

All die bisherigen Ereignisse hatten sie weitgehend schweigsam verfolgt. Die ersten Unstimmigkeiten über den auf das Brett geschmuggelten Spielstein Bernkastels schienen vergessen zu sein und sie hatten den Status Quo der sportlichen Feindschaft wiederhergestellt.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht? Genießt du die Show nicht, die ich dir biete?", fragte Beatrice mit stichelndem Tonfall.

„Es fällt mir etwas schwer nach diesem sehr, sehr langen und trockenen Aufbau dem Geschehen weiter zu folgen. Und anstatt die Rätsel frei heraus zu stellen, kommen jetzt all diese großspurigen Fantasy-Szenen, die mich nur verwirren sollen. Es ist wie immer, eh?"

„Du hast mehr als genug Zeit, dich über meinen Erzählstil zu beklagen, wenn du es tatsächlich geschafft hast, mich in diesem Duell zu schlagen, Battler. Glaub mir, ich werde es dir dieses Mal nicht leicht machen."

„Sicher, sicher...", Battler versuchte sich zurückzulehnen und die Show zu genießen.

Er wusste, dass jeder Mord, der ihm auf Rokkenjima präsentiert wird, mit menschlichen Mitteln möglich sein würde. Andernfalls hätte es keinen Sinn, seinen Standpunkt zu vertreten und es wäre zwecklos, weiter gegen Beatrice zu argumentieren. Diese Show war also nur dazu da, ihn von dem, was tatsächlich passiert, abzulenken. Er musste sich konzentrieren, wenn er den wahren Täter finden wollte.

„Und was passiert jetzt? Kinzo, Krauß und Natsuhi schließen sich ein und sind für dieses Mal aus dem Spiel genommen?", fragte er mit geheucheltem Interesse.

„Haha... das würdest du gerne erfahren, nicht? Tja... ich kann so viel verraten: Für eine endlose Hexe wie mich ist dieses Verteidigungsnetzwerk Kinzos mehr wie eine Einladung. Eine gestellte Herausforderung, es zu knacken. Als ob er mich wirklich abschrecken könnte!"

Krauß schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Er war doch eigentlich nur gekommen, um zusammen mit Natsuhi über die Vorkommnisse der Familienkonferenz zu berichten und plötzlich tat sein Vater so, als würden sie von einer finsteren Macht belagert werden. Und auch noch einer, die er selbst beschworen hat. Tja, das klang so ziemlich nach dem alten Kinzo. Krauß' Vater war schon immer launisch und vom okkulten besessen, wozu sich in seinen letzten Lebensjahren auch noch sein Wahnsinn hinzugesellte. Normalerweise hätte er daher diese Szene als eine dramatische Wahnvorstellung Kinzos abgetan, doch er konnte sich wirklich nicht erklären, woher auf einmal diese drei jungen Frauen in den lächerlichen Uniformen herkamen. Waren dies Schauspieler, die Vater angeheuert hatte für das Spektakel? Doch wie konnten sie praktisch aus dem nichts heraus in den Raum teleportieren? Also waren das wirklich... Dämonen?

„Lord Goldschmied, das solltet Ihr sehen, nyeh", rief die Dämonin mit den türkisen Haaren nervös und deutete hinaus aus dem Fenster.

Mit weiten Schritten durchquerte Kinzo das Studierzimmer und schloss zu ihr auf. Ein goldener Schimmer drang von außen hindurch. Die Quelle des Lichts schienen einige grell leuchtende Schmetterlinge zu sein, die völlig unbeeindruckt vom tobenden Sturm und dem Regen vor dem Fenster umher flatterten. Krauß hatte den Großteil seines Lebens auf dieser Insel verbracht und dennoch hatte er nie etwas derartiges gesehen. Besonders absurd wurde es, als einige von ihnen besonders dicht and das Fenster flogen und prompt in Flammen aufgingen, als wären sie Motten, die an einer heißen Lampe verbrennen. War dies die Auswirkung der Schutzzauber, von denen Krauß' Vater sprach?

„Also doch... sie will sich an uns die Zähne ausbeißen. Dann sei es so. Komm schon Beatrice. Zeig mir die üblen Tricks, die nach all den Jahren noch in dir stecken!", Kinze wandte sich an seinen Sohn und dessen Frau. „Krauß. Natsuhi. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr beide euch nützlich macht."

Er trat an die Wand heran, wo seine Sammlung verschiedenster Gewehre ausgestellt war und nahm drei seiner liebsten Stücke ab. Es waren alles Winchester-Shotguns verschiedenster Modelle. Nun übergab Kinzo zwei seiner Lieblinge an seinen Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter, bevor er einige Päckchen mit Patronen aus einem Schrank nahm. Sie beobachteten ihn dann schockiert dabei, wie er sein eigenes Gewehr mit Patronen fütterte.

„Vater... wir haben nie auch nur ein Gewehr in Händen gehalten", Krauß kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, ich zeige euch, wie man nachlädt. Jede Hülse muss einzeln mit diesem Hebel ausgeworfen werden", Kinzo spielte mit selbigem herum und vernahm zufrieden das markante Klickgeräusch, welches es dabei machte. „Wenn wir das erste Zwielicht überstehen wollen, dürfen wir uns keine Fehler erlauben. Ach ja... und versucht bitte, euch nicht gegenseitig zu erschießen. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob das dann immer noch als Opfer der Zeremonie gilt oder die Wahrscheinlichkeiten durcheinander bringt."

Krauß warf Natsuhi einen hilflosen Blick zu, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war genauso verwirrt wie der seine. Sie starrte abwechselt ihren Mann und das klobige Gewehr in ihren Händen an, offenbar ebenso nicht so recht wissend, was sie damit anfangen sollte.

„Hyahahahaha!", gackerndes Gelächter einer Frau erklang, ohne dass es eine bestimmte Quelle hatte. „Närrischer Kinzo. Denkst du wirklich, die paar Gravuren und deine Häschen-Kompanie könnten mich aufhalten?"

_War das... Beatrice?_

Krauß drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass die Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher oder einem versteckten Tonbandgerät stammte. Ja, das musste es sein. Es konnte nichts anderes sein. Ansonsten hätte er akzeptieren müssen, dass er sich in einer Welt befand, die von Magie dominiert wurde. Das wäre einfach zu absurd.

„Such dir andere Opfer für das erste Zwielicht, Beatrice", antwortete Kinzo grimmig. „Dieses Mal werde ich bis zum Ende der Zeremonie überleben und an deiner Seite ins Goldene Land eintreten. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Als ob ich persönlich eintreten müsste, um dich zu holen...", es folgte weiteres Gelächter.

„Vater... Was passiert hier?", fragte Krauß, der in der Zwischenzeit beschäftigt war, sein Gewehr trotz zittriger Hand mit Patronen zu füttern.

„Sie wird ihr dämonisches Mobiliar hier hinein schmuggeln wollen...", grunzte Kinzo geistesabwesend.

_Noch mehr... Dämonen?_

„Chiesters, haltet Ausschau nach Eindringlichen!"

„Zu Befehl, alle feindlichen Aktivitäten werden sofort gemeldet!", erwiderte die mit der Augenklappe.

Plötzlich horchte eine der anderen Dämonen auf, ihre antennenartigen Ohren zuckten wild umher.

„Es gibt starke Interferenzen... ich versuche ihre Quelle zu finden..."

„Das Bad! Sie sind im Bad, nyeh!", kreischte die andere.

Kaum hatte sie diese Feststellung getätigt, konnte man bereits eine Vielzahl metallischer Klicklaute hören, die unheilvoll aus Richtung des Badezimmers kamen.

„Stakes of Purgatory", stellte Kinzo fest, bevor er sich an seine eigenen Diener wandte. „Erledigt sie."

„Ihr habt's gehört, Mädels. Wir haben Feuerfreigabe", kündigte die mit der Augenklappe an.

Krauß wandte sich erneut an seine Frau. Sie brauchten einander nichts zu sagen. Die Bedrohlichkeit der Situation hatte ausreichend zugenommen, dass ihrer beider Selbsterhaltungstrieb zum gleichen Schluss gekommen sein musste. Sie entfernten sich von Kinzo und zogen sich in eine Stille Ecke des Raum zurück, wo sie in jedem Fall den Rücken frei hatten.

„Die Schwestern werden bestimmt eine ziemliche Geschwindigkeit draufhaben, nyeh", sagte eine Chiester nervös.

„Sollen sie doch. Initialisiere zielsuchende Geschosse."

„Areal gescannt, alle Daten analysiert."

„Maximale Streuung ist eingestellt."

„Ruhig halten. Feuert auf mein Zeichen", sagte ihre Anführerin ruhig.

Der Abstand zwischen den Klicklauten wurde immer kürzer. Entweder das oder es wurden schlichtweg mehr. Noch trennte eine geschlossene Tür sie von den tödlichen Eindringlingen, aber diese würde ihnen wohl kaum lange Widerstand leisten können.

„Noch nicht...", raunte die mit der Augenklappe.

Schließlich war es so weit. Das unvermeidliche trat ein. Mit einem Krachen flog die Tür aus ihren Angeln und landete im Gang.

„Feuer!", schallte der Befehl der kommandierenden Chiester durch Kinzos Studierzimmer.

Im nächsten Augenblick lösten sich unzählige goldene Geschosse von den Bögen der Dämonen. Es waren bei weitem nicht nur drei. Das schien ihr Streumodus zu sein. Und sie hatten ihn bitter nötig. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später rauschten sieben silbrig schimmernde Pflöcke aus dem Bad hinaus. Ihr Flug durch die Luft war nicht nur durch das Pfeifen der durch sie durchschnittenen Luft begleitet, sondern auch von geradezu kindischem Gekicher. Sie versuchten Kurs auf Kinzo, Krauß und Natsuhi zu nehmen, doch die goldenen Energiepfeile von Kinzos Verbündeten prasselten zielsicher auf sie ein und warfen sie zurück.

„Weicht zurück, Mobiliar der Hexe! Dieser Raum steht unter dem Schutz der imperialen Garde!", fauchte die Chiester mit der Augenklappe.

Die Geschosse unterbrachen ihren Anflug und wichen zurück. Es folgten sieben goldene Lichtblitze und anstatt der stählernen Pflöcke schwebten dort sieben junge Damen im Raum. Sie trugen rote Anzüge, doch ihre Röcke waren ähnlich absurd geschnitten wie die der Chiesters, weshalb Krauß befürchtete, dass sie denselben durchgeknallten Schneider haben mussten.

„Wie süß, Pendragons Kaninchen wollen uns tatsächlich aufhalten", kicherte eine körperlose Frauenstimme und diesmal war es nicht Beatrice.

Direkt vor den dämonischen Pflöcken war plötzlich ein kreisrundes, pechschwarz Loch aufgetaucht, welches in der Luft schwebte. Aus diesem tauchte kurz darauf ein Kopf mit langem lockigen Haar auf.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", knurrte Kinzo in diesem Moment. „Beatrice wäre nie in der Lage gewesen, meine Verteidigung ohne fremde Hilfe zu überwinden. Ohne deine Portale. Gaap, Nummer 33 der 72 hohen Dämonen."

„Warum ein so verwundeter Tonfall, Goldschmied? Hattet Ihr wirklich geglaubt, ich würde mich diesem törichten Aufstand hier anschließen? Ich mag zwar nur Aufträge annehmen, die mir Spaß machen, doch ich lasse mich nicht gerne umbringen. Außerdem ist meine vertragliche Bindung an ´trice älter und damit stärker als die an Euch. Nehmt es bitte nicht allzu persönlich."

„Hatte ich nicht vor", Kinzo wandte sich and die Dämonin mit der Augenklappe. „Chiester 00."

Diese nickte im Verständnis.

„Feuer!"

Ein weiterer, diesmal noch gleißenderer goldener Energiestrahl löste sich vom geteilten Bogen der anderen beiden Dämonen und schnellte auf Gaap zu. Doch diese flüchtete zurück in ihr Portal und verschwand, sodass das Geschoss krachend im Bücherregal dahinter einschlug.

„Schnappt sie!", rief dagegen die kleinste der feindlichen Angreifer.

Die sieben nun in menschlicher Gestalt befindlichen Pflöcke stoben voran. Ihre Arme leuchteten auf und zogen blaue Linien durch die Luft, doch sie bewegten sich so schnell, dass Krauß keine Ahnung hatte, was das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte. Und etwas in ihm sagte, dass er das auch gar nicht herausfinden wollte. Ihre verbündeten Dämonen schalteten jedenfalls schnell und eine weitere Salve zielsuchender Streugeschosse jagten den Angreifern hinterher und schnitten ihnen den direkten Weg zu ihren Opfern ab.

„Natsuhi...", begann Krauß grimmig. „Egal ob, wir das hier überleben oder nicht... du sollst wissen, dass es mir leid tut."

„Liebling...", ihr schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

„Ich hätte dich viel offener unterstützen müssen. Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten dich gekränkt hatte und doch hatte ich an meinem Kurs festgehalten, in der Hoffnung dass mit der Arroganz eines zukünftigen Oberhaupts auch die Fähigkeiten eines zukünftigen Oberhaupts erlangen würde. Ich war ein Narr."

„Wa... warum sagst du so etwas ausgerechnet jetzt?"

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist und ich nicht weiß, ob ich noch einmal die Chance erhalten werde, dich um Verzeihung zu bitten."

Eine der Stakes of Purgatory hielt auf die beiden zu, doch Krauß hatte sein Gewehr bereits im Anschlag. Er drückte den Abzug und kämpfte gegen den Rückschlag an. Die Angreiferin schien er nicht getroffen zu haben, da sie noch im letzten Moment ausgewichen war, doch sogleich schnellte ein weiteres goldenes Geschoss heran und die Dämonin jagte fluchend davon.

„Was wagst du niederer Dämon mich angreifen zu wollen! Mich! Den Goldschmied! Den Meisterbeschwörer!", brüllte Kinzo derweil mit all seiner Lungenkapazität.

Eine Dämonin schien tatsächlich einen Anflug auf ihn gewagt zu haben, doch nachdem sie von ihm zusammen gebrüllt wurde, zerfloss sie zu einem jammernden Häuflein Elend. Sie landete auf dem Boden und rutschte mit verängstigtem Gesichtsausdruck weg von Kinzo. Die scheinbare Anführerin der Pflöcke schwebte mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck an sie heran.

„Satan! Ich habe dir keinen Rückzug befohlen, also was machst du da auf dem Boden?"

„Ich... Der Mann macht mir Angst!", schluchzte sie im Angesicht des wütenden Kinzo, bevor sie sich in einer Wolke goldenen Glimmers verpuffte.

Die Anführerin rümpfte die Nase darüber und versuchte einen weiteren Anflug auf sie. Krauß und Natsuhi versuchten Feuerunterstützung zu geben, doch ihre Gewehre schienen bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der ihre Angreifer vor den goldenen Geschossen flüchteten, kaum ihr Ziel treffen zu vermögen. Die beiden niedrigrangigen Chiesters standen Rücken an Rücken und feuerten eine Salve nach der anderen scheinbar ziellos in den Raum. Und die mit der Augenklappe war an die Seite Kinzos getreten und gab diesem Rückendeckung mit ihren eigenen goldenen Energieblitzen. Das ganze Studierzimmer schien ein einziges Schlachtfeld geworden zu sein.

„Uaargh!"

Krauß wirbelte herum und sah einen rotblauen Blitz frontal auf Natsuhi zusteuern. Diese wollte darauf feuern, doch ihr Gewehr reagiert nur mit einem trotzigen Klicken. Ihr war die Munition ausgegangen. Panisch versuchte holte sie übrige Patronen aus ihrer Tasche, doch es war klar, dass sie es niemals rechtzeitig schaffen würde, nachzuladen. Krauß musste handeln. Er packte sein Gewehr mit beiden Händen und sprang der heran fliegenden Dämonin in die Seite. Er hätte fast nicht mehr damit gerechnet, doch während seines Fluges traf er tatsächlich auf Widerstand und im nächsten Augenblick purzelten beide krachend zu Boden. Nach kurzem Gerangel hatte er es geschafft, ihren Schwertarm mit der blau leuchtenden Klinge mit einer Hand auf dem Boden zu fixieren, während er ihre restlichen Gliedmaßen mit dem ganzen Gewicht seines Körpers blockierte. Seinen rechten Arm hatte er frei, weshalb er keine Probleme hatte, sein Gewehr an ihren Kopf anzulegen.

„Normalerweise bin ich der Ansicht, dass es sich nicht gehört, Frauen zu schlagen. Erst recht nicht, eine Waffe auf sie zu richten", knurrte er, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, sich von seinem Gewicht zu befreien. „Doch du hast versucht Natsuhi etwas anzutun und das kann ich einfach nicht verzeihen!"

Er drückte ab und kaum hatte die Kugel den Lauf verlassen, zerplatze der Dämon unter ihm in hunderttausende goldene Funken, sodass er durch sie hindurch auf den Fußboden fiel. Einzig ein Einschussloch an der Stelle, wo sich zuvor noch ihr Hinterkopf befand, verriet, von der Anwesenheit seines Opfers.

„Beelzebub!", kreischte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Krauß blickte über seine Schulter und sah einen weiteren Angreifer heraneilen. Er wollte reagieren doch es ging alles fiel zu schnell. Ein Knall schallte durch das Studierzimmer. Im nächsten Moment schlug die Stake of Purgatory auf dem Boden auf und kam erst direkt neben ihm zum Stillstand. Sie krümmte sich nur kurz um ihre Schusswunde, bevor auch sie sich in Luft auflöste.

„Natsuhi?", fragte er verblüfft.

Sie hielt ihr Gewehr fest umklammert, als sie an ihn herantrat.

„Und du wolltest mich wegschicken, obwohl du mich so doch sehr brauchst, um dir den Rücken freizuhalten", sie setzte ein schwaches Lächeln auf, welches Krauß jedoch das Herz erwärmte.

Er lachte, als er sich erhob. Sie hatten drei von Sieben Angreifern erwischt. Sie würden es schaffen können!

„Ah... ´trice, diese Narren machen dein Mobiliar kaputt!", brüllte die körperlose Stimme, die zu dieser Gaap gehörte.

„Dann zeig ihnen doch, was einer der 72 hohen Dämonen ausrichten kann", erwiderte die Stimme der Hexe kichernd.

„45, 410. Achtung! Feuer einstellen!", kreischte die Chiester mit der Augenklappe.

Doch es war zu spät. Während beide ihre Salven abfeuerten taten sich plötzlich zwei schwarze Portale auf. Je eines vor jedem der beiden dämonischen Mädchen. Ihre goldenen Pfeile wurden gleichzeitig von diesen Portalen verschluckt und beim jeweils anderen wieder ausgespuckt. Es hätte auch kein Ausweichmanöver geholfen. Im nächsten Moment sackten beide von den eigenen Geschossen getroffen zusammen, ihre Gesichtern zeigten einzig blanken Schock.

„Es... es tut mir leid...", stotterte ihre Anführerin zu Kinzo, als die beiden sich ebenfalls in goldene Funken aufgelöst hatten.

„Der Weg ist frei, Schwestern! Schnappt sie!", die vier überlebenden Dämonen verwandelten sich wieder in stählerne Pflöcke und schnellten heran.

Die Goldgeschosse von Kinzos Diener waren verschwunden, nichts zwang sie mehr zu unnötigen Ausweichmanövern. Krauß hob sein Gewehr und feuerte, doch das Ziel war zu klein und es ging alles viel zu schnell. Kinzo wurde von der mit der Augenklappe zur Seite gestoßen und landete auf dem Boden, während sie von zweien der Pflöcke durchbohrt wurde. Die beiden anderen steuerten direkt auf Krauß und Natsuhi zu und schon im nächsten Moment schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zu. Der Schock raubte Krauß den Atem lange bevor sich der warme Schmerz in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Er ging in die Knie, niedergestreckt von einem Stich mitten ins Herz. Sein Blick fiel zu seiner Frau neben sich, die ebenfalls wie in Zeitlupe zusammensackte.

„Natsu...", presste er mit aller Kraft heraus, doch es schien zwecklos.

Er wollte seine Arme ausstrecken, ihre Hand ein letztes Mal halten. Doch selbst dazu war er zu schwach. Seiner Lebenskräfte beraubt erwartete ihn nur die Dunkelheit eines ewigen Schlafs.

_Ich bin noch da..._

Kinzo hob sich ächzend vom Boden. Sein Studierzimmer war völlig verwüstet, sein wertloser Sohn und dessen Frau tot und selbst Pendragons offenbar überbewertete Garde musste geschlagen das Spielbrett verlassen.

_Aber mich hast du nicht erwischt, Beatrice._

Ein weiteres von Gaaps Portalen öffnete sich vor ihm. Heraus trat die blonde Frau im wallenden schwarzen Kleid, auf welche er all die Jahre sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte.

„Es war töricht von dir, so viel Widerstand zu leisten", erklärte sie kalt. „Das Roulette des Schicksals hat nun einmal euch drei erwählt, da gab es nichts mehr zu verhindern."

„Du kannst Torheit ein Teil meines Lebensmottos nennen, liebste Beatrice", grunze Kinzo. „Dennoch gibt es eine Sache, die du bei deinem Eintreten in diesen Raum übersehen hast..."

„Und das wäre?"

„Du kannst mich nicht töten. Nicht selbst", erklärte der alte Mann mit bitterem Lächeln. „Du hast deine Diener verloren und in dem Augenblick, als du dich selbst in dieses geschützte Zimmer begeben hast, musstest du die Magie opfern, auf der ein Großteil deiner Kräfte beruht."

„Auf was willst du hinaus?", sie hob erwartungsvoll ihre Augenbrauen.

„Huh... du bist die tausendjährige Hexe, also solltest du es nicht wissen? Ein Mord ist nur dann Magie, wenn es unmöglich erscheint, dass ein Mensch ihn begangen hätte", seine Augen schielten zu den schweren Eingangstüren. „Da die Tür sich von selbst verriegeln kann, könnte jeder die Tat begangen haben. Dies ist kein perfekter geschlossener Raum. Dies ist keine Magie."

„Ach wirklich?", das finstere Lächeln der Hexe wurde unnatürlich breit.

Sie nahm einen Zug von der Pfeife in ihrer Hand und schwenkte ihn anschließend zur Tür. Sie kündigte es mit einer kurzen Kreisbewegung an, doch das Knacken und Bersten von Holz war ein noch viel deutlicheres Zeichen von dem, was passiert ist.

„Jetzt zufrieden? Der Mechanismus ist zerstört. Dies ist nun ein geschlossener Raum. Ich kann jetzt alles mit dir tun, was ich will. Inklusive dem hier."

Sie warf Ushiromiya Kinzo einen letzten eisigen Blick zu, bevor der alte Mann ohne jede Vorwarnung in Flammen aufging. Die Hitze, die sein Fleisch verzehrte, war unermesslich schmerzhaft, doch er nutzte seine eiserne Willenskraft, um den Drang zum Schreien zu unterdrücken. Diese Befriedigung würde er der Hexe nicht geben wollen. Der Hexe, die er hasste. Und der Hexe, die er über alles in der Welt liebte.

Beatrice rümpfte die Nase, als die Flammen verschwanden und nichts als einen verkohlten Leichnam zurückließen. Anschließend betrachtete sie die Verwüstungen in Kinzos kostbarem Studierzimmer und kam nicht umhin, den Verlust vieler seiner okkulten Sammelstücke zu bedauern.

„Gaap, Ronove... kümmert ihr euch bitte um die Restauration dieses Raums. Ich kümmere mich um die restlichen drei Opfer des ersten Zwielichts. Wir haben durch diesen kleinen Aufstand schon mehr als genug Zeit verloren. Es wird Zeit, dass ich die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehme."


	11. Kapitel 11 - Erwachen

Kapitel 11 - Erwachen

„Kudo-sama? Kudo-sama?"

Shinichis erste Aktion nach dem Öffnen seiner Augen war ausgedehntes Gähnen. Jemand hatte ihn mit aufgeregtem Hämmern an die Tür aufgeweckt und von draußen erklang die Stimme Kanons.

„Was gibt es denn?", raunte er.

„Alle Leute aus dem Gästehaus sollen sofort ins Haupthaus kommen", erklärte Kanon mit spürbarer Nervosität in der Stimme. „Es ist... es ist besser wenn Ihr es selbst seht."

Etwas in seinem Tonfall bereitete dem Detektiv ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er schlüpfte schnell in seinen zweitbesten Anzug, welchen er am Tag zuvor bereits nach dem Zwischenfall am Schrein getragen hatte und öffnete die Tür. Kanon hatte die ganze Zeit über geduldig auf ihn gewartet und trat beiseite, als Shinichi hinaustreten wollte. Doch der Blick des Detektivs fiel sofort auf die seinem Zimmer gegenüberliegende Wand.

_Was zur Hölle!_

Shinichi schluckte und warf Kanon einen schockierten Blick zu, woraufhin dieser nur mit einem bedrückten Nicken antwortete. War das ein übler Scherz? Dort wo gestern noch Kumasawa strickend Wache über ihn gehalten hatte, befand sich nur noch ein umgestoßener Stuhl, ihr zurückgelassenes Strickzeug und ein... mit blutroter Farbe auf den Boden geschmiertes Pentagramm.

„Ein ähnliches Symbol befindet sich auch an der Tür zu Kinzo-samas Studierzimmer, sowie dem Aufenthaltsraum der Bediensteten im Haupthaus", erklärte Kanon nervös.

Shinichi trat an die Stelle heran und versuchte nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Er hatte am Abend nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, doch das, was Kumasawa gestrickt hat, hatte noch immer keine erkennbare Form angenommen, weshalb Shinichi vermutete, dass sie nicht weit gekommen war.

_Entweder hat sie ihren Posten verlassen kurz nachdem ich hinein gegangen war... oder sie ist eingeschlafen, was mindestens genauso wahrscheinlich ist._

Er strich mit dem Finger über den Rand des Kreises. Die Farbe war trocken. Es war also schon eine Weile her, dass dies hier hergerichtet wurde.

„Wieso habe ich aufgrund deiner Nervosität den Eindruck, dass es sich nicht um einen Scherz handeln kann?", fragte Shinichi grimmig.

„Es... Krauß-sama und Natsuhi-sama waren nicht in ihrem Zimmern, als Genji-sama sie wecken wollte. Godah-san und Kumasawa-san sind ebenfalls verschwunden. Er wollte ihnen mitteilen, dass das Frühstück deshalb noch nicht vorbereitet wurde. Nanjo-sensei hat sich ebenfalls nicht im Speisesaal gemeldet."

„Und deswegen bist du hergekommen, um zu sehen, ob sie ins Gästehaus gegangen sind?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum sie das tun sollten, auch wenn es möglich ist. Die restlichen Geschwister sind nämlich schon früh aufgestanden und haben sich im Haupthaus eingefunden, wo sie auf das Essen warten. Hier sollten eigentlich nur noch du und die Cousins sein."

Man merkte ihm an, dass er sich unbehaglich fühlte, doch mehr konnte Shinichi aus seinem Tonfall nicht erkennen. Ob er sich ehrliche Sorgen machte, war schwer zu erkennen. Als Diener schien er der Überzeugung zu sein, einen kühlen Kopf bewahren zu müssen, selbst wenn die Umstände mehr als schräg wirkten.

„Genji-sama hat vorgeschlagen, die Cousins bei der Durchsuchung des Gästehauses mit einzubinden. Auf diese Weise würden wir die Geschwister von Krauß-sama weniger beunruhigen... und die bereits entstehende Unruhe nicht weiter verschlimmern."

Shinichi stimmte zu und so gingen sie erst einmal in das Foyer des Gästehauses, um auf Shannon und die anderen zu warten. Geschlossen wären sie besser in der Lage gewesen, dass Gebäude schnell und gründlich zu durchkämmen. Doch nach über fünf Minuten Warterei wurden sie unruhig.

„Glaubst du, die Cousins brauchen so lange, um aus den Betten zu kommen?", raunte Shinichi, der nicht noch mehr Zeit vergeuden wollte.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht fehlt es Nee-chan an Durchsetzungsvermögen", bemerkte Kanon gelassen.

„Wir sollten ihnen entgegen kommen."

Kanon nickte und schon machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer von Battler und George.

„Du nennst sie Nee-chan?", fragte Shinichi unterwegs interessiert.

„Wir sind nicht verwandt, falls es das ist, worauf du anspielen willst", erwiderte Kanon prompt.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich zu direkt gefragt habe. Ich wollte mir nur ein Bild verschaffen."

„Keine Sorge. Ich nehme dir die Neugier nicht übel. Unsere Beziehung... neigt dazu, Außenstehende zu verwirren."

_Mmh, sie sehen sich schon recht ähnlich._

„Ihr seid im gleichen Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, nicht?", hakte Shinichi schließlich weiter nach.

„Das ist richtig", war seine knappe Antwort.

Mehr schien er nicht aus ihm herausbekommen zu können. Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie waren ohnehin schon vor der Tür zum Raum der Cousins ankommen. Kanon klopfte sanft an der Tür an, bevor sie auf eine Reaktion warteten, die nicht kam.

„Gehen wir nicht hinein?", fragte er irritiert, als Kanon die Arme verschränkte und mit Engelsgeduld weiter warten zu wollen schien.

„Wenn unser Eindringen erwünscht wäre, dann hätten sie geantwortet", grummelte er zerknirscht.

„Ich schätze eher, dass sie etwas sagen würden, wenn wir wirklich unerwünscht wären", raunte Shinichi und setzte an, die Tür zu öffnen, doch er zögerte. „Du möchtest nicht hereinplatzen aus Rücksicht auf Jessica, nicht?"

Kanon verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht, bevor er antwortete:

„Es ist schlicht unhöflich..."

„Es ist genauso unhöflich, das Anwesen mit okkulter Symbolik zu beschmieren, während Leute vermisst werden. Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht und du lässt dich durch Höflichkeit zurückhalten? Ich glaube eher, dass Jessica so schnell wie möglich erfahren möchte, dass ihre Eltern verschwunden sind."

Shinichi trat zurück und nickte dem Diener zu. Dieser schien zu resignieren und öffnete selbst, um als erster einzutreten. Im Raum selbst herrschte Stille. Jessica und Maria teilten sich das Bett, während Battler auf einem Sofa schlief. Auf dem Sofa gegenüber von ihm bemerkte Shinichi das zerknitterte Jackett von George, das wirkte, als hätte er darauf geschlafen.

„Ich bitte für die Störung um Verzeihung...", sprach Kanon in den Raum hinein und machte eine knappe Verbeugung, die keiner der Schlafenden jemals hätte bemerken können.

„Ka... Kanon-kun?", raunte Jessica.

Sie rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich auf.

„Haben wir das Frühstück verschlafen?", fragte Battler gähnend.

„Ist Shannon-chan nicht hier gewesen?", wunderte sich Shinichi laut.

Jessica schüttelte den Kopf:

„Shannon-chan war hier? Nun, wenn sie es war, dann hat sie uns nicht geweckt, wie es scheint."

„Und wo ist George-san hin verschwunden?"

Ein kurzer Blick in die offene Tür des Bads verriet, dass er sich nicht mehr in diesem Raum befand.

„Ihihi, vielleicht hat Shannon ihn für ein Gespräch zu zweit entführt", lachte Battler.

„Unmöglich... das nicht die Art von Nee-chan, vor allem nicht während so einer Situation", erwiderte Kanon mit finsterer Miene.

„Situation?", fragte Jessica irritiert.

Kanon und Shinichi klärten die beiden rasch über die Situation im Haupthaus, sowie die merkwürdigen Schmierereien auf. Jessica wirkte recht gefasst und auch Battler war mit einem Mal sehr still.

„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich das Gästehaus durchkämmen und dann zu den anderen im Haupthaus aufschließen", schloss Kanon das Gespräch.

Sie weckten noch Maria und machten sich dann auf, jeden einzelnen Raum abzuklappern, stets nach Shannon und George rufend. Das Gästehaus bestand aus zwei Etagen mit je zehn Schlafzimmern, sowie einem Aufenthaltsraum für Diener, den Kanon mit seinem Hauptschlüssel aufschließen musste. Niemand war hier. Frustriert schnappten sie sich ihre Regenschirme und machten sich mit hängenden Köpfen auf den Weg zum Haupthaus.

„Und das ist nicht alles nur ein dummer Scherz?", raunte Battler unterwegs.

Der Taifun hatte an Heftigkeit abgenommen, sodass sie immerhin nicht völlig durchnässt wurden.

„Die Hoffnung besteht...", raunte Jessica.

_Der Brief. Keiner will es sagen, doch sie alle fürchten sich vor der Bedeutung des gestrigen Briefs. Beatrice..._

In der Eingangshalle des Anwesens wurden sie sogleich von Genji abgepasst, der dort geduldig auf sie gewartet hatte. Nach knapper Begrüßung wandte er sich prompt an Jessica.

„Ich verzeihe, dass ich das in dieser beunruhigenden Situation von Ihnen verlange, Jessica-sama. Doch mit der Abwesenheit Ihrer Eltern müssen Sie für das Haupthaus sprechen."

Jessica rieb sich zähneknirschend die Schläfen, bevor sie antwortete:

„Ich verstehe... Ich werde die Erwachsenen informieren. Jedoch... gibt es keinen Ort mehr, wo die Vermissten sein könnten?"

„Kanon-kun, Shannon-chan und ich haben das Haupthaus, die Kapelle und sogar den Schuppen im Garten durchsucht. Der einzige fehlende Raum ist das Studierzimmer Kinzo-samas, doch dieser antwortet auf kein Klopfen", erklärte der alte Butler grimmig.

„Hast du nicht einen Schlüssel zum Studierzimmer? Vielleicht hat Großvater sie für irgendeines seiner Spielchen zu sich gerufen", bemerkte Jessica hoffnungsvoll.

„Meinen Schlüssel hatte ich gestern Natsuhi-sama übergeben, als sie und Krauß-sama ins Studierzimmer gegangen sind, um Kinzo-sama vom Verlauf der Konferenz zu berichten. Ich bedaure, dass sie nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt zu haben scheint, ihn mir zurückgeben zu können."

„Wenn Großvater die Tür nicht öffnen will... oder kann...", Jessica schluckte. „... werden wir wohl keine andere Wahl haben, als uns Zutritt zu verschaffen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das so eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Battler, sich nervös am Kopf kratzend. „Sie könnten immer noch aus irgendeinem Grund in den Wald gegangen sein..."

„Nein, Jessica-chan hat recht. Die Schmiererei an der Tür ist Beweis genug, dass dort drin etwas nicht stimmt", warf Shinichi ein.

Genji führte die Cousins nun in den Speisesaal, wo die übrigen Erwachsenen unruhig warteten.

„Ah, Genji-san, was ist jetzt mit dem Frühstück?", raunte Rudolf ärgerlich. „Und warum haben alle diesen bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck?"

Es war Eva, die sich zuerst von ihrem Platz erhob.

„Wo ist George? Warum ist George nicht mit euch zurückgekommen?"

Jessica schluckte und trat an den Tisch heran.

„Ich... muss euch allen mitteilen, dass mehrere Menschen vermisst werden."

„Vermisst?", echoten gleich mehrere der Anwesenden.

„Jessica-chan, was meinst du damit?", hakte Hideyoshi verdattert nach.

Sie schaute bedrückt auf den Boden:

„Die hier versammelten Personen sind alle, die gefunden werden konnten. Seit heute Nacht sind Godah-san, Kumasawa-san, Nanjo-sensei und meine Eltern verschwunden. Offenbar sind uns auch noch George-aniki und Shannon-chan abhanden gekommen."

„Abhanden gekommen?", kreischte Eva. „Wie könnt ihr George einfach so verlieren? War er nicht die ganze Zeit mit euch zusammen?"

„Er scheint vor uns allen aufgewacht und aus dem Raum gegangen zu sein", warf Battler ein, um Jessica aus der Schusslinie ziehen.

„Der einzige Raum, den wir noch nicht durchsucht haben, ist das Studierzimmer von Kinzo-sama", erklärte Shinichi. „Und der einzige Schlüssel ist mit Natsuhi-san verschwunden."

Das schien die Erwachsenen stutzen zu lassen. Zumindest alle bis auf Eva.

„Es ist also möglich, dass Vater sich zusammen mit ihnen eingeschlossen hat?"

„Durchaus, doch der Brief von Beatrice und okkulte Symbole an mehreren Stellen des Anwesens scheinen nichts Gutes zu verheißen", führte er weiter aus.

Alle seine detektivischen Instinkte sagten ihm, dass irgendeine Form von Verbrechen vorgefallen sein musste. Eine Entführung? Oder die Einladung zu einem Spiel?

_Die Möglichkeit, dass Kinzo all dies inszeniert hat, um das Lösen des Epitaphs voranzutreiben, scheint ihnen recht naheliegend zu sein. Doch da stimmt etwas nicht. Wenn das alles ein Spiel wäre, um den Erben zu bestimmen, dann erklärt das das Verschwinden der Diener, nicht jedoch dass auch drei Ushiromiyas fehlen. Ein Spiel würde alle Familienmitglieder zum Rätseln einladen und sie nicht vorzeitig ausscheiden lassen._

„Wir können doch nicht einfach bei Vater hineinplatzen... Wie stellt ihr euch das vor?", sagte Rosa irritiert.

„Wir werden die Tür aufbrechen müssen", antwortete Eva bestimmt.

„Vater wird uns die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er sich tatsächlich dort drin verschanzt."

„Na und? Soll er doch! Wenn das ein Spiel ist, dann ist es definitiv nicht witzig", erklärte sie mit scharfem Ton.

„Ja, wir brauchen Gewissheit", Hideyoshi schien unsicher, hielt aber zu seiner Frau.

„Ich bin ebenfalls dafür", sagte Jessica tonlos.

„Worauf warten wir noch?", zischte Battler und blickte seinen zerknirscht dreinblickenden Vater an.

„Ich sage euch, das wird nicht gut ausgehen", erwiderte dieser und tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Kyrie aus.

Diese nickte nur, worauf die beiden aufstanden und sich resignierend auf die Seite von Eva stellten. Schließlich war es nur noch Rosa, die übrig blieb, doch im Angesicht der vereinten Gruppe schloss sie sich dieser auch an, als sie sich alle geschlossen auf den Weg zu Kinzos Studierzimmer machten.

„Das ist also dieses widerwärtige Graffiti?", fragte Eva, als sie schließlich vor den beiden schweren Türen standen.

_Es sieht definitiv ähnlich aus wie das vor meinem Zimmer..._

Es war dieselbe rote Farbe und auch diese war schon lange getrocknet. Dadurch, dass man die Tür bemalt hatte, schien sie verlaufen zu sein und wirkte, als ob die merkwürdigen Buchstaben blutrote Tränen vergossen hätten.

„Kihihihi... Ihr wisst nicht, was das bedeutet, oder?"

Sie hatten so gebannt auf die Türen gestarrt, dass sie zusammenzuckten, als die kleine Maria die Stille unterbrach."

„Du... du hast so etwas schon einmal gesehen?", fragte Hideyoshi schockiert.

„Natürlich. Das ist das Fünfte Pentagramm der Sonne aus der Clavicula Salomonis. Es ermöglicht den Transport von jedem Ort zu jedem beliebigen anderen, ganz gleich welche materiellen, noch magischen Barrieren dazwischen liegen."

Seit sie Maria vorhin geweckt hatten, war sie so ernst wie alle anderen. Als sie ihre Erklärung tätigte, wirkte sie alles andere als wie das unschuldige Mädchen vom gestrigen Tag.

„Woher weißt du so etwas?", fragte Hideyoshi erneut.

Rosa schien protestieren zu wollen, doch ihre beiden Geschwister wollten die Antwort hören.

„-Uuh- Maria beschäftigt sich gerne mit Magie. Maria möchte eines Tages eine so große Hexe sein, wie Beatrice."

„Du meinst also, Beatrice hat das hier angebracht?", wandte Shinichi ein.

„Natürlich. Schau dir die Türknäufe an", sie deutete auf die eingravierten Symbole darauf.

Shinichi hatte auf dem ersten Blick nur die Skorpione darauf erkannt, doch als er näher heran ging, bemerkte er einen ähnlichen Kreis mit fremdartigen Schriftzeichen darauf.

„Das sind Dritte Zirkel des Mars. Beatrice kann die Türen nicht öffnen. Aber ihrer Magie ist keine Grenzen gesetzt, weshalb sie sie mit dem Fünften Pentagramm der Sonne umgehen konnte. Eine so beeindruckende Hexe ist sie."

_Hexen, pah... Allerdings scheinen sie und Kinzo die gleiche Sprache zu sprechen._

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein merkwürdiger Geruch?", begann Hideyoshi auf einmal.

Shinichi atmete tief ein und verzog das Gesicht.

_Er hat recht. Es riecht... verbrannt..._

„Wir müssen sofort hinein!", unterbrach Eva die Diskussion.

Mit Battler, Rudolf und Hideyoshi wurden prompt die kräftigsten Männer ausgewählt, sich mit aller Kraft gegen die schweren Doppeltüren zu werfen. Mit jedem Anlauf ächzte sie und federte ihren Aufprall ab.

„Noch einmal. Los!", knurrte Battler und sie stürmten noch ein letztes Mal voran.

Es war der fünfte Anlauf und keiner der drei schien mehr damit zu rechnen, dass sie es tatsächlich schaffen würden. Jetzt aber war das Knacken des berstenden Holzes kaum zu überhören. Beide Türen sprangen zur Seite und die drei Männer stürzten in den Raum hinein, wo sie ächzend übereinander fielen.

„George!", Eva war als erstes im Studierzimmer.

Shinichi und Kanon folgten ihr auf dem Fuße. Alle drei stoppten jedoch abrupt ab und mussten entsetzt die Quelle des bestialischen Gestanks ausmachen, die sie schon im Gang bemerkt hatten.

„Keiner bewegt sich!", brüllte Shinichi instinktiv. „Das ist ein Tatort!"

Jedoch wurde er sogleich von Jessica zur Seite gestoßen, die an ihm vorbei spurtete. Sie musste den gleichen grausigen Fund machen, wie sie es zuvor getan hatten.

„Uaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Inmitten des Studierzimmers, welches wie ein staubiges Museum sauber aufgereihter okkulter Artefakte wirkte, befanden sich sechs Leichen in bizarrer Darstellung. Auf einem Stuhl saß ein bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannter Körper, der sich über ein Schachbrett beugte. Gegenüber von ihm gab es nur einen lehren Stuhl, doch um ihn herum lagen die fünf weiteren Körper über den Boden verteilt. Godah, Kumasawa und Nanjo waren dabei. Ihre Körper waren nicht verbrannt, doch sie hatten schwere Kopfverletzungen, durch die ganze Teile ihrer Schädel von einer schweren Waffe zerfetzt wurden. Die zwei verbliebenen Körper waren Krauß und Natsuhi, die an den Rücken von Kinzos Stuhl gelehnt waren. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen dreien wirkte ihre Haltung fast schon friedlich. Einzig zwei stählerne Pflöcke, die in beider Herzen gerammt wurden, deuteten darauf hin, dass sie tot waren.

„Vater! Mutter! Aaaargh!", kreischte Jessica mit Tränen in den Augen.

Kanon hatte es geschafft, sie abzufangen und hielt sie an beiden armen fest.

„Jessica-sama nicht! Du darfst sie nicht so sehen."

„Wir müssen einen Krankenwagen rufen, wir...", begann Rosa perplex, während sie versuchte, Maria vor dem Anblick der Toten abzuschirmen.

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem er die Körper eingehender untersucht hatte.

„Genji-san... Rufe sofort die Polizei!"

„Selbstverständlich...", der Butler verbeugte sich und verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

Eva hatte sich bereits wieder vom ersten Schock erholt und die beiden angrenzenden Räume nach George durchsucht, während Shinichi die Toten begutachtete. Battler saß weiterhin auf seinen Knien und schien schlug wütend auf den Fußboden ein, während die anderen Erwachsenen mehr als ratlos herumstanden und noch versuchten, den fürchterlichen Anblick einordnen zu können. Die Schluchzer von Jessica hatten sich derweil zu einem heftigen Hustenanfall gewandelt und Kanon sah sich gezwungen, sie aus dem Studierzimmer herauszuführen, um sie zu ihrem Asthma-Inhalator zu bringen.

„George ist nicht hier. Shannon-chan ebenso nicht", bemerkte Eva fassungslos.

„Der Täter scheint uns mitteilen zu wollen, dass die beiden noch am Leben sind...", erwiderte Shinichi mit ernster Miene.

„Wie das?"

Er zeigte auf das Schachbrett, über das die verkohlte Leiche gebeugt war. Darauf befanden sich 19 weiße Spielfiguren. Der Täter schien drei weiße Bauern zum Spiel hinzugefügt und die schwarzen Spielsteine entfernt zu haben. Jedenfalls waren drei Bauern, die Königin und zwei Türme umgeworfen worden, alle sechs hatten eine ähnliche Anordnung auf dem Brett, wie die Leichen im Studierzimmer vorgefunden wurden.

„So viele Spielsteine wie Personen auf der Insel. Und sechs von ihnen sind umgestürzt. Wenn wir annehmen, dass die verbliebenen Figuren uns darstellen sollen, dann sind sie noch am Leben."

_Noch..._

Die Spielsteine waren nicht das Einzige auf dem Schachbrett. Zusätzlich dazu fand Shinichi einen weißen Briefumschlag mit Adleremblem. Er von gleicher Art wie der, den Beatrice am Vortag Maria gegeben hatte. Auch dieser war mit dem Ring Kinzos versiegelt worden. Noch bevor der Detektiv einschreiten konnte, hatte Eva ihn sich bereits geschnappt und geöffnet. Seufzend entleerte sie ihn auf dem Brett. Im Inneren gab es keinen Brief, sondern nur einen reich verzierten Schlüssel mit einem eingefassten Edelstein, sowie ein merkwürdiges Metallstück mit einem quadratischen Loch.

„Das eine ist der Schlüssel zum Studierzimmer", bemerkte sie.

Shinichi wandte sich wieder den Toten zu. Die Stahlpflöcke, die Krauß und Natsuhi jeweils in ihrer Brust zu stecken hatten, wirkten nicht, als wären sie die Tatwaffe gewesen. Ihre Kleidung war vom Blut der Eintrittswunden durchweicht und andere Verletzungen konnte er nicht ausmachen, doch die Pflöcke waren gerade tief genug eingedrungen, um nicht von allein aus der Wunde zu fallen. Das Herz hatten sie nie und nimmer durchbohren können.

_Sie wurden nach der Tat in die Wunde eingesetzt. Und der Täter hatte offensichtlich nicht genug Kraft, um sie bis zum Herz eindringen zu lassen. Das heißt, dass sie auch nicht gepfählt wurden. Handelt es sich um eine Schusswunde?_

Sein Eindruck wurde doppelt bestätigt, als er die lateinischen Schriftzeichen auf den beiden Pflöcken las. Der in Krauß' Brust hieß Belphegor, der in Natsuhis Brust hieß Luzifer.

_Ist Luzifer nicht eine Bezeichnung des Teufels? In jedem Fall verfolgt der Täter weiterhin sein okkultes Schauspiel._

Das größte Rätsel, das sich ihm bot, war der verbrannte Leichnam vor ihm.

„Wissen wir mit Sicherheit, dass es sich um Kinzo-sama handelt?", fragte er laut in den Raum hinein.

„Jep, das ist der alte Knacker", antwortete Rudolf, der die Szene mit einigem Abstand verfolgte. „Schau auf seine Füße."

Shinichi hockte sich hin und tat genau dies.

„Sechs Zehen?"

„Vater hatte Polydaktylie, was sich mit einem zusätzlichen Zeh an jedem Fuß ausgeprägt hat", erklärte Rudolf weiter.

_Das macht keinen Sinn. Kinzo ist der einzige, dessen Leichnam verbrannt wurde. Wenn es dem Täter darum ging, die Identität des Opfers zu verschleiern, warum eine Art wählen, bei der ein derart prägnantes Merkmal weiterhin zu sehen ist. Mmh..._

Der Detektiv schaute sich nun im Raum selbst um. Der Täter hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, die Leichen so herzurichten, wie er es getan hatte. Sogar den verbrannten Leichnam Kinzos hatte er auf den Stuhl gesetzt. Doch es gab keine Anzeichen für Brandspuren. Er musste woanders angezündet und dann hier her gebracht worden sein.

_Warum so viel Aufwand? Nur um es wie eine dämonische Tat aussehen zu lassen? Ich verstehe es nicht..._

Er blickte zur Seite, wo Eva neben ihm ebenfalls mit betrübtem Blick den Tatort musterte.

„Sie hat George...", knurrte sie. „Beatrice, oder wer auch immer dies hier getan hat, sie hat George."

Shinichi schluckte. Sie hatte recht. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste den Täter finden, bevor er George und Shannon etwas antun könnte. Doch dafür brauchte er mehr Hinweise. Die Alibis zu überprüfen, erschien absolut zwecklos.

_Die Totenstarre setzt bereits am ganzen Körper ein, also wurden sie vor mindestens sechs Stunden getötet._

Shinichi schaute auf seine Uhr.

_9.30 Uhr. Ich muss jeden fragen, wann das Familientreffen endete und die Opfer zuletzt gesehen wurden. Doch ich bezweifle, dass auch nur eine Person ein sicheres Alibi vorweisen kann. Jeder hätte die Tat begehen können._

Frustriert wanderte er weiter durch das Zimmer.

„Huh? Was ist das denn?"

Irgendwie hatte er nicht glauben können, dass diesen Wandschmuck nicht vorher bemerkt hatte. In einer Ecke des Raums waren zahlreiche Gewehre befestigt. Man hätte mit diesen eine kleine Armee ausrüsten können.

„Das ist Vaters Sammlung von Winchester-Gewehre", raunte Rudolf und mit Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn. „Oh... oh je. Vier Stück fehlen."

Shinichi begutachtete die vier leeren Hakenpaare und erkannte, dass eine von diesen vermutlich die Tatwaffe war.

_Abgesägte Schrotflinten! Das würde die übel zugerichteten Köpfe von Nanjo, Kumasawa und Godah erklären. Für Krauß und Natsuhi muss der Täter die Waffe und die Patronenart gewechselt haben._

„Hast du schon eine Ahnung, wer es getan haben könnte?", fragte Eva gefasst.

„Ich überlege gerade noch, wie der Täter den Raum verlassen konnte", erwiderte Shinichi geistesabwesend. „Die Tür war verriegelt, als wir kamen und die Fenster sind abgeschlossen."

„Die Tür hat Panikschloss. Man braucht nur einen Schlüssel um ihn zu betreten, nicht aber um ihn zu verlassen", erklärte sie.

_Was? All die Mühe und der Täter nutzt einen so leicht zu durchschauenden Trick für seinen geschlossenen Raum?_

Stirnrunzelnd schaute er sich noch einmal die aus den Angeln gerissene Tür an. Die Tür war ohne Frage abgeschlossen, der Stift schaute aus dem Schloss heraus, doch... die Schrauben am Mechanismus selbst waren locker.

_Also das war das Metallstück... es symbolisiert, dass der Täter den selbst schließenden Mechanismus entfernt hat. Das ist also doch ein geschlossener Raum._

„Genji-san?"

Der Butler kehrte mit finsterer Miene zurück.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich konnte die Polizei nicht erreichen", verkündete er nach einer tiefen Verbeugung. „Es scheint, dass der Sturm die Verbindung zum Festland unterbrochen hat."

„Oder dass der Mistkerl, der das hier getan hat, die Telefonleitung durchgeschnitten hat...", knurrte Battler.

_Es ist naheliegend, dass der Täter dafür verantwortlich ist_, dachte Shinichi grimmig. _Beatrice ist noch nicht mit uns fertig._ _Am Ersten Zwielicht, opfere die sechs vom Schlüssel als Opfer erwählten._ _Am Zweiten Zwielicht, die die zurückbleiben sollen die zwei zerreißen, die sich nahe stehen. Die sich nahe stehen... Shannon und George..._


	12. Kapitel 12 - Duell des ersten Zwielichts

Kapitel 12 - Duell des ersten Zwielichts

„Ah, und erneut beweist du deinen kranken Geschmack beim ersten Zwielicht...", knurrte Battler von seinem Platz im Purgatorium aus.

Er hatte soweit verfolgen können, wie Shinichi den Tatort durchwühlte. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte mehr Kontrolle über seinen Spielstein ausüben können. Die Version Battlers im Studierzimmer war zu beschäftigt, seinen Frust über den Täter auszuheulen, um den Detektiv daran zu hintern, auf dem Grab der Toten herumzutanzen. Aber es half nichts. Immerhin bestand die Hoffnung, dass er irgendwann eine clevere Deduktion zu hören bekommen würde, die einen Hinweis zu Beatrices wahrer Identität enthält.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Battler. Ich bin recht stolz auf meine Idee, den aktuellen Spielstand über das Schachbrett anzusagen", gackerte Beatrice.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?"

„Du wirst schon sehen. Doch bis dahin möchte ich mich amüsieren. Wie hast du vor, meine bisherigen magischen Wunder zu erklären?"

Battler kreuzte die Arme, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Na schön... Doch zuvor musst du folgendes in Rot wiederholen: Es gibt nur 18 Personen auf der Insel!"

„Huh? Solltest du nicht nach 19 Personen fragen?", erwiderte sie verwundert. „Immerhin gibt es so viele Spielsteine."

„Abzüglich Kinzo-sama...", raunte Battler. „Das Spiel hatten wir schon. **[blue]Kinzo ist vor Beginn des Familientreffens verstorben. Der Täter hat seine Leiche verbrannt, um den Todeszeitpunkt zu vertuschen.[/blue]**. Du siehst, so vergesslich bin ich nicht."

„Du bist vergesslicher als du glaubst...", raunte sie zurück. „Na schön. Dann sind es eben 18 Personen. Du beschneidest nur deinen eigenen Argumentationsspielraum. **[red]Zu Beginn der Familienkonferenz gab es nicht mehr als 18 Menschen auf der Insel.[/red]** Zufrieden?"

„So ziemlich", gestand sich Battler ein.

Je weniger Spielraum für Tricks Beatrice bleiben, desto besser. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, eine Theorie aufzustellen, die dann am Ende des Spiels mit dem Rot nieder geschnitten wurde.

„Dann bin ich gespannt zu erfahren, was du über meine Anwesenheit im Rosengarten denkst. Ich war dort! Shinichi hat mich gesehen, mich verfolgt und dann habe ich mich mit Magie aus der Kapelle hinaus teleportiert. Das sind die Fakten...", begann Beatrice mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen.

„Humbug... **[blue]es muss noch einen anderen Ausgang aus der Kapelle geben, den Shinichi übersehen hat.[/blue]**", erwiderte Battler ärgerlich.

Beatrices Augen verengten sich, als sie angriffslustig zurück starrte.

„**[red]Man kann die Kapelle nur durch die Tür oder die Fenster verlassen. Die Fenster waren zum Zeitpunkt von Shinichis Eintreten von innen verriegelt.[/red]**", erklärte sie. „Komm schon, Battler, jedes Mal kommst du mit deinen Geheimgängen und jedes Mal muss ich sie mit dem Rot zurechtstutzen. Es wird Zeit, dass du dir etwas anderes einfallen lässt."

_Nicht gut... Sie will mir das Fenster versperren und Geheimgänge gibt es auch nicht..._

„Was ist, wenn du die Kapelle gar nicht erst verlassen hast?", fiel ihm plötzlich ein. „**[blue]Es ist möglich, dass du dich einfach nur gut versteckt hast.[/blue]**"

„Was? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", lachte sie höhnisch. „Shinichi hat die Kapelle gründlich durchsucht. **[red]Im gesamten Kapellensaal existierte einzig Shinichi.[/red]** Demnach wirst du nicht drum herum kommen, mir zu erklären, wie ich die Kapelle verlassen konnte."

„Argh... das ist doch bestimmt wieder eine Falle!", jammerte er.

„Natürlich ist es das, schließlich habe ich mich mit Magie in Luft aufgelöst!"

„Vergiss es! So etwas wie Magie gibt es nicht!", erwiderte Battler hastig. „Shinichi konnte nicht die gesamte Kapelle im Blick behalten. **[blue]Es möglich, dass der Täter sich die ganze Zeit über neben der Tür aufgehalten hat und durch den offenen Spalt hinausgeschlüpft ist, als Shinichi-kun eintrat![/blue]**"

Die Theorie war absoluter Unsinn. Es gab keine Chance, dass dem Detektiv jemandem mit einem vom Regen durchnässten Kleid nicht aufgefallen wäre. Aber andererseits... Er musste sich an jeden Strohalm klammern, den er hatte. Beatrice schien sich jedenfalls prächtig zu amüsieren.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht...", lachte sie.

Battler zuckte mit den Schultern und Ronove schnaubte mit seinem höhnisches Lachen.

„Pukuku, es ist aber blaue Wahrheit, Ojou-sama, und damit effektiv."

„Was?", krächzte sie zurück. „Weißt du was, Battler. Ich überlasse dir diesen kleinen Sieg. Das ist so absurd, dass es Magie durchaus gleichkommt."

Battler seufzte und unterdrückte den Drang, sich den Schweiß von der Stirn abzuwischen. Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Schon im ersten Duell eine Niederlage einzustecken, wäre peinlich geworden. Auch wenn ihn der Zug von Beatrice überraschte. Bisher hatte sie Maria den Brief in jedem Spiel übergeben gehabt, doch noch nie zuvor gab es einen Zeugen, der nicht der Überzeugung war, dass es sich um Beatrice handelte.

_Es gibt noch eine weitere Erklärung, über die ich lieber nicht nachdenken will. Shinichi könnte Maria selbst den Brief gegeben haben, wie es die Erwachsenen vermuten. Nein... das kann und will ich nicht glauben. Wenn ich den Pfad der Verdächtigungen erst bestreite, wird es kein zurück geben. Das hat mich schon das Spiel gekostet, in dem ich es wagte, Tante Eva zu verdächtigen._

„Womit wir zur Vorspeise dieser Partie kommen...", begann Beatrice freudig. „Das erste Zwielicht in Kinzos Studierzimmer!"

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so viel Freude an diesen sinnlosen Toden haben kannst...", raunte Battler.

„Battler-sama muss verstehen, welche Hindernisse Mylady zu überwinden hatte, um an die Opfer heranzukommen. Es war eine beachtliche Leistung, die Verteidigungslinien Kinzos zu überwinden."

„Besagte Verteidigungslinien sind nicht mehr als schicke Gravuren und Schnitzereien. Genauso wie deine Magie nur blutige Trickserei ist...", winkte Battler ab. „Woher weiß ich, dass der Raum wirklich geschlossen war? So weit ich weiß, ist Kudo Shinichi kein Schlosser und könnte sich irren. Wiederhole in Rot: Der Täter hat den Raum nicht durch die Tür verlassen!"

„Grmpf... du willst ja nur, dass ich die Natur der Tür bestätige. Gut. Hier hast du sie: **[red]Der Schließmechanismus war unwiderruflich zerstört, bevor sie aufgebrochen wurde. Es war unmöglich, sie ohne Schlüssel von Außen zu verschließen.[/red]**"

„Hey, das ist nicht das, was ich gesagt habe...", raunte Battler stirnrunzelnd. „**[blue]Das heißt, der Täter ist durch die Tür entkommen! Und er hat durch irgendeine Methode X den Mechanismus von außen zerstört.[/blue]**"

„Oh sicher. Was für eine Methode sollte das sein? Und sag bitte nicht ‚Kleine Bomben', ich würde vor Gelächter sterben", erwiderte Beatrice unbeeindruckt.

Battler zuckte mit den Schultern.

„**[blue]So lange es mit menschlichen Mitteln möglich ist, kann ich das blau verwenden. Ab dann greift teuflische Beweisführung und ich brauche keine weiteren Beweise zu liefern[/blue]**", erklärte er siegesgewiss.

„Na schön, Ushiromiya Battler... Du willst das Rot? Du wirst dir wünschen, dass ich das einfach so akzeptiert hätte. **[red]Der Schließmechanismus wurde nicht von außen zerstört. Die Person, die ihn entfernt hat, befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt innerhalb des Studierzimmers.[/red]**"

„Ha! Das ist es! Ich weiß jetzt, was passiert ist!", rief Battler freudig aus deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf sein Gegenüber. „**[blue]Es ist absolut möglich, dass der Täter nie das Studierzimmer verlassen hat und sich dort versteckt gehalten hat, während wir den Tatort untersuchten![/blue]**"

„Eine effektive blaue Wahrheit. Vorzüglicher Zug, Pukukuku", bemerkte Ronove vergnügt.

_Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, auf wessen Seite dieser merkwürdige Butler steht..._

„Ich stimme zu. Eine gute Eröffnung... für jemanden, der jemand bestimmtes verdächtigen möchte", Beatrice setzte ein spöttisches Grinsen auf.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Du warst schnell dabei, von mir die Versicherung zu bekommen, dass es nur 18 Personen auf der Insel gibt. Vielleicht magst du von der Logik überfordert sein, aber das bedeutet, dass wenn der Täter sich irgendwo im Studierzimmer versteckt, du eine Person verdächtigen musst, die nicht mitgekommen ist... George oder Shannon!"´

Battler schluckte. Er gestand es sich nicht gern ein, doch er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Seine blaue Wahrheit stand. Und wenn Beatrice sie nicht widerlegen konnte, dann war einer der beiden der Täter.

_Unsinn. George ist der ruhigste von uns, stets um Frieden bemüht und hat einen guten Umgang mit jedem. Er ist kein Mörder. Und der Gedanke, dass Shannon auch nur einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun könnte, ist absolut lachhaft._

Er war sich sicher, dass Beatrice seine blaue Wahrheit jederzeit zerstören konnte und es nur nicht tat, damit sie sich an seinen Zweifeln ergötzen konnte. Dummerweise fiel ihm auch partout nicht ein, wie er den geschlossenen Raum brechen könnte. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als weiterzudenken und Beatrices vernichtenden Zug abzuwarten. Und dann musste er rasch eine alternative Theorie ausarbeiten, ohne von weiteren magischen Tricks überrollt zu werden.

Derweil hatten sich auf den Hinweis Shinichis hin die meisten Familienmitglieder unten im Speisezimmer eingefunden. Einzig Jessica und Kanon fehlten, da erstere aufgrund ihres Asthma-Anfalles noch immer auf ihrem Zimmer war und Kanon Wache hielt. Sie sollten aber nachkommen, nachdem sie sich halbwegs von dem Schock erholt hatte.

„Was soll der Zirkus, Kudo-san? Willst du uns verdächtigen, oder was?", knurrte Eva mit verschränkten Armen.

„Das ist wirklich nicht meine Absicht...", versuchte er verzweifelt zu beschwichtigen. „Doch es wäre wirklich hilfreich zu wissen, wann die Opfer zuletzt gesehen wurden. Vor allem, wenn wir bis zum Abflauen des Sturms warten müssen, bevor wir mit dem Festland Kontakt aufnehmen und die Polizei rufen können."

„Der Kleine hat recht, Liebling", stimmte Hideyoshi mit ein, legte seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. „Außerdem sollten wir ihm die Chance geben, denjenigen herauszufinden, der so etwas schreckliches getan hat. Wenn er das hinkriegt, dann werden wir bestimmt auch George finden..."

Sie nickte und Shinichi konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sich ihr Stolz bei der Erwähnung ihres verschwundenen Sohnes auflöste.

„Ich war jedenfalls die erste, die die Familienkonferenz verließ", meinte Rosa verlegen.

„Wann war das etwa?", hakte Shinichi nach, sein Notizbuch war bereits gezückt.

„Kurz nach Mitternacht etwa. Ich weiß nicht genau..."

„Es dürfte etwa zwischen 0.15-0.20 Uhr gewesen sein", präzisierte Kyrie. „Rudolf und ich sind kurz darauf ebenfalls gegangen."

„Hideyoshi und ich hatten dann noch kurz alleine mit Krauß und Natsuhi geredet", erklärte Eva kleinlaut. „Danach haben auch wir uns zum Gästehaus aufgemacht."

„Wer hat die beiden danach noch lebend gesehen?"

„Das dürfte ich gewesen sein", sagte Genji ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Sie wollten Kinzo-sama vom Verlauf des Treffens berichten. Hierzu gab ich Natsuhi-sama meinen Schlüssel, wonach ich mich abgemeldet und in mein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen habe."

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig noch die Uhrzeit?"

„Ich weiß zumindest, dass ich mich um 0.45 Uhr zu Bett begeben habe. Zehn Minuten zuvor hatte ich den beiden den Schlüssel übergeben."

„Wie sieht es aus mit den anderen Bediensteten?"

„Gemäß unserem Dienstplan hatten die Nachtschicht Kumasawa-san im Gästehaus und Godah-san im Haupthaus. Kanon-kuns und Shannon-chans Schichten endeten zusammen mit meiner. Da sie sich am nächsten Morgen wie gewohnt meldeten, erschien zunächst nichts außerhalb der gewohnten Bahnen. Ich war derjenige, der heute morgen um 8.30 Uhr die erste Schmiererei im Aufenthaltsraum der Bediensteten des Haupthauses bemerkt hatte. Kanon-kun und Shannon-chan erschienen kurz danach. Während die anderen Gäste ins Haupthaus zurückkehrten, bin ich zu den Zimmern von Krauß-sama und Natsuhi-sama gegangen und habe sie aufgeschlossen und leer vorgefunden. Das war etwa zehn Minuten danach. Daraufhin habe ich Kanon-kun und Shannon-chan gebeten, das Haupthaus zu durchsuchen. Shannon-chan fand kurz darauf eine weitere Schmiererei in Nanjo-senseis verschlossenem Schlafzimmer."

„Danke, der Rest ist mir dann bekannt. Wann wurde Nanjo-sensei eigentlich das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte Shinichi.

Die Anwesenden schauten sich etwas ratlos an.

„Huh? Ich hab ihn ehrlich gesagt seit dem Abendessen nicht mehr gesehen. Wohin verabschiedete er sich eigentlich?", Kyrie war die erste, die darauf einging.

„Nanjo-sensei und Kinzo-sama verbringen die Abende häufig mit Schach. Vermutlich haben die beiden die Zwischenzeit gemeinsam verbracht", bemerkte Genji.

„Sie haben ihn aber nicht hinein gelassen?"

Genji schüttelte den Kopf:

„Vermutlich hat Kinzo-sama ihm selbst geöffnet. Ich bitte um Verzeihung, wenn ich so offen bin, doch ich fürchte, er war bei seinem Arzt immer weit weniger launisch als bei seinen eigenen Kindern."

„Die beiden waren gut befreundet?"

„Sie kannten sich seit vielen Jahren. Kinzo-sama vertraute Nanjo-sensei als guten Freund."

Shinichi nickte und wandte sich an Battler und Maria.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit den Cousins aus? Hatte nach mir noch jemand den Raum verlassen? Außer George-san natürlich."

„Was willst du damit andeuten?", raunte Battler ungewohnt feindselig. „Verdächtigst du einen von uns?"

„Wenn, dann bin ich genauso verdächtig, wie ihr es seid. Die einzige, die mein Alibi hätte prüfen können, war Kumasawa-san. Keine Sorge, mir geht es nur darum, zu wissen, wo sich jeder zum Tatzeitpunkt aufgehalten hatte."

„Nun, ich habe tief und fest geschlafen. Ich habe niemanden beim Verlassen des Raums gesehen, auch George nicht."

„Uuu- wieso sollte ich jemanden gesehen haben... Schließlich ist das die Zeremonie von Beatrice und nicht unsere", sagte Maria zerknirscht.

Shinichi tat sein bestes, diesen Kommentar zu ignorieren und fokussierte sich auf die Fakten.

„In jedem Fall werde ich Jessica auch noch einmal fragen müssen, wenn sie wiederkommt."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns außerdem mit den restlichen Gewehren Vaters bewaffnen", schlug Rudolf vor.

„Eine gute Idee", stimmte Kyrie mit ein. „Wenn hier ein bewaffneter Täter herumläuft, sollten wir nicht schutzlos sein."

„Hatten wir uns nicht geeinigt, dass wir das Studierzimmer in dem Zustand belassen sollten, indem es sich befindet, um der Polizei die Arbeit zu erleichtern?", fragte Rosa missmutig.

„Wir sitzen bis morgen hier und der Täter war in der Lage, sechs Menschen zu überraschen und zu töten. Unsere eigenen Leben haben da Vorrang...", antworte Kyrie kühl.

Shinichi sah sich nicht in der Lage, dagegen zu argumentieren. Im Hinterkopf hatte er Gedanken über die problematische Identifizierung der Tatwaffen, falls diese wieder auftauchen würden, aber bis er den Fall löste, befanden sie sich tatsächlich in Gefahr.

_Was nichts daran ändert, dass wir dann möglicherweise auch den Täter bewaffnen._

Battler erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und deutete Shinichi an, ein wenig Abseits von den Erwachsenen miteinander zu reden.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich darauf hinaus, dass der Täter einer von uns ist?", flüsterte er. „Es könnte genauso gut jemand anders geben, der sich für Beatrice ausgibt und hier auf der Insel herumschleicht."

„Das ist gut möglich, doch unwahrscheinlich", erwiderte Shinichi kopfschüttelnd. „Wie erklärst du dir, kam der Täter in das Studierzimmer hinein? Natsuhi-san hatte den einzigen Schlüssel und die Tür ließ sich nicht von außen öffnen. Wie also kam er hinein, wenn nicht durch jemanden, der von innen öffnet? Es ist sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sie den Täter kannten."

Battler schaute grimmig drein und wollte ganz offensichtlich protestieren.

„Natürlich sind das alles Theorien. Noch habe ich leider keinen Beweis für auch nur eine Denkrichtung finden können", meinte er beschwichtigend.

Er seufzte. Er musste mitkommen, wenn die anderen sich an der Waffensammlung bedienten und einen weiteren Blick auf den Tatort werfen. Es musste doch Spuren geben, die der Täter hinterlassen hatte. Abgesehen musste er noch herausarbeiten, wie es ihm möglich war, den verschlossenen Raum zu verlassen, nachdem die Leichen dort deponiert wurden.

„Jessica-chan und Kanon-kun lassen sich aber gehörig Zeit", bemerkte Shinichi kurz darauf. „Ich werde schnell nachsehen..."

„Sollte einer von uns nicht mitkommen? Es ist gefährlich, alleine zu gehen", sagte Kyrie daraufhin.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht lange brauchen."

„Genji-san sollte trotzdem mitkommen. Sei es auch nur, um dir den Weg zu Jessicas Zimmer zu zeigen."

„Einverstanden. Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände bereitet."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin gerne zu Diensten", der alte Diener machte eine knappe Verbeugung und verließ zusammen mit dem Detektiv den Speisesaal.

„Jessica-samas Zimmer befindet sich im zweiten Stock, wo auch die Wohnbereiche ihrer Eltern sind", erklärte Genji knapp.

Shinichi nickte und zusammen mit dem Diener stieg er die Treppen hinauf, vorbei am Epitaph und dem Portrait der goldenen Hexe.

_Wenn der Täter uns hier auflauern würde, dann würde ich wenigstens seine Identität herausfinden können..._

Das Schlafzimmer Jessicas fanden sie aber zum Glück ohne jeden Zwischenfall. Während Shinichi anklopfte, ging ihm trotz dem Schicksalsschlag der eigentliche Grund für seine Anwesenheit auf Rokkenjima durch den Kopf. Sollte Kanon sie in der Zwischenzeit getröstet haben, wären sie sich durch die Tragödie vielleicht näher gekommen, als es durch alle Schauspielereien dieser Welt möglich gewesen wäre. Es war ein makaberer Gedanke.

„Jessica-chan? Hier ist Shinichi. Wir kommen jetzt rein."

Er betätigte die Türklinke. Sie war offen. Und der Raum wirkte leer und unangetastet. Zumindest bis auf den blutroten Bannkreis auf dem Fußboden.

_Am Zweiten Zwielicht, die die zurückbleiben sollen die zwei zerreißen, die sich nahe stehen._

Shinichi schluckte und war starr vor Schreck.


	13. Kapitel 13 - Gefangen im Goldenen Land

Kapitel 13 - Gefangen im Goldenen Land

„Uuh...", seufzte Jessica.

_Was zur Hölle ist nur passiert?_

Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment platzen.

„Jessica-sama! Jessica-sama!"

Das war unverkennbar die Stimme Kanons. Sie riss die Augen auf und schaute auf. Er saß über sie gebeugt, mit einem sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck. Während Jessica sich aufsetzte, kehrten die Erinnerungen langsam zu ihr zurück. Ihre Eltern... all das Blut... Sie wollte einfach nur noch raus aus diesem Studierzimmer, das ihr den Atem raubte. Sie täuschte einen Asthma-Anfall vor und Kanon brachte sie anschließend in ihr Zimmer. Der Schock saß tief. Sie war froh, ihn in diesem Moment an ihrer Seite zu haben, doch ihm hatten die Worte gefehlt, sie wirklich zu trösten. Stattdessen verabschiedete er sich und trat vor die Tür. Jessica verfluchte seine Unbeholfenheit, doch es half nichts. Sie legte sich aufs Bett gab sich ihren Tränen hin. Was in aller Welt hatten ihre Eltern getan, um so ein Ende zu verdienen. Und Großvater... für jemanden, der im selben Haus wohnte, wie sie, hatte er sich verdammt selten mit Jessica beschäftigt, doch sie hätte nicht gedacht, ihn einmal in diesem Zustand sehen zu müssen. Kumasawa konnte etwas hinterlistig sein mit ihrem Späßen, doch sie war stets eine gute Seele. Godah war so ein brillanter Koch und stets darum bemüht, dass alle ihn mögen. Nanjo war auch gut befreundet mit ihren Eltern und Kinzo an erster Stelle. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie im Boden versinken...

_Warte, nein! Das war genau das, was passiert ist!_

Ein schwarzes Loch tat sich unter ihr auf und sie wurde hier an diesen Ort geschleudert. Sie musste so unglücklich gelandet sein, dass sie sich den Kopf angeschlagen hatte und unmächtig wurde. Stöhnend setzte sie sich auf. Sie bemerkte, dass es sie auf einer Art kühlem Gitter zu sein.

„Kanon-kun? Wo... wo sind wir?"

"Ich bin nicht ganz sicher... es scheint eine Art Käfig zu sein."

Er hatte recht. Sie waren eingeschlossen von silbernen Gitterstäben, die an einer Art Ständer befestigt war. Mit jeder Bewegung schwang dieser übergroße Vogelkäfig sanft umher. Jessica schaute zwischen die engmaschigen Gitter und erkannte eine unglaublich erscheinende Landschaft um sie herum. Sie befanden sich inmitten eines riesigen französischen Rosengartens, dem vor dem Anwesen nicht unähnlich, nur dass dieser hier sich in jede Richtung bis zum Horizont hin erstreckte. Doch das war nicht das einzige, was seltsam erschien. Die Rosenblüten schimmerten goldfarben genauso wie die Schmetterlinge, die zwischen ihnen umhertanzten. Es wäre ein wundervoller Anblick gewesen, wäre die einzige Beleuchtung nicht ein blutrot schimmernder Mond gewesen, der nicht nur den Nachthimmel, sondern auch diesen Garten selbst in ein gespenstisches Licht tauchte.

„Jessica-chan?", rief eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr.

„George-niisan!"

Jessica wirbelte herum.

„Wir sind hier drüben!", rief Shannon von der gleichen Position aus.

Die beiden befanden sich in einem identischen Käfig, der ihnen gegenüber stand. Getrennt wurden die beiden Gefängnisse durch einige Meter, sowie einen senkrecht zu ihnen verlaufenden Pfad, der ewig geradeaus nach links und rechts führte.

„Was... was geht hier vor?", fragte Jessica irritiert, auch wenn sie im ersten Augenblick erleichtert war, dass es den beiden gut ging.

„Wir sind genauso überfragt, wie du...", raunte George ärgerlich.

Er schien sein Jackett zu vermissen, aber er war ansonsten unverletzt.

„Es ist die Hexe...", sagte hingegen Kanon mit Bestimmtheit.

„Das Goldene Land...", rief Shannon.

„Sie muss uns hier her verschleppt haben und wartet nur auf den richtigen Moment, uns zu opfern", knurrte Kanon und schlug mit der Faust auf den Gitterboden ein. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass wir hier festsitzen, während sie sich an unserem Leid ergötzt."

„Kukuku... uhyahyahyaha!", das Gelächter schlug ein in die Stille des Goldenes Landes wie der Donner eines Blitzschlags.

„Zeig dich, verdammt!", sprach Kanon, als er aufsprang.

Jessica hatte ihn noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt. Aufgrund ihrer Situation war das zwar durchaus verständlich, aber es schien trotzdem, als dass der Spott ihrer Entführerin einen wunden Punkt erwischt hat.

_Das kann nicht wahr sein... das ist alles doch nur ein Traum. Ja, ein verdammter Alptraum. Ich muss mich in den Schlaf geweint haben und in Wirklichkeit bin ich immer noch in meinem Bett. Meine Eltern und Großvater... sie können doch nicht wirklich die Opfer eine Hexe geworden sein. Das ist doch alles nur ein dummer Aberglaube... oder etwa nicht?_

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht förmlich begrüßt habe, doch hiermit hole ich es nach: Willkommen in meine Reich, dem Goldenen Land!"

Ein greller Lichtblitz erschien zwischen den Käfigen und noch während sich Jessicas schmerzende Augen erholten, stand eine blonde Frau in einem aufwändigen schwarzen Kleid zwischen den Käfigen. Es war ohne jeden Zweifel die Hexe von dem Portrait. Beatrice.

„Was soll das alles? Warum sind wir hier gefangen?", forderte Jessica und war kaum in der Lage, ihre Wut zurückzuhalten.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich, meine Liebe? Ich bin dabei, meine Widerbelebungs-Zeremonie durchzuführen. Und hier habe ich vier Leute, die sich wunderbar für das zweite Zwielicht eignen", sprach die Hexe gackernd.

_Was soll dieser kranke Scherz?_

„Wie ihr sicher noch in Erinnerung habt, brauche ich jedoch nur zwei Opfer. Dieser Umstand bietet euch hier eine einzigartige Möglichkeit und mir die Chance zu absolut großartiger Unterhaltung. Ich überlasse nämlich euch die Wahl, wen es treffen soll", erklärte Beatrice und konnte ihre sadistische Freude daran kaum verbergen. „Los, los! Ich möchte sehen, wie ihr argumentiert und wie ihr verzweifelt!"

„Das können Sie doch nicht wirklich wollen...", sagte Jessica leise, zu leise um gehört zu werden.

„Dann nehmt in jedem Fall mich!", forderte Kanon dagegen wutentbrannt. „Wen auch immer es erwischen soll, mein Leben soll eines davon sein."

„Kanon-kun, nein..."

_Wieso... wieso konnte er das so schnell entscheiden? Es geht doch um sein Leben, verdammt._

Er reagierte auf ihren Einspruch nur, indem er sich wieder zu ihr drehte und sie sanft anlächelte. Jessica konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihn das letzte Mal Lächeln gesehen hat, weshalb sie diese Reaktion doppelt verwirrte.

„Ich bin nur Mobiliar, kein Mensch. Wenn ich dieses Leben nutzen kann, um euch Menschen zu retten, dann kann ich diese Welt verlassen im Wissen, dass ich es gut genutzt habe", sagte er mit einer für Jessica völlig unverständlichen Bestimmtheit."

„Aber du bist doch ein Mensch! Du musst das nicht mitmachen!", flehte Jessica.

Kanon tat nichts weiter, als seinen Kopf zu schütteln, immer noch mit dem gleichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Uh, da haben wir ein völlig selbstloses Mobiliar. Wenn Shannon die gleiche Einstellung hätte, dann wäre dies hier absolut langweilig", kommentierte die Hexe. „Doch bevor es beschlossene Sache ist, möchte ich daran erinnern, dass es heißt, dass das zweite Zwielicht denen gehört, die sich nahe stehen. Es steht demnach nicht jede Paarung zur Verfügung. Ich verlange von euch also nicht, Einzelpersonen zu wählen. Ich verlange von euch, das Paar zu wählen, welches ich opfern werde. George und Shannon oder Jessica und Kanon! Nun, Kanon. Bist du immer noch so rasch dabei, den eigenen Tod zu wählen, wenn dies gleichzeitig den Tod von Jessica bedeuten würde?"

Diesmal bestand die Antwort des Jungen aus keinen artikulierten Worten, sondern nur wütendem Knurren.

„Uhyahyahyaha! Wählt schon! Wählt und verzweifelt!", gackerte die Hexe.

„Das kann sie doch nicht wirklich von uns verlangen?", fluchte Jessica.

„Ich schätze, kann sie...", knurrte George. „Du siehst die Position, in der wir alle uns befinden."

„Schon, aber das ist doch keine Wahl, die ein Mensch treffen kann..."

„Vielleicht nicht...", antwortete George. „Vielleicht aber schon. Tut mir leid, Jessica-chan."

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?"

„Ich habe Shannon gestern ein Versprechen gegeben. Wir wollten eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufbauen und ich habe geschworen, dass wir gemeinsam alle Hindernisse überwinden würden, die sich zwischen uns stellen sollten", erklärte George mit einem Tonfall, der für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich eisig war. „Ich dachte, meine Eltern würden dieses Hindernis sein, als ich sprach, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich bereit war, die ganze Welt als Feind zu haben."

„Hey, hey, hey! Worauf willst du hinaus? Die Hexe ist euer Feind, nicht ich und Kanon-kun!"

„Wenn wir eine Chance hätten, gegen die Hexe vorzugehen, dann wäre ich mehr als froh, dir zuzustimmen. Doch so wie ich es sehe, seit im Augenblick nur ihr beiden im Weg. Shannon und ich wollen uns eine Zukunft aufbauen. Tut mir leid, aber ich habe nicht vor, dass wir jetzt schon sterben."

Jessica öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass George in der Lage wäre, derart kaltherzig zu sein. Oder empfand er das in irgendeiner Weise als rational?

_Wenn wir das überleben sollten, wird er gewaltig was zu hören kriegen._

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es so gesund ist, unsere Zukunft auf dieser Wahl aufbauen zu müssen...", warf Shannon ein.

„Ich sage nur, dass es für uns gesünder als der Tod ist", George ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Uh, wie aufregend. Was werdet ihr nur tun, was werdet ihr nur tun?", stichelte Beatrice derweil vergnügt.

„Zugegeben... mein eigenes Leben könnte ich problemlos für das Glück von George-sama und Shannon-chan opfern. Doch ich werde das gleiche niemals von Jessica-sama verlangen. Hörst du, Hexe! Ein solch unfaires Spiel spielen wir nicht mit!", brüllte Kanon zurück.

„Nun, wenn ihr resigniert, während die Gegenseite mit dem Finger auf euch zeigt, heißt das doch wohl eher, dass die euch gegenüber hängende Seite gewonnen hat", erklärte die Hexe. „Aber nur zu. Noch werde ich kein Urteil fällen. Ich habe einfach zu viel Spaß daran, zuzuschauen, wie ihr das ausdiskutiert."

Jessica wusste nun, dass sie einschreiten musste. Kanon mochte für sie eingetreten sein, doch nicht für sich selbst. Es schien an ihr zu liegen, das zu tun und auch George zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Leute! Denkt doch alle darüber nach, was hier eigentlich vorgeht! Wenn wir eine Entscheidung treffen, dann ist das genau das, was diese Hexe von uns will. Wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt, ihr in die Suppe zu spucken, dann müssen wir das tun! Selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass sie die Wahl für uns treffen wird..."

Kanon reagierte zunächst verdutzt auf ihre Worte, doch dann nickte er ihr zufrieden zu. Jessica grinste zurück.

„Das bedeutet aber, dass auch du dich im Zweifelsfall für das Leben entscheiden solltest, Kanon-kun. Wenn wir hier wirklich rauskommen wollten, dann sollten wir an alles denken, was wir haben und dafür kämpfen."

„Du kannst das so leicht sagen, weil du etwas hast, wofür du kämpfen kannst. Jemanden, für den du kämpfen kannst... ich habe einzig meine eigene Existenz", erwiderte er, plötzlich kleinlaut.

„Jessica-sama hat recht. Wir dürfen das Spiel der Hexe nicht mitspielen", rief Shannon vom anderen Käfig aus.

„Und du meinst wirklich, dass wir es schaffen können, Widerstand zu leisten?", meinte George unsicher.

„Wir sind bereits in der Gewalt der Hexe, also braucht es nicht mehr als ein Wunder, um zu überleben. Dennoch, wenn wir alle daran glauben, können wir dieses Wunder vollbringen."

„Mmh... vielleicht hast du recht... vielleicht habe ich die Situation zu früh als aussichtslos erklärt...", erwiderte George und versuchte möglichst unschuldig dreinzublicken.

„Nimm meine Hand", forderte Shannon sanft und umschlang ihn von hinten.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er verwirrt zurück.

Selbst vom anderen Käfig aus konnte Jessica sehen, dass er wegen des plötzlichen Körperkontakts rot anlief.

„Ich versuche das Wunder zu vollbringen. Halte dich bereit."

George wirkte genauso verwirrt, wie Jessica es war. Kanon dagegen verblieb ausdruckslos, als sich ein rot glühendes Energiefeld um die beiden bildete. Shannon und George schlossen die Augen und schon im nächsten Moment dehnte dieses merkwürdige Feld sich rasch aus, sodass es den Käfig sprengte und das Pärchen unnatürlich langsam zum Boden herabschweben ließ.

„Hey, woher dieser plötzliche Eifer?", beschwerte sich die Hexe.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du das geschafft hast, Shannon-chan, aber ich weiß, wann von mir verlangt wird, meine übereilten Worte wieder gut zu machen", er löste sich aus ihrem Griff und stürmte voran.

Beatrice war ganz offensichtlich sein Ziel als er direkt vor ihr abstoppte, eine Pirouette drehte und ihr einen vernichtenden Tritt verpassen wollte. Doch noch kurz bevor sein Fuß sie berührte, verflüchtigte sie sich in einem Schwarm Schmetterlinge, der flatternd in die Höhe stob uns sich dort erneut zur Gestalt der Hexe zusammensetzte, wo sie einige Meter über dem Boden schwebend die Situation betrachtete.

„Ihr hättet bei eurer Wahl bleiben sollen. Vor allem du, Shannon. Als Mobiliar solltest du es wirklich besser wissen. Was soll's. Ich bekomme meine Opfer so oder so. Erhebt euch, meine treuen Diener!"

Ein Grollen ging durch das Goldene Land als Dutzende Gestalten aus den Rosenbeeten hervorbrachen und Shannon und George umstellten. Sie trugen schwarze Anzüge, weiße Handschuhe und ihre Art sich zu bewegen erinnerten Jessica spontan an Butler wie Genji. Doch es waren definitiv keine Menschen. Diese Männer hatten die Köpfe von Ziegen und ihnen tropfte der Speichel von den heraushängenden Zungen, als sie Shannon und George mit hungrigen Blicken beäugten.

„Die Hexe versteckt sich hinter ihren Geschöpfen, was? Fein. Wir kümmern uns um Euch, wenn wir mit denen fertig sind", erklärte George ohne zu zögern und stellte sich den Kreaturen entgegen.

Kurz darauf entbrannte ein unerbittlicher Kampf in denen George die Angreifer mit Tritten bearbeitete, während Shannon ihm mit ihrem merkwürdigen Kraftfeld den Rücken freihielt. Jessica wusste zwar, dass er Kampfsport ausübte, doch sie hätte nie gedacht, ihn einmal so zu erleben. Und Shannon... Könnte das, was sie da tat, tatsächlich Magie sein?

„Und, Kanon-kun? Ist dir jetzt wieder eingefallen, wofür sich dein Leben lohnt?", fragte sie beim Anblick dieser zwei Menschen, die um ihre Existenz kämpften.

Kanon folgte ihrem Blick nach unten, jedoch war seine Reaktion ein resignierendes Seufzen.

„Tut mir leid, Jessica-sama. Ich fürchte, du weißt immer noch nicht, was es bedeutet, Mobiliar zu sein und was auf dem Spiel steht, wenn ich kämpfe. Meine Existenz macht niemanden Glücklich, sie bringt nur Tränen."

Jessica überlegte, was er damit meinen könnte, doch es fiel ihr partout nichts ein... zumindest nichts, was nicht mit dem Kummer zu tun hat, die ihr kleiner Trick bei ihm ausgelöst haben könnte.

„Oh nein... als du meintest, dass ich jemanden hätte, für den ich kämpfen kann, meintest du Shinichi-kun, nicht?"

„Liege ich falsch in der Annahme?", fragte er verwirrt zurück.

Jessica schüttelte grummelnd den Kopf.

_Das war's. Es war von Beginn an eine völlig idiotische Idee._

„Er ist nicht mein Freund... er tat nur so, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun", sagte sie schließlich.

„Das... erscheint mir unwahrscheinlich", erwiderte er. „Im Gegensatz zu dem Schulfest, zu dem ich dich begleitet habe, gab es hierfür keinen Grund."

„Es gab schon einen Grund... es hätte dich in die Offensive drängen sollen und nicht zur Resignation"

Jessica versuchte die Situation zu entspannen, indem sie sich zu einem Lächeln durchrang. Doch Kanon wirkte eher verstört über die Wendung.

„Wer denkt sich so einen idiotischen Plan aus?", fragte er verdattert.

„Hey, hey... irgendetwas musste ich ja unternehmen. Als ich die Initiative nach dem Fest ergriffen habe, hast du mich weggestoßen. Demnach dachte ich, dich so dazu zu zwingen, über deine Gefühle zu mir nachzudenken... Ob sie existieren oder nicht."

Kanon wirkte, als hätte ihn das unerwartet getroffen. Er blinzelte und rang nach Worten.

„Es... es tut mir leid, Jessica-sama... Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dir so viel Kummer bereitet habe, als dass du so ein Schauspiel planst... ich... kann es ehrlich gesagt besser nachvollziehen, als du denkst..."

„Wirklich? Dabei nanntest du es doch eine idiotische Idee..."

„Oh, das ist es auch... Aber mit dem Wissen, was dich dazu getrieben hat, wird es wieder sehr... menschlich."

Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und schien tatsächlich darüber zu schmunzeln. Wenn man es genauer betrachtete, war es tatsächlich eine furchtbar lächerliche Geschichte.

„Hey Leute! Wenn ihr beide da oben fertig seid, könnt ihr auch gerne kommen und uns helfen", raunte ein entnervter George, der sich weiterhin durch die angreifenden Ziegen-Butler prügelte.

„Ich schätze, George-sama hat recht", meinte Kanon und erhob sich. „Wir sollten uns dem Kampf anschließen."

„Richtig", sagte Jessica knapp und griff in die Tasche ihres Jacketts.

Sie vertraute zwar auf die durch Boxstunden trainierte Kraft ihrer Arme, doch für den Fall, einmal tatsächlich in Bedrängnis zu geraten, trug sie dies stets bei sich. Sie streifte sie sich über und zeigte die Schlagringe Kanon.

„Okay", er hob nun seine eigene Hand und im nächsten Augenblick materialisierte sich eine rot glühende Klinge in ihr.

„Genau wie bei Shannon-chan... Magie?", kommentierte Jessica.

Kanon nickte wortlos, bevor er damit begann, ein kreisrundes Loch in den Boden des Käfigs zu schneiden.

„Shannon-chan!", rief er kurz aus, bevor er Jessica anwies, mit hindurch zu springen.

Tatsächlich war Fall wesentlich sanfter als erwartet nachdem Shannon eine Auszeit von ihrem Kampf gegen die Geißböcke nahm um sie mit ihrem Energiefeld aufzufangen. Kaum auf dem Boden aufgesetzt, stürmte Jessica mit Kanon an ihrer Seite voran und fiel dem erstbesten Dämonenbutler in die Seite. Dieser war so fokussiert auf George, dass es ihn völlig unerwartet traf, als Jessica ihre Faust in dessen Wange vergrub. Kurz danach zerplatzte das Ungetüm in goldene Funken. Kanon spurtete dagegen mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit durch die feindlichen Reihen und streckte mit seiner magischen Klinge eine Ziege nach dem anderen nieder, während George weiter Tritte austeilte und Shannon ihren Schild nutzte, um zu aufdringliche Gegner zurückzustoßen, bis sie die Zeit hatten, sich um diese zu kümmern. Gegen ihre gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit schienen die Diener der Hexe keine Chance zu haben.

„Was... was tut ihr da? Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass es möglich ist, dass ihr alle vier Glück finden könnt?", zeterte Beatrice von oben. „Ihr seid nur Mobiliar! Tut nicht so, als wüsstet ihr nicht, dass ihr kein Wunder vollbringen könnt. Eure Magie ist nichts als Illusion, ich bin hier die wahre Hexe!"

„Es braucht offensichtlich keine Hexe, um ein Wunder zu vollbringen", sprach Shannon ruhig.

„Nein. Es reicht nur ein starker Wille. Wenn wir alle daran glauben, wird es beschlossen sein", fügte Kanon hinzu.

„Ohne Liebe, kann man es nicht sehen!", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Kurz danach fiel auf der letzte Ziegenbutler ächzend zu Boden, niedergestreckt von Jessica.

„Jetzt zu dir, Beatrice!", fauchte George, aber Kanon war schneller.

Er sprang in die Höhe, weit höher als jeder Mensch eigentlich springen könnte, und holte gleichzeitig mit seiner Klinge aus. Beatrice stieg weiter hinauf, um dem Streich zu entgehen, doch in diesem Augenblick prallte sie mit dem Rücken gegen ein rotes Energieschild, welches sie ruckartig zurück in die Flugbahn Kanons schleuderte. Shannon war die Erzeugerin dieses Schilds.

„Uaaargh...", krächzte die Hexe, als ihre Brust vom Schwert des Dieners durchstoßen wurde.

„Es endet hier! Wir leben, du wirst vernichtet!", knurrte Kanon. „Lass dies das Ende deines Roulettes sein. Du bist das Opfer des zweiten Zwielichts!"

Wie in Zeitlupe schwebten die drei zu Boden herab, wo Beatrice blutspuckend in die Knie ging. Die vier, die sie ins Goldene Land entführt hatte, umstellten die tödlich verwundete Hexe. Doch entgegen aller Erwartungen presste sie nur ein schmerzerfülltes Lachen durch ihre Lunge.

„Ihr Narren... Mobiliar das glaubt, selbst ein Wunder vollbringen zu können. Shannon... ich habe dir doch selbst das Geschenk der Liebe gegeben. Die magische Schmetterlingsbrosche, die ich dir gab... Du durftest lieben, weil ich dir erlaubt habe zu lieben. Kanon... das gleiche gilt für dich", gurgelte Beatrice schwächeln. „Ohne mich wäre es dir nie möglich gewesen, dieser Närrin hier den Kopf zu verdrehen. Was seid ihr nur, dass ihr es wagt, euch gegen mich zu stellen, die euch so erst das Leben eingehaucht hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was es mit dieser Brosche auf sich hat, aber sie hat mit Sicherheit nichts mit uns zu tun", erklärte Jessica trotzig. „Wir sind Menschen und wir bestimmen selbst unser Schicksal."

„Wie süß... wie närrisch...", erwiderte Beatrice und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben alle zusammengehalten und den Beweis erbracht, dass es uns gemeinsam möglich war, dich zu besiegen", sagte Kanon. „Ruhe in Frieden, Beatrice-sama."

Er verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal, bevor er zum finalen Schlag ausholte. Scheinbar schicksalsergeben senkte die Hexe ihr Haupt und erwartete ihren Tod. Kanon legte seine ganze Kraft in den Schlag und als sich die Klinge ihrem Hals näherte, erklang ein dumpfer Aufschlag. Nur wenige Millimeter über dem Nacken Beatrices verharrte seine Klinge. Er kämpfte verzweifelt gegen ihren Griff an, doch er war nicht in der Lage, seinen Arm zu befreien, den Beatrice mit einer schnellen Handbewegung abgefangen und abgestoppt hat. Sie lachte. Und ihr von ihrem eigenen Blut verschmiertes Gesicht schnitt eine furchterregende Fratze, als sie ihr Lächeln formte.

„Habt ihr wirklich gedacht, ihr könntet mich so leicht los werden? Realisiert ihr denn gar nicht, was hier vor sich geht? Es ist schon zu spät! Ihr seid im Goldenen Land. Kommt... Kommt und versucht euch zu erinnern... an die wahre Form die ihr habt!"

„Nein... das könnt ihr nicht wirklich... wir haben euch doch schon geschlagen!", Kanons Tonfall wechselte plötzlich ins Flehende, als er bemerkte, dass der Blick der Hexe nicht ihm oder Shannon galt, sondern Jessica und George.

„Wahre Form?", fragte Jessica verwirrt.

„Hört nicht auf was sie sagt!", schrie Shannon verzweifelt.

„Ihr seid bereits tot. Das ist die Wahrheit, die diese beiden Narren vor euch verheimlichen wollen. Ihr seid gestorben in dem Augenblick, als ich, die Goldene Hexe Beatrice, euch in mein Reich entführt hat. Und nun kommt, erinnert euch an die Art eurer Tode!"

Jessica versuchte verzweifelt, Shannons Rat zu beherzigen, doch ihr Gehirn war schneller. Sie befand sich in ihrem Zimmer. Sie musste sich darin befunden haben. Kanon hatte ihn gerade verlassen, wollte sie allein lassen und dann... verschwammen die Bilder. Und alles, was verblieb, waren diese schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen. Erst kaum wahrnehmbar, doch das Hämmern nahm rasch an Intensität zu und raubte ihr schon bald die Fähigkeit, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Aaargh...", ächzend fiel sie in den weichen Sand.

Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich, sie musste sich den Kopf halten, als ob sie fürchtete, dass er jeden Moment explodieren würde.

„Jessica-sama!", hörte sie Kanons verzweifelten Ruf.

„George!", schrie Shannon.

Jessicas Blick folgte dem Geräusch und sie sah, wie er ebenfalls zu Boden ging. Begleitet von einem Knacken, welches ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Erst danach bemerkte sie, dass seine Augen leblos waren und er völlig haltlos zusammensackte. George hatte eine riesige Wunde am Hinterkopf, Splitter seines Schädels und Fetzen seines Gehirns waren förmlich hinausgeschleudert worden. Jessica stellte fest, dass das gleiche ebenso mit ihr passieren musste. Und im gleichen Augenblick, als sie dies realisierte, wurde es Realität.

„Jessica!", kreischte Kanon, als auch das letzte starb, was seinen Willen zum Leben erhalten hatte.

Beatrice gackerte freudig erregt. Für diesen Gesichtsausdruck allein hatte sich die ganze Scharade gelohnt. Sie hatten doch tatsächlich geglaubt, gegen sie bestehen zu können. Er bemerkte in seine Rage nicht einmal, wie zwei Ziegenbutler sich von hinten an ihn heranschlichen, ihn an beiden Armen packten und von der Hexe wegzerrten. Das gleiche geschah mit Shannon, die mit einem Mal aller Kräfte beraubt war.

„Waaaargh! Lasst mich los! Komm schon, Beatrice. Stell dich mir in einem fairen Kampf! Du wirst dafür bezahlen!", forderte Kanon weiterhin, unfähig sich gegen die Diener der Hexe zu wehren.

„Soso...", sinnierte Beatrice. „Nun, vielleicht gebe ich dir eine Chance... doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt gebe ich dir nur einen weiteren Grund mich, zu hassen."

Kanon erstarrte. Beatrice vermutete, dass er bis zu diesem Grund nicht wusste, dass es noch ein weiteres Leben gab, für das er tatsächlich etwas empfand. Ein weiteres Leben, welches sich zuerst gegen die Hexe gestellt hatte und nun so oder so den Preis dafür tragen musste. Ihr Blick fiel auf die völlig erstarrte Shannon.

„Nein... Ihr... Ihr habt doch schon zwei... man braucht doch nur zwei für das zweite Zwielicht...", stotterte Kanon entsetzt.

„Es gibt noch mehr als genug auf der Insel", sagte Beatrice schlicht.

Shannon sagte nichts mehr. Sie gab keinen Ton von sich. Nicht einmal, als sie vom Mobiliar der Hexe in Stücke gerissen wurde.


	14. Kapitel 14 - Das zweite Zwielicht

Kapitel 14 - Das zweite Zwielicht

Als er mit Genji im Esszimmer eintrat, war Shinichi kreidebleich. Er musste an Ran denken und wie sie ihm Jessica nur wenige Tage zuvor vorgestellt hatte und ihn mit der Conan-Karte dazu zwang, sich auf ihren irrwitzigen Plot einzulassen. Jessica... dieses aufgedrehte achtzehnjährige Mädchen, mit dem sie sich so gut verstand. Irgendwie konnte sich Shinichi nicht anders helfen, als Schuld dafür zu empfinden, was passiert war. Schließlich konnte es kein Zufall mehr sein. Wohin auch immer er hinging, der Tod folgte ihm. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, wie er an der Seite von Kogoro in derart viele Fälle verwickelt wurde. War seine Anwesenheit auf Rokkenjima der Grund für die Morde? Wäre dies eine völlig normale, langweilige Familienkonferenz geworden, hätte der Detektiv sich nicht entschlossen, mitzukommen? Wäre dann Jessica noch am Leben?

„Kudo-san? Was ist passiert?", fragte Eva entsetzt.

Shinichi schaute zu Boden.

„Das Studierzimmer...", war alles, was er hinauspressen konnte.

Nachdem er und Genji die Schmierereien in Jessicas Zimmer gefunden hatte, war er sofort dort hinunter gerannt. Die Art und Weise, wie das Schachbrett angeordnet war, ließ darauf schließen, dass der Täter ihnen einen erneuten Hinweis liefern würde. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Drei weitere Spielsteine waren umgeworfen worden und ein weiterer Brief lag zwischen ihnen. Ein Brief, der an ihn gerichtet war. An ihn persönlich.

„Was... was ist mit Jessica-chan und Kanon-kun passiert?", fragte Battler zunächst verwirrt, bis es ihm dämmerte und er schluckte. „Sag nicht, dass sie..."

Wortlos führte er sie zu Kinzos Studierzimmer und so wurden sie Zeugen seines Versagens. Mitten im Raum lagen zwei weitere Körper in unnatürlich verrenkten Körperhaltungen. Beide hatten ähnlich schwere Kopfwunden wie die zuvor gefundenen Diener. Es waren George und Jessica. Sie waren tot. Der kurze Blick, den Shinichi auf die Blutzspritzer warf, offenbarte, dass Jessica in diesem Raum getötet wurde. Vermutlich passierte es, während sie auf dem Weg zum Esszimmer waren. Im Gegensatz dazu gingen keine Blutsprizer von Georges Wunde aus, weshalb er vermutete, dass er woanders getötet und hier her transportiert wurde. Da die Leichenstarre bereits einzusetzen begann, musste Shinichi davon ausgehen, dass er bereits seit einigen Stunden tot war und die Spielsteine damit eine Finte waren. Der Täter hatte gelogen. Für wen der dritte umgestoßene Spielstein jedoch stand, konnte er nicht sagen. Shannon und Kanon waren weiterhin beide vermisst. Jedoch hatte er das beunruhigende Gefühl, dass sie auf den Körper von einem der beiden stoßen würden, wenn sie nur lange genug suchten.

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt..._

Shinichi beobachtete niedergeschlagen, wie die sonst so kalte Eva weinend neben der Leiche ihres Sohnes zu Boden ging, während Battler die Decke anzubrüllen schien. Die anderen versammelten sich stumm um sie herum, allesamt mit Ausdrücken der Hilflosigkeit in ihren Gesichtern. Der Detektiv wendete sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie durften nicht mitbekommen, wie sehr er sich über seine Niederlage ärgerte. Hätte er es geschafft, den ersten Mord zu aufzuklären oder Jessica und Kanon irgendwo in Sichtkontakt zu halten, dann hätte er diesen Mord verhindern können, der praktisch vor seiner Nase geschah. Der Serienkiller auf Rokkenjima war schneller gewesen, als er handeln konnte.

_Komm schon... das darf es doch nicht gewesen sein... Wenn ich aufhöre zu denken, dann ist es vorbei. Ich muss ihn stoppen. Jetzt!_

Shinichi schlug mit der Faust auf die Wand neben dem Fenster ein.

_Denk, Shinichi. Ein Problem nach dem anderen. Problem 1: Wie wurde der geschlossene Raum erschaffen? Problem 2: Wer ist der Täter? Für letzteres gibt es nur noch drei Verdächtige, zumindest wenn ich annehme, dass es nur einen Mörder gibt. Das wären dann die beiden Vermissten und Rosa, die sich noch vor Jessica aus dem Studierzimmer begab und erst spät zu den restlichen Gästen im Esszimmer aufschloss._

Shinichi hoffte, dass wenn er in der Lage war, den verschlossenen Raum zu erklären, er in der Lage wäre, den Verdächtigenkreis noch weiter einzuschränken oder sogar handfeste Beweise in die Finger zu bekommen. Frustriert schloss er die Augen und öffnete sie wieder.

_Das Fenster... Wenn sich der Täter die Tür versperrt hat, um uns einen magischen Trick vorzugaukeln, dann muss die Antwort beim Fenster liegen._

Er versuchte die Trauernden nicht zu stören, während er ein Taschentuch zückte und vorsichtig das Fenster entriegelte, ohne etwaige Fingerabdrücke zu verwischen. Doch bevor er das Fenster öffnete, bemerkte er dass sein Taschentuch beim Loslassen ein wenig Widerstand bot. Stutzend betrachtete er den Riegel und bemerkte einen feinen klebrigen Film mit sehr glatt abgeschnittenen Kanten.

_Klebeband... wenn meine Vermutung richtig liegt, dann..._

Er musterte noch eingehender dieses Fenster. Das Glas war unbeschädigt, doch zufrieden stellte er fest, dass es eine Kerbe am linken Rahmen gab, wo auch ein Stückchen der Abdichtung fehlte.

_So wird mir einiges klarer..._

Nun öffnete er das Fenster einen Spalt und streckte sich mit dem Kopf hinaus. Es gab einen schmalen Balkon und dieser war zu hoch, um zu springen. Neben dem Fenster gab es jedoch das Rohr einer Regenrinne und die umliegenden Kletterpflanzen wirkten arg angeschlagen, was nicht nur vom Wetter stammen konnte. Shinichi hatte gesehen, was er sehen wollte und schloss das Fenster wieder.

_Möglicherweise ist der Täter auch nach dem Mord an Jessica auf diese Weise geflüchtet, um nicht das Risiko einzugehen, von den anderen im Erdgeschoss erwischt zu werden... wenn sie sich nicht sogar ihnen angeschlossen hatte, nachdem die Tat vollbracht wurde._

Ärgerlich stellte er fest, dass er noch immer keinen Beweis und kein Motiv hatte.

„Okay, Leute. Eines steht fest: Wir müssen uns bewaffnen und zusammenbleiben", erklärte Rudolf grimmig, während er und Kyrie mehrere Gewehre von der Schauwand abnahmen. „Jemand hat es ganz offensichtlich auf die Ushiromiyas abgesehen. Ob nun eine Hexe oder jemand, der es auf das Gold abgesehen hat... Ich weiß es nicht und es ist mir auch egal. Die Polizei wird sich morgen darum kümmern, wenn dieser Sturm abgeflaut ist. Bis dahin wird dieser Mistkerl uns aber von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen lernen!"

„Rudolf-san hat recht...", sagte Hideyoshi missmutig. „Wir dürfen niemanden von uns mehr aus den Augen lassen. Wer weiß, was dann mit denjenigen geschieht."

Er blickte hinab zu seiner Frau und massierte sanft ihre Schultern.

„Komm bitte... du musst ihn nicht so sehen... außerdem braucht die Polizei den Ort im unveränderten Zustand, damit sie denjenigen schnappen können, der ihm das angetan hat."

„Die Polizei wird uns nicht helfen können", fauchte sie zurück. „Bis die da sind, sind wir doch schon alle tot!"

Eva erhob sich und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, fixierte sie Shinichi und schritt etwas wackelig auf ihn zu. Ihr wutentbrannter Gesichtsausdruck bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen.

„Nun, Meisterdetektiv. Was hast du zu sagen? Wer ist es gewesen? Sag schon, du musst es doch schon längst wissen!"

Shinichi schluckte und konnte den Drang nicht unterdrücken, vor der von Trauer gesteuerten Mutter zurückzuweichen.

„Ich... es... tut mir leid..."

„Heißt das, dass du es nicht weißt?", reagierte sie bissig. „Kann es sein, dass dieses Gerede von Battler-kun, dass du ein berühmter Detektiv bist, nur heiße Luft ist?"

„Das meinte ich nicht... ich... ich weiß, wie der Täter aus dem Raum kam, aber..."

„Aber was?"

„Es gibt nicht genug Beweise", verteidigte er sich verzweifelt. „Und ich werde niemanden verdächtigen, solange ich nicht mehr in den Händen halte."

„Noch mehr Beweise? Shannon-chan war mit meinem Sohn unterwegs, bevor er starb und Kanon-kun mit Jessica-chan. Die beiden müssen hierfür verantwortlich sein!"

„Wie kannst du das sagen, Obasan?", trat Battler auf einmal dazwischen. „Kanon-kun und Shannon-chan? Mörder?! Es muss noch jemanden geben, der hier auf der Insel herumschleicht. Und wenn wir anfangen, uns gegenseitig zu misstrauen, dann spielen wir dieser Beatrice direkt in die Hände."

„Und was schlägst du vor, sollen wir tun?", fragte Eva zurück. „Sollen wir uns auf die Suche nach den beiden machen und Gefahr laufen, in kleinere Gruppen getrennt zu werden, die ‚Beatrice' leichter umbringen kann?"

„So nicht... aber... wir können sie doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Wenn sie noch am Leben sind, müssen wir sie doch finden können."

_Einen von ihnen, zumindest_, raunte Shinichi innerlich mit einem knappen Blick zum Schachbrett. _Und selbst das könnte eine Lüge sein. Möglicherweise hatte der Täter nur nicht genug Zeit, alle Leichen herzurichten, wie er wünschte._

Es war nun Eva, die auf einmal inne hielt. Es wirkte, als ob ihr plötzlich etwas eingefallen war, was sie im Schrecken des Augenblicks verdrängt hatte.

„Du musst begreifen, dass wir ihnen nicht mehr helfen können, ohne uns selbst zu gefährden... doch... wir...", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können es uns nicht leisten, hier zu bleiben. Das Haupthaus hat drei Eingänge und zahlreiche Fenster im Erdgeschoss. Wir werden uns hier nicht einigeln können."

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Neesan", sagte Rudolf. „Wir können uns für den Rest des Tages im Gästehaus verschanzen."

„Denkt an die Schlüssel... wir wollten doch noch die Schlüssel nehmen", sagte Rosa mit schwacher Stimme.

Sie war ebenso mit in das Studierzimmer gekommen, doch sie hielt sich mit Maria bei der Tür auf und versuchte ihr die Augen zuzuhalten, auch wenn sie die Situation für ihr Alter erstaunlich gut verkraftete.

„Richtig...", Rudolf trat vor und wirkte, als würde ihm schlecht werden, als er an die Leiche seines Bruders trat, um sie nach Schlüsseln zu durchsuchen. „Kyrie!"

„Bin schon dabei", antwortete diese und machte sich daran, Natsuhi durchsuchen.

„Das ist jetzt aber merkwürdig", sagte Rudolf schließlich, als er bei George angekommen war.

„Was denn?", fragte Shinichi, sich aus Evas Griff befreiend.

„George-kun trägt zwei Schlüssel mit sich. Den zu seinem Gästezimmer und einen Masterkey."

„Das gleiche gilt für Jessica-chan", bemerkte Kyrie stirnrunzelnd.

„Es scheint sich um die Schlüssel von Kanon-kun und Shannon-chan zu handeln", sagte Genji trocken.

_Natürlich sind sie das, das sind die einzigen, die vermisst werden... Warum sollte der Täter uns diese auf dem Silbertablett servieren? Damit schränkt Beatrice doch nur ihre eigene Bewegungsfreiheit ein._

„Umso besser. Damit wissen wir, dass der Täter keinen weiteren Masterkey besitzt. Wenn wir uns ins Gästehaus zurückziehen, wird er uns nicht folgen können", erklärte Rudolf.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam von der gesamten Gruppe. Schließlich rafften sie sich auf und verließen den Saal, um sich auf zum Gästehaus zu machen.

„Kudo-san, Genji-san. Wartet bitte noch einen Moment", sagte Eva dabei noch im Treppenhaus.

„Hey, lasst euch nicht abhängen", meinte Rudolf, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war.

„Nein, nein. Aber ihr könnt schon vorgehen. Wir können uns im Ernstfall verteidigen", antwortete sie und deute ihr und Hideyoshis Gewehr.

„Pass nur auf dich auf...", raunte Rudolf zurück und ging weiter mit den anderen nach unten.

Eva wartete, bis die anderen außer Sichtweite waren, bevor sie weiter sprach.

„Es... gibt einen Weg, den Täter aufzuhalten, Kudo-san. Auch wenn wir seine Identität noch nicht kennen", begann sie unsicher.

„Sie wollen das Epitaph lösen, nicht?"

Shinichi wusste nicht, ob er dazu ohne einen Ansatzpunkt in der Lage gewesen wäre. Abgesehen davon war nicht sicher, ob es den Täter aufhalten würde. Beatrice könnte auch gelogen haben. Ohne ein gesichertes Motiv konnte man nicht sagen, ob dieser Mörder sich an ein selbst auferlegtes Szenario halten würde.

„Ganz recht. Wirst du mir dabei helfen?", fragte Eva schließlich.

„Wir könnten in eine Falle laufen...", wich Shinichi aus, auch wenn es ihm missfiel, ein Rätsel ungelöst zu belassen.

„Es ist immer noch besser, als uns zu verstecken und darauf zu warten, dass der Täter uns findet. Nein, ich will ihn in die Defensive bringen. Für George."

„Okay... so wie Sie sprechen, muss ich annehmen, dass Sie mehr über das Epitaph wissen, als ich."

„Das ist richtig. Es ist mir erst in diesem Jahr aufgefallen, doch ich denke, dass ich weiß, wo die geliebte Heimat meines Vaters lag."

„Dann ist es nicht Odawara?"

„Niemals. Vater hat seine Zeit dort gehasst... Jedoch gibt es einen Ort, an den er immer gute Erinnerungen gehabt hatte. Taiwan."

„Taiwan ist groß", bemerkte Shinichi das Offensichtliche.

„Das bedeutet nur, dass wir mehr Flüsse zur Auswahl haben... und einen Atlas brauchen.

Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr habe, aber das ist der einzige Hinweis, den ich habe. Über den Rest des Rätsels bin ich trotz all der Jahre immer noch nicht schlauer."

„Nein, nein, das ist großartig. Der Startpunkt ist alles, was mir gefehlt hat. Ich denke... ich denke, wir können es hinkriegen."

„Genau das wollte ich hören, Kudo-san."

„Sag, Genji-san: Wo können wir hier einen Atlas finden? Einen möglichst alten, der Rest des Rätsels wird wahrscheinlich aus antiken Wortspielen bestehen."

Der Butler musste nur kurz nachdenken.

„Es dürfte mehrere in Kinzos Bibliothek geben. In der zweiten, in die alle Bücher kommen, die er nicht mehr in seinem Studierzimmer haben wollte."

„Dann führ uns bitte dorthin."

Bevor er sich der Gruppe anschloss, wagte Shinichi einen letzten Blick zurück zum Studierzimmer mit den acht Menschen, die bereits an diesem Ort gestorben waren.

_Nur weil ich mich an dem Epitaph versuchen werde, heißt das nicht, dass ich diesen Fall ruhen lassen werde. Beatrice... Es gibt nur eine Wahrheit! Und ich werde sie finden!_


	15. Kapitel 15 - Das dritte Gesetz von Knox

Kapitel 15 - Das dritte Gesetz von Knox

„Ich weiß es."

Drei Worte reichten, um die ganze kleine Bibliothek in Aufruhr zu versetzen.

„Was? Wirklich?", Hideyoshi war sprachlos.

„Sag schon? Wie sieht deine Lösung aus?", fragte Eva mit großen Augen.

Shinichi verschränkte die Arme und schaute auf den aufgeschlagenen, staubigen Atlas vor sich herab. Es war ein verflucht schweres Rätsel, das musste er zugeben. Kinzo hatte sich da etwas ausgedacht, wofür es ein Wunder brauchte, es lösen zu können.

„Sie hatten absolut recht, Eva-san. Wenn die _geliebte Heimatstadt_ Taiwan ist, dann ergibt alles Sinn. Der Süßfisch-Fluss ist dagegen kein beliebiger Süßwasser-Fluss, sondern einer, der das Wort für Süßfisch enthält. Hier, das ist der Danshui-Fluss", er zeigte auf die Karte, die Eva ihm aus der Hand nahm.

„Das ergibt Sinn, doch durch welches Dorf soll er fließen?"

„Die Hinweise sind im Text versteckt. _In diesem Dorf, schaut nach der Küste, die zwei werden euch davon berichten._ Zwei Kanjis für ‚Dorf' und eines für ‚Küste' müssen im Namen des Ortes zu finden sein."

„Das trifft auf kein Dorf entlang des Flusses zu", raunte Eva enttäuscht.

„Nicht entlang des Flusses. Aber es gibt nicht nur den Fluss, der Danshui heißt."

„Die Danshui-Eisenbahn-Linie!", Eva fuhr dessen Strecke mit dem Finger entlang. „Kirigan Station. Dort ist der Schlüssel versteckt?"

„Es ist nicht ganz so kompliziert. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Kinzo-sama ein Rätsel benutzen würde, das man nicht auf dieser Insel lösen kann. Nein, Kirigan-Station ist selbst der Schlüssel."

„Ich verstehe... der Schlüssel ist ein Wort. Warte... am ersten Zwielicht sollten sechs Buchstaben gestrichen werden. Der Schlüssel sagt uns, welche. Kirigan hat weniger als drei Buchstaben..."

„Kinzo ist ein Fan des Westens, die Lösung muss also logischerweise etwas mit lateinischen Buchstaben zu tun haben", Shinichi übergab Eva einen weiteren, neueren Atlas, der nicht aus der Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs stammte.

„In Romaji heißt der Ort Qilian. Das sind sechs Buchstaben...", stellte sie verdutzt fest. „Aber wo soll man diese entfernen?"

„Die _Hauptstadt_ scheint der Hinweis zu sein. Wenn man die Kanji für ‚Kyoto' etwas neu arrangiert, erhält man ein Zahlwort. Doch den Ort habe ich tatsächlich schon zuvor herausgefunden. Es gibt auf dieser Insel nur einen einzigen Platz, wo einem lateinische Lettern derart ins Gesicht springen, dass dies der finale Schlüssel sein muss."

„Die Kapelle?", fragte Eva nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Die Kapelle!", echote Shinichi wissend.

„Wir bräuchten dafür eine Leiter...", stellte Hideyoshi zerknirscht fest. „Und es ist nicht gerade klug, bei einem derartigen Sturm an irgendwelchen Gebäudefronten herumzuklettern."

„Eine Leiter haben wir in jedem Fall draußen im Schuppen", stellte Genji trocken fest. „Ich werde sie gerne holen."

„Alleine? Bei dem Wetter?", fragte Hideyoshi irritiert.

„Ich weiß, wo ich suchen muss. Es wird schnell gehen."

„Keine Chance, es ist zu gefährlich", winkte Shinichi ab. „Wir gehen alle gemeinsam."

Sie begleiteten den Butler bis zur Eingangstür des Haupthauses. Doch unterwegs wandelte sich Evas Ausdruck radikal und noch bevor sie hinaus in den Regen treten konnten, bemerkte Shinichi, wie ihr erneut Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Eva?", Hideyoshi erstarrte, tiefe Sorgenfalten zogen sich durch seine Stirn.

„Es ist meine Schuld... es... wird mir erst jetzt wirklich klar."

Shinichi erkannte, dass er die beiden für sich allein lassen sollte. Er wollte mit Genji weitergehen, doch plötzlich griff sie nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. Der Butler schien nicht auf ihn warten zu wollen, machte eine knappe Verbeugung und verschwand eiligst in Richtung Schuppen. Inmitten der schweren Regenfälle verloren sie ihn aber schon aus den Augen, noch bevor er diesen auf der anderen Seite des Rosengartens erreichte. Shinichi wollte ihn noch stoppen, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von der schwer getroffenen Frau eingefordert."

„Kudo-san... wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass nur dieser Hinweis es ist, den du brauchtest..."

„Eva-san?", er versuchte verzweifelt die richtigen Worte zu suchen. „Niemand hätte wissen können, dass das hier passiert."

„Und doch... hätte ich dich gestern nicht abgehalten, das Epitaph zu lösen, möglicherweise wäre niemand umgekommen. Und mein George wäre noch am Leben..."

„Möglicherweise hätte sich der Täter dann eine andere Geschichte ausgedacht, um sein Handeln zu rechtfertigen. Es bringt nichts, sich Vorwürfe zu machen, Eva-san. Sie müssen vorwärts denken."

„Kudo-kun hat recht", meinte Hideyoshi nur. „George sollte dich nicht so niedergeschlagen erleben. Das hätte er nicht gewollt."

Eva löste ihren Griff auf den Detektiv und dieser überlegte noch einen Moment, ob er Genji in das Unwetter folgen sollte, doch er entschied dagegen. Er war nie besonders gut darin, die Gefühle von Menschen zu verstehen und erst recht darin, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um Leid zu lindern. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass das Lösen von Rätseln das einzige sei, zu dem er zu gebrauchen war.

„Sie hatten übrigens recht mit ihrer Vermutung", war daher das einzige, was er sagte.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie verwirrt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

„Gestern erzählten Sie mir, dass Sie und Ihre Geschwister Kinzo-sama seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen haben und sie darum seinen Tod vermuten, der durch Krauß-san und Natsuhi-san verborgen gehalten wurde."

„Aber wir haben doch seine Leiche gesehen... oder war das nicht er?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Kinzos Leichnam war, doch aufgrund der Verbrennung können wir ohne Expertengutachten nicht feststellen, wann genau er gestorben ist", erläuterte Shinichi weiter. „Ich schätze, dass es das ist, was der Täter damit erreichen wollte. Andernfalls wäre sein Tod nicht Teil dieser bizarren Zeremonie."

„Und warum bist du dir da so sicher?"

„Der Zustand des Zimmers... Wie es sich für ein solches Anwesen gehört, sind die Flächen, die seltener benutzt werden, sehr gepflegt und es scheint, dass sie regelmäßig gereinigt wurden. Was mich jedoch irritiert hat, war Staub an den Orten, die Menschen regelmäßig benutzen. Es war etwa welcher am Bettkasten zu finden, was sehr merkwürdig ist. Abgesehen davon war das Bett noch im perfekt gemachten Zustand, was bedeuten würde, dass Kinzo-sama es nicht vor der Tat benutzt hatte. Und das, obwohl der Tatzeitpunkt für die anderen mitten in der Nacht lag."

„Das wäre ehrlich gesagt nichts besonderes für Vater. Vielleicht war er nachts unterwegs? Oder wurde zuerst erwischt?", erwiderte Eva unsicher. „Er war schon immer... eigenwillig... Und im Alter wurde dies nie besser."

„Er hatte gerne Areca-Nüsse gekaut, nicht? Nachdem Ihr Hinweis war, dass Taiwan seine geliebte Heimat war, wurde mir wesentlich klarer, dass er diese Eigenart dort aufgeschnappt hatte."

„Das ist richtig. Er war häufig mit diesen ekelhaft roten Zähnen anzutreffen und hat mir damit stets einen Schrecken eingejagt, als ich ein Kind war. Was hat das mit irgendwas zu tun?"

„Nun... im Studierzimmer sah ich eine Dose mit braunen Palmenblättern. Areca-Nüsse werden traditionell in frische Palmenblätter gewickelt, doch offensichtlich hielt es niemand für nötig, sie durch frische zu ersetzen, um den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten, dass jemand sie tatsächlich kauen würde."

Eva schien darüber kurz nachzudenken, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Zusammen mit all den anderen Hinweisen, dass das Studierzimmer nicht bewohnt zu sein schien, wirkt auf mich ziemlich sicher, dass es so gelaufen ist", sagte Shinichi nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass alle, die auf dieser Insel wohnen, eingeweiht sein müssten", der Gedanke schien ihr Sorge zu bereiten. „Also warum hat Genji-san uns nicht eingeweiht, nachdem alle umgekommen sind, denen das Geheimnis etwas gebracht hat?"

Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte nicht wirkliche eine Ahnung, was in dem Butler vor sich ging. Er schien Professionalität über alles zu setzen.

„Möglicherweise wollte er das Andenken der Verstorbenen nicht dadurch beflecken, dass er ihr Geheimnis verriet", schlug Hideyoshi als Erklärung vor. „Es ist ja nicht so, als dass sich das Thema inmitten dieser gruseligen Geschichte ergeben hätte."

„Vielleicht...", erwiderte Eva und wirkte nicht überzeugt.

Es entstand eine peinliche Stille, in der sie schweigend auf die Rückkehr des Butlers warteten. Shinichi wollte gerade seine Sorge um diesen kundtun, da er mittlerweile wesentlich länger brauchte, als sie eigentlich erwartet hatten, da erschien seine Gestalt wieder aus der Ferne. Er trug eine schwere Metallleiter bei sich.

„Verzeiht die Verspätung. Aus irgendeinem Grund befand sich die Leiter nicht im Schuppen, wo sie hätte sein sollen, sondern angelehnt hinter dem Gebäude", erklärte er trocken.

Shinichi stutzte darüber, doch ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Wenn seine Vermutung richtig war, dann würden sie nicht die ersten sein, die das Goldene Land erreichten. Möglicherweise war dieser Jemand sogar zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt dort. Jedenfalls verloren sie keine Zeit und durchquerten mit Regenschirmen und Gewehren bewaffnet den Rosengarten.

„Wir passen auf, dass niemand sich an dich heranschleicht", versicherte Hideyoshi ihm. „Sei vorsichtig, Kudo-kun."

„Danke für die Anteilnahme", raunte Shinichi, nachdem die Leiter vor dem Eingang der Kapelle aufgestellt war und er beim Blick nach oben Zweifel bekam, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war.

Aber es half nichts. Vorsichtig erklomm er die rutschigen Aluminiumstufen, bis er endlich die großen Goldlettern des Textes erreichte, der über dem Eingang angebracht war. _You will be blessed only at a probability of a quadrillion to one. _Shinichi las den Text bemerkte die versteckte Ironie, als er das _quadrillion_ untersuchte. Er zog etwas an dem _q_ und nur mit erstaunlich wenig Anstrengung löste es sich aus seiner Verankerung. Auf der Rückseite gab es etwas wie einen sehr kompliziert aussehenden Schlüssel.

„Vorsichtig da unten, ich entferne nun die Buchstaben", rief er hinunter, bevor er das _q_ losließ und dieses mit einem Scheppern auf den Steinstufen unter ihm aufschlug.

Das war nur der erste. es folgten ein _i_, das erste_ l_, ein weiteres_ i_, ein_ a _und schließlich das_ n_. Die verbliebenen Buchstaben sahen wie folgt aus: „_u dr l o_."

„Was jetzt, Kudo-kun?", fragte Hideyoshi sichtlich gespannt.

„Ich werde die zwei auseinander reißen, die sich nahe stehen."

Shinichi entfernte das _r_ und steckte es an die Position des _i_, welches er zuvor entfernt hatte. Es passte perfekt und jetzt war der Abstand zwischen allen Buchstaben gleich groß.

„_ o_. Mmh... irgendetwas stimmt noch nicht", meinte er nachdenklich. „Oh wartet... preist meinen Namen... Könnte es sein, dass..."

Nacheinander entfernte er jeden einzelnen Buchstaben und strauchelte mit seinem Gleichgewicht, um sie in beiden Armen halten zu können. Schließlich steckte er sie zurück in der Reihenfolge, die ihm mit einem Mal durch den Kopf geschossen war.

„_ u_. Lord Ushiromiya. Nun, es ist einen Versuch wert und die Schlüssel ließen sich zumindest hineinstecken. Ich werde sie gemäß dem Epitaph vom Kopf bis zum Fuß umlegen."

Der Detektiv umfasste den ersten Buchstaben mit beiden Händen und drehte ihn bis zum Anschlag. Im Mauerwerk hinter dem Text meinte er mehrere Klickgeräusche vernehmen zu können, die ihm verrieten, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war. Eifrig machte er sich daran, auch die anderen vier Schlüssel zu betätigen. Jedes Mal wurde er mit einem Klicken belohnt und nachdem er fertig war, hörte er eine ganze Reihe von mechanischen Geräuschen. Etwas war passiert, aber noch wusste er nicht genau, was es war. Stutzend ging er die Leiter hinunter und schloss sich Eva und Hideyoshi an, die dort unten auf ihn warteten.

„Und? Ist etwas passiert?"

Eva deutete wortlos auf die Löwenstatuen vor dem Gebäude.

_Sie hat recht... ihre Köpfe haben sich bewegt. Zuvor schauten sie voraus und damit einander an, doch jetzt schauen sie nach innen... in die Kapelle hinein. Wenn meine Vermutung richtig ist, haben wir soeben ein weiteres Rätsel gelöst._

Shinichi nickte ihr zu und so betraten sie die Kapelle. Es war die gleiche Szenerie, wie als er sie am Vortag vorgefunden hatte... mit exakt einer Ausnahme. Dort wo er die mittlerweile längst getrocknete Wasserspur Beatrices verloren hatte, hatte sich nun ein Spalt im Boden aufgetan. Ungeschliffene Betonstufen führten in die Tiefe.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass es funktioniert hat...", sagte Hideyoshi. „Was ist das nur für ein lächerlich kompliziertes Rätsel gewesen?"

„Eines von dem selbst Kinzo nicht zu erwarten schien, dass es seine Kinder lösen könnten. Zumindest vermute ich das hinter der Ironie des Slogans an der Kapelle."

„In jedem Fall sollten wir ab jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein", sagte Eva knapp und umklammerte zur Unterstreichung ihr Gewehr noch fester als ohnehin schon.

Shinichi schaltete die eingebaute Taschenlampe seiner Armbanduhr ein und ging voraus, misstrauisch die karge Umgebung beäugend, die ihn erstaunlich an einen alten Bunker erinnerte. Der enge Pfand wand sich kreiselförmig in die Tiefe und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie dessen Ende in Form einer schweren Stahltür. An der Wand neben dieser war in derselben roten Farbe, wie sie in den Bannkreisen verwendet wurde, einer der letzten Zeilen des Epitaphs hingeschmiert worden.

_Am Zehnten Zwielicht soll die Reise enden und ihr sollt die Hauptstadt erreichen, in der das Gold weilt._

Er schluckte und schwang die Tür auf. Die Bunkeratmosphäre war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Der Raum auf der anderen Seite schien wie ein prunkvoll ausgestattetes Schlafzimmer mit einem Himmelbett und zahlreichen teuer wirkenden Holzmöbeln inmitten der vertäfelten Wände. Doch das erste, das Shinichis Augen wahrnahmen, war die ächzende und sich windende Gestalt, die zu ihren Füßen lag.

„Kanon-kun!"

Der Detektiv eilte zu dem Diener, den er gefesselt und geknebelt vorfand. Das Seil, welches seine Füße und seine Arme hinter dem Rücken zusammenhielt, war so straff angezogen, dass es sich durch seine Bemühungen, sich zu befreien, tief in seine Haut geschnitten hatte.

„Ganz ruhig, beweg dich nicht noch mehr", versuchte er den weiterhin verzweifelt ankämpfenden Kanon zu beruhigen.

Sein erster Versuch, die Knoten schmerzfrei zu lösen, scheiterte kläglich. Die Fesseln waren dafür viel zu fest verzurrt. Stattdessen schaute er sich nach etwas um, womit man sie hätte aufschneiden können.

„Eva-san? Hideyoshi-san?"

Die beiden nickten und eilten zu den umstehenden Kommoden, die sie aufrissen und durchsuchten. Nach wenigen Sekunden kam Eva mit einem Teppichmesser zurück. Die Klinge zwar so klein, dass sie das Zerschneiden recht umständlich machte, aber nach wenigen Minuten hatte er den Gefangenen befreit.

„Kanon-kun! Wer hat dich so zugerichtet?"

Weiterhin grummelnd betastete er seine tiefen Schürfwunden. Es war nur ein einziger Name, den er nannte:

„Beatrice..."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", protestierte Eva.

_Also doch eine zwanzigste Person? Ich kann es fast nicht glauben._

„Was genau ist passiert?", forderte Shinichi.

„Ihr werdet es mir doch nicht glauben...", wich Kanon zunächst aus, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich wollte Jessica-sama nur einen Moment für sich geben und verließ ihr Zimmer. Danach wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, sie musste mir aufgelauert haben. Als ich wieder erwachte... waren wir im... im Goldenen Land."

„Du meinst diesen Raum hier?"

Kanon starrte ihn verwirrt an, bevor er den Blickkontakt abbrach und zu einer Stelle hinter ihm schaute. Shinichi folgte dem Blick und sah auf dem roten Teppichboden einen breiten bräunlichen Fleck, sowie blutige Haare und Hautfetzen.

_Das hier ist der Tatort! Hier ist also George gestorben!_

„Ich war machtlos, sie zu beschützen... George-sama und... Shannon-chan... und Jessica...", er schien für einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, dass 'sama' hinzuzufügen, doch entschied sich schließlich dafür, es wegzulassen. „Sie hat sie alle vor meinen Augen getötet."

„Red keinen Unsinn. Jessica-chan wurde im Studierzimmer umgebracht. Es ist unmöglich, dass dies hier..."

„... das ist es, was die Hexe Euch glauben machen wollte, Kudo-sama. Habt Ihr einen hundertprozentigen Beweis für diese These?"

„Ich habe den Tatort gesehen...", sagte Shinichi schlicht, verwundert darüber, warum er sich auf einmal verteidigen musste.

„Und ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe...im Goldenen Land... Selbst wenn ihr zu 99% sicher seid, dass es anders abgelaufen ist, verbleibt ein Prozent des Zweifels, dass dies alles nur ein Trick ist. Ein makaberer, unmenschlicher Trick einer Hexe."

„Es gibt keine Hexen...", erwiderte Shinichi. „Jemand hat dich hier her verschleppt und dich gefesselt. Das ist die Tat eines Menschen. Wie sah dieser Mensch aus?"

„Es war Beatrice", erwiderte Kanon und der Detektiv wusste nicht, ob sein ärgerlicher Tonfall an den Täter oder an seine Ungläubigkeit gerichtet war. „Sie sah genauso aus, wie die Frau auf dem Porträt. Eine Europäerin mit blondem Haar und einem schwarzen Kleid."

„Also ist es wahr...", Eva schluckte. „Maria-chan hat die Wahrheit gesprochen."

Sie halfen Kanon auf die Beine und ließen ihn erst einmal auf dem Bett Platz nehmen. Er war blass und erschöpft.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld... ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen müssen... Ich hätte Beatrice besiegen müssen..."

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hast alles getan, was in deiner Macht stand", beschwichtigte Hideyoshi. „Es ist nicht dein Fehler, wenn du überwältigt wurdest."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es jetzt vorbei ist", seufzte Eva und schaute sich die merkwürdige Pyramide an, die sich hinter dem Bett befand.

Unter einer Stoffplane schimmerten unzählige Goldbarren. Der Schatz, den Kinzo versteckt hatte. Doch den dreien, die ihn gefunden hatten, war nicht zum Freuen zu Mute. Sie hofften, dass der Täter damit wie angekündigt zur Aufgabe gebracht werden würde.

„Wer werden die anderen ebenfalls nach hier unten einladen müssen", sagte Hideyoshi.

„Ich frage mich nur, was sie dazu sagen werden. Krauß-niisan hätte Probleme gemacht, doch ohne ihn... Rudolf-niisan ist es zuzutrauen, dass er mehr als seinen Anteil verlangen würde."

„Anteil?", fragte Shinichi verdutzt.

„Wir hatten vermutet, dass Krauß-niisan das Gold längst gefunden hatte und wollten ihn dazu zwingen, es gleichmäßig unter uns Geschwistern aufzuteilen. Was auch immer passiert, an diesem Plan will ich weiterhin festhalten", erklärte Eva. „Doch die Frage nach der Position des Oberhaupts... Rein theoretisch hast du ja das Rätsel gelöst, Kudo-san."

„Du hast es gelöst?", fragte Kanon irritiert.

„Nur aufgrund der Vorarbeit von Ihnen, Eva-san", konterte der Detektiv hastig. „So wie ich es sehe, gehört Ihnen der Titel."

Sie schaute zu unsicher zu Boden und schien abzuwägen, wie sie damit umzugehen hatte. Sie wollte diese Position ohne Frage, doch Shinichi konnte sehen, dass sie sie niemals unter diesen Umständen hätte übernehmen wollen. Es war besser, wenn Shinichi daran arbeitete, schnellstens den Täter zu fassen, damit sie nicht auf eine Reaktion von diesem warten mussten. Er war mit der Erklärung aus irgendeinem Grund auch unzufrieden.

_Was hat der Täter nur davon, uns zum Lösen des Epitaphs lotsen zu wollen, wenn er selbst es bereits gelöst hat? Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Geschichte nur Sinn ergibt, wenn ich das Motiv ergründet habe._


	16. Kapitel 16 - Das 4 und das 5 Zwielicht

Kapitel 16 - Das Vierte und das Fünfte Zwielicht

Es war etwas mehr als eine Stunde vergangen, seit sie mit der Hilfe des Detektivs das Epitaph der Goldenen Hexe lösen konnten. Ushiromiya Eva war erschöpft. Kaum hatte sich Kanon ausreichend erholt gehabt, gingen sie direkt zum Gästehaus, wo man über den Zurückgekehrten sehr erstaunt war und noch sehr viel erstaunter über die Geschichte, die sie zu erzählen hatten. Aus diesem Grund beendeten sie die komplette Verriegelung des Gebäudes, bevor sie es abschlossen und dann alle gemeinsam zu dem geheimen Versteck des Goldes gingen. Selbstverständlich nahm Rudolf die Neuigkeit nicht ohne Murren hin, schließlich war ihr Vater gestorben und war nicht mehr in der Lage, Eva als Erbin anzuerkennen. Erstaunlicherweise war es Battler, der am ehesten einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hatte und seinen Vater zurückhielt, um die Diskussion auf einen späteren Tag zu verschieben. Eva war aber nicht überrascht, diese Reaktion hatte sie von Rudolf erwartet. Rosa jedoch überraschte sie, indem sie schon früh erklärte, dass sie kein Problem mit Eva als neuem Oberhaupt hätte. Zumindest, wenn sie ihren Anteil am Gold bereits am Anfang des nächsten Jahres erhalten würde.

„Glaubst du, dass Rudolf-niisan überhaupt noch daran denkt, dass heute Menschen getötet wurden?", fragte Eva frustriert.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", erwiderte Hideyoshi verdutzt.

„Sein Blick... kaum dass er und Kyrie-san diese Goldbarren gesehen haben, wirkten sie wie verwandelt. Er sollte doch eigentlich wissen, dass es noch nicht überstanden ist."

Sie hatten sich wieder im Gästehaus verschanzt, um den Sturm abwarten zu können. Und nachdem sie sicher gegangen waren, dass niemand während ihrer Abwesenheit durch die versperrten Türen und Fenster eingedrungen war, erlaubten sie sich, ein wenig aufzuatmen. Um der durch ihre aufkommende Tatenlosigkeit erneut aufflammenden Diskussion zu entgehen, zogen sich Eva und Hideyoshi in ihr Zimmer zurück. Selbst wenn es der Täter trotz ihrer systematischen Durchkämmung des Gebäudes irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich hier zu verstecken, dürfte er es nicht wagen, sich zwei bewaffneten Erwachsenen zu stellen. Abgesehen davon hatten sie die Kette zugezogen und befanden sich eingeschlossen im ersten Stock. Hier hatten Eva und Hideyoshi endlich Zeit zum Trauern.

„Warum ziehst du nun so ein Gesicht? Hast du nicht alles, was du dir schon immer gewünscht hast?", fragte eine glucksende Frauenstimme.

Eva horchte auf. Hideyoshi, der sie immer noch in seinen Armen hielt, schien sie nicht zu bemerken. War das... nein, sie musste es sich eingebildet haben.

„Wenn es dein geliebter George ist, der dich so herunterzieht, dann hör mir zu: Ohne ihn wird es dir besser gehen. Ihn auf die Führung der Ushiromiya-Familie vorzubereiten, hätte dich nur unnötig viel Zeit gekostet. So bist du in der Lage, deine neu gewonnene Macht in vollen Zügen auszukosten."

„Hörst du das auch?", fragte Eva irritiert.

„Was meinst du?", Hideyoshi schien verwirrt.

„Da ist diese grässliche Stimme. Sag mir nicht, dass du sie nicht hören kannst."

Hideyoshi schüttelte den Kopf.

_Es muss alles zu viel gewesen sein... alles nur Einbildung. Da ist gar keine Stimme._

„Ich bin keine Einbildung!", antwortete die Stimme auf ihre gedachten Worte. „Du kennst mich. Ich begleite dich schon seit einer ganzen Weile."

_Bist... bist du Beatrice?_

„Jetzt schon. Aber erst, seit du das Gold gefunden hast."

_Was soll das jetzt heißen?_

„Beatrice ist nur ein Titel. Ein Titel für die Herrin des Goldenen Landes. Als du das Gold fandest, wurde dieser Titel von der vorigen Beatrice abgetreten. An mich."

_Aber das würde bedeuten..._

„Ganz richtig!", ertönte die Stimme nun weitaus klarer und eindringlicher als noch kurz zuvor.

Jetzt hatte es auch Hideyoshi gehört. Er ließ seinen Arm sinken und sprang auf. Mitten im Raum schwebte eine Gestalt in einem violetten Kleid und mit einem goldenen Zepter. Es war nicht Beatrice. Sie hatte das gleiche braune Haar wie Eva. Und obwohl sie wesentlich jugendlicher aussah, war es unverkennbar sie selbst.

„W... wie sind Sie hier hereingekommen?", fragte Hideyoshi entsetzt.

„Na mit dir, mein Liebster...", schnarrte Eva-Beatrice.

„Was bist du?", fragte Eva, obwohl sie bereits die Antwort kannte.

Eva-Beatrice schien zuerst abzuwägen, ob sie darauf wirklich antworten sollte. Schließlich entschied sie, es doch zu tun.

„Ich bin du. Oder besser gesagt ein Teil von dir. Ich bin enttäuscht, dass du mich tatsächlich nicht erkennen willst. Dabei habe ich dich doch schon so viele Jahre lang begleitet. Ich war jedes Mal dabei, wenn du deinen Bruder wegen seiner Dummheit verflucht hast. Ich bin geboren worden, als dein Vater dir nicht den Respekt entgegen brachte, den du verdient hast. Und als du gefunden hast, habe ich genug Macht erhalten, um mich euch beiden hier so zeigen zu können."

Eva hatte bis jetzt den Gedanken verdrängt, dass hier auf der Insel tatsächlich übernatürliche Dinge vorgehen könnten. Und hätte Hideyoshi nicht ebenfalls auf sie reagiert, sie hätte dies als Einbildung abgetan. Denn sie kannte dieses Abbild tatsächlich aus ihren schwersten Stunden. Und doch war sie nie so irrsinnig, diese Person, dieses andere Ich, als real existierendes Wesen anzuerkennen. Es war... eine Art unsichtbare Freundin. Jemand, dem sie all ihren Frust anvertrauen konnte. Und es war ein finsteres Monster, unfähig für Mitleid und Vergebung. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Hideyoshi jemals auf dieses Machwerk ihrer dunkelsten Gefühle konfrontiert werden würde. Das sollte nicht sein... Das durfte nicht sein!

„Was willst du von uns?", fauchte Eva ungehalten.

Hideyoshi schaute derweil verwirrt zwischen den beiden Versionen seiner Frau hin und her.

„Ich will nichts weiter, als mich zu amüsieren. Die erste Beatrice hat den Posten abgetreten, nachdem du den Detektiv das Epitaph lösen ließest. Ja, wir haben es geschafft. Und doch musste ich mit ansehen, wie du dir so etwas von Rudolf gefallen gelassen hast. Dir gehört die Familie, Eva! Handle entsprechend und verweise ihn in die Schranken!"

„Komm schon... äh, Eva-chan...", versuchte Hideyoshi dazwischen zu gehen. „Rudolf hat sich zwar gesträubt, aber am Ende schien er es zu akzeptieren. Eva war so diplomatisch, wie es von einem Oberhaupt erwartet wird."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Diplomatie als Qualität eines Oberhaupts versteht", hielt Eva ihn zurück. „E... nein, Beatrice... Ich ahne, was du vorschlagen willst, doch ich warne dich! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dieses kranke Spiel der ersten Beatrice fortsetzt! Als neues Oberhaupt des Ushiromiya-Clans befehle ich dir, zu verschwinden und uns nie wieder zu belästigen!"

„Das Spiel fortsetzen?", fragte Hideyoshi entsetzt. „Du kannst doch nicht wirklich meinen, dass..."

„Oh doch, liebster Hideyoshi", schnarrte Eva-Beatrice. „Wusste ich doch, dass mein sterbliches Gegenstück mich besser kennt, als sie es zugeben will. Vor allem, da wir dieses Spiel bereits in einer der früheren Welten gespielt haben. Ihr könnt euch nicht daran erinnern, da ihr nur Spielsteine seid, doch all dies ist bereits passiert. Selbst ohne die Hilfe des Detektivs."

Auf Eva wirkte es, als würde sie Nonsens reden, doch die Rede Eva-Beatrices schien keinen Täuschungsversuch zu enthalten.

„Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt: Lass uns in Ruhe! Ohne meine Zustimmung bist du nichts als eine krude Illusion!"

„Falsch! Nicht mehr... die Macht der tausendjährigen Hexe erfüllt mich. Ich bin nicht mehr auf dich angewiesen. Und ich werde dir hier und jetzt beweisen, zu was ich fähig bin!"

Kurze Zeit danach stand Rudolf angelehnt an der Wand des Gemeinschaftsraums des Gästehaus. Mit nachdenklicher Miene überblickte er die Anwesenden. Alle schienen mindestens genauso angespannt gewesen zu sein, wie er selbst. Selbst ihr junger Detektiv schien tief in Gedanken versunken und antwortete nur sporadisch auf die Kommunikationsversuche Battlers. Rosa hatte einige Zeit lang mit Müdigkeit gekämpft und war deshalb schon kurz zuvor zusammen mit Maria auf ihr Zimmer gegangen. Genji wachte über die verbliebenen Ushiromiyas wie eine aufmerksame Eule, aber sein Blick war erstaunlich häufig auf Kanon gerichtet, der wie ein Häuflein Elend gegenüber von Shinichi und Battler saß.

„Warum ziehst du so ein Gesicht?", fragte ihn eine Frauenstimme von der Seite.

Es war Kyrie. Sie war kurz zuvor auf die Toilette verschwunden und gerade wieder gekommen. Tatsächlich befand sich auch Rudolf selbst er seit kurzem wieder im Raum. Er brauchte etwas Zeit für sich zum Durchatmen und mit dem Gewehr an seiner Seite fühlte er sich sicher genug, dass er nicht die Falle eines wahnsinnigen Killers tappen würde.

„Ich versuche mich darin zu üben, das Gesicht zu machen, was in so einer Situation angebracht ist", scherzte er mit weit weniger Enthusiasmus als sein übliches Ich.

„Sag bloß, du entwickelst hier noch Geschwisterliebe", schnarrte Kyrie.

„Oh Gott nein!", erwiderte er grantig und vergewisserte sich mit einem Seitenblick, dass sie außer Hörweite von Shinichi und vor allem Battler waren.

„Schon gut. Ich bin die letzte, die dich dafür verurteilt."

„Sie ist schon noch meine Schwester. Und ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn sie und Hideyoshi-san so lange von der Gruppe getrennt sind. Schließlich sind sie nicht geübt mit diesen Waffen und der Täter ist es definitiv."

„Wir können gerne vorbeischauen, um dein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Wenn wir jedoch nur den Schönheitsschlaf deiner Schwester stören und angeblafft werden, werde ich ihr sagen, dass es allein deine Idee war."

„Ganz recht, schieb nur alle Schuld auf mich", er zuckte mit den Schultern und so machten sie sich auf den Weg die Treppen hoch zu den Gästezimmern.

Das Zimmer von Eva und Hideyoshi war zum Glück nicht sonderlich weit entfernt. Es lag direkt bei der Treppe. Rudolf wog nur noch kurz seine Optionen an möglichen Entschuldigungen ab, bevor er schließlich anklopfte. Es folgte keine Reaktion.

„Ich bin's nur, Onee-san. Wenn ihr am Schlafen seid, dann tut es mir leid, wenn ich störe. Gebt mir nur irgendein Lebenszeichen und ich bin schon wieder weg."

Weiterhin gab es keine Antwort. Er wechselte einen beunruhigten Blick mit Kyrie, bevor er ein weiteres Mal anklopfe. Schließlich half nichts mehr, Rudolf betätigte die Klinke und riss die Tür auf. Nach nur wenigen Zentimetern stieß er auf unnachgiebigen Widerstand. Die Kette war zugezogen.

„Eva-oneesan, das ist nicht mehr witzig. Hideyoshi-san! Sagt doch was!"

Nicht einmal unter normalen Umständen hätte er vermutet, dass sie ihm einen Streich spielen würde, egal wie verlockend die Vorstellung sein mochte, ihn mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu erwischen. Das war schlichtweg nicht Evas Stil. Grummelnd warf er alle Vorsicht über Bord und lugte durch den Spalt in den Raum hinein. Das Bett war nicht in seinem Sichtfeld, aber dennoch konnte er einen Arm ausmachen, der aus dem Bad hinausragte. Auf dem Boden. Die Adlertätowierung gehörte unverkennbar seiner Schwester.

„Eva-oneesan!", rief er und warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür.

Es half nichts. Er langte mit der Hand zwischen Spalt, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, so irgendwie die Kette lösen zu können, doch es war zwecklos. Er konnte den Stift nicht erreichen, der sie an ihrem Platz hielt. Es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Schluckend entsicherte Rudolf sein Gewehr.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Kyrie entsetzt.

„Ich betätige mich als Schlosser", knurrte er und hielt die Mündung des Gewehrs an die Kette.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, weiter zu zögern. Es musste getan werden und es war ihm egal, wie es aus der Perspektive der anderen aussehen würde. Er drückte ab und der laute Knall fegte durch das Haus. Das Kettenglied, auf welches er gezielt hatte, wurde glatt entzwei gerissen und machte so seinen Weg hinein in das Zimmer frei.

„Verdammt!", fauchte er und warf seine Waffe zu Boden.

Ihm bot sich ein grausiges Bild. Hideyoshi lag mitten im Raum, eine blutige Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf. Eva selbst lag, wie er es bereits vermutet hatte, im Bad. Sie hatte eine einzige Schusswunde in der Brust. Das Bett trug jedoch das eindeutigste, wer für den Mord verantwortlich war. Ein krudes rotes Pentagramm war auf die Decke gemalt worden. Kaum hatte er realisiert, was passiert war, preschten bereits Shinichi und Battler an ihm vorbei. Genji und Kanon folgten auf dem Fuße, blieben aber in einigem Abstand hinter ihnen.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Shinichi harsch.

„Die... die Tür war mit der Kette verriegelt... ich... ich habe sie aufgeschossen und die beiden so vorgefunden", verteidigte sich Rudolf tonlos.

Es war ein Desaster. Der Täter schien doch irgendwie in das Gästehaus eingedrungen zu sein. Sie mussten sich zusammen mit ihm hier eingeschlossen haben.

„Die Fenster sind geschlossen und Sie sagen, dass die Kette zugezogen war? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass...", begann der Detektiv entsetzt.

„... ein geschlossener Raum! Wie im Studierzimmer!", setzte Battler den Satz fort. „Arrgh! Was soll der Wahnsinn? Wird es denn nie enden?"

„Ich verstehe das nicht, das Epitaph ist gelöst. Beatrice hat doch längst verloren!", Kanon schaffte es, über die Tatsache noch aufgewühlter zu sein, als Battler. Wütend schrie er seinen Frust in die Luft: „Beatrice! Hörst du mich? Es hat keinen Zweck, die Zeremonie fortzusetzen. Dieses Blutvergießen nützt niemandem etwas! Das... das kann doch nicht möglich sein..."

Er brach im Gang zusammen und es war Shinichi, der den ersten Ansatz machte, ihn zu beruhigen:

„Nein, das ist kein Hexenwerk. Genauso wenig wie die vorigen kranken Morde, ist dies die Tat eines Menschen."

„Warte... Shinichi-kun, wo ist Eva-obasan?"

_Sie dürfte doch noch mit Maria in ihrem Zimmer sein... oh nein!_

Es war offensichtlich, dass jeder das gleiche dachte. Dennoch wollte keiner der erste sein, der es aussprach. Stille erfüllte den Raum. Eine Stille, die nur von dumpfen Schluchzern unterbrochen wurde.

„Ihr hört das auch, oder?", fragte Battler verwirrt, doch Shinichi wies ihn an, still zu sein.

Vorsichtig folgte der Detektiv dem Geräusch und trat an den Kleiderschrank des Gästezimmers heran. Mit einem Ruck riss er die Türen auf und enthüllte den Inhalt: Es war Rudolfs Schwester Rosa. Sie saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Schranks, Tränen liefen ihr über die knallroten Wangen. Ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Schranks lag ein Gewehr mit blutverschmiertem Kolben.

„Wie es aussieht, haben wir unseren Täter gefunden...", stellte Kyrie eisig fest.


	17. Kapitel 17 - Shinichis erste Deduktion

Kapitel 17 - Shinichis erste Deduktion

_Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Das ist zu einfach. Und außerdem..._

Unter normalen Umständen wäre das ein klarer Fall gewesen. Ein versiegelter Raum mit den Opfern und nur einer lebenden Person, die auch noch die Tatwaffe bei sich trug. Doch auch wenn alles so klar wie selten erschien, gab es da etwas, was ihm an der Geschichte Bauchschmerzen bereitete.

„Warum, Rosa-neesan? Warum nur?", sprach Rudolf, der seine Schwester weiterhin bedrängte.

„Ich... ich war es nicht, das müsst ihr mir glauben... Ich..."

„Das ist schwer zu glauben", erklärte Kyrie. „Schließlich versteckt man sich nicht ohne Grund an einem Tatort."

„Aber... ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was passiert ist, es... macht keinen Sinn. Maria-chan ging kurz ins Bad und dann klopfte es an der Tür. Ich öffnete und... und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Ich bin erst wieder hier drin aufgewacht, als ich den Schuss hörte."

„Warum bist du dann nicht gleich hinausgekommen?", fragte Rudolf harsch.

„Oh sicher, während hier alle Blut und Mord geschrieen haben. Es hätte ausgesehen, als wenn ich dafür verantwortlich wäre. Neesan... ich kann es doch selbst kaum fassen...", Rosa fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und schluchzte.

„Nun, im Augenblick kann es nicht mehr danach aussehen, dass du der Täter bist. Wir haben dich auf frischer Tat erwischt", erwiderte Rudolf. „Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Gib endlich zu, dass du Beatrice bist!"

Das ging zu schnell. Shinichi musste sich einmischen.

„Wir haben keinen handfesten Beweis, dass Rosa-san Beatrice ist!", erklärte er bestimmt.

Rudolf seufzte, bevor er sich ihm zuwandte:

„Ach unser großer Detektiv will uns mitteilen, dass etwas anderes vorgefallen sein könnte, als das, was offensichtlich ist? Und dabei warst du noch nicht einmal in der Lage, die ersten Fälle zu lösen!"

_Er hat recht, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, Verurteilungen auszusprechen._

„Mama ist nicht Beatrice!", empörte sich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Verwirrt wirbelte er herum. Die kleine Maria stand hinter ihm.

„Deinem Wort können wir genauso wenig trauen, Maria-chan", erklärte Kyrie. „Du hast bereits im Rosengarten für Beatrice gelogen, um ihre Identität geheim zu halten. Möglicherweise nimmst du auf diese Weise deine Mutter in Schutz, was ich dir nicht einmal wirklich verübeln kann."

„Aber sie ist nicht Beatrice! Beatrice ist eine mächtige Hexe, die nur auf Rokkenjima lebt! Mama mag zwar hin und wieder von der Schwarzen Hexe beeinflusst zu werden, wenn sie böse zu Maria ist, doch das ist nicht Beatrice und sie hat keinen Grund, das Ritual auszuführen", führte Maria weiter aus.

„Es reicht, Maria-chan... Lass mich einfach das Schachbrett umdrehen und erklären, was wirklich seit dieser Nacht passiert ist!", begann Kyrie mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Gestern Nacht traf sich Rosa-san mit Kinzo-sama, Krauß-san und Natsuhi-san im Studierzimmer und nutzte die Chance, um die drei umzubringen. Die anderen drei Opfer wurden separat getötet und von ihr zum Tatort geschafft, während wir alle schliefen. Um den Eindruck zu erwecken, einen geschlossenen Raum vorgefunden zu haben, hat sie ein ähnliches Bauteil, wie es im Schließmechanismus der Tür verbaut wurde, zurückgelassen. Dass die Tür tatsächlich noch funktionierte, können wir ja nicht mehr nachweisen, da wir sie aufgebrochen haben."

„Und wie soll ich George-kun und Shannon-chan entführt haben? Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich doch mit allen von euch im Esszimmer!", verteidigte sich Rosa in einem flehenden Tonfall.

„Oh, das ist ganz leicht. Es kann doch möglich sein, dass du ihnen gestern gesagt hast, dass du dich mit ihnen treffen willst. Als du dich nach dem Fund der Leichen mit Maria-chan zurückgezogen hast, brachtest du die beiden um, genauso wie du es anschließend mit Jessica-chan getan hast, die zusammen mit Kanon-kun ebenfalls den Raum verließ. Kanon-kun hattest du niedergeschlagen und in den Geheimraum verschleppt, bevor du zu uns zurückkehrtest, als wäre nichts geschehen. Was dann hier geschehen ist, ist dann offensichtlich."

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

„Oh das macht sehr viel Sinn. Bist du nicht schwer verschuldet wegen diesem Vater von Maria-chan? Du bist die jüngste der Geschwister und damit zusammen mit Maria-chan die letzte in der Rangfolge. Du hattest das Gold gefunden und Angst, das Erbe mit den anderen teilen zu müssen. Rudolf und ich werden mit Sicherheit als nächsten dran gewesen, wenn wir dich nicht auf frischer Tat ertappt hätten"; führte Kyrie weiter fort.

„Aber das ist nicht wahr!", kreischte Rosa. „Jemand will mir etwas anhängen! Ich bin nicht Beatrice!"

„Du brauchst noch einen weiteren Beweis? Nun gut. Niemand von uns Anwesenden hier hätte diese okkulte Show planen können! All dieses Wissen über die Bannkreise... einzig Maria-chan war bislang in der Lage, sie zu erkennen. Ob sie dies von dir gelernt oder dir mit selbst beigebrachtem Wissen dabei geholfen hat, die Kreise zu malen, ist einerlei. Es liegt auf der Hand, dass die Identität von Beatrice eng mit Maria-chan und dir verknüpft ist!"

„Also das ist jetzt seltsam...", sagte Battler derweil im Purgatorium. „Ich weiß, dass Kyrie-san gut ist, aber bislang hat sie in keiner der bisherigen Spiele eine derartige Deduktion liefern können. Wie gesagt, Kyrie ist gut... doch ich frage mich, warum ausgerechnet du das zulässt."

Beatrice saß ihm weiterhin gegenüber. Obwohl dort gerade jemand erklärte, wie die Morde abliefen, schien es sie nicht wirklich zu stören. Das war absurd. Kyries Worte hätten unter normalen Umständen wie blaue Wahrheiten funktionieren müssen und das Fundament der Illusion der Hexe beschädigen sollen, was bei der Hexe physische Schmerzen auslösen würde. Ausreichend detaillierte Wahrheiten konnte Battler sogar als Waffe verwenden, doch diese Art der Auflösung schien sie überhaupt nicht zu kratzen.

„Warum soll ich es nicht zulassen? Du hast gesehen, was passiert ist. Das Epitaph wurde gelöst und ich habe mich aus der Geschichte zurückgezogen."

„Ganz recht", hakte sich eine zweite Stimme ein. „Diese Tat wurde von mir, Eva-Beatrice begangen!"

Die zweite Hexe, die Personifizierung der Theorien, dass Eva die Täterin sein könnte, materialisierte sich nun ebenso in dem Raum, von dem aus sie die Vorgänge auf Rokkenjima betrachteten. Sie wirkte vergnügt und grinste über beide Ohren. Es machte Battler krank. Ronove bot ihr einen Stuhl an, doch sie ignorierte ihn und spazierte stattdessen um sie herum, kreisende Bewegungen mit ihrem goldenen Spazierstock machend.

„Und was ist mit dir? Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hat dich die rote Wahrheit von dieser Beatrice hier in Fetzen gerissen", er selbst hielt sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Ohren zu, weshalb er diese vernichtenden Worte nicht hören konnte.

„Ich bin zäher, als mein zuckersüßes Äußeres den Anschein erweckt", gluckste sie. „Als ich hörte, dass das Spielbrett ein weiteres Mal mit einem neuen Spielstein von Bernkastel eröffnet wurde, musste ich mich einfach dem Treiben anschließen."

„Nun gut, was auch immer das jetzt heißen mag", raunte Battler schicksalsergeben. „Dann beantworte mir die Frage, warum du noch nicht gegen Kyries Deduktion wehren musst?"

„Nun, ein Spielstein kann viel erzählen...", sinnierte sie. „Das macht es noch lange nicht wahr."

„Mag sein, aber wenn ich ihre Worte schlichtweg mit dem Blau wiederhole, dann müsstest du es widerlegen oder deine Illusion zerbricht?"

„Du weißt, was das bedeuten würde", sagte Beato trocken, ihre Hände vor dem Gesicht gefaltet.

„Ich bin mir dessen im Klaren", sagte er nach einigem Zögern. „Ihr wollt, dass ich einfach so akzeptiere, dass Eva-obasan eine Mörderin ist. Zugegeben, sie mag nicht die beste Mutter auf dem Planeten sein, aber ich kann und will mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie eine Mörderin ist."

„Komm schon, Battler. Versuche es wenigstens. Es geht um einen einfachen Sieg, der quasi direkt vor deiner Nase liegt."

Jetzt stutzte er wirklich. Es musste sich einfach um eine Falle handeln.

„Wir reden von einem hypothetischen Fall", winkte er ab, schließlich wollte er nicht frontal in diese Falle rennen.

„In diesem hypothetischen Fall... ist es gut möglich, dass eine gewisse hier anwesende Hexe auf die Idee gekommen ist, einen Sündenbock für ihre Magie zu suchen", Eva-Beatrice blieb hinter Beato stehen und stützte sich auf ihrem Stuhl ab, während sie sprach. „Manche Hexen leben dafür, von anderen anerkannt zu werden. Andere wiederum bevorzugen es, den Blicken der Inquisition zu entgehen, die sie jagt. Ich. Spiele. Nicht. Fair!"

„Gut, ich auch nicht!", unterbrach eine dritte Frauenstimme ihre Diskussion.

Bernkastel schwebte in den Raum hinein und Battler wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es so langsam voll wurde.

_Wie viele Zuschauer wir Zuschauer wohl noch hier haben..._

„Oh... Lady Bernkastel... Willkommen!", sagte Beatrice erstaunlich knapp.

Doch die Hexe der Wunder wandte sich nur an Battler, ohne die anderen groß zu beachten:

„Du solltest mit dem Blau warten, bis ich meinen Zug getätigt habe. Mein Spielstein mag sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten haben, doch es wird Zeit, diesen Kindern zu zeigen, wie ein echter Krimi gelöst werden kann."

„Halt mal, das heißt... Kudo-kun weiß, wer der Täter ist?", sprach Battler entsetzt.

„Lehne dich zurück und genieße die Show..."

„Nicht so schnell!", schallten die Worte Kudo Shinichis durch das Gästezimmer.

Er war zwischen Kyrie und Rosa getreten.

„Wartet bitte mit den Verurteilungen, bis ihr gehört habt, was ich zu sagen habe."

„Was soll das jetzt werden?", erwiderte Rudolf nervös.

„Ich weiß, dass Rosa-san nicht die Mörderin ist. Ich werde euch beweisen warum und ich werde euch den tatsächlichen Mörder von Eva-san und Hideyoshi-san präsentieren!", sagte Shinichi entschlossen.

„Haben wir nicht bereits erklärt, was vor sich gegangen ist?", wunderte sich Rudolf. „Es ist nicht nötig, weiter darauf rumzureiten."

„Nein, es ist nötig. Die Wahrheit hat es immer verdient, gehört zu werden. Nicht, Battler-kun?"

Battler wunderte sich offensichtlich, dass Shinichi es für nötig hielt, ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Nach etwas Zögern nickte er.

„Ich will es hören."

„Danke sehr", Shinichi nickte zurück, bevor er sich an Maria wandte. „Maria-chan, kannst du mir sagen, was für ein Symbol das auf dem Bett dort ist?"

„Was hat das mit irgendetwas zu tun?", warf Kyrie ein, doch der Detektiv schenkte dem keine Beachtung.

„-Uu- Das ist ein einfaches Pentagramm."

„Was hat ein Pentagramm im Okkulten für eine Bedeutung?"

„Nun, manche benutzen es als Symbol des Teufels, doch wenn man weiter zurück in die Geschichte geht, dann ist es eigentlich ein Abwehrsymbol gegen Dämonen."

„Warum sollte Beatrice so etwas hier anbringen?", hakte Shinichi weiter nach.

„-Uu- Ich weiß nicht. -Uu- Ich glaube nicht, dass Beatrice ein derart nichtssagendes Symbol verwenden würde. Schließlich ist sie eine unglaublich mächtige Hexe, die weitaus komplexere Magie verwenden kann."

„So etwa wie die Bannkreise aus der Clavicula Salomonis, die Beatrice bei ihren letzten Taten verwendet hat."

„Ganz genau!", stimmte sie freudig zu, nicht nur weil Shinichi dies durch sie wusste, sondern auch weil sie dabei helfen konnte, den Verdacht von ihrer Mutter wegzulenken.

„Was genau soll das jetzt beweisen?", fragte Kyrie stirnrunzelnd.

„Es ist kein direkter Beweis, aber es war das erste, was mich aufhorchen ließ. Alles an diesem Tatort spricht dafür, dass nicht Beatrice, sondern jemand anders den Mord begangen hat."

Das erzeugte nun eine verwirrte Reaktion von jedem im Raum, selbst bei Maria.

„Für die bisherigen Bannkreise wurde eine leicht verlaufende Sprühfarbe verwendet, während die Bettdecke in diesem Raum eher mit einem Filzstift bemalt worden zu sein scheint. Die Kopfwunde von Hideyoshi-san und die Kugel in der Brust von Eva-san wirken wie das vierte und fünfte Zwielicht des Epitaph. Damit wollte der Täter uns glauben lassen, dass die Tat eine Fortsetzung der ersten Morde ist. Bei einem Serienmörder fällt man für gewöhnlich aus dem Kreis der Verdächtigen, sobald man ein Alibi für eine der Taten hat. Nachdem ich diese Tat hier separat betrachtet habe, wurde mir alles klar."

„Da... das heißt... du willst sagen, dass einer von uns in diesem Raum Eva-obasan und Hideyoshi-ojisan umgebracht hat...", bemerkte Battler perplex.

„Ganz recht. Und der Schlüssel, dieses Rätsel zu verstehen, liegt in den Gewehren, die wir am Tatort gefunden haben."

Shinichi griff zückte seine Taschentücher und legte die drei Gewehre vor ihnen auf den Tisch, ohne etwaige Fingerabdrücke zu verwischen. Als nächstes entleerte er die Magazine.

„Gewehre dieses Typs haben sechs Schuss. Eine Kugel in der Kammer und fünf im Röhrenmagazin. Sehr interessant. Das Gewehr, welches bei Rosa-san gefunden wurde, enthielt fünf Schrotpatronen. Die Waffen von Hideyoshi-san und Eva-san enthielten je sechs Schrotpatronen."

„Ist das nicht Beweis genug?", sagte Rudolf. „Beide wurden mit Rosa-sans Waffe getötet!"

„Eben nicht. Eva-sans Schusswunde ist keine Schrotverletzung. Genau das muss der Täter ebenfall bemerkt haben, als er die Patrone aus der Waffe auswerfen ließ, um es wie die Tatwaffe erscheinen zu lassen. Aber da war die Waffe bereits genutzt worden, um Hideyoshi zu erschlagen. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr, die Munition von zweien der Gewehre auszutauschen, nachdem man den Fehler bemerkte, da man versuchte, die eigene Abwesenheit vom Gemeinschaftsraum so kurz wie möglich zu halten."

„E... es gibt also zwei Tatwaffen?", stotterte er.

„Genau. Dürfte ich darum bitten, dass Sie ebenfalls Ihre Waffe entleeren, Rudolf-san."

„Was? Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Nur zur Sicherheit... Ich will nicht, dass jemand seine Nase an eine geladene Waffe halten muss."

Der Mann grummelte aber durchlöchert von den erwartungsvollen Blicken Battlers, Kanons und Kyries gehorchte er. Heraus kamen fünf einfache Patronen. Rudolf übergab die Waffe an Shinichi, der sie vorsichtig in Empfang nahm und zu Kanon, Battler und Maria brachte, schließlich auch zu Rosa.

„Selbst eine ungeübte Nase kann erkennen, dass die von Rudolf abgefeuerte Waffe einen prägnanten Schwefelgeruch ausstößt. Die Waffe mit den Blutspuren von Hideyoshi-san hat keinen Schwefelgeruch und auch keine Rußspuren an der Mündung. Sie wurde nie abgefeuert. Die beiden Waffen der Opfer wurden ebenfalls nicht abgefeuert. Vermutlich war es der Plan des Täters, die Waffe, mit der Eva-san erschossen wurde mit ihrer eigenen auszutauschen. Dies wurde dadurch verhindert, dass entgegen der Erwartungen beide Opfer Schrotmunition geladen hatten. Die Fingerabdrücke an den Waffen hätte man der Polizei dadurch erklären können, dass Kinzo-sama seine Sammlung einmal den Kindern gezeigt hätte, doch wenn jemand zur Waffe inkompatible Munition mit sich trägt, das wäre den Ermittlern aufgefallen. Aus diesem Grund... komme ich nicht dabei herum zu fragen, warum Sie die Tatwaffe mit sich tragen, Rudolf-san."

„Uh... Tatwaffe?", Rudolf schluckte, Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn.

„Das behauptest du nur, weil es die einzige Waffe ist, die abgefeuert wurde", sagte Kyrie, während sie sich schützend vor ihren Mann stellte. „Was, wenn Rosa-san eine zweite Waffe mitgenommen hat und diese nach dem Mord an Eva-san verschwinden ließ?"

„Und wo soll sie diese verschwinden gelassen haben, wenn sie sich selbst mit den Leichen einschloss?", fragte Shinichi zurück.

Das ließ sie in ihrer Begründung straucheln, doch der Detektiv nahm ihr die Arbeit ab.

„Sie wollten gerade feststellen, dass die Waffe möglicherweise dort versteckt wurde, wo Eva-san tatsächlich ermordet wurde", er ließ diese Information erst einmal sacken, nicht dass Battler und Kanon noch den Faden verloren. „Richtig. Eva-san kann nicht hier gestorben sein. Tatsächlich ist das das erste, was mir suspekt erschien. Wir waren die ganze Zeit unten im Gemeinschaftsraum am Fuße der Treppe und doch sind wir erst hellhörig geworden, als Rudolf-san die Kette aufgeschossen hatte. In jedem Fall wurde für den Mord an Eva-san ein Schalldämpfer genutzt... doch selbst bei einem professionell gefertigten hätten wir den Schuss gehört, nein... Nein, das schließt absolut aus, dass die Tat hier stattfand. Stattdessen muss dies passiert sein: Der Täter lockte Eva-san unter einem Vorwand in eines der Zimmer am anderen Ende des Gebäudes, wo sie erschossen wurde. Mit etwas Suche werden wir dort vermutlich die zerschossenen Kissen finden, die zur Schalldämpfung benutzt wurden. Während dies geschah, konfrontierte der zweite Täter Hideyoshi-san in diesem Raum, erschlug ihn mit dem Gewehrkolben und wartete auf den ersten Täter, der Eva-sans Leiche hier her schaffte, damit sie wie Beatrice einen geschlossenen Raum schaffen konnten. Nachdem der erste Täter dann nach unten zu uns gekommen ist, um sich ein Alibi zu verschaffen, ging der zweite Täter zum Zimmer von Rosa-san, klopfte an die Tür und betäubte sie, als sie die Tür öffnete. Der zweite Täter deponierte sie dann in dem Kleiderschrank zusammen mit der Tatwaffe, wobei ihm der Fauxpas mit den Gewehren auffiel, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt was das bereits zu spät. Täter Zwei holte dann Täter Eins wieder nach oben, unter dem Vorwand der Besorgnis für das Opfer. Richtig? Rudolf-san? Kyrie-san?"

Stille. Sie antworteten nicht. Der einzige, der irgendeine Reaktion zeigte, war Batter, der verwirrt zwischen seinem Vater und Shinichi hin und her blickte. Der Detektiv erkannte, was er in den Gesichtern der beiden zu sehen erhoffte. Zweifel im Ausdruck Shinichis und Unschuld im Ausdruck Rudolfs. Doch ersterer wollte ihm keine falsche Hoffnung schenken und letzterer vermittelte nichts als eisigen Trotz. Und im Gegensatz zu Kyrie einen Hauch von Schuldgefühlen.

„Du hast keine Beweise", sagte diese trocken.

„Ich habe den Beweis dafür, dass Eva sich nicht lebend in diesem Raum aufgehalten haben kann. Die Zigaretten-Stummel im Aschenbecher glühten noch, als wir eintraten. Eva-san hätte Hideyoshi-san niemals das Rauchen in ihrer Gegenwart erlaubt, das haben wir alle auf dem Boot gesehen. Und die Kette war niemals zugezogen, als sie aufgeschossen wurde. Es gibt Schmorspuren an der Tür, aber nicht am Türrahmen, sodass die Tür mit Sicherheit offen stand, als es passierte. Vermutlich weil Rudolf sich nicht die Finger verbrennen wollte, als er dazu gezwungen war, mit links zu schießen und die Kette mit rechts festzuhalten."

Rosa stand hinter den beiden auf und schlich leise rüber zu Battler, Kanon, Genji und Maria, die die Diskussion weiterhin vom Türrahmen aus verfolgten. Rudolf sagte kein Wort mehr. Er schien sich gegen die Anschuldigungen nicht weiter erwehren zu wollen. Kyrie hingegen seufzte nur.

„Es hätte ja klappen können..."

Battler war außer sich:

„Was?! Kyrie-san, du... du kannst doch nicht ehrlich meinen, dass er recht hat... das... das ist doch nur ein böser Scherz. Komm schon, Kudo-kun... Mein Vater mag ein Mistkerl sein, aber er ist doch kein Mörder! Beatrice ist für all das verantwortlich."

„Tut mir leid, Batter-san... Es ist so, wie ich es gesagt habe."

„Es ist wirklich eine erstaunlich korrekte Deduktion, Kudo-kun", bemerkte Kyrie lächelnd. „Allerdings gibt es eine grobe Misskalkulation in dem, was du da sagst."

„Und die wäre?"

„Nachdem du jeden gebeten hast, sein Gewehr zu entleeren... habe ich die einzige noch geladene Schrotflinte im Raum!", sagte sie schließlich und hob ihre Waffe.

Aber Shinichi ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Gelassen trat er zur Seite, damit die anderen nicht mehr mit in der Schusslinie auf ihn standen.

„Jetzt zu schießen wäre ein noch viel größerer Fehler", versuchte er sie von der Tat abzuhalten, während er seine Umgebung begutachtete. „Es ist eine Sache, die Schuld auf Rosa-san zu schieben, sobald die Polizei eintrifft, doch jetzt wo alles raus ist, dürfte ein weiterer Mord vor allen anderen schwer zu erklären sein."

„Gut, dass ich mich von Anfang an nicht darum geschert habe", erwiderte Kyrie kalt. „Schließlich war das mit der Show Rudolfs Idee. Er ist es, der kein Risiko eingehen wollte, vor seinem Sohn als Mörder darzustehen. Mir ist es dagegen egal, was auf der Insel passiert. Mit dem ganzen Gold für uns können wir uns absetzen, noch bevor irgendjemand herausfindet, was wirklich hier passiert ist. Selbstverständlich bedeutet das, dass außer uns niemand mehr auf der Insel am Leben sein darf, wenn das Boot kommt."

„Und zufällig will dann die ganze Familie noch einen weiteren Tag hier verbringen? Das hört sich für mich nach einer sehr hakeligen Entschuldigung an!", stellte er ärgerlich fest.

_Verdammt, ich muss die Situation irgendwie entschärfen._

Shinichis Blick war bereits auf die ungeladene Waffe direkt vor seinen Füßen gefallen. Er würde sie nicht abfeuern wollen, doch...

„Tja, tut mir leid, dass du das Brainstorming für eine bessere Geschichte nicht mehr erleben wirst!"

Kyrie legte an und hätte abgedrückt, wenn sie nicht irritiert aufblickte, als jemand schreiend auf sie zu rannte. Es war Battler. Da dieser ein größeres Bedrohungspotenzial aufbot, ließ sie von Shinichi ab und zielte stattdessen auf diesen.

„Kyrie, nicht!", brüllte Rudolf, doch Shinichi reagierte als erstes.

Schließlich war das die Ablenkung, die er brauchte. Mit der Fußspitze katapultierte er das herrenlose Gewehr vor sich in die Höhe, bevor er diesem einen heftigen Tritt versetzte. Es schoss quer durch Zimmer und traf schließlich Kyries Arm. Es löste sich ein Schuss, doch die Kugel prallte ungezielt in den Fußboden, während Kyrie noch im gleichen Moment von Battler umgerannt wurde. Das Gewehr wurde zur Seite geschleudert und die beiden stolperten gemeinsam in Richtung des noch geöffneten Kleiderschranks. Schließlich war es ein schnaufender Battler, der wieder aufstand, während Kyrie regungslos liegen blieb.

„Ich... ich wollte nicht... ist sie..."

Shinichi trat an ihn heran und fühlte ihren Puls am Arm.

„Nur ausgeknockt..."

Kanon war ebenfalls herangeeilt und schnappte sich das fallen gelassene Gewehr, um Rudolf in Schach zu halten, der jedoch keine Anstalten zu machen schien, weitere Gegenwehr zu leisten. Es war vorbei.

Während sich die Situation im Gästezimmer so langsam beruhigte, musste irgendwo in einer parallelen Welt Battler mit dem zurecht kommen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Eva-Beatrice sagte kein Wort. Und auch Beato hatte nach der Hälfte der Vorführung beschlossen, nur noch das Muster der Tischdecke zwischen ihr und Battler zu beobachten. Bernkastel amüsierte sich köstlich, während Battler mit der Stirn runzelnde.

„Was soll das jetzt für ein Trick sein? Ich dachte Shinichi sei ein guter Detektiv... oder ist das alles Teil von einer weit größeren Täuschung?"

„Warum sollte ich dich täuschen wollen. Ich bin deine Verbündete", sagte Bernkastel trocken. „Ich habe es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Wahrheiten hinter der Mechanik von diesem Spiel zu ergründen. Und das tue ich, indem ich sie mit Gewalt herausreiße. Kudo Shinichi ist das Werkzeug, welches ich dafür nutze."

„Also ist alles wahr? Für das Spiel...", hauchte Battler.

„Nutze das Blau und finde es heraus!"

Er schluckte und wandte sich an die beiden Beatrices vor sich. Er wusste nicht, warum er zögerte... es war doch nur ein Spiel... ein grauenhaftes Spiel mit dem Schicksal der Menschen auf Rokkenjima, doch letztendlich nur ein Spiel. Wenn er Shinichis Worte wiederholte und seinen Vater und seine Stiefmutter als Mörder entblößte... dann waren es ja nicht sein wirklicher Vater und seine wirkliche Stiefmutter. Sie waren ja selbst nur Gefangene in der Box Schroedingers, die Rokkenjima darstellte.

„**[blue]Kyrie-san... und Rudolf-san... sie... sie sind die Mörder von Eva-obasan und Hideyoshi-ojisan.[/blue]**"

Es war gesagt. Eva-Beatrice ächzte und wirkte, als hätte sie Probleme, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Mach es kurz und zögere es nicht weiter hinaus", raunte Bernkastel mit betont gelangweiltem Tonfall.

„Okay... **[blue]Es... es ist genauso geschehen, wie Kudo-kun erklärt hat.[/blue]**"

Ein goldener Lichtblitz durchflutete den Raum und kaum war er verschwunden, war von Eva-Beatrice keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Beato saß weiterhin in ihrem Platz und Battler hätte schwören können, dass ihr Blick mitleidig wirkte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Battler. Zwei Mörder sind gefunden worden, ohne dich dafür anstrengen zu müssen. Wie gefällt dir dieses Ergebnis?", sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, welches jedoch fernab ihrer üblichen hämischen Gesichtsausdrücke lag.

„Nun... ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass es nicht diese zwei Personen wären, aber... es schließlich nur ein Spiel, nicht?"

„Ist es das wirklich?", konterte Beato zynisch. „Hast du es also tatsächlich vergessen? **[red]Spielsteine können sich nur so verhalten, wie es ihre Pendants im wirklichen Leben tun würden.[/red]**Finde dich damit ab, Battler. Du hast die Wahrheit noch immer nicht erreicht. Meine Wahrheit zumindest. Stattdessen hast du einzig bewiesen, dass dein Vater und deine Stiefmutter zu Mord fähig sind... und du bist verdammt, dich bis in alle Ewigkeiten zu wundern, woher ich das weiß!"

Sie hatte recht. Battler schluckte. Es steckte also in ihm... diesem Bastard. Und Kyrie-san... etwas eisiges schlich seinen Nacken hinauf. Er wünschte sich, diese Wahrheit wieder vergessen zu können, aber es war zu spät. Der Detektiv hatte sie ihm präsentiert. Und das Spiel würde weitergehen. Die Frage drängte sich ihm auf, wie viele Schmerzen sie durch unangenehme Wahrheiten noch zu erdulden hatten...


	18. Kapitel 18 - Labyrinth

Kapitel 18 - Labyrinth

„Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein…", knurrte Rudolf ärgerlich.

Die ganze Gruppe der Überlebenden stand vor dem Bereitschaftsraum der Bediensteten. Es war einer der wenigen Räume mit vergittertem Fenster und einer Tür, bei der nur die Masterkeys funktionierten. Genji schlug diesen Ort vor, damit sie die beiden überführten Mörder wegschließen konnten, bis die Polizei eintraf. Das Risiko einer Flucht war gering und gleichzeitig bestand keine Gefahr, dass jemand von außen versuchen könnte, sich ihrer zu bemächtigen. Schließlich lief Beatrice immer noch frei herum.

„Es ist zu eurer Sicherheit genauso wie zu unserer, Niisan", grummelte Rosa und wedelte mit ihrem Gewehr vor seiner Nase herum.

Dieser hob entwaffnet die Hände.

„Ganz vorsichtig, wo du das Ding hinhältst…"

„Kudo-kun. Du weißt, dass wir nicht sicher sein können, solange Beatrice noch ihr Unwesen treibt."

„Ihr behauptet also weiterhin, dass ihr nicht für die ersten Morde verantwortlich seid?", ging Rosa auf diese Worte ein.

„Natürlich nicht. Wenn wir das Gold vor Eva-san und Kudo-kun gefunden hätten, dann hätten wir niemals eine solche Show abgezogen. Außerdem haben wir ein wasserdichtes Alibi für den Mord an Jessica-chan und das Verschwinden von Kanon-kun", Kyries Augen formten einen schmalen Spalt. „Abgesehen davon solltest du ja wohl doch am besten wissen, wer Beatrice ist."

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?", fragte Rosa eisig zurück.

„Komm schon, Rosa-san. Wir haben nicht ohne Grund versucht, dich als Täter zu entlarven. Schließlich wäre Eva-san wirklich das erste Opfer gewesen, nicht?"

„Humbug. Ich bin keine Mörderin. Ganz im Gegensatz zu euch beiden!"

„Soso…", grunzte Rudolf.

Es war nun Battler, der an die Gruppe herantrat:

„Wir... wir müssen in jedem Fall etwas tun, damit Beatrice nicht an sie heran kommt."

„Ganz genau! Gebt Rosa-neesan keinen der Masterkeys!", prustete, Rudolf los, nachdem er sich auf der Couch fallen gelassen hatte.

„Äh, außerdem wäre es zu gefährlich, wenn jeder von uns einen Schlüssel trägt…", meinte Kanon. „Schließlich steht immer noch nicht fest, wer von uns es ist."

„Einverstanden", raunte Rosa und holte die Schlüssel aus der Tasche, die sie den beiden Tätern zuvor abgenommen hatte. „Ich… nun, da du die Wahrheit herausgefunden hast und Maria-chan darauf besteht, dass du Beatrice schon vor deiner Ankunft auf der Insel ihr Unwesen trieb…"

Sie reichte Shinichi die Schlüssel.

„Genji-san. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du Kudo-kun auch deinen Schlüssel geben würdest. Deinen habe ich auch noch, zusammen mit denen, die Eva-neesan vom ersten Tatort gesammelt hatte, Kanon-kun. Ich gebe sie ebenfalls unserem Detektiv hier."

Einen letzten Schlüssel behielt sie noch bei sich, verriegelte die Tür und übergab diesen dann Shinichi. Rosa seufzte sichtbar und ging dann mit den anderen zusammen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Atmosphäre hatte nun endlich ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht. Von 19 Personen waren nur noch Shinichi, Kanon, Battler, Rosa, Maria und Genji übrig geblieben. Noch am Vortag hätte wohl niemand gedacht, dass es einmal so enden würde. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen sie alle beisammen und sprachen kein Wort. Zumindest alle bis auf Genji, der etwas abseits im Raum stand mit einem perfekten Pokerface.

„Hier herumzusitzen bringt uns nicht weiter", sagte Kanon nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Wir müssen immer noch Beatrice enthüllen, die sich noch irgendwo auf der Insel aufhält. Ich… ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, weiterzuleben, ohne Jessica-chan gerächt zu haben…"

„Du würdest dich nur unnötig in Gefahr begeben", erwiderte Rosa kleinlaut.

Shinichi musste sich eingestehen, dass er recht hatte. Ein Detektiv wartete nicht einfach darauf, dass die Beweise zu ihm kamen. Er hatte das Wie bereits raus. Ebenso das wann und er hatte eine vage Vorstellung vom Warum. Die einzige offene Frage war das Wer, auch wenn er bereits eine Ahnung hatte. Was er brauchte, war ein stichhaltiger Beweis.

_Da Beatrice über die Regenrinne aus dem Studierzimmer geflüchtet ist, könnte es dort einen Hinweis geben… verdammt… Es erscheint einfach zu unwahrscheinlich. Der Täter dürfte völlig durchnässt gewesen sein. Ich könnte auch nach seiner Kleidung suchen. Und die ist mit Sicherheit im Haupthaus. Aber Rosa-san hat recht. Wir sollten uns nicht trennen und ich würde nicht riskieren, Maria-chan mitschleifen zu wollen._

„Uu- Beatrice wird uns nichts mehr tun. –Uu", warf Maria ein. „Shinichi-niisan hat es doch bewiesen, oder? Das Epitaph wurde gelöst und wir haben gewonnen."

„Du wirkst nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber, Maria-chan", bemerkte Shinichi irritiert.

Sie schaute zwischen ihm und ihrer Mutter hin und her, bevor sie antwortete.

„Mh… Beatrice hatte es eigentlich versprochen… Doch jetzt kommt Maria nicht mehr mit ins Goldene Land. Und die Toten werden auch nicht wiederbelebt. Natürlich ist das traurig."

„Die Toten wären so oder so nicht wiederbelebt worden", raunte Rosa. „Warum glaubst du so einen Quatsch überhaupt. Du hättest uns stattdessen warnen können!"

„Aber… aber…", sie schaute zu Boden. „Ich wollte doch so sehr ins Goldene Land…"

_Was muss dieses Mädchen für ein trauriges Leben führen… zieht diese Fantasie der Wahrheit vor._

Shinichi verspürte den spontanen Drang, sich die Beine vertreten zu müssen. Natürlich verließ er den Raum nicht, sondern wanderte nur ziellos umher.

_Das Goldene Land… Für Maria-chan ist es eine Welt, in der ihre Mutter nicht mehr böse auf sie wird. Nach der Szene gestern im Rosengarten kann ich es ihr nicht verübeln. Trotzdem… Sie kennt das wahre Gesicht des Täters, ist aber so tief in ihrer Fantasie verankert, dass sie es uns nicht verraten wird. So absurd… es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, zu ihr vorzustoßen._

„Habt ihr das auch gehört?", meinte Kanon nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Was denn?", wunderte sich Battler.

Auch Shinichi runzelte mit der Stirn. Er hatte absolut gar nichts gehört.

„Es hörte sich an wie ein Klopfen", bemerkte Genji.

„-Uu- Ein Klopfen…", echote Maria fasziniert.

„Es… es dürfte von dieser Tür dort gekommen sein…", Kanon zeigte nicht nur auf sie, sondern sprang sogleich auf, um nachzusehen.

„Was ist dahinter?", fragte Rosa, die ihr Gewehr fest umklammert hielt.

„Nur eine kleine Abstellkammer", erklärte Genji.

Kanon riss die Tür auf. Dort drinnen fanden sie diverse Eimer und Putzutensilien… und einen einsam am Boden liegenden goldenen Brief. Genau wie an den Tatorten des ersten Täters.

Shinichi wechselte mit Kanon einen entsetzten Blick. Es gab in der Kammer keine Fenster oder andere Eingänge. Der Täter musste es ihn dort platziert haben, noch bevor sie das Gästehaus erreichten.

„Warte, es könnten Fingerabdrücke darauf sein", versuchte Shinichi Kanon davon abzuhalten, aufzuhalten.

Dieser riss seinen Arm aber von ihm los.

„Beatrice wollte, dass wir ihn hier finden. Sie wird keine Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen haben."

Er riss den Umschlag auf. Auf dem Brief darin fanden sie nur eine sehr kurze Nachricht:

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, Shannons Körper wieder zurückzubringen."

„Maria-chan hat recht. Beatrice hat bereits verloren… Ich… Ich werde sie stellen! Ich muss es tun!", knurrte Kanon.

„Kanon-kun, warte!", Battler, der zuvor flach auf der Couch lag, fiel fast auf den Boden beim Versuch, ihn aufzuhalten.

Doch Kanon flüchtete bereits zur Tür und begann wie vom Wahnsinn erfasst die Barrikaden zu beseitigen. Shinichi stellte sich an seine Seite und begann prompt, ihm zu helfen.

„Du hast eine Ahnung, wo wir suchen sollten?", fragte der Detektiv.

„Eine Ahnung ist so ziemlich alles, was ich habe", erwiderte er, während er mit einem Sessel kämpfte. „Es gibt ein nach dem Bau des Gästehauses ungenutztes Gästezimmer im Haupthaus. Neechan meinte stets, dass Beatrice über dieses Zimmer herrschen würde und als ich Jessica-sama darauf ansprach, wurde sie ziemlich stumm. Falls es noch eine Spur von Beatrice an diesem Ort gibt, dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir sie dort finden."

_Oh großartig, der auch noch…_

„Äh, ich hätte auch noch einige Dinge, die ich überprüfen wollte. Von daher komme ich mit."

„Das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen", beklagte Battler vorwurfsvoll, der wieder zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Wir können ja in Kontakt bleiben. Die internen Telefonleitungen funktionieren noch. Wir rufen einfach alle zehn Minuten durch, dass es uns gut geht", verteidigte sich Shinichi. „Es ist in jedem Fall besser, als hier herumzusitzen."

„Und was, wenn es euch nicht gut geht?"

„Dann… seid ihr weiterhin hier in Sicherheit. Du und Genji-san könnt ja auf Rosa-san und Maria-chan aufpassen, eh?"

Kurze Zeit später schloss Shinichi bereits das Gästehaus hinter sich ab, während die darin verbliebenen Überlebenden ihre Barrikade wieder herrichteten. Durch den Regen stapfte er mit Kanon zum Haupthaus. Der Himmel war grau und wolkenbehangen, doch vereinzelte Lichtschimmer deuteten an, dass die Sonne noch nicht untergegangen war.

„Wo sollen wir als erstes hin?", fragte Kanon.

Shinichi reagierte, indem er auf die Hauswand unter dem Fenster des Studierzimmers deutete. Als sie dort ankamen, hatte der Wind und der Regen noch größere Beschädigungen an den Kletterpflanzen angerichtet, als der Täter bei seiner Flucht. Es schien sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass man hier noch etwas finden würde. Trotzdem musste er es versuchen.

„Wonach suchst du?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung…", er zuckte mit den Schultern, während er die Pflanzen und die Umgebung abtastete. „Nach so ziemlich allem, was helfen könnte… wie… diesem hier!"

In einem Rosenbusch direkt neben dem Abflussrohr entdeckte er einen durchsichtigen Fetzen von etwas, was wie durchsichtige Plastikfolie wirkte.

„Und das hilft uns jetzt wie weiter?", erwiderte Kanon.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, müssen wir als nächstes die Bedienstetenquartiere durchsuchen."

Kanon runzelte mit der Stirn.

„Verdächtigst du mich?"

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich Beatrice sei, dann ist es sehr mutig, dass du mit mir mitgekommen bist. Unbewaffnet vor allem", stellte er mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck fest, während sie hinein ins Trockene gingen.

„Wer sagt, dass ich unbewaffnet bin…", erwiderte Shinichi trocken. „Abgesehen davon… Du kommst doch als Täter nicht mehr in Frage, nachdem wir dich so zusammengeschnürt vorgefunden haben. Die Fesseln waren so fest, dass es dafür einen Komplizen gebraucht hätte, nicht?"

„Richtig", meinte Kanon unsicher.

Selbstverständlich verdächtigte er ihn weiterhin. Er war eine der drei Personen, die noch immer als Beatrice in Frage kamen. Und doch war es unwahrscheinlich. Die Vermutung, die er über den exakten Tatverlauf hatte, schien ihm letztendlich zu absurd, um es wirklich ernst zu nehmen.

_Ich werde erst die wahrscheinlicheren Theorien überprüfen, doch wenn das übrig bleibt, was ich denke…_

Sie erklommen hastig die Treppenstufen und erreichten schon bald das zweite Stockwerk. Hier unter dem Dach befanden sich die Räume der Bediensteten.

„Das erste bei der Treppe ist Genji-sans Zimmer. Die von Kumasawa-san und Godah-san sind weiter links zusammen mit denen der anderen Bediensteten, die aufgrund der Konferenz nicht hier sind. Shannon-chans Zimmer ist das Einzelzimmer zu unserer Rechten", erklärte Kanon.

„Und wo ist dein?"

„Uh… das ist das gegenüber von Shannon-chan."

„Ein Einzelzimmer?"

„Zwei Betten, aber mein Zimmergenosse ist nicht da."

„Ach so", Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern und trat in Shannons Zimmer ein.

„W… was willst du denn hier?", fragte Kanon nervös.

„Als Detektiv muss ich alle Eventualitäten abwägen."

Shannons Zimer war winzig und sehr einfach eingerichtet. Ein einsames Bett stand mitten im Raum, direkt unter einem Dachfenster. Es gab mehrere Kommoden und einen Kleiderschrank, doch ansonsten war es geradezu kümmerlich im Vergleich zu den luxushotelartigen Gästezimmern und dem Rest des Anwesens.

_Die Suche nach Hinweisen dürfte nicht lange dauern._

Er wandte dem Diener den Rücken zu und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Kanon seufzte über Shinichis Verhalten und lehnte sich an eine der Kommoden an, während der Detektiv mit einer Auswahl an Magd- und Dieneruniformen und durchsichtigen Regenmänteln kämpfte. Dann kam die Erkenntnis, als er die Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken vor sich sah. Und diese Erkenntnis brannte sich wie ein brennender Pfeil durch seine Brust. Es war fast schon eine physische Reaktion, aber das Grinsen, welches sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete, war reinste Befriedigung. Er war auf die Wahrheit gestoßen. In der Zwischenzeit wandte sich Kanon dem Telefon zu, welches sich in Shannons Zimmer befand und begann eine Nummer zu wählen. Shinichi vermutete, dass es die interne Nummer für das Gästehaus war und merkte sich die Zahlen.

„Battler-sama? Ja, wir sind sicher im Haupthaus angekommen. Nein, Beatrice sind wir noch nicht begegnet. Du… du willst, dass ich dir Kudo-sama gebe? Nun gut… einen Augenblick", er reichte Shinichi den Hörer.

Dieser zögerte einen Augenblick, abwägend, wie er am besten mit seinem neuen Wissen umgehen sollte. Schließlich jedoch nahm er den Hörer und vernahm die Stimme des letzten der verbliebenen Cousins:

„Es läuft alles gut bei euch?"

„Im Augenblick sieht alles ruhig aus. Versucht euch nicht zu viele Sorgen zu machen."

„Und? Irgendwelche neuen Ideen auf den Täter?"

„Schon…", er zückte das Plastikstück aus seiner Tasche. „Ich denke, ich habe nun eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung, wer der Täter ist. Ich werde euch alles erzählen, wenn wir zurück im Gästehaus sind. Bis dann."

Shinichi legte auf und seufzte. Es juckte ihm in den Fingern. Und doch brauchte er noch einen wesentlichen Beweis für seine Theorie.

„Du weißt also, wer Beatrice ist?", sagte Kanon irritiert. „Du meinst, sie ist nicht die Hexe vom Portrait?"

„Nein… das ist sie nicht. Und ich weiß auch, warum du sie schützt."

„Das ist nicht der Fall!", wehrte dieser sich verbissen. „Ich verabscheue Beatrice! Und wage es nicht zu behaupten, dass Shannon-chan die Hexe ist. Denn das ist schlichtweg nicht wahr! Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe! Shannon-chan wurde vor meinen Augen getötet… von der Hexe auf dem Portrait!"

„Und wir werden diese Hexe gemeinsam stoppen!", wandte Shinichi ein.

„Wie?", war die prompte Antwort des Dieners.

„Wie du gesagt hast… es gibt noch einen Ort auf diesem Anwesen, wo sie sich zeigen kann. Wenn meine Theorie richtig ist, dann können wir sie dort treffen."

„Das verlassene Gästezimmer?", fragte Kanon, sichtlich verwundert über die plötzliche Kehrtwende im Verhalten des Detektivs.

„Genau! Bring mich dahin."

Der Diener machte eine tiefe Verbeugung.

„Sicherlich!"

Ihr Weg führte sie als nächstes ins Erdgeschoss. Der Raum war einer der wenigen im Gebäude, der abgeschlossen war und Shinichi musste einen der Masterkeys bemühen, um hinein zu gelangen. Ihm fiel auf, dass er immer noch die einzige Person war, die die Schlüssel besaß. Im Inneren angekommen erwartete sie Dunkelheit und Staub. Die Bediensteten schienen einen Bogen um diesen Raum zu machen. Aber ansonsten war hier nichts Ungewöhnliches zu finden, außer einer bizarren Puppe, die auf einem Beistelltisch saß mit einer Art Altar für Süßigkeiten vor ihr. Das war seltsam, aber nicht weiter bedenklich. Shinichi schloss hinter ihnen ab, als bevor sie ihn weiter erforschten.

„Los schon! Zeig dich, Beatrice! Wir wissen, dass du hier bist!", brüllte Kanon die Decke an.

„Lass es sein, Kanon-kun…"; zischte Shinichi mit einem Mal. „Die Scharade hat ein Ende.2

„Was?!"

Er hatte dieses Spiel mitgespielt, damit er sehen konnte, wie sich Kanon verhalten würde. Doch so langsam wurde es auch ihm zu albern.

„Ich sagte doch, ich weiß, wer Beatrice ist. Es wird Zeit, den Schatten zu lüften, meinst du nicht? Beatrice befindet sich in diesem Raum!", erklärte der Detektiv bestimmt.

Kanon schluckte. Er schien es nicht verneinen zu wollen.

„Es bringt nichts mehr, sie zu verteidigen. Beatrice ist…"

„Genau hinter dir!", brüllte eine Stimme hinter ihm, die Shinichi zusammenzucken ließ.

Er wirbelte herum und da stand sie. Beatrice. Die Herrin von Rokkenjima. Und sie sah wirklich exakt genauso aus, wie auf dem Portrait. Shinichi erstarrte. Das war es nicht, was er damit meinte, als er sagte, dass Beatrice sich in dem Raum befand.

_Ich… ich kann es nicht glauben… Das ist absolut absurd! Ich habe doch die Beweise gesehen. Beatrice ist eine der achtzehn Personen. Sie kann nicht existieren…_

„Beatrice… Nun, das ist wirklich eine Überraschung", krächzte er, während er gedanklich noch einen verzweifelten Versuch unternahm, seine Theorie anzupassen.

„Du hast eine ausgesprochen gute Arbeit geleistet, kleiner Detektiv", verkündete die Hexe mit einem höhnischen Tonfall. „Du hast mich wirklich an meine Grenzen getrieben. Selten musste ich mich so bemühen, geschlossene Räume zu hinterlassen, die nicht so offensichtlich zu knacken sind. Und doch waren alle meine Bemühungen vergebens."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz…"

„Oh, dann gebe ich dir Zeit zum Verstehen. Gaap!"

Es war, als hätte man mit einem Mal den Boden unter seinen Füßen hinweg gerissen. Ohne auch nur die geringste Chance, sich irgendwo festhalten zu können, rauschte in die Tiefe, nur um unsanft mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen. Er befand sich in einem Raum, der dem Gästeraum verblüffend ähnlich aussah. Kanon und Beatrice waren verschwunden. Der Schmerz zog sich durch seinen ganzen Körper, aber er musste voran kommen. Er trat raus auf den Gang. Niemand war zu sehen. Es war das Haupthaus, zumindest von der Architektur her, doch die Raumaufteilung kam ihm kein bisschen bekannt vor.

_Spielt mir mein Gedächtnis einen Streich?_

Er wanderte den Gang runter, bog um eine Ecke und… fand nur noch mehr Gang und mehr verschlossene Türen.

_Was soll der Quatsch. Die Treppen oder der Ausgang müssen doch irgendwo hier sein._

Achselzuckend schritt er auch diesen Gang ab, bog um die Ecke… und stand vor einem weiteren langen Gang… der einzige Unterschied zum Vorigen war eine geöffnete Tür. Während er diesen entlang lief, schielte er hinein. Es war das Zimmer, indem er nur kurz zuvor hier gelandet war. Die einzige Erklärung, die er hatte, war, dass er im Kreis gelaufen war.

_Okay… ich muss mir den Kopf angeschlagen haben. Die Biegungen hatten alle einen 90°-Winkel. Wie in aller Welt kann ich nach nur zwei Kurven bereits am Ausgangsort angekommen sein._

Nachdenklich stoppte er ab. Sein Kopf schmerzte und doch musste er eine Denkpause einlegen. Es war nie und nimmer möglich, dass hier übernatürliche Dinge vor sich gehen. Er durfte sich nicht erlauben, das unerklärliche zu akzeptieren.

_Wenn ich aufhöre zu denken, bin ich tot. Ich muss einen Ausweg finden. Unbedingt…_


	19. Kapitel 19 - Eingeschlossen

Kapitel 19 – Eingeschlossen

Das Schrillen des Telefons schallte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Battler schreckte hoch und wechselte einen entsetzten Blick mit Rosa und Maria. Die Kanon und Shinichi waren bereits fünf Minuten überfällig. Vor allem nach der Ankündigung des Detektivs, die Lösung gefunden zu haben, hatten sie seiner Rückkehr erwartungsvoll entgegen gesehen. Zumindest er und Rosa. Genjis Reaktion war unmöglich zu deuten und Maria pustete die Backen auf, weiterhin darauf bestehend, dass Beatrice eine Hexe sei. Hastig sprang Battler daher auf und packte es.

„Hallo? Hallo?"

"Battler-kun? Wow, ich bin wirklich durchgekommen", keuchte die Stimme Shinichis.

„Kudo-kun? Hast du uns einen Schrecken eingejagt. Wo seid ihr?"

„Ich, äh… ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Es… es ist kompliziert."

Battler hörte die Nervosität in seiner Stimme deutlich heraus.

„Was ist passiert? Seid ihr Beatrice begegnet?"

„Ich… ich denke schon. Irgendwie. Ich und Kanon wurden getrennt und nun sitze ich hier fest…"

„Du bist in einem Raum eingeschlossen worden?", Battler schluckte.

„Nicht ganz. Ich kann mich frei bewegen und es sieht so auf, als wäre ich noch irgendwo im Haupthaus. Aber… es ist wie verhext, hier gibt es schlichtweg keinen Ausgang. Ich sitze gerade in einem der Räume und überlege, wie ich wieder zu euch stoßen kann."

„Und Kanon?"

„Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war er eingeschlossen in einem Gästehaus… zusammen mit Beatrice!"

„Verdammt… ich komme raus, ich werde sie fertig machen!"

„Nein, nein! Warte da, wo du bist. Ihr scheint da im Augenblick sicher zu sein. Ich… ich überlege mir was. Es wird schon gut gehen. Bis später."

„Warte, warte. Kudo-kun?"

Die Leitung knirschte und knackte. Er hatte aufgelegt. Battler seufzte und fluchte. Was zur Hölle ging hier nur vor?

Shinichi war ebenfalls am Seufzen, als er den Hörer aufgelegt hatte. Er überlegte, ob er ein außenseitiges Zimmer suchen sollte, damit er immerhin rauskriegen konnte, in welchem Stockwerk er sich überhaupt befand. Immer noch extrem verwirrt begann er die Zimmer abzuklappern und bemerkte, dass die auf seinem aktuellen Gang keine Fensterseite hatten. Shinichi ging weiter und checkte den Raum kurz nach der nächsten Biegung. Und tatsächlich. Dieses Zimmer hatte ein Fenster. Er ging hinein, um genauer nachzusehen, merkte aber schnell, dass das Fenster von außen vergittert war. Eine Flucht hindurch schien also nicht möglich zu sein. Was ihn aber noch mehr irritierte war die Tatsache, dass der Regen und die plötzliche Dunkelheit draußen derart heftig war, dass er praktisch gar nichts erkennen konnte. Er blickte einzig in Schwärze.

_Es fehlt nicht mehr viel und ich gebe auf…_

Frustriert trat er vor die Tür und musste prompt feststellen, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Drei Gestalten standen am anderen Ende des Gangs. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er vermutet, dass sie schlicht Masken tragen, aber bei all dem Wahnsinn, der hier ablief, konnte er nicht mehr ausschließen, dass diese anzugtragenden Muskelprotze tatsächlich die Köpfe von Ziegen hatten.

„Ronove-sama meint, dass er irgendwo hier her geschickt wurde", grollte einer von ihnen mit einer tiefen, aber trotzdem gut wahrnehmbaren Stimme.

„Wir werden ihn finden und ausschalten, das steht fest", antwortete ein anderer der Ziegenbutler.

_Also ich brauche nicht groß zu deduzieren, um zu wissen, wen die meinen._

Shinichi schluckte und schlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon, bevor sie ihn bemerkten.

„Battler-sama! Rosa-sama! Maria-sama! Genji-san!"

Es war ganz offensichtlich Kanon-kun, der an die Tür hämmerte. Battler brauchte nicht lange mit Rosa zu diskutieren. Er und Genji entfernten die Barrikaden in Windeseile, sodass sie den völlig außer Atem befindlichen Diener hineinlassen konnten.

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist Kudo-kun?", prustete Battler sofort los.

„Wir wurden getrennt… ich weiß wie es aussieht, aber ich garantiere, dass ich nicht dafür verantwortlich bin!", verteidigte er sich sogleich mit einem Seitenblick auf Rosa. „Wir wollten das Gästezimmer im Haupthaus überprüfen, doch Beatrice hat uns dort aufgelauert. Ich konnte gerade so entkommen."

Battler wechselte einen Blick mit Rosa, bevor er sich traute, den aufgeregten Diener zu beschwichtigen.

„Keine Sorge, wir glauben dir ja. Kudo-kun hat angerufen und praktisch die gleiche Geschichte erzählt. Er scheint sich irgendwo im Haupthaus zu verstecken."

„Sollten wir dann nicht versuchen, ihn da rauszuholen?", fragte Kanon zurück.

„Niemals. Das ist überhaupt erst passiert, weil ihr beiden die idiotische Idee hattet, ins Haupthaus zu gehen", grollte Rosa. „Ich will nichts riskieren. Wir bleiben hier, wo es sicher ist. Soll Kudo-kun doch selbst auf sich aufpassen. Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, wo genau er sich befindet."

Battler schluckte. Er konnte sehen, warum seine Tante so reagierte. Sie fürchtete sich um Maria. Er verstand es und doch gefiel es ihm kein bisschen, Shinichi einfach so zurückzulassen. Was auch immer in diesem Haus vorging, es war völlig absurd. Der Detektiv schien bislang noch einer der wenigen zu sein, der fest daran glaubte, dass diese Geschichte einer Hexe Blödsinn war. Und doch… während des letzten Anrufs schien es, als würde bei ihm unerklärliches vor sich gehen. Das Haupthaus war zwar groß, aber noch lange nichts, wo man sich verlaufen kann.

_Es muss eine rationale Erklärung geben. Es muss einfach eine geben. Andernfalls… nein, so funktioniert unsere Welt einfach nicht!_

Es half nichts. Auf eigene Faust konnte er nicht handeln. Und Shinichi hatte ihm schließlich geraten, auf Rosa und Maria aufzupassen. Er wollte deren Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Nachdem so viele bereits sterben mussten, hätte er sich das niemals verziehen. So zogen sie sich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie einige Minuten lang schweigend verbrachten.

„Bevor ihr getrennt wurdet, meinte Kudo-kun, er würde die Identität von Beatrice kennen", meinte Battler schließlich. „Er hat dir diese nicht zufällig mitgeteilt?"

Kanon, der die ganze Zeit betroffen dreinblickte, horchte auf.

„Er… Nein, er hat nur Andeutungen gemacht."

„Verdammt… und da wir nicht wissen, wo genau er ist, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als auf seinen nächsten Anruf zu warten…", fluchte Battler.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher aber… als wir ihr schließlich in die Arme liefen, wirkte Kudo-sama überrascht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er erwartet hat, was er sah."

Battler war in der Tat etwas beunruhigt, dies zu erfahren. Shinichi hatte bereits erzählt, dass sie Beatrice in die Arme gelaufen waren. Egal ob Magie oder nicht, eine zwanzigste Person existierte also tatsächlich auf der Insel. Und diese war für die Morde verantwortlich. Für die meisten zumindest… Dieser verdammte Bastard war auch noch da.

„Trotzdem ist es falsch, hier zu warten, bis ihm etwas zustoßen könnte", grollte Kanon, bevor er aufsprang.

„Du wirst nicht gehen!", zischte Rosa.

Kanon verharrte in der Bewegung, bevor er eine tiefe Verbeugung machte.

„Ich werde nicht zum Haupthaus gehen, Rosa-sama. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob ich mich zurückziehen darf. Ich weiß, dass der Aufenthaltsraum der Bediensteten belegt ist, doch wenn es mir erlaubt ist, werde ich mich kurz in einem der ungenutzten Zimmer ausruhen."

Battler gefiel auch das nicht. Sie hatten sich schließlich geeinigt, stets zusammen zu bleiben. Zugegeben, dass sie Shannons Körper nicht gefunden hatten, wie der Brief versprach, ließ tatsächlich darauf schließen, dass Beatrice ihn dort drinnen versteckt hatte, bevor sie sich hier einschlossen. Das erklärte zwar nicht das klopfen, welches mehrere der Anwesenden vernommen hatten, aber vielleicht war das einfach nur eine glückliche Einbildung.

„Es war ein langer Tag", gestand er sich ein.

„Ruh dich ein wenig aus. Aber nur für den Fall, dass es Probleme gibt, bleib nicht weit weg", sagte Rosa schließlich.

„Selbstverständlich", Kanon verbeugte sich und verschwand.

„Los jetzt, sucht diese Richtung ab", meinte ein Frackträger, der mal ausnahmsweise ein menschliches Gesicht trug.

„Jawohl, Ronove-sama."

Die ihn umgebenden Ziegenbutler verbeugten sich und preschten los. Glücklicherweise in die entgegengesetzte Richtung als der Kreuzung, von der aus Shinichi die Situation verfolgte. Dieser Orte machte zum Glück nicht nur ihm zu schaffen. Er musste ein riesiges verschachteltes Labyrinth sein und der Detektiv könnte schwören, dass einige der Abzweigungen mehrmals ihre Richtung geändert hatten. Einen Ausgang zu den Treppen hatte er auch nicht finden können. Eigentlich war er nur dabei, zu flüchten und den merkwürdigen Gestalten auszuweichen, die ihm folgten. Doch nicht mehr. Er hatte es satt zu flüchten. Und jetzt, wo dieser Kerl, der sie herumzukommandieren schien, alleine im Gang stand, sah er seine Möglichkeit gekommen, sich ein wenig Luft zu verschaffen.

_Schauen wir mal, wie euch das schmeckt!_

Er nahm seine Uhr ab und öffnete das Visier zum Zielen, während er sich an sein nichtsahnendes Opfer heranschlich.

„Ah, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr Euch mir persönlich entgegen stellt, Kudo-sama", erklärte der Mann, als er ihn bemerkte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe keine Zeit zum Plaudern."

Er betätigte den Auslöser und die Nadel fand ihr Ziel direkt in der Stirn des Typen im Outfit eines Butlers. Nicht jeder konnte nach dem Kassieren eines von Agasas ultraschnellwirkenden Narkosepfeilen dieselbe dämliche Grimasse schneiden, wie es Kogoro immer tat, doch dieser Ronove schaffte es.

„Oh, dabei sollte man während der Arbeit kein Nickerchen halten…", murmelte er, während er verzweifelt versuchte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, doch schließlich an der Wand zusammensackte.

Shinichi seufzte. Wenn das tatsächlich ein Dämon gewesen wäre, dann würde er vermuten, dass ein solcher nicht ganz so schnell zu Boden gegangen wäre. Er hatte ja schon wiederholt Probleme, die Mistkerle von der Organisation auszuknocken und die waren trotz allem immer noch Menschen. Wie gewohnt platzierte der Detektiv einen kleinen Lautsprecher an dem Anzug Ronoves und drehte testweise an den Frequenzmodulatoren seiner Fliege. Eingespeichert war seine eigene Stimme, die von Kogoro, die von Agasa und auch die von Sonoko, was auch immer ihn dazu geritten hatte. Für diesen Ronove musste er improvisieren und hoffte nach drei Tests mit seiner verzerrten Stimme, dass den Ziegenköpfen der Unterschied nicht auffallen würde. Und keine Sekunde zu spät, schließlich hörte er sogleich heraneilende Schritte. Hastig verschwand Shinichi hinter der nächsten Tür und horchte.

„Wir haben alles dort drüben abgesucht, Ronove-sama. Er ist nicht… Ronove-sama?", begann einer der Ziegenbutler, offensichtlich verwirrt vom bewusstlos zusammengesackten Sprechpartner.

„Ihr habt ihn gerade verpasst! Er ist in die andere Richtung geflüchtet. Hinterher!", brüllte Shinichi.

„Jawohl!", erwiderten mehrere Stimmen im Einklang, bevor der Detektiv sich entfernende Schritte wahrnahm.

Sie waren weg. Und Shinichi kam nicht umhin darüber zu Grinsen, dass er nach all der Zeit trotzdem noch Verwendung für Agasas Spielzeuge hatte. Jetzt hatte er ein wenig Zeit zum Verschnaufen und zum Nachdenken gewonnen. Dieses Zimmer sah aus wie all die Zimmer, in denen er sich zuvor versteckt hatte. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Und obwohl er es eigentlich nicht geplant hatte, wanderte seine Hand automatisch in seine Hosentasche und holte den leicht zerknüllten Brief hervor, der dort schon seit einigen Stunden ruhte. Er las ihn erneut, nachdem die Worte Beatrices ihm schon mehrmals durch den Kopf gegangen waren, während er durch dieses Labyrinth hetzte.

„Du bist nicht der Detektiv, den ich herausfordern wollte, doch ich hoffe, dass dich mein Spiel trotzdem unterhält."

Das war der Brief, der kurz nach dem Tod Jessicas auf dem Schachbrett platziert wurde.

_Keine Sorge, ich werde dir trotzdem das Handwerk legen… Beatrice._

Derweil saßen Rudolf und Kyrie noch immer im Aufenthaltsraum der Bediensteten fest. Die beiden waren unruhig. Sie wussten, dass sie praktisch in der Falle saßen und damit war nicht die Erwartung der Ankunft der Polizei gemeint. Was sie beunruhigte, war Rosa, die sich ihnen zu jedem Zeitpunkt hätte zeigen können.

„Und? Was sagt dein Gespür, Kyrie? Hast du schon irgendeinen Weg hier heraus gefunden?", meinte Rudolf.

„Nein… ich schätze, es ist zwecklos…", grollte seine Frau.

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Du machst immer noch mich dafür verantwortlich, dass wir geschnappt wurden", grummelte Rudolf.

Sie lief nachdenklich hin und her, während er breit auf dem Sofa lag. Für ihn war alles Energieverschwendung. Sie würden sich zu verteidigen haben, aber das war nicht gegen Waffen, sondern gegen Theorien. Und nach all dem Trubel ohne die Anwesenheit der Polizei wäre es durchaus möglich, die gegen sie verwendeten Fingerabdrücke weg zu erklären, als ob man ihnen etwas anhängen wollte.

„Natürlich mache ich dich verantwortlich. Es war deine dämliche Idee wegen deiner dämlichen Rücksicht auf deinen missratenen Sohn", knurrte Kyrie.

„Hey! Du kannst schließlich nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich ihn umbringe. Auch wenn wir unsere Differenzen hatten, er ist mein Sohn!", verteidigte er sich ärgerlich. „Es wäre mir wirklich lieber, wenn du nicht so kaltherzig über sein Schicksal urteilen würdest."

_Und ich bin selbst schuld, dass ich darauf bestanden habe, dass er mitkommt. Was für eine großartige Familie wir letztendlich doch boten…_

„Du sagst es. Er ist dein Sohn. Nicht meiner", erklärte sie knapp.

„Was das angeht, wollte ich sowieso noch einmal mit dir reden…"

„Huh?", stutzte Kyrie

Es war alles andere als der beste Zeitpunkt, aber nachdem er dies schon den ganzen Tag aufgeschoben hatte, musste es irgendwann raus.

_Was kann schon schiefgehen? Im Schlimmstfall bringt sie mich halt um und erspart damit Rosa die Mühe._

Er wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, doch noch bevor er sein Geständnis über die Lippen brachte, wurde er von einem irritierend kindlichen Kichern unterbrochen. Er und Kyrie tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Ist das… Maria-chan?", fragte Rudolf irritiert.

„Hört sich nicht nach ihr an… Eher nach einem älteren Mädchen", bemerkte Kyrie.

_Es ist nicht Jessica und selbst wenn… Rosa hat sie umgebracht._

„Uh… ihr könnt euch nicht an uns erinnern, aber wir können uns an euch erinnern", sprach eine Stimme glucksend.

„Das letzte Mal habt ihr euch gut geschlagen, doch ich fürchte, euer Glück und eure Waffen werden euch dieses Mal nicht beistehen können", meinte eine zweite Stimme.

„Verdammt, hat sich jemand in dem Zimmer versteckt?"

Es war wie verhext. Die Stimmen waren unmöglich zu verorten. Sie kamen von überall und nirgendwo gleichzeitig. Und dann erschienen sie, die zwei Gestalten. Die Mädchen trugen rote Anzüge und knapp geschnittene Röcke, an denen Rudolf unter normalen Umständen Gefallen finden würden. Zumal sie etwa einen Meter über dem Boden schwebten, was ihm den Blick nur erleichterte.

„Leviathan von Neid, zu euren Diensten", sagte eine.

„Asmodeus von Lust, zu euren Diensten", sagte die andere. „Ich übernehme Belphegors Part, Verzeihung dafür, aber sie wurde bereits für dieses Spiel in Anspruch genommen."

„Spiel? Was soll das heißen?", fragte Rudolf.

„Nun, wir sind weiterhin in einem verschlossenen Raum und diese Püppchen schweben ohne sichtbare Halterungen umher", bemerkte Kyrie stirnrunzeln. „So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt, es zuzugeben, doch wenn ich das Schachbrett umdrehe, dann erscheint es mir auf einmal wesentlich unwahrscheinlicher, dass unsere Deduktion, dass Rosa-san hinter den Morden steckt, korrekt sein könnte."

„Jetzt fängst selbst du so an?", Rudolf wusste, dass wenn Kyrie anfing, an solchen Blödsinn zu glauben, wirklich bizarres vor sich ging.

„Ganz recht", hakte sich Leviathan ein. „Ihr habt einen grauenvollen Mord begangen und diesen unserer Herrin Beatrice-sama andichten wollen. Ihr habt sie damit wirklich sehr erzürnt."

„Oh großartig, wir haben Vaters alte Flamme sauer gemacht…", raunte Rudolf.

„Keine Sorge, wir machen es kurz und schmerzlos", sagte Asmodeus.

Noch während sie sprach, blitzten beide Mädchen mit einem grellen Blitz auf und hatten sich in kleine metallische Pflöcke verwandelt. Sie waren der gleichen Art wie die, die man am ersten Tatort im Studierzimmer fand. Dann schnellten sie voran. Schneller, als er denken konnte, rollte er sich auf den Boden und das Projektil knallte dumpf in das Sofa hinter ihm.

„Kyrie, wir müssen...", die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, nachdem er zu ihr hinüber geschaut hatte.

Blut spritzte aus ihrer Brust und ihrem Mund, als sie in die Knie ging. Rudolf ahnte, dass sie nicht mehr zu retten war. Nun ging es nur noch um sein Leben. Hier saß er in der Falle, also hieß es, zu entkommen. Er rannte zur Tür und warf sich mit aller Kraft dagegen. Es war zwecklos. Alleine war es ihm unmöglich, sie aufzubrechen.

„Hey! Battler! Rosa-san! Kommt schon, holt mich hier raus. Wir werden hier drin umgebracht!", brüllte er. „Macht die verdammte Tür auf! Wir brauchen Hilfe... arrgh! Aaaaargh!"

Asmodeus hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit offensichtlich wieder aus dem Sessel befreit und hatte ihn eingeholt… und durchbohrte nun seine Brust.

„Ver… verdammt… noch eins…", gurgelte Rudolf am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Der Schrei seines Vaters blieb Battler unten im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht verborgen. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als er aufsprang.

„Battler-kun? Was hast du vor?", fragte Rosa vorsichtig.

„Na was wohl, ich muss nachsehen… Hast du ihn nicht gehört?"

„Natürlich habe ich das. Und im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass er wirklich in Gefahr ist. So wie ich meinen Bruder und seine dummen Tricks kenne, will er unsere Sorgen ausnutzen, um aus dem Raum hinauszukommen", winkte sie ab. „Wir haben keinen Schlüssel. Kudo-kun hat sie alle, ganz so wie er wollte. Wir müssten die Tür aufbrechen, um nachzusehen."

„Schön und gut, aber woher soll er denn wissen, dass Kudo-kun nicht mehr mit uns im Gästehaus ist?", fragte Battler ärgerlich zurück. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass so ein verdammter Schrei nur Teil eines Tricks sein soll. Ich werde die Tür in Ruhe lassen, aber ich muss nachschauen!"

Das Versprechen, das er dem Detektiv gegeben hatte, war schon fast vergessen. Battler ließ Rosa stehen, verließ den Raum, eilte die Treppen hinauf war bald schon am Ende des Gangs angelangt, wo sich der Aufenthaltsraum der Bediensteten befand. Die Tür war weiterhin geschlossen.

„Otou-san! Was ist passiert? Kyrie-san!", er hämmerte mit beiden Fäusten an der Tür.

Das Gefühl, dass an diesem Tag, der schon so viel furchtbares gesehen hatte, noch etwas praktisch direkt vor seiner Nase hätte geschehen können.

„Komm schon… ich bin es, Battler… das ist nicht mehr witzig", flehte er und während er vor der Tür auf und ablief, bemerkte er eine Flüssigkeit zu seinen Füßen, die aus dem verschlossenen Raum hinaus zu quellen schien.

Er beugte sich herab und ohne darüber nachzudenken, tauchte er die Spitze seines Zeigefingers hinein. Die Flüssigkeit war dunkelrot und roch erstickend nach Eisen. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag.

„Battler-kun…", völlig außer Atem kam Rosa herangeeilt, dicht gefolgt von Genji und Maria.

„Sag mir nicht, dass das hier Teil irgendeines Scherzes ist!", er hielt ihr die in das Blut getauchte Fingerspitze entgegen.

Seine Tante zögerte. Das schien sie nicht zu erwarten. Und doch schien sie noch nicht gänzlich überzeugt zu sein.

„Haben die beiden etwas gesagt?", schluckte Rosa.

„Natürlich nicht…", erwiderte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Im Grunde genommen mussten sie die Tür nicht öffnen. Battler konnte sich durchaus gut ausmalen, was sie auf der anderen Seite erwarten würde. Und doch half nichts, als die Gewissheit. Er musste es sehen. Er musste sehen, wie es möglich war, dass der Raum, in dem sein Vater und seine Stiefmutter zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit eingeschlossen wurden, letztlich deren Grab wurde. Rosa zögerte noch ein wenig, doch schließlich gab sie sich geschlagen.

„Niisan... Falls du und Kyrie-san weiterhin da drin seid, dann geht weg von der Tür. Ich werde sie jetzt aufschießen", ihr ganzer Gesichtsausdruck vermittelte den Eindruck, dass die beiden etwas erleben würden, wenn es sich doch um einen Trick handeln würde. „Maria-chan, halte dir besser die Ohren zu."

Rosa hielt den Lauf des Gewehrs an die Stelle, wo sich der Stift des Schließmechanismus befinden sollte. Die Flug von der Wucht der Schrotflinte getroffen regelrecht in den Raum hinein, nur um jedoch in der Hälfte der Bewegung abrupt abzustoppen. Sie war auf einen Widerstand gestoßen. Battler war der erste nach Rosa, der um die Ecke lugte. Quer auf dem Boden hinter der Tür lag sein Vater, regungslos in einer Pfütze seines eigenen Blutes. Er versuchte sich von dem grausigen Bild abzuwenden, doch sein Blick viel prompt auf den unnatürlich verrenkten Körper Kyries, der mitten im Raum lag. Battler beugte sich hinab und drehte den schlaffen Leib Rudolfs auf den Rücken. Er war absolut reglos und eine fürchterliche Wunde zierte seine Brust. Der fluchende Battler hoffte in diesem Moment, dass der Bastard wenigstens schnell gestorben war und sich nicht allzu lange mit einer solchen Verletzung quälte. Das war der einzige Trost, der ihm noch blieb. Doch der Täter schien sich nicht mit dem Mord an sich begnügt zu haben. In den Fuß Rudolfs hatte man einen eisernen Pflock gerammt. Das Knie Kyries zierte ein ähnliches Mordinstrument.

„Was zur Hölle geht hier nur vor?", brüllte Battler der Decke entgegen, ohne seine Wut auf jemand bestimmten richten zu können.

Es waren einfach schon zu viele gestorben. Für einen Augenblick wirkte es, dass sich all die Geschehnisse mit der Gier nach dem Gold hätten erklären lassen, doch die Saat des Zweifels keimte ihn Ushiromiya Battler. Diese Tat hätte unmöglich sein müssen. Der Raum war unangetastet, die Tür war der einzige Ausweg. Nach der Lösung des Epitaphs hätte ein Geheimgang durchaus im Bereich des möglichen gewesen wäre. Um die Tat ohne Magie begehen zu können, hätte Beatrice schon die Schlüssel von Kudo stehlen müssen.

„Kudo-kun!", rief er entsetzt aus.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Rosa.

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, wie Beatrice hierzu fähig war. Sie muss die Schlüssel von ihm haben. Und das bedeutet..."

„Du... du willst andeuten, dass auch ihm etwas zugestoßen sein könnte?"

Battler nickte, als er wieder aus dem grausigen Zimmer hinaustrat.

„Anders kann ich es mir einfach nicht vorstellen."

„Und was willst du tun? Wir haben immer noch keine Ahnung, wo genau er sich befindet. Wir können ja nicht einmal zurückrufen, weil wir die Durchwahl von dem Telefon, das er benutzt, nicht kennen", argumentierte Rosa. „Wir sollten hier bleiben und uns bis zum Morgengrauen nicht mehr trennen. Nur so scheinen wir sicher zu sein."

„Du hast recht...", gestand sich Battler ein. „Wir sollten Kanon-kun holen, er befindet sich ja immer noch in einem Zimmer im Erdgeschoss."

Was Battler nicht sagte, war die ungute Befürchtung, dass auch Kanon etwas zugestoßen sein könnte. Seine Tante wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch es stand fest, dass sie hier im Gästehaus nicht mehr sicher waren. Beatrice hatte es geschafft, hier einzudringen. Er wusste nicht wie, doch sie hatte es geschafft. So schlossen sie die Tür hinter sich und gingen die Treppe hinunter. Doch noch während sie sich auf den Weg zu Kanon machten, vernahmen sie ein entferntes Geräusch, welches aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schallte. Es war das Klingeln des Telefons. Battler tauschte mit seiner Tante verwirrte Blicke aus, Maria folgte ihrer Mutter mit bitterer Miene und Genji wirkte unangetastet wie immer. Anstatt zu Kanons Zimmer zu gehen, machten sie den logischen Schritt und hasteten eilig in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Bitte las es nicht Beatrice sein..._

„Hallo?", fragte Battler, als er den Hörer abnahm.

„Battler-kun?"

Battler seufzte erleichtert auf, als er die Stimme Shinichis vernahm.

„Oh, Gott sei dank, dir geht es gut... was ist passiert?", setzte er unvermittelt fort.

„Was bei mir passiert ist?", der Detektiv reagierte verdutzt. „Gar nichts. Ich bin ein paar Räume weitergewandert und das war's. Ich dachte, ich melde mich mal und dann geht ihr einfach nicht ans Telefon. Ich nahm schon das schlimmste an. Also was ist nun bei euch passiert?"

Battler lugte vor seiner Antwort über die Schulter, als würde hinter ihm ein furchtbarer Geist lauern. Wie sollte er es nur erklären? Er verstand es ja selbst kaum.

„Beatrice ist hier im Gästehaus", sagte Battler knapp.

„Ihr seid ihr begegnet?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung stand Shinichi über der Kommode mit dem Telefon gebeugt. Die Fingernägel seiner linken Hand, mit der er sich abstützte, krallten sich in das Holz, als er die Antwort vernahm.

„Sie... sie hat den alten Bastard, meinen Vater, erwischt. Und Kyrie-san."

„Du machst Witze...", prustete Shinichi los.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Und sie hat nicht einmal die Tür öffnen müssen. Es war ein weiterer, perfekt verschlossener Raum."

„Absolut unmöglich", Shinichi griff in seine Tasche, holte den Schlüsselbund heraus, den er von Rosa erhalten hatte und klimperte damit am Hörer, damit Battler ihn hören konnte. „Es muss irgendeinen Trick gegeben haben, denn ich habe die Schlüssel ununterbrochen bei mir getragen."

„Ich verstehe..."

Shinichi ärgerte sich fürchterlich. Er musste hier herauskommen und selbst den Tatort inspizieren. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit. Battler schien mit der Suche aufgegeben zu haben, noch bevor er die notwendigen Beweise sammeln konnte. Und da es sich um seine Eltern handelte, konnte er es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Battler-kun... bleibt wo ihr seid, ich versuche, rüber zu kommen, ich...", Shinichi wirbelte herum.

In all der Aufregung hatte er nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Vor dem Türrahmen stand der niedergestreckt geglaubte Ronove, sowie zwei bullige Ziegenbutler.

„Ein nettes Spielzeug hast du da nutzen können, pukuku. Zu schade, dass ein Dämon nicht allzu viel Schlaf braucht", gluckste Ronove.

„Kudo-kun? Wer war das? Ist da noch jemand bei dir?"

Shinichi überlegte, den Hörer sofort niederzulegen, doch er entschied sich stattdessen, allen Eventualitäten vorzubeugen. Es hätte ja sein können, dass er hier nicht mehr lebend herauskam.

„Es liegt jetzt an dir, Battler-kun!", sagte er rasch. „Löse du den Fall! Ich weiß nicht, wann ich zu euch aufschließen kann, also musst du so lange übernehmen."

„Das ist nicht dein ernst!"

„Ein Detektiv kann offenbar nicht überall sein.", erwiderte er schmunzelnd. „Gib dein Bestes!"

Shinichi kümmerte sich nicht darum, den Hörer aufzulegen. Stattdessen riss er das Telefon mitsamt Kabel aus der Wand und ließ es vor sich fallen, nur um es mit aller Kraft wegzuschießen. Es war sein gefürchteter Schuss, mit dem er schon unzählige Kriminelle ausgeknockt hatte und den er jetzt gegen einen der Ziegenbutler richtete. Doch dieser hob nur schützend seine Arme und fing das unförmige Geschoss direkt vor seinem Gesicht ab, nur um ihn ärgerlich anzufunkeln.

_Oh verdammt... Dämlicher Dresscode, Agasas Turnschuhe wären jetzt wirklich praktisch gewesen..._


	20. Kapitel 20 - Reichenbach

Kapitel 20 - Reichenbach

Die Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem Kanon sich ausruhen wollte, stand offen. Battler schluckte, als er an sie heran trat, die restlichen Überlebenden im Rücken. Nach dem kryptischen Telefonanruf Shinichis war er außer sich. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass jemand mal von ihm verlangen würde, Detektiv zu spielen. Und dass es ausgerechnet der berühmte Kudo Shinichi sein würde, der diese Forderung stellte. Er konnte es nicht hinnehmen, vor allem weil es klang, als sei er in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten. Am liebsten wäre er sofort aus dem Gästehaus gestürmt, aber da er nicht einmal wusste, wo er anfangen sollte, entschied er sich letztlich, da weiterzumachen, wo sie ohnehin hinwollten. Nämlich bei dem erschöpften Diener nach dem Rechten zu schauen.

„Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung, Kanon-kun?", meinte er nervös.

Es kam keine Antwort zurück. Battler schluckte und drückte die Tür in Raum hinein. Sein Blick folgte und fand ein Bild der Stille vor. Mit Ausnahme der unaufhörlich auf das vergitterte Fenster einprasselnden Regentropfen gab es kein Geräusch. Auf dem Bett entdeckte er schließlich Kanon. Mit offenen Augen starrte er die Decke an, keine äußere Reaktion zeigend.

„Hey. Wie läuft's?", druckste Battler im Türrahmen.

„Das fragst du mich, Battler-sama?"

Er war sich nicht sicher, aber Battler hätte schwören können, dass der Diener die Augen verdrehte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe die Aufregung draußen gehört. Es muss etwas passiert sein, nicht? Ihr seid hastig die Treppen rauf und runter geeilt", erklärte Kanon seufzend, während er sich erhob.

„Es... ja, es ist tatsächlich etwas passiert", erwiderte Battler.

„Beatrice ist hier im Gästehaus gewesen, -uu", warf Maria ein.

Kanons Augen weiteten sich, als er diese Nachricht vernahm. Das schien er nicht erwartet zu haben.

„W... was ist passiert?"

„So viel zu dem verdammten Versprechen, dass die Morde aufhören würden... Sie hat meinen Vater und Kyrie-san erwischt. Und Kudo-kun steckt in Schwierigkeiten", sagte Battler ärgerlich.

„Battler-kun war sehr überzeugend in seiner Argumentation, dass wir hier nicht mehr länger sicher sind. Wir sollten bald aufbrechen", meinte Rosa besorgt.

„Nur wohin?", fragte Kanon zurück. „Unter normalen Umständen wäre das Studierzimmer der sicherste Raum, doch nachdem es ein Tatort wurde und die Tür beschädigt ist..."

Sie hatten bereits Genji nach einem alternativen Zufluchtsort gefragt, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Abgesehen davon hatten sie keine Master Keys mehr, sondern nur noch die Schlüssel, die für bestimmte Türen benötigt wurden.

„Kuwadorian", sagte Kanon plötzlich.

„Huh? Wie bitte?"

„Das ist der Name von etwas, von dem Kumasawa-san häufig sprach. Ein zweites Anwesen, das irgendwo auf der Insel versteckt sein soll."

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen...", hauchte Rosa, sichtlich schockiert über den Gedanken.

„Wartet, wartet...", unterbrach Battler die beiden. „Ich meine etwas im Hinterkopf zu haben über Gerüchte, dass Großvater auf Rokkenjima eine Geliebte versteckt haben sollte. Aber das ist doch Quatsch, oder?"

„Es ist nicht Quatsch fürchte ich, denn vor vielen Jahren war ich selbst dort. Keine schöne Geschichte, sage ich euch", grummelte Rosa. „Aber es ist Wahnsinn. Ich bin eine große Strecke quer durch den Wald gerannt, um dorthin zu gelangen und während so einem Sturm möchte ich das ungern wiederholen."

„Aber Rosa-sama... glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass Kinzo-sama die Strecke durch den Wald genommen hat?", meinte Kanon.

„Du willst sagen, dass es einen Geheimgang geben muss?", Battler realisierte, dass das eine reale Möglichkeit war.

Und mit einem Mal musste er daran denken, dass das nach dem Fund des geheimen Raums mit dem Gold auch gar nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich schien.

„Ich... ich denke, wir sollten uns den Raum unter der Kapelle noch einmal ansehen", setzte er fest.

Rosa nickte. Kanon ebenfalls. Für den Augenblick schien es, dass sie einen Plan hatten. Für den Augenblick. Doch ob sie wirklich vor Beatrice fliehen konnten oder nur einer Illusion von Sicherheit nachjagten, das stand noch in den Sternen.

Shinichi ächzte und kämpfte verzweifelt an, doch die beiden Ziegenbutler, die ihn links und rechts an den Armen gegriffen hatten und durch die verschachtelten Gänge des Anwesens schleiften, ließen sich durch keine Anstrengung überwinden. Er hatte nach dem etwas peinlichen Fehlschlag, sie mit einem Telefon niederzuschießen zwar noch etwas Widerstand zu leisten versucht, aber am Ende war es zwecklos. Die vermeintlichen Dämonen hatten ihn prompt überwältigt und zwangen ihn zum Mitkommen. Etwas entsetzt musste er feststellen, dass sie nur eine einzige Biegung passieren mussten, bevor sie auf eine Treppe stießen. Erneut konnte Shinichi schwören, dass diese zuvor nicht da war. Und bald schon fanden sie sich in Teilen des Anwesens wieder, die ihm bekannt vorkamen. Die Quartiere der Diener, dem Wohnbereich von Jessicas Familie, sowie auch der Treppe, die am Studierzimmer vorbei führte. Schließlich endete sein Abtransport unten im Eingangsbereich vor dem Portrait der Hexe.

_Wie passend. Die Dämonen bringen mich zu ihrer Herrin..._

Und noch in dem Augenblick, als er dies dachte, schwebte Beatrice selbst in einem Schwall goldener Schmetterlinge in den Raum hinab. Shinichi verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich kenne einen Spinner, der kann den gleichen Trick mit Tauben. Das verleiht ihm noch lange keine übernatürlichen Kräfte...", raunte der Detektiv unbeeindruckt.

Die Hexe antwortete mit höhnischem Gelächter.

„Das scheint mir ein ganz sympathischer Zeitgenosse zu sein. Womöglich bist du es doch, der im Unrecht ist und zu stur ist, wahre Magie zu erkennen."

„Tut mir leid, aber das ist meine Natur. Ich bin Detektiv und als solcher sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an, die Wahrheit zu ergründen. Und durch solche Taschenspielertricks sehe ich ohne Probleme hindurch", erwiderte er aufrecht.

„Wunderbar. Einfach wunderbar. Nach all den unerklärbaren Vorkommnissen hältst du immer noch an deiner kleinlichen Weltsicht fest. Aber keine Sorge, so ist es mir am liebsten. Ich mag es, wenn sie sich winden und wehren. Das macht es umso befriedigender, ihr Klammern an eine traurige Realität zu zerschmettern. Denn alles, was ich dir hier zeige, ist wahre Magie!"

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf:

„Ich muss zugeben, diese kostümierten Komplizen sind verdammt gut. Ich hätte eigentlich mit einem Einzeltäter gerechnet, der sich unter den Gästen befindet, doch uns eine ganze Gruppe von Tätern auf der Insel erwarteten, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."

„Ihr haltet uns für Menschen, Kudo-sama?", gluckste Ronove vergnügt. „Selbst meine biestartigen Kollegen hier?"

Als ob er die Aussage unterstreichen wollte, beugte sich einer der Ziegenbutler, die ihn immer noch fest in der Mangel hatten, zu Shinichi herab und fletschte die Zähne. Sehr realer Speichel tropfte ihm aus den sich hebenden Mundwinkeln und ein beißender Geruch stieg dem Detektiv in die Nase.

„Zugegeben, es ist ein verdammt gutes Kostüm", Shinichi schnitt eine angewiderte Grimasse. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es nur Kostüme sind."

Beatrice nickte ihren Dienern zu und sie ließen ihn los. Raunend befreite er seine schmerzenden Arme. Frustriert stellte er fest, dass ihn die Druckstellen noch tagelang begleiten werden würden.

„Gut, gut... unterhalte mich, kleiner Detektiv. Wie erklärst du dir das Abenteuer in der Zwischenwelt, in der ich dich abgesetzt habe?", forderte Beatrice grinsend.

„Zwischenwelt?", fragte Shinichi irritiert. „Ich bin doch offensichtlich nur durch eine Falltür in einen anderen Bereich des Anwesens gestürzt."

„Falltüren gehen nur nach unten. Du musst doch gemerkt haben, dass du eben die Treppen heruntergekommen bist. Wie erklärst du dir das, schließlich warst du nicht im Keller!", konterte die Hexe genüsslich.

„Ah... zugegeben, der Architekt Kinzo-samas muss ein völlig Wahnsinniger gewesen sein, denn ich befand mich in einem nicht zugänglichen Teil des Gebäudes, dessen Gänge ein leichtes Gefälle hatten. Schließlich legte ich eine nicht gerade kurze Strecke zurück, was bedeutet, dass ich mich zum Zeitpunkt meines Aufeinandertreffens mit Ronove-san hier wieder auf Höhe des Dachbodens befand."

Shinichi wusste, dass es eine lächerliche Erklärung war, da man einen solchen Bereich mit Sicherheit außen am Gebäude hätte sehen müssen, doch etwas in ihm feuerte ihn dazu an, diesen Hokuspokus mit aller Kraft zu bekämpfen.

„Lächerlich. Aber gut... und wie erklärst du dir die unmögliche Struktur des Labyrinths?", fragte die Hexe weiterhin und ihr siegessicherer Blick bereitete Shinichi ernsthafte Sorgen.

„Auf die gleiche Weise. Eine optische Täuschung", war seine Antwort. „Wenn man die Korridore leicht neigt können die Winkel der Kreuzugen 90° betragen und trotzdem kann man nach drei Biegungen im Kreis gelaufen sein. Also wie ist das?"

Beatrice machte einen hämischen Knicks, bevor zu sie in betont langsam in die Hände klatschte.

„Großartig. Einfach großartig... So sieht also die Deduktion eines Meisterdetektivs aus...", ihr Ausdruck verfinsterte sich schlagartig. „Fast schon wünsche ich mir Battler wieder an deiner Stelle zurück."

Das ‚wieder' irritierte Shinichi, aber der Rest machte ihm einen wesentlichen Punkt klar.

„Ah... Battler-kun ist also der Detektiv, den Ihr ansprechen wolltet."

„Ganz recht. Doch bevor ich mein Spiel mit ihm fortsetzen kann, muss ich dich und deine lächerliche Theorie zerschlagen, Kudo. Nimm es bitte nicht allzu persönlich. **[red]In diesem Gebäude gibt es keine Falltüren![/red]**"

Es war absurd. Die Aussauge bestand nur aus Worten und doch erschienen die rot erleuchteten Schriftzeichen in der Luft, kreisten um Beatrice und zogen sich ruckartig zu einer neuen Form zusammen. Kaum realisierte Shinichi, dass es die Form eines Speeres war, schoss das rote Geschoss bereits auf ihn zu und durchbohrte seine Schulter.

„Argh... was zur Hölle!", fluchte er.

„Richtiger Gedanke, jetzt sprechen wir eine Sprache", schnarrte Beatrice und hob ihre rechte Hand, als ob sie ein weiteres Geschoss vom Himmeln anfordern würde. „**[red]Es gibt im Haupthaus keine gebogenen Gänge oder andere optische Täuschungen.[/red]**"

Shinichi hechtete zur Seite, doch das sich aus den Worten heraus manifestierende Geschoss folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen und bohrte sich in seinen Unterschenkel. Er schrie ein weiteres Mal auf, als die Welle stechenden Schmerzes durch seinen Körper zuckte.

_Wo... wo kommen diese... diese Dinger... nur her?_

Sein ganzer Leib fühlte sich wie paralysiert an. Jegliche weitere Gegenwehr erschien sinnlos. Es brauchte schon noch ein Wunder, um ihn aus dieser Situation herauszuholen.

„Sieh dich nur an", meinte Beatrice, mit einem Mal ihre boshafte Fassade fallen lassend. „Sieh nur, wohin dich deine Deduktionen gebracht haben. Ich wünschte, es hätte ich nicht dazu kommen müssen. Ich grolle dir nicht, im Gegenteil. Ich bewundere deine Suche nach der Wahrheit. Aber du hast dich in Dinge eingemischt, die du nicht verstehen kannst und nicht verstehen solltest. Damit lässt du mir leider keine andere Wahl. **[red]Du hast das Erdgeschoss des Haupthauses zu keinem Zeitpunkt verlassen![/red]**"

Ein weiteres rotes Geschoss materialisierte sich in der Luft. Unheilvoll schwebte es über dem Boden als würde es jeden Augenblick von Shinichis Erwartung auskosten wollen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er auszuweichen versucht, aber seine Beine fühlten sich schwer wie Blei an. Er wusste, dass dieser letzte Streich tödlich enden würde. Der rote Speer blitzte auf und schnellte voran. Der auf den Knien befindliche Detektiv reagierte nicht, er verharrte auf der Stelle und folgte dem Mordinstrument einzig mit eisigem Blick, als aus auf ihn zu raste... nur um dicht an seinem Nacken vorbei zu wehen. Als er den eisigen Luftzug auf seiner Haut spürte, wagte er für einen kurzen Moment aufzuatmen. Hatte die Hexe es sich anders überlegt? Dann erst spürte er den massiven Druck in seinem Rücken, den Schmerz realisierte er kaum. Das Geschoss war um gedreht, um ihn zwischen die Schulterblätter aufzuspießen. Ächzend sackte Shinichi auf dem Boden zusammen, als er dies realisierte.

„Ich bedaure, dass es jetzt endet", sagte Beatrice, die sich über ihn beugte. „Vielleicht hast du in einer anderen Welt mehr Glück."

Und mit diesen Worten löste nicht nur sie, sondern auch alle ihre Begleiter, sich in einem goldenen Funkenregen auf, der den sterbenden Detektiv im dunklen und einsamen Foyer zurückließ. Einzig das Portrait der Hexe wachte über ihn.

_Verdammt... so... so darf es nicht enden, nach all dem..._

Der Schmerz erschwerte ihm selbst das Denken. An einen Ruf nach Hilfe war auch gar nicht zu denken. Wer sollte ihm auch zu Hilfe kommen? Die restlichen Überlebenden befanden sich sicher im Gästehaus.

_Ran... ich darf nicht sterben. Um ihrer Willen... Nachdem sie mich erst hier her geschickt hat, wird sie sich das wohl nie verzeihen... Ich... ich wollte doch nie wieder für ihre Tränen verantwortlich sein..._

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Selbst wenn es aussichtslos war, musste er alles tun, um der Hexe das Handwerk zu legen. In diesem Augenblick des Wahnsinn lachte er über die Absurdität, dass ihm, der so viele kryptische Todesbotschaften entschlüsselt hatte, in so einem Augenblick kein brauchbares Rätsel einfiel. Zumal die Identität einer zwanzigsten Person und sogar noch mehr Helfern enthüllt war. Wie könnte er Battler und den anderen die Identität der Hexe zukommen lassen, wenn es sich um einen völlig unbekannten handelte? Es blieb ihm nur noch eins übrig. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber es war das einzige, was den anderen helfen könnte. Er stöhnte auf, als er seinen Schmerz zu ignorieren versuchte und sich zu seinem letzten Akt aufraffte.

Der geheime Raum unter der Kapelle, das sogenannte Goldene Land, schien verlassen und gespenstisch, als die Gruppe um Battler und Rosa eintrat. Selbst die Goldbarren schienen matt und finster. Kanon fröstelte. Sie hatten gewonnen, die Hexe hätte sich zurückziehen sollen und doch endeten die Morde nicht. Für ihn, der sich seit seiner Ankunft auf der Insel vor zwei Jahren mit der Legende der Hexe konfrontiert sah, war das ein absolutes Rätsel. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass Rudolf und Kyries Morde sie erzürnt hatten und sie deshalb dazu kam, ihre Regeln zu brechen und ihre Wiederbelebung zu vollenden...

_Jetzt hat sie alles erreicht, was sie erreichen wollte. Was auch immer passiert, jetzt dürfte niemand mehr sterben._

Battler hatte ihm erzählt, dass seine Eltern mit den für das Ritual vorgesehenen okkulten Pflöcken ausgestattet waren, wie zuvor schon die anderen Opfer. Das Knie und der Fuß... sie waren die letzten Opfer. Unter normalen Umständen sollte nun niemand mehr sterben.

„Tatsächlich...", stellte Battler fest.

Er hatte die großen roten Vorhänge in der Rückseite des Zimmers zurückgezogen und fand eine Stahltür dahinter. Kanon half ihm dabei, sie aufzustemmen und gemeinsam blickten sie in einen pechschwarzen Betonkorridor, der nach dem Finden des Lichtschalters nur von schwächelnden Neonröhren beleuchtet wurde. Das Ende des Gangs konnte man von der Tür aus nicht erkennen, als ob es endlos in die Tiefe gehen würde.

„Du... Genji-san, du wusstest von diesem Raum, oder? Du wusstest vom Gold und vom Kudowarian und hast all die Jahre nichts gesagt", fragte Rosa mit kaum verhülltem Vorwurf in ihrem Tonfall.

Der alte Diener schluckte, als die anderen Anwesenden ihn anstarrten.

„In der Tat war ich anwesend, als Kinzo-sama sich das Epitaph ausdachte, um seine Nachfolge zu regeln. Doch seid versichert, dass es niemals seine Absicht war, dass jemand gemäß dem Rätsel umkommen würde."

„Ich glaube dir, dass du nur deine Pflicht erfüllen wolltest", gestand sich Rosa ein. „Aber es ist unverzeihlich, dass du nicht den Mund aufgemacht hast, als die ersten Menschen umkamen."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung...", erwiderte er mit Blick auf den Boden.

Es war Battler, der dem dienstältesten Diener des Hauses zu Hilfe eilte:

„Selbst wenn er etwas gesagt hätte, Rosa-obasan, was hätte dies geändert? Eva-obasan fand den Raum und Beatrice hat doch weiter gemordet. Wir haben es hier mit einem Wahnsinnigen zu tun, für den nicht einmal selbst aufgestellte Regeln gelten. Es ist zwecklos. Alles ist zwecklos. Wir dürfen keine Schuldzuweisungen treffen", er wandte sich an den Butler. „Weißt du auch, ob dieser Gang zum Kuwodorian führt?"

Genji zögerte und schaute jedem der Anwesenden in die Augen, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort durchrang. Kanon hatte ihn selten derart bedrückt erlebt, aber selbst in diesem Augenblick strahlte er eine Präsenz der Professionalität aus.

„Dieser Gang ist Teil eines unterirdischen Stützpunktes aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg", erklärte er schließlich. „Kinzo-sama hatte die Position beider Anwesen so bestimmt, dass die Gänge sie verbinden konnte. Doch es ist keine direkte Verbindung und es ist leicht, sich zu verirren, da die verlassene Basis noch immer an das Netzwerk angebunden ist."

„Aber du kennst den Weg?"

„Ich war seit neunzehn Jahren nicht mehr hier unten, aber ich denke, dass ich den Weg finden kann", sagte Genji knapp.

Rosa wirkte ein ganzes Stück blasser nachdem er diese Zahl erwähnte. Battler nickte jedoch und wandte sich wieder seine Tante und seine Cousine.

„Durch Shinichis Anruf wissen wir, dass niemand von uns der Mörder sein kann. Wir befanden uns alle im Gästehaus, als er attackiert wurde. Damit ist es beschlossen. Genji-san, führe Rosa-obasan und Maria-chan zum Kuwadorian und versucht euch dort zu verschanzen."

Kanon stutzte darüber, dass er ihn und sich selbst nicht nannte.

„Was hast du vor, Battler-kun?", fragte Rosa irritiert.

„Shinichi beauftragte mich, den Täter zu finden. Und das habe ich vor. Ich werde Beatrice zur Strecke bringen, koste es, was es wolle...", er grinste Kanon an. „Und du willst Rache für Jessica-chan. Das können wir immer noch erreichen. Und nebenbei können wir noch Shinichi aus dem Haupthaus holen."

„Hatten wir nicht darüber gesprochen, keine weitere Risiken einzugehen?", Rosa war sprachlos. „Du solltest mit uns mitkommen."

„Ich kann nicht... zu viel ist passiert. Abgesehen davon, musst du doch zugeben, dass absolute Sicherheit erst dadurch gewährleistet ist, wenn wir den Täter schnappen."

„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Battler-kun", stimmte Kanon mit ein.

„Mir gefällt es nicht... aber ich schätze ich kann euch nicht aufhalten. Bitte passt auf euch auf!"

Dann trennten sie sich. Genji, Rosa und Maria nahmen den finsteren Gang zum Kuwodorian, hoffentlich einer sicheren Zuflucht entgegen, während Battler und Kanon die Treppen hinauf zur Kapelle nahmen.

„Du mochtest sie wirklich sehr, eh?"

Kanon zuckte zusammen.

„Wen meinst du?"

„Natürlich Jessica-chan. Ihr Tod hat dich ziemlich mitgenommen."

„Selbstverständlich hat er mich mitgenommen... sie... war... Kein Leben sollte so früh enden", sagte er schließlich.

Battler wirkte, als wollte er noch weiter nachharken, aber entschied sich offenbar dagegen. Kanon musste sich eingestehen, dass er darüber sehr erleichtert war. Das Thema bereitete ihm ziemliche Schmerzen... mehr als er zuzugeben bereit war. Ja, er hatte Jessica durchaus schon immer bewundert. Wie sie in der Lage war, ihr Leben zu genießen und einfach sie selbst war, obwohl ihre Eltern viel von ihr als zukünftige Erbin der Familie verlangten. Er dachte an ihre letzten Minuten zurück und dass sie tatsächlich etwas für ihn empfand, ja sogar um sie kämpfte. Es war absurd. Er machte sich nichts vor, er war Mobiliar und hätte nie Shannons Mut aufbringen können, seine Ketten zu sprengen. Und jetzt... sollte er auch nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu erhalten können. Stattdessen gab es nur noch einen Sinn in seinem Leben: Er musste Battler helfen, Beatrice zu enthüllen und den Grund zu erfahren, warum so viele Menschen sterben mussten.

„Dann lasst uns mal eure letzten Schritte nachvollziehen", brüllte Battler gegen den Regen an, während sie den Rosengarten zum Haupthaus durchquerten. „Was wollte Shinichi-kun nach dem Verlassen des Gästehauses sehen?"

„Unser erster Halt war der Bereich unter dem Fenster des Studierzimmers", antwortete Kanon und zeigte ihm die Stelle vor dem Haus.

Sie wendeten einige Minuten auf, die Rosenhecken und die Hauswand zu durchkommen, aber ihre Suche schien ergebnislos zu sein. Battler, der zuvor noch der Tatendrang in Person war, wechselte ziemlich schnell seinen Gesichtsausdruck von gespannt zu verzweifelt.

„Du hast dir etwas anderes vorgestellt, nicht?", fragte Kanon, der selbst aussah wie ein ertränkter Hund.

„Ich weiß nicht… in den Romanen wird der Detektiv immer fündig, wenn er den Tatort durchsucht. Entweder das, oder jemand erwähnt beiläufig etwas, was ihm zu einem brillanten Geistesblitz verhilft", Battler schüttelte müde lächelnd den Kopf. „Es sieht nicht so aus, dass ich einen guten Detektiv abgebe."

Kanon überlegte nur kurz, bevor er sich an das erinnerte, was bei ihrer vorigen Suchaktion hier herausgekommen war.

„Kudo-sama fand ein durchsichtiges Plastik in einem der Rosenbüsche hier. Er schien es für ein wichtiges Beweisstück zu halten."

„Du willst also sagen, dass ich nur deshalb nichts finden kann, weil es bereits gefunden wurde, eh?"

„Er sollte es immer noch bei sich tragen", erklärte Kanon knapp.

„Na dann danke für die Aufmunterung. Lasst uns jetzt aber ins Trockene zurückkehren."

Beide waren heilfroh, als sie die Tür ins Hauptgebäude aufstemmten und damit nicht mehr dem Regen ausgesetzt waren.

„Was war euer nächstes Ziel?", fragte Battler, etwas hilflos die Ärmel seines vollgesogenen Anzugs auswringend.

„Kudo-sama wollte sich als nächstes die Räume der Bediensteten ansehen", meinte Kanon knapp.

Als hätte er es geahnt, warf Battler ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, den er mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete.

„Ich weiß genauso wenig wie du, was er sich davon erhoffte. Er…", Kanon stockte der Atem.

Während sie sprachen, befanden sie sich auf dem Weg zu den Treppen, doch aus den Augenwinkeln entdeckte etwas am Fuße des Epitaphs, direkt unter dem elenden Bildnis Beatrices. Battler sah es ebenso und schluckte.

„Ist das… oh, sag, dass er es nicht ist…"

Der Hexe zu Füßen lag der verschwundene Detektiv. Er lag auf dem Bauch, den rechten Arm angewinkelt, den linken vor sich ausgestreckt. Seinen blauen Anzug zierte ein blutiges Einschussloch auf dem Rücken, was zusammen mit seinen im Schrecken weit aufgerissenen Augen, die zur linken Seite schauten, nichts Gutes zu verheißen schien. Was auch immer ihn erwischt hatte, es musste sein Herz durchbohrt und ihn schnell getötet haben, vermutete zumindest Kanon. Vorsichtig näherten die beiden sich ihm, nicht nur misstrauisch ihre Umgebung beäugend, sondern auch instinktiv das Portrait im Auge behaltend. Es war, also drohte Beatrice jederzeit aus dem Rahmen zu steigen, um auch sie zu sich zu holen. Battler hockte sich zu Shinichi hinab und berührte seine ausgestreckte Hand.

„Er… er ist schon kalt… Verdammt, wir sind zu spät. Wenn wir gleich hergekommen wären, vielleicht hätten wir ihn noch retten können.", knurrte Battler.

„Oder wir wären beim Versuch selbst umgekommen…", versuchte Kanon ihn zu beruhigen.

Es war vergebens. Anstatt den Detektiv zu spielen, wie er es versprochen hatte, sprang Battler auf und fauchte mal wieder die Decke an. Während der Rothaarige Dampf abließ und nicht hinschaute, nutzte Kanon die Gelegenheit, Shinichis Taschen zu durchsuchen und entdeckte schnell, was er zu finden erhoffte.

„Battler-sama…", rief er, als er ihm beide Dinge vor die Nase hielt. „Das trug er noch bei sich."  
„Huh?", Battler wirkte erst irritiert, dann schien er jedoch zu bemerken, worauf Kanon hinaus wollte.

In der einen Hand hielt Kanon den Fetzen Plastik, den er zuvor schon erwähnte. In der anderen war der Ring mit den Masterkeys zu allen Räumen des Hauses.

„Also trug er ihn wirklich die ganze Zeit über bei sich… Zur Hölle, wie soll ich so erklären, wie Beatrice an Kyrie-san und den alten Bastard herangekommen ist?"  
„Ihr werdet schon einen Weg finden, Battler-sama", erwiderte Kanon und hielt ihm beide Beweisstücke hin.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Battler sie eher bei sich tragen sollte, wenn er sein Versprechen einlösen und sämtliche Rätsel knacken wollte.

„Sollen wir ihn auf den Rücken drehen?", fragte er dann, nachdem Battler ihm die Dinge abgenommen hatte.

„Nein", Battler schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten ihn so lassen, wie er ist. Für die Polizei…"  
„Wolltest Ihr nicht selbst das Rätsel lösen?", meinte Kanon stirnrunzelnd.  
„Schon… aber ich habe schon die Befürchtung, dass ich den Tatort verunstalte, wenn ich etwas Unüberlegtes tue. Nein… Shinichi-kun meinte, dass er den Täter ermittelt hatte. Und alle Informationen, die er dazu hatte, musste er an den bisherigen Tatorten vorgefunden haben. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich die besten Chancen habe, wenn ich einfach seinen Spuren folge."

„Also was ist unser nächstes Ziel?"

„Das Studierzimmer… Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Shinichi-kun die Fenster eingehend inspiziert hatte. Ich werden einfach das gleiche tun und vom besten Lernen… ich schätze, das hätte er gewollt", etwas zerknirscht machte er sich auf, die Treppen zu erklimmen.

Stumm grummelnd folgte Kanon, einen letzten Blick zurück auf die Leiche Kudo Shinichis werfend. Er machte sich Sorgen darüber, ob Battler wirklich in der Lage war, die Identität von Beatrice zu enthüllen, wenn er sogar Hinweise übersah, die direkt vor seine Nase lagen. Die Blutspuren vor Shinichis ausgestreckter rechten Hand bildeten kein beliebiges Muster. Sie waren krude, doch mit etwas Anstrengung konnte man die Schriftzeichen entziffern, die nur zwei Worte bildeten:

„Beatrice existiert."

Im Purgatorium herrschte Stille. Battler hatte stumm mit Angesehen, wie sein Verbündeter auf Rokkenjima umkam. Es war schräg. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er protestiert und von Beato verlangt, dass sie sich zügeln müsste. Oder ihm zumindest einen aufrechteren Tod gewähren würde. Doch nachdem er ihm Shinichi ihm die grauenhafte Wahrheit über die Natur seiner Eltern offenbart hatte, musste sein Kampfgeist einen ziemlichen Dämpfer erhalten haben. Er war zum Zuschauen verdammt. Doch mehr irritiert war er über die Tatenlosigkeit Bernkastels. Schließlich war Shinichi ihr Spielstein, den sie ausgespielt hatte. Eigentlich hätte er weit mehr Reaktion erwartet, als das kaum wahrnehmbare Stirnrunzeln, als Beatrice selbst in das Spiel eingriff.

„Was ist los, Lady Bernkastel. Habt Ihr nichts weiter zu sagen?", unterbrach Beato die Stille mit Worten, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sie ähnlich wie Battler empfand.  
„Ich bin nur etwas enttäuscht…"

„… über den Verlust Eures wertvollen Detektivs?", ergänzte Beato.

„Nein", war Bernkastels knappe Antwort. „Über Eure schwache Erzählweise. Nur drittklassige Krimis können es sich leisten, dass der Detektiv noch vor dem Ende stirbt."  
„Es ist mein Spiel, Lady Bernkastel. Ihr mögt Euch auf die Schulter klopfen, dass Ihr Euren Spielstein auf dieses schmuggeln konntet, doch ich als Herrin von Rokkenjima bin immer noch in der Lage, ihn zu entfernen. Er war nie als Detektiv vorgesehen und genau das habe ich korrigiert."

Bernkastel warf Battler einen eisigen Blick zu, bevor sie darauf antwortete:

„Nun gut. Battler hat noch eine Stunde bis Mitternacht. Er sollte die Zeit bestmöglich nutzen, damit dieses Spiel nicht so endet, wie die vorigen. Doch falls es nur zu einem weiteren Unentschieden, wovon ich übrigens ausgehe, kommt… Nun, ich verspreche, dass dies nicht das letzte war, was ihr von Kudo Shinichi hören werdet."


	21. Kapitel 21 - Keiner wird am Leben sein

Kapitel 21 - … und niemand soll am Leben bleiben

Battler drehte sich der Magen um, als er zusammen mit Kanon das Studierzimmer betrat. Stunden nach dem ersten Mord lag der erdrückende Eisengeruch nach eingetrocknetem Blut schwer in der Luft. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nur so schnell wie möglich wieder flüchten, doch Battler trieb sich dazu an, dies zu ignorieren. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen und durfte nicht scheitern. Also zwang er sich, an den Toten vorbei zu gehen und dabei noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Schachbrett zu werfen. Wie er vermutetet hatte, hatte Beatrice die Figuren erneut verändert. Jetzt standen nur noch fünf Stück. Fünf aus Neunzehn. Diese waren der König, drei Bauern und ein Läufer.

_Sie spielt mit uns..._

Als nächstes wandte er wie geplant an das Fenster und versuchte konzentriert jeden Millimeter abzusuchen.

_Was kann Shinichi nur gesucht haben? Mmh... einen Ausweg vermutlich, schließlich war das Zimmer nicht durch die Tür zu verlassen. Aber in dem Fall müsste Beatrice einen Weg gefunden haben, die Tür von außen abzuschließen._

Sein Blick fiel auf den kleinen Hebel unter der Klinke, der für den Schließmechanismus verantwortlich war. Battler spielte damit herum und merkte, dass es ein für Kinzos Verhältnisse erstaunlich billiges System ist, das sich sehr einfach schließen lässt. Vermutlich vertraute der alte Mann eher auf seine okkulten Bannkreise auf den Knäufen, als auf die Unwahrscheinlichkeit, dass tatsächlich jemand von außen eindringen könnte.

_Mmh... mit etwas Geschick könnte man es versuchen..._

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo man ein Stück Faden herbekommt, Kanon-kun?"

„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht in Natsuhi-samas Zimmer."

Der darauf folgende Trip war kurz, aber erfolgreich. Sie wanderten in das Zimmer seiner Tante und fanden tatsächlich Nähzeug in ihrer Kommode. Damit bewaffnet kehrten sie ohne weitere Vorfälle zurück zum Studierzimmer.

„Du hast eine Idee?", raunte Kanon skeptisch

„Es könnte eine idiotische Idee sein, aber ich muss es ausprobieren."

Battler knotete eine Schlaufe mit einem dünnen Stück Faden und legte sie diesen um den Hebel. Seufzend über die Tatsache, dass wieder in den Regen müsse, öffnete er dann das Fenster und trat hinaus, immer noch das andere Ende des Fadens in der Hand haltend.

„Mal sehen, ob das klappt", meinte er etwas unsicher zu Kanon, der die Aktion stirnrunzelnd von drinnen aus betrachtete.

Von außen schloss Battler nun das Fenster und bemerkte dabei, als der Faden seitlich am Rahmen hängen blieb, dass an dieser Stelle ein Stück Gummi der Dichtung fehlte. Seinen Verdacht bestätigt sehend hakte er den Faden dort ein und drückte das Fenster zu, bis mit einem Klicken der Schnappverschluss zusprang. Den Faden konnte er noch immer frei bewegen. Zufrieden zog er daran und beobachtete von außen, wie der Hebel umgelegt wurde und hinab glitt, das Fenster tatsächlich verschließend. Nun musste er sich nur noch um das Beweisstück kümmern und das tat er, indem er einmal sehr fest am Faden zog. Die Schlaufe riss und Battler konnte das Tatinstrument mühelos durch das Loch in der Dichtung herausfischen, um es in seine Tasche zu stecken. Kanon versuchte probeweise die Tür aufzustemmen, bevor er das Ergebnis abnickte.

„Es ist abgeschlossen, genau wie wir es vorgefunden hatten", rief er durch das Fenster. „Ich mache wieder auf, damit du wieder hinein kannst."

„Nur zu, aber ich muss vorher noch etwas anderes herausfinden", rief Battler zurück.

Er hatte bewiesen, dass man über das Fenster flüchten konnte. Doch noch musste er sich vergewissern, dass es auch möglich war, von dem kleinen Balkon zu flüchten, auf dem er stand. Und das während des Taifuns, der noch immer über die Insel fegte. Schluckend versuchte Battler sich einen Eindruck von seiner Umgebung zu machen. Sehr schnell bemerkte er die Regenrinne unter sich, die sich deutlich als naheliegende Klettermöglichkeit abhob.

„Bleib dort, ich bin gleich zurück", meinte er zu Kanon, bevor er sich herab schwang.

Alles war kalt und feucht, doch die metallenden Halterungen der Regenrinne boten erstaunlich gute Griff- und Standmöglichkeiten. Nach nur wenigen Metern stoppte er ab und schaute unter sich, um zu erkennen, ob man auf diese Weise ganz bis nach unten kam. Offensichtlich schon. Zufrieden wollte er sich auf den Weg nach oben machen, als er neben sich etwas in den Ranken der Kletterpflanzen schimmern sah.

„Battler-sama?", rief Kanon von oben hinab.

Er hatte des Fenster wieder geöffnet und lehnte sich zu ihm hinab.

„Einen Moment noch. Ich komme gleich...", Battler schwang sich zur Seite, um besser an das Objekt heranzukommen.

Es war wesentlich größer als die glitzernden Wassertropfen. Mit einiger Kraftanstrengung packte er es und befreite es aus dem Blattwerk. Es war ein Stück durchsichtige Plastik. Ganz ähnlich der, die Shinichi gefunden hatte. Battler konnte sich nicht anders helfen als zu grinsen. Der Erfolg rückte in greifbare Nähe. Er hatte die Flucht aus dem Raum bereits ermitteln können und dieses Beweisstück würde ihm die Identität des Täters verraten. Trotz aller Geschehnisse empfand er Befriedigung, das Glücksgefühl eines Erfolgs.

_Ist das das Gefühl, das Kudo-kun bei jeder seiner Deduktionen empfand? Es ist tatsächlich etwas, an das man sich gewöhnen könnte... wobei... Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich so etwas in der Art bereits zuvor verspürt hatte. Es ist viele Jahre her... und es war hier auf Rokkenjima. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit am Strand..._

Sein Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sein Fuß auf den nassen Eisenhalterungen ausrutschte. Er befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mitten in der Kletterbewegung und wurde sich seines eigenen Gewichtes schlagartig bewusst, als sich auch der Halt seiner verbliebenen Gliedmaßen verabschiedete.

„Aaargh!"

Panisch versuchte er nach allem in Reichweite zu greifen, als die Hauswand immer schneller werdend an ihm vorbeischnellte. Die Kletterpflanzen waren hoffnungslos und die Halterungen, an denen er eigentlich hinabsteigen wollte, rauschten so schnell an ihm vorbei, dass seine Hände geradezu von ihnen abprallten. Doch so sehr es auch schmerzte, genau das war seine einzige Chance. Der ganze Sturz dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Als er abrupt abstoppte hatte Battler es geschafft sich mit seiner linken Hand an einer der Halterungen zu klammern. Warmes Blut tropfte lief ihm in den Ärmel und seine Finger schmerzten, als hätte man sie zerschlagen. Über sein pochendes Herz hinweg hätte er beinahe nicht den entsetzten Ruf Kanon hören können.

„Battler!"

„Ich, bin Okay, ich bin okay", erwiderte Battler schockiert und verschaffte sich zusätzlichen Halt mit den übrigen Händen und Füßen.

Nachdem er sich wieder in einer einigermaßen sicheren Position wieder fand, löste er seine schmerzende Hand vom Metall und öffnete und schloss sie mehrmals, um sein Gefühl wiederzubekommen.

_Diese Metallstreben sind wirklich nicht dafür gedacht, dass man an ihnen herumklettert. Der Schnitt in meine Finger ist tief._

Battler schaute hinauf und ihm wurde mulmig zumute. Nun befand er sich im untersten Drittel des Gebäudes und er hätte eine ziemliche Strecke vor sich, um wieder zurück zum Studierzimmer zu kommen. Die wenigen Streben nach unten zum Boden zu klettern wirkte wesentlich einfacher und Battler wollte er seine verletzte Hand ungern noch weiter belasten.

„Bleib, wo du bist, Kanon-kun. Ich werde den Weg über die Treppe nehmen."

„Bitte sei vorsichtig...", raunte dieser von oben.

Das brauchte er ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Vorsichtig und nur mit der rechten Hand und den Fingerspitzen seiner Linken kämpfte er sich nach unten. Er fröstelte und ihm war schweißnass als er unten war. Das war definitiv nicht nur der Regen, der ihn jetzt durchweichte. Seine Hand war taub und ließ sich kaum bewegen, doch er wollte weder dass er, noch Kanon lange Zeit alleine ausharren sollte. Battler spurtete hinein in das Haupthaus, vorbei am niedergestreckten Kudo und dem Portrait der Hexe, die Treppen hinauf und in das Studierzimmer. Er war außer Atem, als er es erreichte, aber immerhin war er...

_Alleine..._

„Kanon-kun?", rief er entsetzt aus.

Es war das gleiche Studierzimmer, mit dem gleichen Blutgestank und den gleichen Körpern, die einst Freunde und Familie waren. Nur von Kanon fehlte jede Spur. Das Fenster stand offen und der Regen wehte hinein, aber von dem Diener fand er kein Anzeichen. Battler trat an dieses und schaute in die finstere Nacht hinaus. Es gab kein Anzeichen, dass er auf demselben Weg den Raum verlassen hatte.

_Nein, das ist zu absurd. Das ist, als wäre die Hexe hier hinein geflogen und hätte ihn entführt._

So durfte er nicht denken. Er wirbelte herum und flüchtete hinaus auf den Gang.

„Kanon-kun? Komm schon, das ist nicht mehr witzig! Wo bist du?"

Er kannte Kanon erst seit diesem Tag, aber er schätzte ihn nicht so ein, als ob er das Zimmer von alleine verlassen würde, nachdem Battler ausdrücklich darum bat. Und selbst wenn, er war ihm auch nicht entgegen gekommen.

„Kanon-kun!", rief er ein letztes Mal aus und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich über alle Maßen einsam.

Er schluckte und verdrängte den nagenden Gedanken, sich bis zum Kuwadorian durchzuschlagen und aufs Beste zu hoffen. Er hatte schließlich noch eine Hexe zu jagen. Battler öffnete und schloss seine verletzte Hand. Und er realisierte, dass er noch etwas tun musste, dass sich die Wunde nicht infizierte. Wenn die Polizei eintraf, wäre es auch nicht hilfreich, wenn er sämtliche Tatorte vollbluten würde.

„Okay, Kanon-kun. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, aber ich werde jetzt in die Küche gehen."

Battler kannte sich im Haupthaus nicht wirklich aus, aber er vermutete, dass dort ein guter Start wäre, um etwas Brauchbares zu finden. Er eilte die Treppen hinunter und fand sie hinter dem Esszimmer. Dort wusch er erst einmal die brennende Wunde aus und riss einen Streifen von einem frischen Handtuch ab, um sich einen improvisierten Verband zu basteln. Ob es in irgendeiner Weise hygienisch war oder half, wusste er nicht. Battler kannte so etwas nur aus Filmen und so lange er sein eigenes Blut nicht mehr sehen musste, tat es seinen Zweck. Nachdem das getan war, musste er nur kurz darüber brüten, was als nächstes zu tun war. Sein Plan war schließlich gewesen, den Spuren Shinichis zu folgen. Und das tat er auch, als er die Treppen zum höchsten Stockwerk erklomm.

_Ich hätte fragen sollen, welches der Zimmer ihn am meisten interessierte. Andererseits... Natürlich habe ich auch nicht damit gerechnet, alleine durch das Haus wandern zu müssen._

Er fühlte sich zwar wie ein schmieriger Einbrecher, doch trotzdem nutzte er die Masterkeys, um von Tür zu Tür zu gehen. In jedem Raum der penibel aufgeräumten Schlafzimmer machte er einen raschen Check, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, worauf er achten sollte. Die meisten de Zimmer schienen verlassen und mussten zu Bediensteten gehören, die sich augenblicklich nicht auf Rokkenjima aufhielten. Einige andere waren in offensichtlicher Benutzung, während das von Genji als größtes und am teuersten eingerichtetes in einem derart makellosen Zustand war, dass es hier keinen Unterschied machte. Dann in einem der kleineren Zimmer, das laut den Kleidern wohl einer der Dienerinnen gehörte, fand er etwas im Kleiderschrank, was ihm bekannt vorkam.

_Tatsächlich, es ist der gleiche Stoff!_, bemerkte er, als er mit der Hand hinüber strich.

Es handelte sich hierbei um einen Einweg-Überzug, der gegen Regen schützen sollte. Der, den er hier fand, war immer noch in tadellosem Zustand, aber dies war zweifellos die Quelle beider Plastikfetzen.

_Natürlich. Der Täter trug diesen, um sich nicht als völlig Durchnässter verdächtig zu machen._

Gleichzeitig bedeutete dies, dass er nur noch den Rest des Überzugs suchen musste, um den Täter festzunageln. Mit diesem Gedanken verließ er den Raum und ging vorbei an der Treppe zur anderen Seite des Gangs. Auf der linken Seite hatte er allesamt abgeklappert. Dann öffnete Battler die nächste Tür... und ihm stockte der Atem. Es war ein kleines Zimmer direkt unter dem Dach, sodass das Prasseln des Regens unaufhörlich zu vernehmen war. Und kaum hatte er den Lichtschalter umgelegt, fiel sein Blick auf das einsam unter dem Dachfenster stehende Bett. Und die Person, die mit friedlichem und doch leblosem Gesichtsausdruck darauf lag.

„Shannon-chan!"

Er stürzte zu ihr hin und hätte sie am liebsten an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt, bis sie aus ihrem Schlaf aufwachte. Doch er wusste bereits in dem Augenblick, dass es zwecklos war. Ihre Augen waren nicht geschlossen, weil sie schlief. Von einer Wunde in ihrem Bauch aus hatte sich eine Pfütze roten Blutes gebildet, in der sie lag. Und neben ihr lag ein blutgetränkter Eisenpflock mit der Aufschrift ‚Satan'. Battler vermutete, dass dies die Tatwaffe war. Von Wut gepackt versenkte er seine Faust in den hölzernen Bettpfosten an ihrem Kopfende.

„Verdammt... es... es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte. Aber... Ich verspreche, dass ich Beatrice dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen werde."

Dann bemerkte er es. In ihren Händen, die auf ihrem Bauch lagen, hielt sie eine einen gold getrimmten Briefumschlag in ihren Händen. Eine weitere Nachricht der Hexe. Vorsichtig räumte er Shannons Finger zur Seite und nahm ihn an sich, um ihn zu öffnen. Der Inhalt war handschriftlich und krude.

_Warte auf mich im Rosengarten unter dem Balkon des Studierzimmers, Battler. Ich werde mich dir zeigen. Beatrice_

Battler zerknüllte den Zettel und warf ihn zu Boden. Es war direkt an ihn gerichtet, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Er würde sie stellen. Doch noch nicht. Erst musste er erledigen wozu er ursprünglich gekommen war. Aus diesem Grund riss er sämtliche Schränke auf und versuchte nach den Beweisen zu suchen, die Shinichi gefunden haben musste. Es schien ihm zwar zu absurd, dass etwas hier in dem Zimmer geben würde, das Battler prompt als das von Shannon identifizierte, aber er musste alle Eventualitäten abwägen. So sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, in ihren persönlichen Sachen zu wühlen, er sah die Notwendigkeit darin. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er kaum persönliche Sachen in dem spartanischen Zimmer. Eine Hand voll Romane von denen er ihr einige geschenkt hatte, war das einzige, woran er die Zugehörigkeit des Raums festmachen konnte. Es gab keine Fotos, keine Andenken und im Kleiderschrank fand er nur eine minimale Auswahl Kleidungsstücke, die nicht Magd-Kleider oder Bedienstetenuniformen von Rokkenjima waren. Er wusste, dass Shannon als Waise ihr halbes Leben auf der Insel verbracht hatte, aber diese spartanische Einrichtung machte ihn irgendwie sehr traurig. Es schien, als ob sie wirklich kein anderes Leben hatte.

_Was zum..._

Noch während er im Kleiderschrank wühlte, bemerkte Battler ihren Regenüberzug. Im Gegensatz zu den im tadellosen Zustand befindlichen Modellen in den Zimmern anderer weiblicher Diener war dieser übel zugerichtet. Mit einer unguten Vorahnung im Bauch holte er den Bügel aus dem Schrank und breitete den Plastiküberzug auf dem Fußboden auf. Diverse Stücke an den Seiten waren herausgerissen. Ganz wie vermutet. Um ganz sicher zu gehen holte er die beiden Stücke heraus, die er mit sich trug. Nachdem er die bizarre Puzzleteil in so einigen Winkeln einzusetzen versuchte, fand er letztlich die zusammenpassenden Kanten. Sie gehörten zusammen. Grummelnd setzte er sich auf den Boden brütete darüber, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Körper des toten Mädchens, das auf dem Bett lag.

_Ich kann mir keinen Reim daraus machen. Soll das etwa heißen, dass Shannon der Täter ist? Humbug! Sie ist ja selbst eines der Opfer geworden. Abgesehen davon, wäre kein Täter so blöd, derart bedeutendes Beweismaterial zurück in den eigenen Schrank zu legen… Es sei denn… jemand hat dies getan, um den Verdacht auf Shannon zu werfen._

Ärgerlich stöhnte er auf. Wer würde auf so eine wahnsinnige Idee kommen? Aber was ihn noch mehr irritierte, war die Tatsache, dass Shinichi zu keinem Zeitpunkt erwähnt hatte, dass sie Shannons Leiche hier gefunden haben. Sie war ja wohl unschwer zu übersehen.

_Es könnte aber auch sein, dass er und Kanon-kun nie dieses Zimmer aufgesucht hatten_, stellte er seufzend fest. _So viel zu meinen Deduktionen… Ich bin ein grauenhafter Detektiv._

Mit diesem Gedanken erhob er sich und verließ den Raum mit einem letzten Blick zurück zu der leblosen Dienerin.

„Es… ich… Keine Sorge, Shannon-chan. Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Mit diesen Worten eilte er hinaus, die Treppen hinunter und ehe er sich versah, stand er bereits im verregneten Garten. Nachdem Battler bereits einige Minuten frierend wartete, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es vielleicht doch gar keine allzu gute Idee war, unbewaffnet und allein der Hexe gegenüber zu treten. Vielleicht sollte er sich bei nächster Gelegenheit nach einer Waffe umsehen. Irgendwie war Umstand nach Gewinn der Erkenntnis, dass er sich ganz allein in dem Anwesen befand, verloren gegangen.

„Ah, ich wusste, dass du meiner Aufforderung zu kommen nicht widerstehen könntest, Ushiromiya Battler!"

Beim höhnischen Tonfall der Hexe stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Wutentbrannt schaute er hinauf, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Dort stand sie. Von dem Balkon des Studierzimmer aus blickte sie auf ihn herab. Er wusste, dass sie das tat, das hatte er ihm Gefühl. Da der Regen ihm direkt in die Augen wehte, konnte er kaum mehr als ihre Umrisse erkennen, doch es war absolut klar, um wen es sich handelte.

„Was hast du mit Kanon-kun gemacht?", fauchte Battler.

„Deine Sorge um diesen kümmerlichen Diener ist beeindruckend. Doch ich kann dich beruhigen, ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Es war nicht nötig, da meine Zeremonie bereits ihr Ende gefunden hat. Ich habe ihn nur von hier fortgebracht, damit er auf unsere Ankunft im Goldenen Land warten kann. Als ich ihm erklärte, dass dies eine Wiedervereinigung mit Jessica bedeutet, war er sogar bereit, seinen Ärger herunterzuschlucken."

„Humbug!", erklärte Battler. „Kanon würde sich dir niemals kampflos ergeben. Und ich werde es auch nicht tun!"

Sie saß in der Falle. Die plötzliche Erkenntnis trieb Battler weiter an. Wenn sie versuchen würde, auf die gleiche Weise, wie beim ersten Zwielicht zu fliehen, dann müsste sie schon springen, um nicht sich an der Regenrinne klammernd festzusitzen. Aber die Chance wollte Battler ihr nicht geben. Er spurtete wieder hinein, griff sich während des Rennens den neben der Tür stehenden Hutständer als improvisierte Waffe und eilte vorbei an dem am Boden liegenden Detektiv. Ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen flog er die Treppen hoch und stand vor den Türen des Studierzimmers.

_Das war's, Beatrice. Jetzt greif ich mir dich!_

Mit aller Kraft warf er sich gegen die bereits geborstene Tür, mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf dass das einen wahnsinnig brachialen Auftritt bieten würde. Doch stattdessen prallte er mit einem stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter ab. Die Tür hielt. Durch den offenen Spalt sah er, dass ein hoher Schrank umgeworfen wurde und die eigentlich bereits zerstörte Tür blockierte.

_Nein. Nein, nein, nein..._

Um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu vergeuden, warf er sich erneut dagegen. Und erneut. Es war zwecklos. Die Tür bewegte sich kein Stück. Ärgerlich realisierte er, dass die Hexe jeden Augenblick fliehen könnte. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung hörte er sie auf der anderen Seite rufen:

„Närrischer Battler! Ruiniere diesen Augenblick nicht durch zwecklose Gewalt. Weißt du denn nicht, wie spät es ist?"

Battler, der zuvor noch bei einem weiteren Anlauf war, verharrte in der Bewegung. Er warf einen knappen Blick die Treppen hinab. Gegenüber dem Treppenabsatz stand nämlich eine alte Pendeluhr, die leise vor sich hin tickte.

„Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht. Und? Was hat das mit irgendwas zu tun?"

„Die Zeremonie mag am Ende sein, aber dennoch hatte ich den Ushiromiyas Zeit bis Mitternacht gegeben, die Rätsel auf der Insel zu lösen", erklärte die Hexe. „Diese restliche Zeit solltest du besser nutzen."

„Und was genau soll das jetzt heißen? Eva-obasan hatte doch bereits das Epitaph gelöst und es hat nicht geholfen, um dieses kranke Spiel zu beenden."

„Sie mag bewiesen haben, dass es möglich ist, das Epitaph ohne die darin zugrunde liegende Magie zu lesen. Doch noch hast du es nicht geschafft, meine Existenz mit menschenmöglichen Mitteln zu beweisen. Ich bin Beatrice, die Goldene Hexe. Kinzos alchemischer Berater und Herrin von Rokkenjima. Wenn du mich wirklich besiegen willst, dann lasse diese Tür geschlossen und nenne mir meine wahre Natur."

Battler zögerte. Er wusste nicht, was da für eine kranke Falle dahinter steckte. Er schielte durch den Türspalt hindurch, doch er konnte niemanden erkennen. Die Hexe musste genau hinter der Tür auf ihn lauern.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du damit bezwecken willst… doch nun gut… du bist Beatrice… und du bist das Monster, das an diesem Ort zahlreiche Menschen umgebracht hat. Ich werde dir das nie verzeihen können!"

„Dann sage mir eins, Battler. Wer ist das größere Monster? Die Hexe, die schnell tötet oder der, der diese Hexe über tausend Jahre lang folterte?"

_Was ist das für ein Quatsch?_

„Was willst du damit sagen? Machst du dich über mich lustig?"

„Von Anfang an hatte dieses Spiel nur eine einzige Bedeutung", setzte Beatrice unbeeindruckt fort. „Du, Ushiromiya Battler, solltest dich deiner Sünde erinnern. Der Sünde, die zu den heute verlorenen Leben geführt hat."

Battlers Herz verkrampfte sich. Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass er Schuld an diesen Morden trug?

„Eine Lüge!", fauchte er zurück. „Ich war sechs Jahre lang nicht mehr auf der Insel! Also was kann ich getan haben, um dies hier zu rechtfertigen?"

„Nun, versuche das als die letzte Frage zu sehen, die dir zum Verständnis meiner Natur fehlt. Denk, Battler. Denk und beeil dich. Die Zeit läuft dir davon", meinte Beatrice und er meinte tiefste Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Also was ist meine wahre Natur?"

Battler wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Die Situation schien ihm zu absurd. Die Mörderin, die so mit ihrer aller Leben spielte, dachte gar nicht an die Flucht. Stattdessen schien sie es nur darauf abgesehen zu haben, mit seinen Gedanken zu spielen.

„Du… bist Beatrice", erwiderte er zornig. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dies hier mit mir zu tun hat. Ich werde es noch herausfinden, das verspreche ich dir. Und ich werde beweisen, dass dies hier das Werk eines Menschen und nicht einer Hexe war. Das ist alles, was ich wissen muss."

Er wartete keine Reaktion ab und warf sich stattdessen erneut gegen die Tür. Die Blockade erzitterte und Battler triumphierte. Wenn er noch ein paar Anläufe versuchen würde, dann hätte er den Spalt so sehr geweitet, dass er sich hindurch pressen könnte.

„Ist das deine Antwort?", fragte die Stimme auf der anderen Seite brüchig.

„Ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich mich hier für eine Tat rechtfertigen muss, die du begangen hast. Es gibt keine Sünde, die das hier erklären kann!"

„Wie… enttäuschend…", Battler könnte sich irren, doch er meinte, sie leise schluchzen zu hören.

Den Gedanken beseitigte er schnell, als er erneut gegen das Hindernis anrannte. Und erneut bewegte sich der Schrank ein Stück.

„Battler…", sagte Beatrice plötzlich.

„Was noch?"

„Es… tut mir leid. Es ist zu spät… die Zeit ist um."

„Wie?"

Unwillkürlich schaute er erneut nach unten zu der Standuhr. Und exakt in dem Augenblick schlug der Minutenzeiger Zwölf. Das darauffolgende Glockenläuten schallte unnatürlich laut durch das gesamte Haus und ließ durch Battlers Körper ein eisiges Gefühl der Niederlage zucken. Die wenigen Sekunden, die er wie erstarrt auf die Uhr schaute, vergingen wie eine Ewigkeit. Doch endlich rappelte er sich auf und stürmte erneut gegen die Tür. Sein Arm schmerzte nicht beim Aufprall, denn im Gegensatz zu seinen vorigen Anläufen war der Widerstand des Schranks plötzlich nicht mehr existent. Beide Türflügel schwangen mit brachialer Gewalt auf, doch noch im gleichen Augenblick wurde Battler von einem Schwall flatternder goldener Schmetterlinge umhüllt, die sich an ihm vorbeidrängend aus dem Studierzimmer zwängten.

_Was zum…_

Es mussten hunderte und aberhunderte gewesen sein. Sie nahmen ihm jede Sicht und Battler sah sich gezwungen, nichts weiter zu tun, als schützend seine Hände vor sein Gesicht zu halten und abzuwarten, wie sie an ihm vorbeizogen. Es war so schnell vorüber, wie es begonnen hatte. Und als Battler seine Augen öffnete, schien es, als wären das Haupthaus und seine ganze Umgebung zusammen mit den Schmetterlingen davongezogen. Stattdessen befand er sich an einem Ort, der entfernt an den Rosengarten auf Rokkenjima erinnerte. Doch anstatt roter Blüten hatten diese goldene, im gleichen leuchtenden Farbton, den die wenigen Schmetterlinge hatten, die auch hier vereinzelt zwischen den Blumen umher wanderten. Im Gegensatz zu Rokkenjima aber erstreckte sich dieser Garten in jeder Richtung bis zum Horizont, wo sie den in einem ewigen Zustand des Sonnenuntergangs befindlichen rotgoldenen Himmel berührten. Irritiert stellte er sogar fest, dass Verband verschwunden und die Wunde darunter verheilt war.

„Willkommen im Goldenen Land, Ushiromiya Battler."

Beatrice stand direkt vor ihm und diesmal konnte er ihr direkt ins Gesicht schauen. Es war genau die Person von dem Portrait, die ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln begrüßte. Und nicht nur sie. Hinter ihr standen sie alle. Alle die, die auf Rokkenjima ihr Leben lassen mussten. Da waren Jessica und Kanon Hand in Hand. Da war George, der seinen Arm um Shannon gelegt hatte. Da war der alte Bastard Rudolf mit seinem selbstgefälligen Lächeln und Kyrie an seiner Seite. Eva und Hideyoshi standen etwas abseits, von wo aus Eva beim Anblick ihres Sohnes mit Shannon eine entnervte Grimasse schnitt. Krauss und Natsuhi waren ebenfalls anwesend lächelnd. Godah stand aufrecht und mit einem breiten Grinsen neben ihnen, zusammen mit einer kichernden Kumasawa und einem freundlich winkenden Dr. Nanjo. Selbst der alte Kinzo begrüßte ihn mit einem kehligen Lachen. Sie alle waren hier. Und sie alle feuerten ihn an, zu ihnen zu treten. Der Drang, sich all diesen glücklichen Menschen anzuschließen war enorm. All ihre Sorgen und ihr Unbehagen waren wie weggeblasen. Hier schienen sie alle ihren Frieden gefunden zu haben. Und im gleichen Maße empfand Battler all die schrecklichen Geschehnisse auf Rokkenjima wie einen absurden Traum, aus dem er gerade aufgewacht sein musste.

Mitgerissen von der Stimmung der Glückseligkeit schritt Battler auf sie zu.

**The Rokkenjima Massmurder Case**

**Am Neunten Zwielicht soll die Hexe wieder belebt werden und niemand soll am Leben bleiben.**  
Am Zehnten Zwielicht soll die Reise enden und Ihr erreicht die Stadt, in der das Gold weilt.

Die Hexe wird die Weisheit preisen und soll vier Schätze gewähren.  
Eines soll alles Gold aus dem Goldenen Land sein.  
Eines soll die Wiederbelebung der Seelen der Toten sein.  
Eines soll die Wiederbelebung der verlorenen Liebe sein.  
Eines soll sein, die Hexe für alle Zeit schlafen zu lassen.

Ushiromiya Kinzo: Starb am Ersten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land fand er sich vereint mit seiner geliebten Beatrice.

Ushiromiya Krauss: Starb am Ersten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land sind alle Geheimnisse sicher.

Ushiromiya Natsuhi: Starb am Ersten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land zählt nur der Goldene Adler in ihrem Herzen.

Kumasawa Chiyo: Starb am Ersten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land hat sie in Virgilia eine geschwätzige Freundin gefunden.

Gohda Toshiro: Starb am Ersten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land schätzt jeder seine Kunst.

Nanjo Terumasa: Starb am Ersten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land wird die Loyalität eines Freundes stets belohnt.

Ushiromiya Jessica: Starb am Dritten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land ist es möglich, dass die unmögliche Liebe gedeiht.

Ushiromiya George: Starb am Dritten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land ist auch ein unmöglicher Wunsch erfüllbar.

Ushiromiya Hideyoshi: Starb am Vierten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land ist er nicht der einzige, der für positive Stimmung sorgt.

Ushiromiya Eva: Starb am Fünften Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land wird der klügste Kopf angemessen belohnt.

Shannon: Starb am Sechsten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land wird das Mobiliar zur vollständigen Person.

Ushiromiya Rudolf: Starb am Siebenten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land sind die finstersten Seiten bedeutungslos.

Ushiromiya Kyrie: Starb am Achten Zwielicht.

Im Goldenen Land muss sie sich nicht um die Untreue ihres Mannes scheren. Nicht zu sehr zumindest.

Kanon: Verschwunden zur Zeit der Beendigung des Spiels.

Er folgte der willig der Einladung der Hexe, um im Goldenen Land mit Jessica vereint zu sein.

Genji Ronoue: Am Leben zur Zeit der Beendigung des Spiels.

Der ideale Diener ist selbst den Toten gegenüber noch loyal.

Ushiromiya Rosa: Am Leben zur Zeit der Beendigung des Spiels.

Der Schwarzen Hexe ist der Zutritt zum Goldenen Land für immer verwehrt.

Ushiromiya Maria: Am Leben zur Zeit der Beendigung des Spiels.

Der Ausschluss aus dem Goldenen Land ist die größte Strafe für die, die sich am meisten nach diesem sehnen.

Ushiromiya Battler: Verschwunden zur Zeit der Beendigung des Spiels.

Der, der gesündigt hat, wird vor die Wahl gestellt, nach Erlösung zu suchen, bevor der Zutritt zum Goldenen Land gewehrt wird.

Kudo Shinichi: Starb nach dem Achten Zwielicht.

Den notorisch zweifelnden ist der Zugang zum Goldenen Land verwehrt. Die Hexe hatte ihn damit für immer ins Exil verbannt.

Schlafe friedlich, meine meistgeliebte Hexe, Beatrice.

Als die Möwen schrien, war niemand mehr am Leben.

Ein stechender Schmerz war das erste, das ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Er seufzte. Das hatte ihm jetzt auch noch gefehlt. Er öffnete die Augen und wartete darauf, dass das verschwommene Bild Konturen annahm.

_Was zur Hölle ist nur passiert?_

Seine Erinnerungen kehrten lückenhaft wieder zurück. Und er strauchelte damit, diesen zu glauben. Denn nach allem, was er wusste, war er gestorben. Das konnte nicht sein, denn schließlich fühlte er sich in diesem Augenblick ziemlich lebendig. Irritiert checkte er seinen Anzug und stellte fest, dass dieser in tadellosem Zustand war und ihn keine Einschusslöcher mehr zierten.

_Vielleicht ist das Jenseits?_, rätselte er schmunzelnd. _Wenn das das Jenseits ist, dann bin ich schwer enttäuscht._

Es war ein Büro! Eine kleine Kammer dessen Wände mit grauen Aktenschränken zugestellt waren und in dessen Mitte ein hölzerner Schreibtisch stand, auf dem sich mehrere schwindelerregende Papiertürme bis zur Decke erhoben.

_Ich frage mich, ob dieser Tag eigentlich noch bizarrer werden kann…_

„Ich freue mich, dass du dich ausreichend erholt hast, um wieder Konversation betreiben zu KÖNNEN¹", meinte eine sanfte, kindliche Mädchenstimme.

Als er aufstand bemerkte er, was ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Versunken inmitten des Papierstapels saß ein hilflos verloren wirkendes kleines Mädchen, das mit ausdrucksloser Miene und bewaffnet mit einer Schreibfeder ein trocken aussehendes Formular unter vielen ausfüllte. Sie hatte nur kurz aufgeschaut, um ihren Gesprächspartner zu fixieren, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit konzentrierte.

_Wie alt ist sie, zwölf?_

Ihm fiel auf, dass sie eine ungewöhnliche blaue Uniform trug, wobei auf ihrer Mütze ein Emblem aus zwei gekreuzten Schlüsseln aufgedruckt war, das ihm völlig unbekannt war. Doch das absurdeste war ihr linker Arm, der zur Seite abfiel. Dieser war eingeschlossen in einen goldenen Panzer, der bei genauerem Hinsehen eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Springer beim Schach hatte.

_Wie passend. Ein Bischof_, deduzierte er.

„Äh, Hallo?", grüßte er unsicher. „Verzeihung wegen dem Eindringen, ich hatte nicht wirklich vor, hier auf deinem Fußboden zu schlafen."

Sie schaute erneut auf. Ihre gelben Augen hatten etwas katzenartiges, was ihn daran zweifeln ließ, ob ein Mensch ohne Kontaktlinsen solche überhaupt haben könnte. Ihr Tonfall war ruhig und monoton, geradezu roboterhaft, als sie antwortete:

„Keine Sorge, du wurdest ERWARTET. Alles geschieht, wie es soll, Kudo SHINICHI."

¹Die Gesprächspartnerin hat die Angewohnheit, das letzte Wort eines Satzes in Katakana auszudrücken, was einen absurd gestelzten Eindruck macht und absolut unmöglich zu übersetzen ist. Ich halte mich an dieser Stelle an die Übersetzung von Witchhunt, die diesen Sprachtick durch fettgedrucktes zu markieren versucht.


	22. Kapitel 22 - Tea Party I

Kapitel 22 - Tea Party 1

Shinichi konnte nicht anders, als mit den Augen zu rollen. Er, der er immer an rationalen Erklärungen festhielt und die eine Wahrheit mit scharfen Deduktionen, hatte sich einzugestehen, dass er es hier mit absolut unerklärbaren Vorkommnissen zu tun hatte. Diese Erkenntnis beraubte ihm erstaunlich viele seiner Kräfte und er kämpfte mit einer nie zuvor verspürten Müdigkeit, die ihm jede Lust zur Konversation raubte.

„Und wo bin ich jetzt gelandet?", fragte er lustlos.

„Dies sind die Räumlichkeiten der himmlischen INQUISITION. Mein Büro, um genau zu SEIN", antwortete das Mädchen lustlos.

„Ach so", raunte er. „Und du bist?"

„Dlanor A. Knox. Inquisitorin der Eisernen JUNGFRAU."

„Klingt vernünftig... Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass hier noch etwas zu tun habe. Ich jage für gewöhnlich Verbrecher, keine Hexen. Entschuldige mich, aber ich werde nach dem Ausgang suchen", raunte Shinichi und marschierte zur Tür hinter ihm.

Jetzt schaute die Gestalt auf:

„Vorsicht vor der STUFE."

Shinichi dankte wortlos für die vermutlich unnötige Warnung, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Zu seinem grenzenlosen Entsetzen trat er ins Leere und wäre beinahe in die Tiefe gestürzt, hätte er sich nicht rechtzeitig an den Türrahmen gekrallt. Die Tür führte nicht etwa in einen Korridor, sondern in eine von grellem Sonnenschein erleuchtete Wolkenlandlandschaft. Sie befanden sich so hoch oben, dass Shinichi den Erdboden unter ihm nicht erkennen konnte. Hastig warf er die Tür wieder zu und trat zurück.

„Ich... ich denke, ich kann doch noch ein Weilchen bleiben...", meinte er schluckend.

„In diesem Fall kann ich das Gespräch mit dir führen, für das du hergeschickt worden BIST."

„Und das wäre?", Shinichi trat an ihren Schreibtisch heran, während Dlanor ihre Schreibfeder beiseite legte, um ihn ohne weitere Ablenkung direkt zu adressieren.

„Du sagtest, dass du Täter und nicht Hexen JAGST. Ich soll dich darauf hinweisen, dass der Unterschied kleiner ist, als du vielleicht DENKST."

„Zugegeben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass manch ein Hexenjäger damals tatsächlich mit Beweismitteln und Schlussfolgerungen gearbeitet hat, auch wenn der Tatbestand eher dem Reich der Fantasie entspringt", meinte er unsicher. „Aber ich sehe nicht, inwieweit mir das geholfen hätte, gegen Beatrice vorzugehen."

„Dann versuche es so zu sehen, wie der Leser einer Detektivgeschichte, der nicht in der Lage ist, den Fall selbst zu LÖSEN. Für eine solche Person müssen die Geschehnisse des Buches wirken wie MAGIE", erklärte Dlanor geduldig.

Shinichi stutzte. Das war wirklich ein sehr schräger Vergleich. Immerhin war er Zeuge von tatsächlichen übernatürlichen Phänomenen geworden, die sich nicht rational erklären ließen.

„Das ist eine interessante Weise zu denken, doch der Vergleich hinkt", bemerkte Shinichi unumwunden. „Ein Leser dürfte an die Geschichte herangehen in der Erwartung, einen realistischen Krimi zu lesen und würde dementsprechend nach rationalen Hinweisen Ausschau halten."

„Aber ist es denn so EINFACH? Heutzutage ist es aus der Mode gekommen, Krimis so zu schreiben, dass sie lösbar SIND. Wenn man als Leser tatsächlich mit der von dir vorgeschlagenen Erwartung an eine solche Geschichte heranginge, dann würde man Ende enttäuscht WERDEN. Und das nur, weil wichtige Informationen FEHLEN. Ein Trick, der nicht zu durchschauen IST... ist das nicht die Definition von MAGIE?"

Dlanor sprach diese Worte in einem Tonfall, als wäre das das normalste in der Welt. Für Shinichi klang es absurd, dass sie ihn damit indirekt aufforderte, weiter nach rationalen Antworten zu suchen. Absurd schien zwar das Motto des Tages zu lauten, aber bislang schien es ihm sinnlos zu sein, nach einer Logik des Absurden zu suchen.

„Du willst also sagen, dass es für jede Magie irgendeine Form von Erklärung gibt. Schön und gut. Irgendwie wird die Magie von Beatrice ja funktionieren. Inwieweit hilft mir das jedoch, sie zu besiegen? Sie verfügt schließlich über diese Fähigkeiten und ich nicht", erwiderte Shinichi zerknirscht.

Diesmal runzelte sein Gegenüber mit der Stirn.

„Du gehst also davon aus, dass das, was du gesehen hast, von Natur aus unerklärlich IST?", fragte Dlanor irritiert.

„Irgendwie... schon...", gestand der Detektiv sich ein und bemerkte noch im gleichen Augenblick, wie idiotisch das klang.

Dlanor schien ihm bei diesem Gedanken zuzustimmen, denn sie seufzte tief, bevor sie erneut zu sprechen begann:

„**[red]Knox Nr. 2: Alle übernatürlichen Kräfte spielen keine Rolle zur Lösung des FALLES.[/red]**"

Er konnte sich nicht anders helfen. Als die roten Worte durch die Luft schwirrten, zuckte Shinichi unweigerlich zusammen und erzeugte mit dieser Reaktion ein weiteres Stirnrunzeln in dem ansonsten perfekten Pokerface Dlanors.

„Bevor wir weiterreden, muss ich noch eine Frage stellen: Was zur Hölle war das eigentlich?", meinte er unsicher.

„Ich verstehe nicht GANZ?"

„Dieser rote Text, der hier durch die Gegend schwirrt", Shinichi machte eine kreisende Handbewegung um die fliegenden Buchstaben zu verdeutlichen.

„Oh... Das ist nur die Rote WAHRHEIT", erwiderte sie, als wäre das absolut offensichtlich gewesen.

_Nun, dass es rot ist, kann ich ebenfalls sehen..._

„Und?"

„Es scheint, dass Beatrice dich in das Spiel eingeladen hat, ohne dir die Regeln zu ERKLÄREN. Deshalb ist es kein Wunder, dass du so schnell getötet WURDEST. Es ist bemitleidenswert, doch so ist leider die Natur von HEXEN", sagte Dlanor, erneut seufzend. „Die Rote Wahrheit ist ein Hilfsmittel zur ARGUMENTATION.** [red]Es ist unmöglich, in rot zu LÜGEN. Alle roten Aussagen sind die WAHRHEIT[/red]****.**"

„Interessant. Und das soll man einfach so akzeptieren?", die Skepsis quoll aus jedem seiner Worte hinaus.

„Es ist eine grundlegende REGEL. Wenn man beginnt, die Gültigkeit der Regeln in Zweifel zu ziehen, dann ist jede Argumentation SINNLOS. Ich rate dir an, sie zu akzeptieren und sie zu NUTZEN."

Shinichis Hirn begann sich wieder warm zu laufen. Dlanor schien die absurde Situation auf Rokkenjima wie ein Spiel zu sehen, dass nach klar definierten Regeln ablief. Und so begann der Gedanke in dem Detektiv zu keimen, dass er eine Chance hätte, an diesem Spiel teilzunehmen, wenn er nur diese Regeln kennen würde.

„Gut, damit kann ich leben. Womit ich aber nicht leben kann, ist die Tatsache, dass Beatrice mich mit ihren Wahrheiten aufgespießt und zum Sterben zurückgelassen hat."

„Sieh es besser als eine METAPHER. Als Beatrice deine Theorien mit dem Rot zerschmetterte, wurde dein Geist ebenso ZERSCHMETTERT."

Shinichi stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf Dlanors Schreibtisch ab und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, als er sprach:

„Du meintest, dass übernatürliche Kräfte keine Rolle spielen zur Lösung des Falles. Ist mein Tod ebenfalls Teil des Falls?"

„In der TAT. Dies ist der FALL", erwiderte Dlanor prompt.

„Ich dachte, wir spielen hier ein Spiel…", Shinichi konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wie du WÜNSCHST. **[red]Der Tod von Kudo Shinichi ist Teil des MYSTERIUMS[/red]**. Ich muss dich allerdings darauf hinweisen, dass ich nur autorisiert bin, dir Hinweise über die Natur des Spiels zu GEBEN. Ich bin nicht dein GEGNER. Ich kann dir nicht auf konkrete Fragen über einzelne Rätsel ANTWORTEN."

„Schon gut. Dann… lautet meine nächste Frage, ob die Rote Wahrheit ein übernatürliches Instrument ist."

Dlanor nickte und studierte dabei sein Gesicht. Scheinbar war sie sichtlich zufrieden über das, worauf der Detektiv hinaus wollte.

„**[red]Die Rote Wahrheit ist ein übernatürliches HILFSMITTEL. Sie dient als Hinweis, darf aber nicht als Beweis verwendet WERDEN[/red]****.**"

„Also dann erkläre mir bitte, wie ich durch etwas, das ganz offensichtlich magisch ist, getötet werden konnte! Ist das kein Widerspruch?"

„War denn das tatsächlich die Ursache deines TODES?", fragte Dlanor sofort zurück.

Das war eine unerwartete Frage, die Shinichi etwas in seiner Deduktion straucheln ließ. Man sollte meinen, dass Menschen sich noch gut an so etwas Bedeutendes wie den eigenen Tod erinnern könnten und tatsächlich hatte sich das Bild seines letzten Duells mit der Hexe in seinen Kopf eingebrannt. Er ging noch einmal gedanklich das ganze Spektakel durch, bevor er antwortete, verzweifelt irgendwo einen Ansatzpunkt suchend.

„Warte… meinst du, das war alles eine Lichtshow und irgendjemand hat mich hinterrücks erschossen?"

„Dies wäre eine mögliche THEORIE", erwiderte sein Gegenüber knapp.

Shinichi ärgerte sich über ihr perfektes Pokerface und ihren emotionslosen Tonfall. Ob sie diese Theorie für brauchbar hielt, war für ihn absolut nicht zu erkennen.

„Aber es gibt noch andere?"

„Es gibt immer ANDERE."

„Richtig. Solange ich keine Beweise habe, um meine Worte zu untermauern, braucht Beatrice mir nur die Worte im Mund umher zu drehen, um mich erneut vernichten zu können", nun war es Shinichi, der seufzte.

„Zusätzlich solltest du beachten, dass es eine Niederlage der menschlichen Seite darstellt, wenn es nur ein Rätsel gibt, das man nicht lösen KANN", erklärte Dlanor unumwunden. „Aus diesem Grund werde ich dir einen weiteren Hinweis geben, der mit diesem Rätsel zu tun HAT: **[red]Knox Nr. 8: Alle Rätsel müssen erklärbar sein mit Beweisen, die vom Detektiv beleuchtet WERDEN[/red]**."

_Oh je..._

Shinichi fuhr sich entnervt durch die Haare. Es gab offensichtlich noch einige Dinge, die er hier nicht verstand.

„Du klingst erneut, als wäre dies hier irgendeine Detektivgeschichte. Und mir ist auch der Knox-Dekalog bekannt, den du referenzierst. Das sind zehn Regeln, die 1928 festgehalten wurden und die Gesetzmäßigkeiten klassischer Detektiv-Romane in Stein meißelten. Ich könnte verstehen, wenn du sagst, dass Beatrice ihre Morde so geplant hat, dass sie mit dem Dekalog lösbar sind. Doch du gehst noch weiter, dieses Spiel so zu beschreiben, als wäre dies eine fiktionale Geschichte in der ich der Detektiv bin... Ich meine... das ist doch absurd!"

„Inwieweit wäre das ABSURD?", erwiderte sie blinzelnd.

„Ich bin zwar Detektiv, aber in allererster Linie bin ich immer noch ein Mensch. Wenn ich einen Hinweis übersehen habe, den Beatrice ausgelegt haben will, dann bin ich gezwungen weiterzusuchen, bis ich etwas finde. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du die absolute Lösbarkeit trotzdem garantieren kannst."

Diesmal wirkte seine Gesprächspartnerin verwirrt.

„Aber du hast doch bereits eine Theorie genannt, die diese Rote Wahrheit erklären KANN?"

„Ach komm schon, alles hat seine Grenzen. Ich bin real, ich bin keine fiktive Figur", beschwerte er sich. „Sollte ich es nicht wissen, wenn es so ist?"

„Nenne mir einen bekannten Charakter, der sich dessen wirklich bewusst IST?", fragte Dlanor stirnrunzelnd zurück.

Shinichi schluckte. Natürlich nicht. Charaktere würden sich kaum realistisch verhalten, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie sich innerhalb einer Geschichte befänden. Besonders in einer Krimigeschichte. Man könnte die Regeln von Knox schamlos ausnutzen. Man… könnte die Regeln tatsächlich ausnutzen. Das war es, was Dlanor ihm mitteilen wollte. Trotzdem war es eine ganze Menge, was er zu verkraften hatte. Sein ganzes Leben. Ran… seine Zeit als Conan. Es kam ihm bislang selbstverständlich vor, doch von einem Moment zum nächsten begann er alles in Zweifel zu ziehen.

„Dlanor… sag mir eine Sache… ich… existiere ich wirklich?", Shinichi war mit einem Mal bitterernst.

„Ich verstehe die Frage NICHT", erwiderte Dlanor verwirrt.

„Es… wenn ich akzeptiere, dass dies hier Fantasie ist, dann muss ich wissen, ob es da draußen irgendwo einen richtigen Kudo Shinichi gibt."

„Würde dies deine Haltung zum Rätsel ÄNDERN?"

Wenn Dlanor nicht über alle Maßen seltsam war, dann wirkte sie wie ein unschuldiges Kind. Und jetzt in dieser Situation schien der Detektiv einen Funken Mitleid in ihrem Blick ausmachen zu können, als sie ihre Frage stellte.

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich wüsste dann, für wen ich kämpfe. Für was ich kämpfe… und was ich bin…"

„Aber es würde keinen Unterschied MACHEN.**[red]Du bist Kudo SHINICHI[/red]**."

„Schon… aber ist mein ganzes Leben nun Fiktion gewesen?"

Dlanor wirkte zerknirscht und die Wahrheit schien ihr offensichtlich unbequem zu sein. Shinichi befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„Da es so wichtig für dich zu sein scheint, sage ich dir DIES: **[red]Die Geschehnisse auf Rokkenjima beruhen auf einer wahren BEGEBENHEIT. Auf Rokkenjima sind tatsächlich Menschen GESTORBEN[/red]**."

„Also kann ich für diese Menschen kämpfen. Trotzdem… du bist meiner Frage selbst ausgewichen…"

„Bitte versuche nicht zu viel in meine Aussage hinein zu INTERPRETIEREN. **[red]Die Person Kudo Shinichi EXISTIERT[/red]**."

Shinichi nickte, blieb aber skeptisch. Natürlich war er erleichtert über diese Antwort. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie so lange über ihre Wortwahl grübelte, ließ ihn trotzdem weiter zweifeln. Schweigend brütete er darüber, ob es eine Auslegungsmöglichkeit gab, die seine Existenz trotzdem in Zweifel zog.

„Bitte versuche dich trotzdem auf den Fall zu KONZENTRIEREN. Dies ist deine einzige Chance, in deiner momentanen Situation etwas zu BEWEGEN", riss Dlanor ihn aus seinem Gedankengang hinaus. „Genau jetzt bist du Kudo Shinichi und niemand ANDERES."

„Vermutlich hast du recht...", gestand er sich drucksend ein. „Okay... dann gehen wir die Geschichte mal damit im Hinterkopf an. Wir waren bei Knox Nr. 8."

„KORREKT."

_Sie meinte, dass das etwas mit der Art meines Todes zu tun hätte. Großartig. Es muss also etwas sein, das ich definitiv gesehen haben muss._

„Es ergibt keinen Sinn", dachte er laut. „Seit meinem Sturz in dieses merkwürdige Labyrinth widerspricht sich alles mit dem, das ich zuvor gesehen habe."

„Vielleicht sind deine ursprünglichen Deduktionen korrekter, als du momentan GLAUBST. Es liegt in der Natur von Hexen, zu täuschen und zu VERZERREN", bemerkte Dlanor gelassen, ihren Blick keine Sekunde von ihm abwendend.

„Ich weiß doch, was ich mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen habe... Ich darf doch meinen eigenen Augen trauen?"

„**[red]Die Sicht des Detektivs muss objektiv sein. Alle anderen Charakteren steht es allerdings frei, ihre persönliche Wahrnehmung beeinflussen zu lassen[/red]**."

„Und ich bin der Detektiv?"

Es weniger eine Frage, als eine Feststellung. Trotzdem wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen. Doch Dlanor antwortete nur mit Schweigen. Etwas, was ihn über alle Maßen irritierte.

„Du meinst, ich bin nicht der Detektiv?"

_Battler. Na klar, Beatrice bestand darauf, dass Battler der Detektiv sein sollte. Möglicherweise war er das von Anfang an..._

„Das habe ich nicht GESAGT", warf sein Gegenüber ein. „Ich kann es dir leider nicht mit dem Rot bestätigen, da es ein Teil des Rätsels IST. Versuche eine Theorie aufzustellen und damit zu ARBEITEN."

„Okay... gut, dann gehe ich davon aus, dass ich der Detektiv war. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich meine Deduktionen ja gleich aufgeben, wenn ich meinen eigenen Augen nicht mehr trauen kann. Trotzdem... wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass ich der Detektiv war, als Dämonen und Hexen über die Insel zu streifen begannen, dann kann ich meine ursprüngliche Theorie begraben. Alles machte Sinn, bis zu genau diesem Augenblick."

Irgendwie hatte Shinichi das Gefühl, dass er kurz vor der Lösung stand. Wenn seine ursprüngliche Idee korrekt war, dann musste es wenn schon keine rationale Erklärung, dann wenigstens eine logische geben, die die übernatürlichen Phänomene erklären würde.

„Nehmen wir an, dass du der Detektiv WARST. Dann gibt es meiner Ansicht nach drei Möglichkeiten, die Vorkommnisse zu ERKLÄREN. Theorie #1: Deine Theorie ist falsch und du warst zu keinem Zeitpunkt der DETEKTIV. Theorie #2: Die von dir wahrgenommenen Vorkommnisse lassen sich rational ERKLÄREN. Theorie #3: Du warst zwar der Detektiv, doch du hast durch irgendeinen Umstand diese Position VERLOREN."

„Mmh..."

Es war eine schräge Vorstellung. Sein Favorit Holmes war keine Hilfe. Dessen Geschichten wurden meist aus der Sichtperspektive Watsons geschrieben und da diesem häufig kritische Hinweise entgingen, die Holmes bemerkte, konnte man nicht von einem fairen Krimi sprechen.

_Wenn mein Detektiv-Status an Battler-kun überging, dann muss es dafür einen narrativen Grund gegeben haben. Und der einzige, der mir dafür einfiele, wäre... Oh nein... Sag mir nicht..._

„Es ist SO", Dlanor, die die ganze Zeit über sein nachdenkliches Gesicht studierte, konnte sich ein feines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie seinen Geistesblitz aufflackern gesehen haben musste.

„Aber das ist absurd! Ich habe noch nachdem es passiert sein musste mit den anderen interagiert. Das kann nicht alles Einbildung gewesen sein!"

„Du weißt, dass ich dir keine Rote Wahrheit für dieses Rätsel geben KANN", erwiderte Dlanor trotz seines Gefühlsausbruchs unberührt.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß... also muss der Täter es geschafft haben, den anderen einen falschen Todeszeitpunkt vorzugaukeln."

„Dir ist kein Instrument bekannt, das er dazu hätte nutzen KÖNNEN?"

„Eigentlich schon... aber hilf mir auf die Sprünge. Es gab doch ein Gesetz von Knox, das Science-Fiction-Elemente verbot. Das sollte die Einsatzmöglichkeiten des Täters einschränken."

„KORREKT. **[red]Knox Nr. 4: Keine unentdeckten Gifte unbekannten Technologien dürfen verwendet werden, die langer wissenschaftlicher Erklärung BEDÜRFEN[/red]**. Ich möchte dich allerdings darauf hinweisen, dass es Grauzone gibt für Instrumente, deren Funktionsweise den Lesern hinlänglich bekannt IST."

„Ach so ist das...", raunte Shinichi. „Dann wird mir einiges klar... Das würde bedeuten, Beatrice hat diesen Gegenstand gefunden, als sie meinen Körper vor dem Portrait platzierte und mich eine Botschaft mit dem eigenen Blut hinterlassen ließ. Ich hätte in dem Augenblick schon stutzig werden müssen, weil ich Battler-kun niemals eine derart nichtssagende Nachricht hinterlassen hätte. Warte... das bedeutet, mein eigentlicher Todeszeitpunkt ist... oh... oh... nein! Nein!"

Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Mit der Erkenntnis hatte er ein völlig neues Bild von seinen letzten Minuten gewonnen und doch kam er nicht umhin, sich über seine eigene Dämlichkeit aufzuregen. Das konnte doch nicht Beatrices Ernst sein, ihn so enden zu lassen. Abgesehen davon sollte man meinen, dass er nach seinen Erlebnissen im Tropical Land gelernt hätte, mehr auf seinen Rücken zu achten...

„Wünscht du dir bereits die Fantasie zurück, die Beatrice dir gewährt hat?", fragte Dlanor und ihr monotoner Tonfall machte es Shinichi schwer zu erkennen, ob sie sich über ihn lustig machte oder ernsthaft über seine Motivation besorgt war.

„Natürlich nicht. Es gibt schließlich nur eine Wahrheit. Ganz im Gegenteil bin ich jetzt nur noch ein ganzes Stück mehr motiviert, mir diese Hexe zu greifen."

„Also hast du eine Theorie zur Lösung aller Rätsel ENTWICKELT?", fragte sein Gegenüber mit ehrlichem Interesse.

„So etwa. Ich würde aber fast schon sagen, dass ich die Antwort schon die ganze Zeit über wusste... Egal... Dlanor, bezüglich der Regeln des Dekalogs, die du so freundlich warst, mir zu zeigen... sie sind leicht abgeändert im Gegensatz zu denen, die mir geläufig sind", begann Shinichi, sich die Hände reibend.

„Eigentlich nicht SEHR..."

„Ich möchte bei einer erneuten Begegnung mit Beatrice keine Risiken eingehen. Kannst du mir erst einmal garantieren, dass der Knox-Dekalog auf alle Rätsel zutrifft?"

Shinichi war davon ausgegangen, dass das eine schnell auszusprechende Versicherung war, schließlich hätte sie ja nicht so viel Zeit aufgewendet, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Die Tatsäche, dass Dlanor mit ihrer Antwort zögerte, irritierte ihn daher umso mehr.

„Ich fürchte, es ist nicht so EINFACH", gestand sie sich schließlich zerknirscht ein.

„Du willst mir damit doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass der Dekalog nicht gilt... Dann würde ich mit meinem Denken ja wieder am Anfang stehen."

„So ist es NICHT. Der Dekalog ist eine DENKHILFE. Er soll dir dabei helfen, einen Ansatzpunkt zu haben, um das Rätsel zu LÖSEN. Alle Rätsel, auf die du gestoßen bist, sind gemacht, um lösbar zu SEIN. Trotzdem steht es mir nicht zu in Rot zu garantieren, dass diese Rätsel auch für dich lösbar SIND."

„Beatrice handelt, damit jemand anders ihre Morde lösen kann?"

Er hatte diesen Umstand durchaus geahnt, aber es schien ihm absurd, dass es trotzdem nicht möglich war, als Außenstehender das Rätsel zu verstehen. Alle Schichten davon zu verstehen. Es musste einfach möglich sein. Dazu war er Detektiv.

„Vergiss es einfach... ich werde schon klar kommen", winkte er schließlich ab. „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir stattdessen einfach noch einmal alle zehn Regeln nennen würdest, damit ich sie in dem Wortlaut höre, in dem ich sie berücksichtigen soll."

„SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH. Ich werde der Reihe nach VORGEHEN: **[red]Knox Nr. 1: Der Täter muss ein Charakter sein, der früh vorgestellt WURDE[/red]**."

„Woraus ich schließen kann, dass es keine weiteren Personen gibt, die neben der Ushiromiya-Familie und deren Dienern über die Insel wandern", Shinichi nickte ihr zu, auf dass sie weitermachen konnte.

„**[red]Knox Nr. 2: Übernatürliche Kräfte spielen keine Rolle zur Lösung des FALLES[/red]**. Noch ungenannt dürfte dieses SEIN: **[red]Knox Nr. 3: Es gibt nur höchstens eine geheime PASSAGE[/red]**."

„Interessant... Darunter könnte der Ort fallen, wo Kinzo-sama das Gold versteckt hat. Bitte fahre fort."

„**[red]Knox Nr. 4: Keine unbekannten Gifte oder Technologien dürfen verwendet WERDEN. Knox Nr. 5: Kein bedrohlich wirkender Ausländer darf als Täter oder Hauptverdächtiger VORKOMMEN[/red]**."

„Was?!", horchte Shinichi irritiert auf.

Dlanor zuckte nur unschuldig dreinblickend mit den Schultern:

„Das ist nun einmal ein KLISCHEE..."

„Alles klar... nur... sag, wie passt das Portrait im Haupthaus in dieses Bild? Immerhin ist die Hexe darauf Italienerin."

Sein Gegenüber sprach die Antwort nicht auch, doch ihr das verwunderte Blinzeln ihrer Katzenaugen vermittelte ihm ausreichend Informationen, um zu wissen, was sie darüber dachte.

„Ah... Okay... ich denke, ich verstehe, worauf du hinaus willst. Das Portrait selbst hat keine allzu große Bedeutung. Zumindest für die Morde. Nur zu. Mach weiter."

„**[red]Knox Nr. 6: Kein Zufall und keine unerklärbare Intuition soll dem Detektiv HELFEN[/red]**."

„Das versteht sich von selbst, denke ich", sinnierte Shinichi.

„**[red]Knox Nr. 7: Der Detektiv soll die Tat nicht selbst begangen HABEN[/red]**."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Regel gebrauchen muss, aber trotzdem danke."

„**[red]Knox Nr. 8: Alle Rätsel müssen mit Beweisen gelöst werden können, die der Detektiv PRÄSENTIERT. Knox Nr. 9: Ein Charakter, der dem Detektiv als Assistent dient, soll keine Gedanken ZURÜCKHALTEN[/red]**. Ich muss hier allerdings zu bedenken geben, dass ich nicht glaube, dass diese Regel hier eine Rolle SPIELT."

„Verstanden. Dann gibt es nur noch eine..."

„**[red]Knox Nr. 10: Doubles und geheime Zwillingsbrüder darf es nicht geben, wenn sie nicht zuvor eingeführt wurden. Wenn ein Opfer oder der Täter als ein Charakter identifiziert wird, dann ist diese Identifikation korrekt[/red]**."

„Ah... damit ist dann auch garantiert, dass die Leiche vom alten Kinzo-sama tatsächlich Kinzo-sama war und niemand eine andere Leiche mit Polydaktylie auf die Insel geschmuggelt hat", deduzierte Shinichi prompt.

„Das ist eine akzeptable SCHLUSSFOLGERUNG."

Shinichi atmete tief durch. Er hatte da wirklich viele neue Informationen zu verdauen gehabt. Im gleichen Augenblick bemerkte er aber auch, dass seine anfänglichen Kopfschmerzen wie verflogen waren. Die Diskussion mit Dlanor schien nicht nur seinen Blick auf den Wahnsinn, in dem er gelandet war, geöffnet zu haben, sondern auch seinen Körper in einen Topzustand zurückversetzt zu haben.

_Wenn ich aufgehört hätte zu denken... hätte ich vermutlich wirklich aufgehört zu existieren._

Nachdem er sich kurz erholt hatte, indem er ziellos in dem kleinen Büro umher wanderte, wandte sich Shinichi schließlich wieder seiner Gesprächspartnerin zu.

„In jedem Fall bin ich dir sehr dankbar für deine Unterstützung. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ohne deine Hinweise so weit gekommen wäre."

„Ich habe nur getan, was mir aufgetragen WURDE. Wenn du dich bereit fühlst, Beatrice erneut entgegen zu treten, dann ist meine Aufgabe GETAN", erklärte Dlanor in ihrer üblichen monotonen Stimme.

„Nun, dann würde ich sagen, dass ich bereit bin", erwiderte Shinichi.

„In diesem Fall möchte ich dir noch etwas geben, dass dir helfen WIRD."

Das kleine Mädchen in dem blauen Bischofsoutfit erhob sich mit diesen Worten erstmals von ihrem Platz und lief ohne weitere Worte zur Rückseite ihres Büros. An der Wand angelehnt stand eine breite hölzerne Vitrine, von der Shinichi der festen Überzeugung war, dass sie kurz zuvor noch nicht dort stand und sie ihm garantiert aufgefallen wäre. Der Detektiv manövrierte um den Schreibtisch herum, um zu Dlanor aufzuschließen und schaute ihr über die Schulter, als sie den gläsernen Deckel öffnete. Auf dem grünen Samtpolster im Inneren ruhten zwei durchsichtig scheinende Klingen. Die eine war ein beeindruckend großer Zweihänder, der in einem tiefen Rot vor sich hin schimmerte. Die andere war dagegen wesentlich kürzer und leuchtete blau.

„Da du als Mensch nicht mithilfe von Knox oder der Roten Wahrheit argumentieren darfst, gebe ich dir DIES", verkündete Dlanor, bevor sie das blaue Schwert aus dem Kasten hob und Shinichi darbot. „Es ist das Schwert das Schwert der Blauen WAHRHEIT. Mit ihm ist es möglich, deinen Theorien Gestalt zu geben und die Hexe zu VERNICHTEN."

„Ein Schwert?", fragte er verdutzt zurück.

„Gibt es ein Problem DAMIT?", Dlanor schien auf diese Reaktion genauso verwundert zu reagieren, auch wenn ihr Gesichtsausdruck es kaum zeigte.

„Nun, ich weiß die Geste zu schätzen, allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich damit anstellen soll. Ich war noch nie sonderlich interessiert am Kendo. Ich fürchte, ich würde mich wohl eher damit selbst verletzen, als erfolgreich auf Hexenjagt gehen."

Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hatte er plötzlich ein Bild Heijis im Kopf, der Dlanor die Klinge vermutlich sofort mit einem breiten Grinsen abgenommen hätte. Er brauchte sich aber nichts vormachen, das war etwas, womit er sich nur lächerlich machen würde.

„Keine SORGE. Diese Klinge ist so stark, wie die Argumente, die du mit ihr FORMST. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie zu schwingen für dich absolut natürlich sein WIRD."

„Ach so?", raunte er skeptisch. „Trotzdem halte ich das für ein wenig dick aufgetragen. Würde es nicht absolut ausreichend sein, wenn ich meine Argumente einfach nur aufsage?"

„Sieh es lieber als an als METAPHER. Ich übergebe dir hiermit die Fähigkeit, Argumente zu formen, die stärker sind als das gesprochene Wort der STERBLICHEN. Wenn du das Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit schwingst, wird die Hexe gezwungen sein, deine Thesen zu widerlengen oder sie gesteht unweigerlich deren Wahrheit EIN."

Sie hob das Schwert ein weiteres Mal in sein Sichtfeld, sodass er sich seufzend dazu gezwungen sah, das unverhältnismäßig großzügige Geschenk anzunehmen. Shinichi packte die Klinge am Griff und hob sie vorsichtig aus Dlanors Händen. Es war ein schräges Gefühl. Auf der einen Seite strahlte das tiefblau glimmende Ungetüm eine ungeheuerliche Macht aus, während es auf der einen Seite überraschend leicht war. Im Grunde genommen war es leichter, als es jedes Schwert aus Metall hätte sein können. Stattdessen war es so leicht wie Glas, ohne jedoch so fragil zu wirken. Und sie war mindestenz genauso scharf. Shinichi traute sich nicht einmal, ein paar Probestreiche zu machen, so sehr fürchtete er, aus Versehen Dlanors Schreibtisch entzwei zu spalten. Als so scharf schätzte er die Klinge ein.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr ich dir noch danken kann. Ohne all diese Informationen wäre ich aufgeschmissen gewesen", er machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, die neu gewonnene Waffe vorsichtig zur Seite haltend.

„Wie GESAGT. Es ist NICHTS. Es ist Dank genug für mich, wenn ich verfolgen kann, wie du deine neu gewonnende Macht weise NUTZST."

„Dann soll es so sein."

Shinichi hatte das Gefühl, dass alles gesagt sei. Nun galt es das staubige Büro zu verlassen und zu handeln.

„Vielleicht sieht man sich noch irgendwann, Dlanor. Mach's gut... und ja, ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, wo die richtige Tür zu finden ist."

Nach einer weiteren Verbeugung drehte er sich um, das Schwert der blauen Wahrheit mit beiden Händen umklammert. Die Waffe vibrierte, die Luft knisterte. Zufrieden stellte der Detektiv tatsächlich fest, dass diese Welt so funktionierte, wie er vermutete, dass sie funktionierte. Mit der Wahrheit fest im Herzen löste sich seine Gestalt in einem blauen Funkenregen auf, sodass er seiner nächsten, seiner letzten Deduktion entgegen treten konnte.

„Autsch..."

Battler stürzte unsanft in den Staub des Goldenen Landes. Der rote Speer, den Beatrice auf ihn abgefeuert hatte, bohrte sich nur wenige Sekunden später direkt vor seiner Nase in den Boden. Er schluckte. Es sah gar nicht gut aus. Denn es war nicht der erste. Mehrere Rote Wahrheiten hatten ihn eingekreist, sodass sie bereits eine Art grausigen Zaun um ihn herum bildeten, aus dem es kaum ein Entkommen gab.

_Verdammt... wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?_

Nun, irgendwie musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es schon provoziert hatte. Nach den Geschehnissen auf Rokkenjima sah es fast so aus, als wäre er bereit gewesen, die Existenz der Hexe anzuerkennen und zu den anderen zu treten. Aber kaum hatte er einen Schritt getan, wurde er von den Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Welten übermannt. Vier Rokkenjimas, in denen er verzweifelt war, vier Rokkenjimas, in denen Beatrice nach Belieben seine Familie ermordet hatte. Und in dem Augenblick, als Spielstein und Spieler zu einer Person wurden, war sein Kampfeswille zurückgekehrt. Battler erinnerte sich an die Hinweise Kudos und seine eigenen Deduktionen. Er war sich sicher, dass es trotz allem eine Möglichkeit gab, die Hexe als Hochstaplerin zu enttarnen.

_Ich habe mich wirklich großartig geschlagen..._, dachte er zerknirscht. _Das erste Zwielicht habe ich noch lösen können, doch schon danach habe ich mich in Widersprüchen verheddert und wurde fertig gemacht._

Es war auch alles andere als hilfreich, dass Beatrices Opfer die ganze Zeit über im Hintergrund standen und besonders seine Cousins ihn anflehten, nicht weiter gegen sie anzukämpfen. Wie konnten sie so blind sein über das, was sie hier mit ihnen tat? Sie schienen es nicht sehen zu wollen... Was ihre Reaktion in Battlers Augen jedoch nicht entschuldigen konnte. Sein zerknirschter Blick fiel auf die Hexe, die einige Meter entfernt von ihm über den Boden schwebte. Selbst ihr Blick wirkte nicht mehr so herausfordernd, wie noch in den früheren Spielen. Sie schien müde zu sein. Müde und mitleidig über seine mangelnde Einsicht. Was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt, seine Theorien mühelos abschießen zu können.

„Gibst du endlich auf, Battler? Bist du es endlich leid, deine nutzlosen Theorien zu verteidigen?", fragte sie, als wäre ihr Sieg bereits beschlossene Sache.

Vielleicht war es das auch. Es ging ihr wohl nur noch darum, dass er es ebenso einsah.

„Nun gut, Beato.", sprach er aufrecht. „Du hast recht, wenn du sagst, dass ich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehe. Doch selbst wenn du hier siegst, bedeutet das nicht, dass deine Wahrheit als die einzige im Raum verbleibt. Ich werde einfach weiterkämpfen müssen. Bis ich irgendwann in der Lage bin, dich und deinen Hokuspokus als den Trick zu entblößen, der er letztendlich auch ist."

„Was für große Worte für jemanden, der es nicht einmal schafft, eine einzige Wahrheit zu schaffen, die dem Rot widerstehen kann", stichelte Beatrice, gelassen einen weiteren roten Speer beschwörend.

Battler stand umringt von roten Speeren und unfähig zum Ausweichen. Da ihm tatsächlich alle vernünftigen und unvernünftigen Theorien ausgegangen waren, sah er sich schon aufgespießt zu Boden gehen. Er hatte ihr nichts weiter entgegen zu setzen.

V_erdammt..._

Schicksalergeben schloss er die Augen. Nur um sie wieder aufzureißen, als ein Donner durch das Goldene Land hallte. Und so wie das Goldene Land selbst kein gewöhnlicher Ort war, so war dies kein gewöhnlicher Donner, der ein normales Gewitter ankündigte, sondern ein magischer Paukenschlag, der die Struktur dieser Welt in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte. Und kaum war der erste Knall verhallt, krachte es ein weiteres Mal. Dieses Mal war es ein grell blauer Blitz, der zwischen Battler und Beatrice einschlug und eine derart heftige Druckwelle auslöste, dass sich tiefe Risse durch den Boden auftaten. Selbst der Käfig aus roten Wahrheiten zersplitterte und befreite Battler von seinem Gefängnis.

„Was zum..."

Battler versuchte verzweifelt in der Staubwolke etwas erkennen zu können. Er sah noch Beatrice mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck über den Dingen schweben. Und er sah seine Familienmitglieder in alle Richtungen flüchten, um Abstand von dem Krater zu nehmen, der aus inmitten des Goldenen Landes entstanden war. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile sah er mehr als den leuchtend blauen Bogen, der sich als Schwert entpuppte. Er sah auch einen blauen Anzug. Und einen jungen Mann, der dieses Schwert der Hexe zum Salut entgegen streckte.

„Kudo-kun!", rief Battler irritiert an.

Der Detektiv drehte sich um und formte ein Grinsen, als er ihn erkannte.

„Ah, Battler-kun. Danke, dass du für mich die Stellung gehalten hast."

„Uh... kein Problem... Nicht, dass ich sonderlich weit in meiner Deduktion gekommen bin...", raunte Battler zurück.

„Kein Problem. Ich übernehme ab jetzt wieder", Kudo stieg mühelos aus dem Krater hinaus und zeigte mit dem Schwert der blauen Wahrheit auf die Hexe. „Beatrice! Tut mir leid, wenn ich hier in deine Siegesfeier platzen muss. Doch ich hiermit komme ich, um meine Revanche einzufordern!"

„Man sollte meinen, die blutige Nase von deinem letzten Versuch hätte dir eine Lektion erteilt, kleiner Detektiv", gackerte Beatrice. „Nun denn. Ich kann dieses Spiel ewig fortsetzen, wenn es sein muss. Doch dich werde ich hier und jetzt zerschmettern, mache dich darauf gefasst. Mein Lieblingsspielzeug Battler versuche ich nicht zu sehr dranzunehmen, aber das gilt nicht für dich. Ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten. Ich werde dir den Beweis führen, dass ich, die Goldene Hexe Beatrice, die einzige bin, die diese unmöglichen Morde verübt haben könnte!"

Kudo Shinichi schien unbeeindrickt. Im Gegenteil. Sein Lachen hallte durch das von einem Gewittersturm verdunkelte Goldene Land.

„Ah, diese Absurdität fängt so langsam an, mir Spaß zu machen. Lasst uns beginnen und den Fall der Morde auf Rokkenjima für immer klären. Denn es gibt nur eine Wahrheit und ich werde sie enthüllen!"


	23. Kapitel 23 - Tea Party II

Kapitel 23 - Tea Party II

Das Goldene Land war durch Shinichis Ankunft zu einem düsternen Schlachtfeld geworden. Sturmwolken erstickten den ewigen Sonnenuntergang und ein rauer, kalter Wind fegte durch die Rosen, nicht nur goldene Blütenblätter, sondern auch Blätter und Stiele in die Luft reißend. Shinichi war sich bewusst, dass sein dramatischer Auftritt wirkte, als wäre er irgendein wütender Racheengel. Er war zwar nur hier, um einen Fall zu lösen, doch wenn die Umstände verlangten, dass er dieses absurde Spiel mitspielen sollte, dann wollte er Beatrice mit Stil entgegentreten. Das Publikum hatte er jedenfalls. Battler stand weiterhin hinter ihm, während die restlichen Ushiromiyas, sich stumm um die beiden Kontrahenten scharrten."

„Du schwingst das Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit, wie ich sehe", bemerkte Beatrice stirnrunzelnd. „Ich nehme also an, dass du in der Zwischenzeit einem kleinen Vögelchen begegnet bist, das dir die Regeln dieses Spiels zugezwitschert hat."

„Nun, irgendjemand musste es ja tun, nachdem du mich so unfair vorgeführt hast", erwiderte der Detektiv unberührt. „Doch jetzt bin ich hier und kann den Fall noch einmal komplett aufrollen. Beginnen wir mit dem ersten Zwielicht!"

Mit einer Handbewegung ließ Beatrice den Boden zwischen ihnen aufreißen und ein perfektes Modell des Studierzimmers in der Draufsicht in die Höhe steigen.

„**[red]Das erste Zwielicht: Kinzo, Krauß, Natsuhi, Nanjo, Godah und Kumasawa sind im verschlossenen Raum des Studierzimmers aufgefunden worden.[/red] **Höre meine Wahrheit und erzittere: Kinzo, Krauß und Natsuhi mochten sich im Studierzimmer verschanzt haben, doch meiner Magie konnten sie nicht standhalten. Ich habe sie töten lassen, noch während die Fenster und Türen verschlossen waren. Danach habe ich mir die anderen gegriffen un in den Raum teleportiert, nachdem ich mit ihnen fertig war."

Shinichi schüttelte über so viel Humbug nur mit dem Kopf.

„Wenn es so geschehen wäre, dann könntest du das mit dem Rot sagen", er holte mit dem Schwert aus und fegte den geschlossenen Raum vor sich beiseite. „**[blue]Das war zu keinem Zeitpunkt ein geschlossener Raum! Die Leichen von Kinzo-san Nanjo-san, Kumasawa-san und Godah-san könnten in den Raum hinein getragen worden sein, bevor der Türschließmechanismus zerstört und der geschlossene Raum geschaffen wurde. Dass Krauß-san und Natsuhi-san in dem Raum ermordet wurden, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Vermutlich hat der Täter sie unter einem Vorwand eines Treffens dort hinein gelockt.[/blue]**."

Shinichi pfiff amüsiert, als sich die blauen Worte in Luft auflösten. Das war sie also. Die Blaue Wahrheit. Seine neugewonnende Waffe. Gespannt erwartete er, was Beatrice darauf erwiderte.

„Nun denn, erkläre mir, wenn es so einfach ist, wie ich den Raum verlassen habe, ohne Magie zu verwenden: **[red]Bei geschlossenen Fenstern und Türen ist es unmöglich, aus dem Raum zu fliehen[/red]**."

Und sie tat es wieder. Ein rotes Geschoss jagte auf ihn zu. Doch diesmal war Shinichi daraf gefasst. Er brachte seine blaue Lichtklinge dazwischen.

„**[blue]Es ist möglich, durch das Fenster zu entkommen und dieses hinter sich zu schließen, wenn man ein Stück Schnur am Riegel befestigt und ihn damit von außen umlegt. Nachdem der Täter den Tatort so hinrichtete, wie er es tat, stellte er auf diese Weise den verschlossenen Raum her und entkam über die Regenrinne[/blue]**."

Beatrices roter Speer prallte gegen das Schwert der blauen Wahrheit und zersplitterte in einem fast schon rosafarbenen Funkenregen, der auf den zerfurchten Boden herabschwebte. Beatrice machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung:

„So viel hatte mir Battler ebenfalls sagen können. Doch nur, weil es möglich war, das erste Zwielicht mit menschlichen Mitteln zu erklären, bedeutet das nicht, dass meine Existenz unmöglich ist."

„Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verschwenden. Zum nächsten Zwielicht!", forderte Shinichi auf.

„Wie du wünscht.", Beatrice machte einen Handstreich und zwei ihrer Dienerinnen erschienen in der Luft. „Erzählt ihm, was passiert ist, Luzifer und Mammon!"

„Jawohl, Beatrice-sama", erwiderten die beiden im Gleichklang.

Shinichi registrierte, dass die Dämonen zwar rote Smokings mit Krawatten und dazu absurd kurz geschnittene Röcke mit komplett entblößten Oberschenkeln trugen, hielt es aber nicht für notwendig, Beatrices Designentscheidungen zu kommentieren. Sie konnte ihm alles entgegen werfen, was sie wollte. Er wusste, dass es sich nur um Illusionen handelte und dass er sie mit absoluter Sicherheit mit dem Schwert der blauen Wahrheit vernichten konnte.

„Huhu, schau mal, Onee-chan, wen uns Beatrice hier zu spielen gegeben hat", gluckste die, die Beatrice Mammon genannt hatte, vergnügt.

„Lasst mich nicht zu lange warten. Ich habe eine Mörderin zu entlarven", unterbrach Shinichi, noch bevor die andere antworten konnte.

„Na wer wird denn gleich so ungeduldig sein. Du musst wohl wahnsinnig enttäuscht sein, dass du nicht Teil der Wiederbelebungszeremonie geworden und von uns durchstoßen wurdest", stichelte Luzifer.

„Humbug", konterte Shinichi und zeigte mit seinem Schwert auf sie. „**[blue]Ihr seid nur Hirngespinste des Täters! Ihr repräsentiert nur die wertlosen Metallpflöcke, die Beatrice für ihre makabere Show benutzt hat[/blue]**!"

Eine blaue Schockwelle löste sich von der Spitze seiner Klinge und traf die im Flug befindliche Dämonin, die aufschreiend zu Boden stürzte.

„Onee-chan!", kreischte die andere und erfasste den Detektiv im wütenden Sturzflug. „**[red]Jessica, George, Kanon, Shannon. Vier verschwanden, zwei kamen zurück. Das ist das dritte Zwielicht[/red]**!"

„Das ist kein Beweis für Magie", Shinichi empfing sie mit einem übermenschlich schnellen Schwertstreich. „**[blue]Der Täter lockte George-kun unter einem Vorwand aus dem Zimmer der Cousins, brachte ihn um und versteckte seine Leiche. Um Jessica-chan zu ermorden und den Tatort herzurichten, brauchte es nur den Zeitraum, den wir im Erdgeschoss verbrachten[/blue]**."

So versetzte er der Dämonin, die Mammon genannt wurde, einen tödlichen Treffer. Noch bevor man sehen konnte, welche vernichtenden Schäden sein Angriff angerichtet hatte, löste sie sich in goldene Funken auf, um ihm zu entgehen.

„W... was ist mit Kanon und Shannon... was ist mit ihnen... Detektiv...", krächzte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Es war Luzifer. Sie krümmte sich am Boden, doch sie schien sich nicht geschlagen zu geben. Shinichi seufzte.

„Du tust deiner Herrin mehr einen Gefallen, wenn du nicht auf eine Antwort darauf beharrst."

Der Blick der Dämonin war schmerzerfüllt, aber noch immer wehrhaft. Sie beugte sich nicht:

„**[red]Shannon und Kanon waren unauffindbar. Das ist ein Fakt[/red]**. Und der Grund ist, dass Beatrice sie verschwinden ließ."

Dem Detektiv gefiel es nicht, aber er musste Antworten. Blieb auch nur ein Rätsel ungelöst, hatte er verloren. Sie hatte ihn nun gezwungen, ihr den Gnadenstoß zu geben.

„**[blue]Ihr Verschwinden beweist nicht, dass ihnen irgendetwas zugestoßen sein muss. Sie könnten sich genausogut versteckt haben[/blue]**."

„Was?", erwiderte sie schockiert, nachdem die Worte verhallten.

Jetzt trat Beatrice wieder selbst in Erscheinung.

„Nutzloses Mobiliar... alles muss man selbst erledigen. **[red]Keiner von beiden hielt sich an einem Ort auf, den dieser freiwillig wählte[/red]**!"

_Was?_, jetzt war es an Shinichi, zu schlucken.

Er schaffte es gerade noch, dem heranschnellenden roten Geschoss auszuweichen, war aber so sehr ins Straucheln geraten, dass seine Verteidigung unten war.

_Unmöglich. Das muss nur irgendein Wortspiel sein. Richtig. Das ist es!_

„Dafür musst du mir deine Definition von Freiwilligkeit geben. Denn ansonsten... **[blue]Ein Ort den man wählen musste, weil die Umstände es erforderten, kann man nicht freiwillig gewählt nennen[/blue]**."

„Ah, ein wunderbarer Konter. Nur leider bedeutungslos. **[red]Es war die Folge eines festen Willens, der nicht ihr eigener war, der den Ort wählte, an dem sie sich aufhielten[/red]**."

Ein roter Schild blitzte zwischen den beiden auf, lange genug um Shinichis Schwertstreich abzufangen. Der Detektiv war fassungslos.

_Verdammt, wie..._

„Denkst du bereits ans Aufgeben?", lachte Beatrice.

„Natürlich nicht", Shinichi wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das ist ein unerwarteter Zug, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich nur um einen albernen Trick handelt. Ich muss meine Wortwahl nur entsprechend anpassen."

„Wenn es so einfach ist, warum überwindest du nicht gleich meinen roten Schild, Detektiv?"

„Ich... Ich komme darauf zurück", wich er aus. „Wenn meine Theorie richtig ist, dann sollte es kein Problem sein, den Rest des Rätsels zu entwirren."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an...", sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ohne dieses Rot umschifft zu haben, bleibt mir die Oberhand."

Sie hatte Recht. Es war ein unwichtiger Teil des Rätsels, aber es machte Shinichi durchaus zu schaffen, dass er so früh ins Straucheln geraten war. Jetzt durfte er nicht mehr scheitern. Es war klar, dass er jede seiner Aussagen vorsichtiger ausformulieren musste.

„Los, Beatrice! Präsentiere mir das vierte und fünfte Zwielicht!"

Die Hexe nickte und formte erneut den Boden zwischen ihnen um. Diesmal nahm das Modell die Form des Gästezimmers an, in dem die nächsten Opfer gefunden wurden.

„**[red]Das vierte und fünfte Zwielicht: Eva und Hideyoshi wurden tot in ihrem verschlossenen Raum gefunden[/red]**."

„Du fragst mich nach einem bereits gelösten Fall? Nun gut. Kein Problem. **[blue]Rudolf-san und Kyrie-san mochten zwar behauptet haben, einen verschlossenen Raum vorgefunden zu haben, doch ich habe bereits gezeigt, dass sie logen. Sie haben die Kette im geöffneten Zustand zerstört, nachdem sie die Tat begingen[/blue]**."

Shinichi schwang das Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit eher lustlos. Beatrice trat nur einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihm auszuweichen, schien aber keine rote Parade nutzen zu müssen. Es war, als wäre seine Blaue Wahrheit schon im Voraus nicht gegen sie gerichtet und ging deswegen ins Leere.

„Gut kombiniert... dennoch... **[red]Ich, Beatrice, war nicht für diese beiden Morde selbst verantwortlich[/red]**. Im Grunde genommen hast du also gar nichts bewiesen."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du das so ehrlich zugibst. Mit Ehrlichkeit wurde ich in diesem Spiel bislang nur selten konfrontiert", raunte Shinichi.

„Oh, ich bin die Ehrlichkeit in Person", schmunzelte Beatrice. „Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich eine Hexe mit magischen Kräften bin, dann tätest du gut daran, mir zu glauben."

„Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich mich vielleicht sogar geneigt gesehen, dir diesen Spaß zu gönnen. Doch es sind Menschen gestorben. All jene, die sich hier im Goldenen Land versammelt haben, sind Opfer deines makaberen Spiels geworden. Tut mir leid... in dem Augenblick, in dem aus Spiel Mord wurde, hast du mir keine andere Möglichkeit gelassen, als die Illusion der Hexe zu vernichten."

Beatrice runzelte mit der Stirn und schien noch zu überlegen, ob seine Aussage einen tieferen Sinn hatte als das, was Shinichi frei heraus gemeint hatte. Dadurch entstand eine geradezu irritierende Stille, die der Detektiv nicht erwartet hatte. Verunsichert schaute er sich um und musterte die Ushiromiyas, die dem Spektakel bislang stumm gefolgt waren. Die Geschwister schauten relativ grimmig drein, selbst Eva und Hideyoshi, deren Mord er gerade aufgeklärt hatte. Und zwischen Nanjo und Krauß stand ein alter Mann mit Vollbart und schwarzem Cape, den Shinichi als Ushiromiya Kinzo erkannte und der aussah, als würde er überlegen, ihm für sein Verhalten den Kopf abzureißen. Schluckend löste er seinen Blick von dem grimmigen Patriarchen und schaute zu George und Jessica, die jeweils zusammen mit Shannon und Kanon etwas abseits standen. Die beiden Diener hatten beinahe leere Gesichtsaudrücke, die aus der Ferne betrachtet traurig und hilflos wirkten. Die beiden Cousins aber zeigten offene Verständnislosigkeit. Wortlos schüttelte Jessica ihren Kopf, als Shinichi ihren Blick kreuzte.

_Man könnte meinen, sie wären auf der Seite von Beatrice..._

Sich am Kopf kratzend wandte er sich wieder der Hexe zu. Die Ushiromiyas schienen nicht erkennen zu wollen, dass er nicht nur für die Wahrheit, sondern auch für sie hier kämpfte. Auch wenn das demotivierend war, so war Shinichi überzeugt davon, dass die Rechtmäßigkeit seiner Deduktion anerkennen würden, sobald er den Killer enthüllt hätte. Immerhin schien Beatrice jetzt achselzuckend aufgegeben zu haben, ihn nach einer verhüllten Motivation zu studieren.

„Dann soll es so sein... **[red]Das sechste Zwielicht: Der Brief in der Abstellkammer kündigte die Rückgabe des Leichnams Shannons an. Gefunden wurde sie von Battler in ihrem Zimmer[/red]**."

Ein weitere roter Speer manifestierte sich in der Luft, doch Shinichi war es Leid, er zerschmetterte ihn mit dem Blau noch bevor Beatrice Gelegenheit hatte, ihn zu schleudern:

„**[blue]Zum Zeitpunkt des Fundes des Briefes war Shannon nicht in dem Zimmer[/blue]**!"

Während die Hexe aufgrund der Gewalt seines Konters zusammenzuckte, trat er bereits vor, um zu seinem nächsten, tödlichen Streich auszuholen.

„**[blue]Der Brief war schon lange vor seinem Fund dort deponiert worden. Es gibt nichts magisches daran[/blue]**."

Shinichis Angriff rechnete schon damit, dass sein Angriff seine Kontrahentin pulverisierte. Umso überraschter war er, dass sie keinen Zentimeter wich. Stattdessen erwartete sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen die Klinge seines Schwertes. Sie musste geahnt haben, dass nur Sekunden später das Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit gegen einen rot aufbitzenden Energieschild krachte. Der Aufprall war derart heftig, dass Shinichi die Zähne klapperten.

_Was zum..._

„Verzeiht die Einmischung, doch ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass ich an dieser Stelle die Verteidigung meiner Meisterin übernehme", Ronove, der praktisch wie aus dem Nichts an die Seite Beatrices getreten war, machte eine knappe Verbeugung. „**[red]Selbst wenn der Brief zu jedem beliebigen Zeitpunkt dort platziert werden konnte, so führte erst das Klopfgeräusch zum Fund des Briefes[/red]**."

_Ah, ich sehe... so soll es also gewesen sein. Da der Knox-Dekalog mir sagt, dass ich Hinweise gefunden haben müsste, wenn es eine Apparatur zur Erzeugung des Geräusches gab, bedeutet dies, dass ein solcher Lösungsansatz unmöglich ist. Könnte es also sein..._

Shinichi startete einen weiteren Vorstoß mit seiner Waffe. Den Griff mit beiden Händen fest umklammert versenkte er die blaue Klinge in den Schild der Roten Wahrheit.

„**[blue]Es gab kein Klopfen[/blue]**."

Es war eine simple These, doch sie war effektiv. Es knirschte und knackte. Einige sich rasch aufweitende Risse zogen sich durch die Verteidigung des Dämonen. Dieser reagierte mit einer nickenden Kopfbewegung, bevor er die Risse flickte und Shinichi mit dem Schild einen Stoß versetzte, der ihn straucheln lässt.

„**[red]Niemand im Raum würde etwas anderes als ein Klopfen damit verwechseln[/red]**. Wie erklärst du dir also, dass sie es trotzdem definitiv hörten?", in seinem Konter verblieb der dämonische Butler weiterhin mit einem wohlwollenden Gesichtsausdruck und seiner professionalisierten Höflichkeit.

Der Detektiv war sich nicht sicher, ob er das machte um zu provozieren, oder ob er wirklich nicht anders konnte. Ronove schien ein Meister defensiver Techniken zu sein, doch im Gegensatz zu Beatrice hatte er bislang keine Anstalten gemacht, Shinichis Blau direkt anzugreifen.

_Ewig wird er dieses Spiel nicht fortsetzen können. Mein Blau unangefochten stehen zu lassen, ist sein Untergang._

„Jetzt habe ich dich: **[blue]Diejenigen, die behaupteten, das Geräusch zu vernehmen, haben sich willentlich geirrt[/blue]**!"

Dieses Mal führte Shinichi seine Klinge nicht in einem Streich. Stattdessen stieß er die Waffe mit der Spitze voran in den Schild, der prompt punktiert wurde und zersprang. Ronove verlor aber nicht eine Sekunde seine Gelassenheit. Anstatt seinen verlorenen Hauptschild wieder aufzubauen, generierte er einfach einen zweiten und schob das Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit damit zur Seite.

„**[red]Niemand hätte sich willentlich geirrt[/red]**."

_Ein Schlag gegen meine Wahrheit. Interessant. Diese Taktikänderung könnte nur bedeuten, dass ich eine brauchbare Spur habe. Aber die Fantasy-Seite ist nicht die einzige Seite, die einem die Worte im Munde herumdrehen kann._

„**[blue]Das bedeutet nicht, dass jemand sie nicht dazu veranlasst hätte, etwas zu hören[/blue]**."

„Ich bitte um eine präzisere Formulierung", war die knappe Antwort des Dämons.

„Ich ahne, dass du nur danach fragst, weil du eine Schwachstelle in meiner Argumentation suchst. Aber du wirst keine finden. **[blue]Der erste, der das angebliche Geräusch vernahm, wurde von Beatrice dazu veranlasst, die Anwesenden darauf hinzuweisen. Diejenigen, die meinten, es ebenfalls gehört zu haben, haben das Spiel bewusst mitgespielt oder es sich eingebildet[/blue]**."

Ronove schnitt eine Grimasse und wich etwas zurück, ohne eine Antwort parat zu haben. Um sich von seinem Sieg zu vergewissern, wagte Shinichi einen knappen Schnitt mit der Spitze des von sich ausgestregten Schwertes. Der rote Schild vor dem Dämonen flackerte auf und zersplitterte.

„So viel dazu…", bemerkte der Detektiv mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen.

„Ich komme auch nicht umhin, zu dieser Deduktion zu gratulieren. Eine sehr effektive Blaue Wahrheit, Kudo-sama Doch leider beantwortet sie nicht alle Fragen dieses Rätsels: **[red]Shannon-chan starb während des Fundes des Briefes[/red]**."

Der nächste Schild, den Ronove erzeugte, war nicht nur defensiver Natur. Dieser dehnte sich ruckartig aus, sodass Shinichi kaum Zeit blieb, sein Schwert schützend vor sich zu halten. Doch in dieser Welt, in der die Macht der Argumentation die Realität bestimmte, war dieser Reflex wirkungslos. Der Detektiv wurde von der Wucht dieser Attacke überrollt, als wäre er von einem Auto umgefahren wurden. Seine bisherige Blaue Wahrheit sicherte zwar seinen Stand, aber sie verhinderte nicht, dass rückwärts über den Boden schliff und schließlich in Battler krachte, der immer noch hinter ihm stand. Ächzend purzelten die beiden zu Boden.

„War das so geplant?", raunte Battler, während er sich wieder aufrappelte.

„Eigentlich nicht. An sich wundert es mich bereits, dass so eine simple Aussage derartig heftige Wirkung gezeigt hat", erwiderte Shinichi schluckend.

Während die beiden sich wieder aufrichteten, trat Beatrice erneut vor, Ronove mit einem Nicken entlassend.

„Das war ungewohnt grob von dir", bemerkte sie amüsiert.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, sollte ich zu weit gegangen sein", entschuldigte er sich, ohne dass sein aufgesetztes Lächeln auch nur flackerte.

„Ach nein, nicht doch. Ich mochte es. Du solltest öfter so aus dir herauskommen, Ronove."

„Pukuku… und euch damit den größten Spaß berauben, Beatrice-sama? Wie ihr seht, scheint ihnen noch nicht klar zu sein, was diese Aussage bedeutet."

„Ach so ist das…", sie wandte sich wieder den jungen Männern zu, die ihr nun gemeinsam entgegen standen. „Dann lasst es mich für euch verständlich formulieren: **[red]Zum Zeitpunkt des Fundes des Briefs befanden sich folgende Personen im Gästehaus: Rosa, Maria, Genji, Kanon, Rudolf, Kyrie, Shinichi und Battler[/red]**."

Acht rote Speere manifestierten sich und schlugen hinter ihnen ein, ihren möglichen Fluchtweg versperrend.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Battler irritiert.

„Eine Falle, sie raubt uns die Optionen", versuchte Shinichi zu erklären.

Im Grunde genommen hatte er keine Ahnung, aber das schien ihm das vernünftigste Motiv zu sein, an das er denken konnte.

„Dies hier soll euer Käfig sein: **[red]Zum Zeitpunkt des Fundes des Briefs waren Kinzo, Natsuhi, Krauß, Kumasawa, Godah, Nanjo, George, Jessica, Eva, Hideyoshi und Shannon bereits gestorben[/red]**."

Elf weitere Speere umsäumten den Boden auf dem sie standen. Entkommen war in keine Richtung mehr möglich.

„Und dies hier soll euer Schicksal besiegeln: **[red]Zu Beginn des Spiels gab es nur neunzehn Charaktere auf der Insel[/red]**!"

Der letzte Speer raste zwischen die Gitter ihres leuchtenden Gefängnisses und hätte mit Sicherheit einen der beiden getroffen, wäre Battler nicht in diesem Moment dazwischen gegangen.

„**[blue]Da Kinzo vor Beginn des Spiels gestorben ist, ist es möglich, dass er nicht unter die neunzehn Charaktere fällt und eine weitere Person die Morde begangen haben kann[/blue]**!"

Shinichi stutzte darüber, wie abwegig diese Theorie war, aber sie erfüllte ihren Zweck und zerstörte das heranrauschende Geschoss.

„Ha! Schon wieder dieses veraltete Blau, Battler? Willst du dich wirklich lächerlich machen? Ich kann diese Theorie mit einer Handbewegung hinwegfegen."

„Solange wir damit die Zeit, die du für die Handbewegung brauchst, gewonnen haben…", er wandte sich hastig an Shinichi, bevor die Hexe die Möglichkeit zum Reagieren hatte. „Danke für die Hilfe bis hier her. Aber ich kann dir ja nicht den ganzen Spaß überlassen."

In Battlers Händen manifestierte sich ein eigenes Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit. Von seiner Struktur her war es dem, das er von Dlanor bekommen hatte, sehr ähnlich, nur etwas länger.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob du schon weit genug bist, um eine funktionierende Lösung anzubieten", erwiderte Shinichi.

„Ist das so wichtig? Es geht mir nur darum, sie beschäftigt zu halten und ein paar weitere Rote Wahrheiten aus ihr herauszukitzeln", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder Beatrice zu, sein Schwert mit beiden Händen umklammert. „Zeig mir, was du hast, Beato!"

„Huh? Da hat wohl jemand seinen Kampfgeist wiedergefunden", bemerkte sie erfreut. „Umso besser! **[red]Es gibt nicht mehr als 18 Personen auf der Insel![/red]**"

„**[blue]Dann hat der Täter eine bestimmte Falle X verwendet, die Shannon-chan getötet hat, als die Tür der Kammer geöffnet wurde[/blue]**", Battler duckte sich unter dem ankommenden roten Geschoss hinweg und eilte weiter voran, rasch zu der Hexe aufschließend.

_Knox Nr. 8…_, dachte Shinichi frustriert. _Wäre es so abgelaufen, dann hätte ich Hinweise finden müssen._

„**[red]Shannon wurde nicht von einer Falle getötet[/red]**."

Das nächste Projektil schlug direkt vor seinen Füßen ein und zwang Battler zu eine abrupten Halt. Doch es schien nicht so zu sein, dass er schon aufgeben wollte.

„**[blue]Okay, wie wäre es dann mit Gift? Die Dosis wurde so gewählt, dass das Finden des Briefs mit ihrem Ende zusammenfiel[/blue]**", Batter schwang das Schert der lauen Wahrheit in einer fließenden Kreiselbewegung.

Der rote Pfahl, der ihm den Weg versperrte, wurde zerschmettert und Battler spurtete die letzten Meter entlang, die ihn noch von Beatrice trennten. Surrend zog er dabei eine blaue Leuchtspur hinter sich her.

„**[red]Gift war nicht die Todesursache von Shannon[/red]**."

Rot und Blau prallten knirschend aufeinander. Doch es Battler, der nun am Straucheln war.

„Uh… okay… wie wäre es damit… **[blue]Während die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf den Brief gerichtet waren, hatte der Täter Shannon aus der Ferne durchs Fenster hindurch umgebracht. Mit einer lautlosen Waffe oder sonstwas. Auf diese Weise musste der Täter das Gästehaus nicht verlassen[/blue]**!"

_Oi…_

Shinichi war nicht der einzige, der der sich an die Stirn fasste. Beatrice selbst brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, bevor sie sein Blau zerschlug.

„**[red]Es gibt keine Waffe, die jemanden im Haupthaus vom Gästehaus aus töten lässt[/red]**. Und bitte hör auf mit solchen Possen, bevor ich hier noch vor Lachen sterbe."

Battler knurrte, als seine Wahrheit zerschlagen wurde, hatte jedoch keine weitere Antwort parat. Shinichi erkannte, dass er sanft eingreifen musste, um seinen Verbündeten auf die Lösung zu bringen.

„Battler-kun!", rief er aus. „Versuche dich erst einmal allgemeiner auszudrücken! Ihre Konter müssen dann mehr Informationen beinhalten."

„Richtig… Okay…", Battler brauchte erstaunlich wenig bedenkzeit, bevor er zum nächsten Streich ausholen konnte. „**[blue]Shannon-chans Tod hatte keine direkte Verbindung mit dem Fund des Briefes[/blue]**. Es war Zufall!"

„Pah, **[red]Wäre der Brief nicht gefunden worden, wäre Shannon nicht in diesem Moment gestorben[/red]**. Und diese Verbindung ist nur möglich durch Magie!"

_Oha… der Zug war heftig. Ohne eine genaue Vorstellung, was Beatrice damit meint, erscheint es unmöglich darauf zu antworten._

Sehr zu der Überraschung von Shinichi war es Battler, der mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen zu ihm zurückschaute, bevor er seinen nächsten Vorstoß wagte.

„**[blue]Du benutzt eine völlig andere Definition von Tod, Beato! Der Fund des Briefes mag ihr Todesurteil gewesen sein, aber sie ist nicht in diesem Moment gestorben. Der Täter hatte sie entführt und machte ihr Überleben davon abhängig, ob der Brief gefunden wurde oder nicht. Der Mord an sich kann zu jedem Zeitpunkt nach dem Fund des Briefs stattgefunden haben[/blue]**!"

Beatrice schien eine Antwort auf den Lippen zu haben, doch sie zögerte und Battler brach problemlos durch ihre Verteidigung. Ehe sich Shinichi versah, wich die Hexe zurück. Eine blutende Wunde zog sich an ihrer Seite entlang, die ihr eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse auf das Gesicht trieb.

„Ahaha… Wollen wir mal sehen, wie lange du dich an dieser Theorie klammern kannst. Denn überlege mal, welche Implikationen dies mit sich führt", lachte die Hexe. „**[red]Shannons Leiche wurde im Haupthaus gefunden. Von denjenigen, die sich zum Zeitpunkt des Fundes des Briefs im Gästehaus befunden haben, haben nur Battler, Kanon und Shinichi das Haupthaus betreten[/red]**."

Shinichi konnte sehen, wie Battler zurückwich.

„Oh nein… Battler!"

Es war zu spät. Diesmal manifestierte sich die Rote Wahrheit als eingefärbter Windstoß, der Battler auf die Knie schickte. Shinichi erkannte sofort, was los war. Er weigerte sich, mit der Wahrheit, die ihm hier präsentiert wurde zu arbeiten, weil es bedeuten würde, ihn und Kanon zu verdächtigen. Kein Wunder, dass sein erster Vorstoß darin bestand, den Verdacht auf eine unbekannte Person zu lenken.

„Es ist genug, Beatrice!", rief der Detektiv aus, als er über das Schlachtfeld marschierte. „Battler hat seinen Teil getan. Ich bin wieder an der Reihe!"

„Wie du wünschst, Detektiv.", sie wandte sich von Battler ab und marschierte an ihm vorbei, Shinichi entgegen. „**[red]Das siebente und achte Zwielicht: Rudolf und Kyrie starben in einem verschlossenen Raum[/red]**. Kein Schloss kann meiner Magie standhalten!"

_Ich werde mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich werde sie hier und jetzt zerschmettern._

Der Detektiv trat vor und deutete auf die Hexe mit seinem Zeigefinger. Während er das tat, fiel ihm auf, wie sehr die Hexe die Schmerzen der Wunde unterdrückte, die Battler ihr zugefügt hatte. Sie mochte nur eine Illusion des Täters sein, aber in diesem Moment kam Shinichi nicht umhin, wie absurd real sie erschien. Unter normalen Umständen würde er es nicht wagen, einem Täter fatale Wunden zuzufügen, um ihn zu stoppen. Als er sprach, musste er sich erneut daran erinnern, wie unnormal die Umstände in dieser Welt waren, in der er sich vorfand.

„**[blue]Es ist kein Wunder, das der Raum verschlossen war, wenn der Täter den Schlüssel besitzt[/blue]**."

„Huh?", Beatrice wich seinem Streich mit knapper Not aus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das so offensichtlich ist. **[red]Als deine Leiche gefunden wurde, hattest du die Schlüssel noch bei dir[/red]**."

Shinichi parierte den abgefeuerten Speer ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„**[blue]Das ist kein Beweis, dass die Schlüssel die ganze Zeit an meinen Körper gebunden waren[/blue]**."

Ein zweiter roter Speer manifestierte sich und näherte sich seiner Seite.

„**[red]Du hast keinen der Schlüssel an eine andere Person übergeben[/red]**!"

Die Aussage schien stark zu sein, doch der Speer zersprang, ohne dass Shinichi sich diesem auch nur zuwenden musste. Derart sicher war er, dass seine Wahrheit unschlagbar war.

„**[blue]Ich habe den Schlüssel nicht übergeben. Er wurde mir genommen, nachdem der Täter mich getötet hat[/blue]**."

„Was?", war der schockierte Ausspruch von Battler.

„Der Meisterdetektiv will sich ganz offensichtlich lächerlich machen", gackerte Beatrice. „**[red]Battler hatte nach dem Mord an den beiden die Stimme Shinichis am Telefon gehört. Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel! Auch stammte das Klimpern unweigerlich von allen Schlüsseln, die du erhielst[/red]**!"

_Ich glaube es nicht. Sie lässt es mich wirklich aussprechen._

Das Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit öffnete seinen Pfad und verwehte die Rote Wahrheit, bevor sie eine weitere Waffe formen konnte. Das ermöglichte Shinichi, demonstrativ mit seiner linken Hand an seine Fliege zu greifen und diese zu entfernen, um sie Beatrice entgegen zu werfen. Diese fing das Gerät irritiert auf und starrte verwirrt zwischen diesem und dem Detektiv hin und her.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, was das zu bedeuten hat. Sah irgendjemand mein Gesicht, nachdem ich von Kanon getrennt wurde? Nein… das ist der endgültige Beweis. **[blue]Wenn der Täter mich getötet hat, ist es möglich, jede Stimme nachzubilden, die in meiner Fliege eingespeichert ist. Eine davon ist meine eigene[/blue]**."

Shinichis schwang seine Klinge ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Und das Schwert bewegte sich wie von alleine, schnitt durch Beatrices magische Barrieren, die sie um sich herum aufgebaut hatte und fügte ihr eine üble Wunde am rechten Arm zu, den sie noch panisch zurückzog, um der ganzen Gewalt des Blau zu entgehen.

„Humbug… eine Hexe hat es nicht nötig, solche Tricks zu benutzen…", knurrte Beatrice.

„Dann bestätige ganz einfach im Rot, dass du dieses Gerät nie benutzt hast", erwiderte Shinichi knapp.

„Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, Shinichi", warf Battler ein. „Das würde bedeuten…"

„Ganz genau."

Da er er keine weitere Antwort von der Hexe erhielt, hielt der Detektiv es für notwendig, diese Farce sofort zu beenden. Er umklammerte das Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit mit beiden Händen und machte sich bereit zum Sprung. Er würde die Illusion der Hexe Schnitt für Schnitt zurechtstutzen, bis nur noch das Herz dieser Geschichte übrig bliebe.

„Ich kommt meine Version, was wirklich am Schluss dieser absurden Geschichte passiert ist: **[blue]Während Kanon-kun und ich das Haupthaus besuchten, wurde ich vom wahren Täter umgebracht. Dieser kehrte dann mit dem Schlüssel und meiner stimmverzerrenden Fliege zum Gästehaus zurück. Er wartete auf eine günstige Gelegenheit um Rudolf-san und Kyrie-san zu erschießen. Nachdem der Raum wieder verschlossen war, nutzte er die Fliege, um in der Nähe der Treppe einen Schrei loszulassen, der mehr wie der von Rudolf-san klang. Nachdem die Leichen gefunden wurden, rief der Täter mit meiner Stimme von einem Zimmer des Gästehauses an, um sich ein Alibi zu verschaffen. Als Battler dann mit Kanon ins Haupthaus zurückkehrte, wurden die Schlüssel zurück in meine Tasche gelegt. Dass meine Fliege fehlte, hatte er nie mitbekommen[/blue]**."

Mit jedem Satz surrte ein blauer Strahl durch die Luft. Und mit jedem Streich ging die Hexe erhielt die Hexe eine weitere Wunde und ging weiter in die Knie. Als der Detektiv fertig war, betrachtete er eine weiterhin kämpferisch dreinblickende Gestalt, die jedoch von Verletzungen übersäht war. Das so pompöse Kleid Beatrices war zerrissen und blutgetränkt und sie wirkte kaum noch, als würde sie sich auf den Beinen halten können.

Shinichis Blick fiel auf die Waffe in seinen Händen und den roten Film, in den die komplette Klinge geträngt war. Es war ein Anblick roher Gewalt.

_Was in aller Welt tue ich eigentlich hier?_

Er hatte sie so gut wie besiegt und doch bohrte sich die Saat des Zweifels immer tiefer in seine Brust. Er, der sich geschworen hatte, mit seinen Argumentationen Leben zu retten, anstatt es zu vernichten, tat hier etwas, was praktisch das genaue Gegenteil implizierte. Sein Gewissen riet ihm, mit dem Wahnsinn aufzuhören, während sein rationales Denken ihn anhielt, kein Mitleid mit der Illusion zu haben, gegen die er ankämpfte… Und doch… Waren das tatsächlich Schmerzen, die er ihr dort zufügte?

„Argh… ich sehe schon… deine Argumentation ist gut durchdacht", erwiderte die Hexe mit erstickter Stimme. „Allerdings… sehe ich auch… dass du dich bereits… auf einen… bestimmten Täter… versteift hast."

„In der Tat kenne ich bereits deine wahre Identität, Beatrice. Und ich werde sie hier offenlegen, auf dass dieser Wahnsinn für immer endet!"

„Zu schade…", sie fixierte ihren Blick auf seine Augen.

Beatrice mochte stark geschwächt sein und sich kaum noch auf den Beinen können, aber ihre Augen verrieten keine Spur der Aufgabe. Shinichi musste es also auf die harte Tour beenden. Er verstärkte den Griff um sein Schwert noch einmal, bevor erneut ausholte. Dieses Mal zielte er auf den Hals. Es würde ihr Todesurteil sein.

„**[blue]Beatrice. Die Goldene Hexe ist nichts weiter als eine Illusion, die du geschaffen hast. Keine Magie ist für die Morde auf Rokkenjima verantwortlich, sondern nur der Wille eines einzelnen Menschen. Und dein wahrer Name lautet[/blue]**…"

Das Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit schnellte hinab auf ihre entblößte Kehle. Doch noch bevor die entscheidenden Worte aus seinem Mund kamen, hob die Hexe ruckartig ihre Hand, als wollte sie die hauchdünne Klinge damit aufhalten. Aber es war nicht ihre Hand, die Shinichis Herz stocken ließ, sondern das, was sie sagte:

„**[red]Kanon ist nicht der Täter![/red]**"

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall schallte durch das Goldene Land. Shinichi blinzelte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um seine Augen von der Druckwelle zu schützen, die ihn durchschüttelte, aber als er sie wieder öffnete, konnte er ihnen schlichtweg nicht glauben. Das Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit, die Klinge die Dlanor ihm anvertraut hatte… sie war zerschmettert. Zerbrochen in tausende Scherben, die sich über dem ausgetrockeneten Boden des Goldenen Landes verteilten. In seinen Händen hielt er einzig den Wertlosen Griff mit den scharfkantigen Überresten. Er selbst strauchelte und fiel rücklings von der Hexe weg.

_Unmöglich, wie… argh…_

„Hab dich!", ertönte eine spielerisch erscheinende Frauenstimme hinter ihm.

Noch mitten im Fall schaute er zurück, nur um zu bemerken, dass unter ihm kein Erdboden auf ihn wartete, sondern nur ein schwarzes Loch.

_Nicht schon… wieder…_

Shinichi stürzte hilflos zu Boden, doch anstatt des Aufschlags wurde er verschluckt und fand sich in einer Welt der Schwärze wieder. Ob und wo er auf der anderen Seite herauskommen würde, war völlig unklar.


	24. Kapitel 24 - Tea Party III

Kapitel 24 – Tea Party 3

Der Flug war kurz, der Aufprall heftig. Shinichi fand sich rücklings auf dem Boden liegend wieder, eine schneeweiße Decke anstarrend.

_Diese verdammten Portale nerven... Man sollte meinen, ich hätte die Mechaniken dieser Welt ausreichend verstanden, dass ich sie mit dem Blau hätte zerschlagen können._

Ächzend erhob er sich und fasste sich an den Hinterkopf. Normalerweise hätte bei so einem Aufprall sein ganzer Körper von blauen Flecken übersät sein müssen, doch stattdessen kam er nur mit milden Kopfschmerzen davon. Das war eine der Stellen, an denen er sich eingestehen musste, dass es doch Vorteile hatte, wenn man wusste, nur ein fiktionaler Charakter zu sein.

„Er gehört dir, Lia", ertönte die gleiche Stimme, die er bereits gehört hatte, als er hier her befördert wurde.

Shinichi begann, seine Umgebung zu studieren. Etwas in seinem Bauch sagte, dass dieser grell erleuchtete achteckige Raum, der scheinbar über keine Tür verfügte, von seinem Realismus dem Goldenen Land gar nicht so unähnlich schien. Seinem sich langsam aufbauenden Verständnis vom Narrativ zufolge schien er sich immer noch auf der gleichen Erzählebene zu befinden. Das einzige, was nicht wirklich in das Bild passte, war die ihm noch völlig unbekannte Frau, die im Zentrum des Raums an einem Tisch saß, auf der ein Teeservice hergerichtet war. Sie beäugte den Eindringling mit faszinierter Miene.

„Ah... noch eine Hexe...", bermerkte Shinichi resignierend. „Und was habe ich mit dir zu tun?"

„Mir ist bewusst, dass Gaaps Transport zu mir recht abrupt gewesen ist, doch ich würde dich trotzdem gerne bitten, die Höflichkeit zu bewahren. Schließlich lade ich dich hiermit zum Tee ein."

„Ich fürchte, dafür habe ich keine Zeit."

Der Detektiv bemerkte, dass neben ihm noch immer der Griff mit der geborstenen Klinge der Blauen Wahrheit lag. Immer noch etwas ärgerlich darüber, wie Beatrice ihn vorgeführt hatte, hob er das traurige Überrest seiner Waffe auf und wog es in der Hand. Absurderweise schien es immer noch das gleiche Gewicht, wie noch kurz zuvor zu haben. Das sprach einerseits für die Leichtigkeit des Schwertes, aber auf der anderen Seite war es auch etwas zu identisch, um den Verlust der Klinge zu rechtfertigen.

_Mmh... oder es könnte auch so sein, dass ich die Klinge gar nicht wirklich verloren habe._

Shinichi erinnerte sich, wie Dlanor meinte, dass die Klinge nur so stark sein würde, wie seine Argumente.

_Selbstverständlich. Sie hat meine Theorie widerlegt und mich dadurch entwaffnet. Verfluchte Metaphern... Das bedeutet, ich kann das Schwert reparieren, indem ich an der Wurzel meiner Denkweise anpacke und eine neue Theorie aufstellen kann._

„Du versuchst immer noch, eine Antwort auf den Konter meiner Schülerin zu finden, nicht?", fragte die unbekannte Hexe, bevor sie unbekümmert an ihrem Tee nippte.

„Schülerin?", fragte Shinichi unweigerlich zurück.

„Oh, du musst wissen, dass ich mich einst selbst Beatrice nennen durfte. Die, gegen die du bis eben gekämpft hast, hat diesen Titel von mir geerbt und hinterließ mich namenlos. Wenn du dich entschließt, meiner Einladung zu folgen, dann kannst du mich Virgilia nennen. Dies ist der Name, den Battler für mich wählte."

Die Hexe Virgilia war eine mittelalte Dame mit silbergrauem Haar. Sie trug ein kompliziertes Kleid, eine goldene Schärpe mit Ushiromiya-Adler und einen kunstvollen, breiten Hut, der mit roten Rosen verziert war. Shinichi bekam eine vage Vorstellung, was die verwendete Meister-Schüler-Metapher für das Rätsel zu bedeuten hatte, doch noch war er sich nicht ganz sicher, was die wahre Identität von Virgilia war.

„Ein weiteres Rätsel, ein weiteres Mysterium, dass Sie mir hier bieten wollen, Virgilia? Wie gesagt, ich fürchte, dass ich dafür keine Zeit habe", erwiderte Shinichi trocken. „Ich habe noch einen Kampf mit ihrer ‚Schülerin' zu Ende zu führen."

Virgilia musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, wobei ihr Blick bei den kläglichen Trümmern seines Schwertes hängen blieb.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du in der Verfassung bist, meiner Schülerin so entgegen zu treten?", fragte sie ohne jede Feindseligkeit in ihrem Tonfall.

„Ich denke, das sollte keine großen Probleme bereiten..."

Shinichi streckte das klingenlose Schwert vor sich aus und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass seine Theorie nicht komplett falsch sein konnte und hatte bereits eine grobe Ahnung, wo das Problem lag.

_Ich denke, so sollte es wieder einigermaßen hinhauen. Beatrice mag clever sein, aber irgendwann werden ihr die Ausflüchte ausgehen..._

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er noch, wie das Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit sich selbst wieder herstellte. Die hauchdünne Klinge wuchs geradezu aus dem Griff heraus und nahm die Form an, die sie ursprünglich wieder hatte.

_Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich Dlanors Geschenk doch nicht kaputt gemacht._

„Beeindruckend, kleiner Detektiv. Es sieht so aus, als sei meine Schülerin einen Kontrahenten geraten, der flexibler in seinem Denken ist, als Battler."

„Ich würde Battler-kun ehrlich gesagt alles andere als unflexibel nennen... er.. denkt unkonventionell... hat aber eher das Problem, dass er vor dem entscheidenden Moment, dem Aussprechen des Namens eines Verdächtigen, zu viel Respekt hat, um vernünftig gegen Beatrice vorgehen zu können", erklärte Shinichi, die Hexe misstrauisch beäugend.

„Er hat noch zu lernen, das ist wahr..."

„Nun... darf ich jetzt gehen, oder muss ich mir meinen Weg hier hinaus schneiden?", fragte er genervt.

„Ich sehe nicht, was diesen Tonfall mir gegenüber verursacht. Ich biete dir weiterhin an, dich zu setzen und mit mir bei einer Tasse Tee zu reden", erwiderte Virgilia unbeeindruckt.

Shinichi wog seine Waffe in der Hand, bevor er darauf antwortete.

„Ich werde hier von einer halbgaren Illusion in die andere geworfen und Sie fragen mich allen Ernstes, warum ich gereizt bin? Dies alles hier dient doch nur zur Verschleierung der Wahrheit. Einer Wahrheit, die ich zutage fördern muss."

Virgilia runzelte mit der Stirn, als sie das vernahm. Sie schien ernsthaft verwundert über diese Aussage zu sein.

„Musst du das?"

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage?", prustete Shinichi hinaus. „Sechszehn Menschen sind gestorben! Zur Hölle, ich selbst bin ihr zum Opfer gefallen! Ich neige dazu, es Leuten übel zu nehmen, wenn sie mich umbringen."

„Also ist dein Ziel Rache?"

Shinichi zögerte mit der Antwort. Virgilia schien nicht ganz verstanden zu haben, dass es ihm hierbei eher um das Prinzip geht.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es mir um Rache geht. Dann würde ich davon ausgehen, dass ich meine Interessen als wichtiger einschätze, als das richtige zu tun."

„Dann... bleibt als einzige Alternative, dass du versuchst, Beatrice aufzuhalten. In diesem Fall muss ich davon ausgehen, dass deine aktuelle Theorie den Standpunkt vertritt, dass sie weiter mordet. Ist das so?"

Von der Seite hatte er seine Motivation noch nicht betrachtet, weshalb er einige Sekunden brauchte, um seine Antwort zurecht zu legen. Der Kurs, den diese Diskussion einschlug, wurde immer absurder.

„Auch wenn es mich ärgert, schätze ich, dass es dafür zu spät ist. Nein, meiner aktuellen Theorie zufolge ist Beatrice nicht mehr in der Lage, einen weiteren Mord zu begehen."

„Also warum noch nach der Wahrheit suchen, Kudo Shinichi? Du hast mir bereits bestätigt, dass du keinen persönlichen Grund hast, Beatrice zu vernichten und dass die Mordserie auf Rokkenjima ein Ende hat. Ich sehe nicht, was du darin gewinnst, meine Schülerin zu töten."

„Ich mag dieses Wort nicht", stellte der Detektiv zerknirscht fest. „Ich habe nie vorgehabt, irgendjemanden zu töten und werde es auch nicht. Das, was du Beatrice nennst, ist schließlich nur eine Illusion, keine reale Person. Für die Person, die sich hinter der Illusion versteckt, fürchte ich schließlich, dass jede Hilfe zu spät kommt."

Virgilia wirkte nicht überzeugt. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und schaute nachdenklich in ihre Teetasse, bevor sie sprach.

„Als du dein Schwert gegen sie gerichtet hast, hatte sie keinen Schmerz verspürt? Hatte sie nicht geblutet, als du sie verwundet hast?"

„Zugegeben, es ist eine verdammt reale Illusion. Aber keine Illusion ist es wert, eine solche Wahrheit zu verbergen."

„Ach wirklich? Hast du nie in deinem Leben eine Illusion aufrecht erhalten, die eine unangenehme, gar schreckliche Wahrheit verbirgt?"

Shinichi überlegte, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Das Schauspiel, das er mit Ran betrieben hatte? Nun, da dürfte sie sich gewaltig irren. Bevor er sprach, stellte er sich ihr gegenüber, sich auf dem ihm angebotenen Stuhl abstützend.

„Tut mir leid, Virgilia, aber ich habe festgestellt, dass eine solche Wahrheit nicht existiert. Es ist wahr, dass ich einmal eine Scheinwelt aufrecht erhalten habe, um diejenige zu schützen, die mir am nächsten stand... doch es ging viel zu lange und ich habe ihr damit ungewollt wesentlich mehr Schmerzen zugefügt, als ich je vermieden habe."

„Und doch... was wäre passiert, wenn jemand aufgetaucht wäre, der deine Identität mit Gewalt ans Tageslicht gezerrt hätte? Hättest du nicht alles versucht, denjenigen aufzuhalten?"

„Ich bin nicht Beatrice... ich habe mich zum Teil selbst schützen wollen, was wohl auch eine ursprüngliche Motivation der Hexe gewesen zu sein scheint. Aber ich habe nie jemanden umgebracht."

„Es ist unwichtig, ob sie jemanden umgebracht hat oder nicht, Kudo Shinichi. Du kennst doch jetzt den Sinn dieser Welt, in der wir uns befinden", Virgilia machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung mit beiden Hände, als wollte sie ihm seine Umgebung präsentieren. „Was ist dies, wenn nicht ein Rätsel, das so gestaltet ist, dass nur diejenigen es lösen können, die alle drei Aspekte ermittelt haben. Wer hat es getan? Wie wurde es getan? Und besonders wichtig: Warum wurde es getan?"

Der Detektiv hatte das unbehagliche Gefühl, wieder im Büro Dlanors zu stehen und sich belehren zu lassen. Dabei hatte er doch eigentlich bereits eine Vorstellung, worum es gehen soll.

„Im Augenblick erscheint es mir so, dass Sie versuchen, mich davon abzubringen, die Wahrheit zu ermitteln", raunte er misstrauisch zurück.

„Oh, ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass du in der Lage bist, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, wenn du das nicht schon längst getan hast. Ich versuche dir hier nur klarzumachen, dass du nichts dadurch gewinnst, die Wahrheit offen hinauszuposauenen und Beatrice niederzustrecken. Es... es gibt zahlreiche Menschen da draußen, die nicht in der Lage sind nachzuvollziehen, welches Schicksal meine Schülerin erdulden musste, um das zu tun, was sie tat. Diese Personen würden auf ihrem Erbe herumtrampeln und sie verlachen, wenn man ihnen die Wahrheit auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert."

„Wenn Beatrice so viel Angst davor hat, entlarvt zu werden, warum dann dieses Rätsel? Warum alles inszenieren, als wäre es ein Krimi? Die einzige Erklärung, die mir dazu einfiele, wäre, dass sie sich tief in ihrem Herzen wünscht, aufgehalten zu werden", konterte Shinichi verwirrt.

„Aber sie wurde nicht aufgehalten... so wie es scheint...", Virgilia schien zu überlegen, wie sie es vernünftig ausdrücken könnte. „In jedem Fall ist dieser Wunsch, den du erkannt zu haben scheinst, nicht eingetreten. Was bleibt, ist jenes Kind, das sich Beatrice nennt. Ein dauerhaftes Mysterium, das die Verbrechen des wahren Mörders schultert und die achtzehn Personen auf Rokkenjima frei von Sünde hält, solange sie existiert."

„Ha... also soll ich genauso handeln, wie Battler es tut, und diese ewige Wiederholung der Gewalt hinnehmen?"

Virgilia löste ihren Blick keine Sekunde von ihm. Falls es ihr schwer fiel, auf diese Frage zu antworten, dann ließ sie sich dies nicht anmerken.

„Kudo Shinichi", begann sie mit ernster Miene. „Solange diese Illusion, dieses Goldene Land, existiert, überleben die Ushiromiyas. Das mag dir nichts bedeuten, da du ein Fremdkörper bist, der ursprünglich nicht von Beatrice vorgesehen war. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass die Wahrheit, die du meinst, gefunden zu haben, laut ausgesprochen wesentlich mehr Schaden anrichten kann und wird, als jede Lüge. Dies schadet zum einen dem Andenken von jenem Kind, das sich hinter dem Abbild der Hexe verbirgt, als auch jenen, die in der Welt außerhalb von Rokkenjima zurückgelassen wurden. Umso mehr... besteht die Gefahr, dass diese Wahrheit, die du meinst, gefunden zu haben... nicht so universal ist, wie du denkst."

Shinichi schluckte. Es war ein auf dem ersten Blick hin absurder Gedanke, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr sah er ein, dass das eine Möglichkeit war, die er bislang nicht wirklich kommen gesehen hatte. Für jemanden, der nur innerhalb des Spielbretts denken konnte, war es unmöglich, über dieses hinauszublicken und zu sehen, wer überhaupt die Spieler waren.

„Unmöglich...", krächzte er mit stockendem Atem.

Sein Gegenüber schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Du bist jemand, der die Wahrheit über alles schätzt. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, doch es ist in diesem sehr speziellen Fall das Richtige, die Wahrheit im Herzen zu tragen, anstatt nach außen. Alles was du ansonsten erzeugen würdest, wäre Leid und Kummer für diejenigen, die noch ehrlich danach suchen. Es ist etwas, was sie selbst erreichen müssen. Genauso wie Battler..."

„Also ist es wahr... dieser ganze Zirkus ist veranstaltet worden, damit Battler die Wahrheit findet? Ist er der Leser, dem ich die Arbeit nicht abnehmen soll?"

Virgilia antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur erneut ihren Tee an. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Shinichi konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie von ihm verlangen konnte, derart gegen seine Instinkte zu handeln, wenn alles derart vage erklärt wurde.

„In jedem Fall soll er aber der Detektiv sein, den Beatrice ansprechen will. Dafür zumindest habe ich mehr als genug Hinweise...", raunte Shinichi zerknirscht. „In dem Fall frage ich mich, was dann meine Aufgabe hier war."

„Bernkastel..."

„Huh?", er wusste nicht ganz, ob das nun ein Ort, ein Name oder besagte Aufgabe sein sollte.

„Die Hexe der Wunder. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass du in diese Geschichte eindringst. Alles in der Hoffnung, dass du eine Wahrheit freilegst, die sich auf die Welt außerhalb des Spielbretts anwenden lässt."

„Ich frage am besten gar nicht nach, was das jetzt wieder heißt...", er fuhr sich ärgerlich durch die Haare. „Und was nun? Das Blau, das ich bislang ausgesprochen habe und nicht von Kanons Täterschaft abhängig ist, steht immer noch. Die Geschichte ist nicht vorbei, also muss ich davon ausgehen, dass ich den Kampf mit Beatrice noch so oder so zu Ende führen muss."

„Alles was ab jetzt geschieht, liegt in deinen Händen, Kudo Shinichi. Meine einzige Aufgabe war es, dich auf die Folgen einer unachtsam ausgesprochenen Wahrheit aufmerksam zu machen. Es liegt nun an dir, wie du dieses Wissen nutzt."

Die ältere Hexe schien von ihrem Standpunkt nicht abrücken zu wollen. Verdrossen blickte er auf das Schwert, das er immer noch in seinen Händen hielt.

_Dlanor hat mir diese Macht als Hilfsmittel gegeben, der Hexe entgegen zu treten und sie besser zu verstehen. Stattdessen habe ich sie genutzt, um Beatrice zu verletzen und hätte sie beinahe getötet. So viel zu meinen tollen Vorsätzen..._

„Ich verstehe... ich muss also einen Weg finden, Battler zu ermöglichen, wieder das Feld zu übernehmen. Wenn er das Rätsel alleine löst, kann Beatrice in Frieden ruhen, während ich nur Schuldzuweisungen treffen können, die stimmen oder nicht stimmen können. Großartig."

Virgilia blickte bedrückt drein. Sie schien seinen Konflikt zu spüren. Je mehr Shinichi über die Natur dieser Welt erfuhr, desto weniger war er sich sicher, was man von ihm erwartete.

_Ich habe das Rätsel gelöst, Beatrice. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Du hast mich getötet und benutzt, aber mit ziemlich hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit war das nur deine Art, dieses Spiel zu spielen. Ein Spiel, das du nicht gewinnen kannst... und doch darauf hoffst, dass du von einer ganz bestimmten Person auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise geschlagen wirst._

„Ihr letzter Wunsch... Keine Sorge, Virgilia... ich schätze, ich weiß, wie ich ihn erfüllen kann."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Ich hoffe nur, um unser aller Willen, dass es noch nicht zu spät ist."

Nickend wandte Shinichi sich ab und schuf mit seinem Schwert ein blau glimmendes Portal, welches ihn zurück in den Rosengarten des Goldenen Landes transportieren dürfte. Virgilia machte keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie retten kann. Dafür ist es vermutlich schon zu spät. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist ihr Leiden zu verlängern", bemerkte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Bei diesen Worten erkenne ich, dass das Roulette verstanden hast, auf das sich dieses Kind eingelassen hat, Kudo Shinichi", erwiderte Virgilia hinter ihm. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die richtige Wahl treffen wirst."

_Mmh... dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als die Kugel am Rollen zu lassen._

Mit diesen Gedanken trat er durch sein Portal und wechselte so schlagartig den Standort. Die Atmosphäre im Goldenen Land hatte sich während der wenigen vergangenen Minuten nur noch weiter verschlimmert. Die schwarzen Wolken, die er bei seiner Ankunft erzeugt hatte, ergossen sich mittlerweile mit einem eisigen Regen, der über den Rosengarten wehte. Inmitten der erstaunlich aufgewühlten Kraterlandschaft, die das Schlachtfeld zwischen der Hexe und dem Detektiv dargestellt hatte, hatte sich eine Traube von Ushiromiyas um Beatrice gebildet. Sie lag kollabiert in einem roten Kranz. Die Verletzungen, die Shinichi ihr zugefügt hatte, mussten tiefer gewesen sein, als er ahnte. Sie wirkte derart schwach, dass selbst Battler zu ihr herangetreten war und versuchte, sie aufzurichten. Das Schwert der Blauen Wahrheit gehorchte Shinichis Willen und löste sich in einer Rauchwolke auf, bevor er sich der Szene mit gesenktem Haupt und den Händen in den Hosentaschen näherte. Es war Jessica, die ihn als erstes bemerkte.

„Shinichi... bist du also doch zurückgekommen, um es zu beenden?"

„Huh... ich schätze schon."

„Ich weiß, dass es absurd wirkt, wenn ich sage, dass es falsch ist. Ich verstehe es ja selbst kaum... aber...", sie blickte zu Kanon, der an ihrer Seite stand. „Es wirkt alles so schrecklich, wenn es so enden soll. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich genauso sauer auf die Hexe sein sollte, wie du es bist... aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir hier alle friedlich zusammen sein könnten."

„Jessica-chan...", er suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. „Du ahnst gar nicht, wie richtig deine Worte sind. Keine Sorge, ich verstehe, was du fühlst. Ich verstehe, was Beatrice fühlt", Shinichi schaute, ob dies irgendeine Reaktion bei Kanon auslöste, doch der wirkte unberührt. „Aber genau das ist der Grund, warum ich zu Ende führen muss, was ich angefangen habe."

Der Detektiv trat an den Opfern vorbei und stellte sich der Hexe gegenüber. Sie hatte sich mit Battlers Hilfe, der neben ihr kniete, etwas aufgesetzt und schaute mit leerem Blick zu ihm auf.

„Ah... wie ich sehe, konnte Virgilia dich nicht lange aufhalten... mmh... wenn sie nicht Gaap geschickt hätte... um mit dir sprechen zu können... hätte ich vielleicht eine Chance... gehabt. So wie es aussieht... hast du nun alle... Karten... in der Hand... Detektiv."

„So sieht es aus, Beatrice", Shinichi holte tief Luft. „Bist du bereit, meine finale Wahrheit zu hören?"

„Ich bin immer bereit", sie formte ein herausforderndes Lächeln, das jedoch dadurch verunstaltet wurde, dass sie eine nicht gerade geringe Menge Blut spuckte.

„Dann soll es so sein", Shinichi wandte sich an Battler. „Egal was jetzt passiert... egal was du von meinem Blau mitnimmst. Sei versichert, dass ich daran glaube, dass du es schaffen kannst, die Wahrheit selbst herauszufinden. Du bist der Detektiv dieser Geschichte."

Battler stutzte und schien nicht sicher zu sein, worauf er hinaus wollte. Doch Shinichi war sich sicher, dass er es erfahren würde, sobald der Detektiv seinen Zug getätigt hätte.

„Hör mich an, Beatrice. Jetzt werde ich enthüllen, was tatsächlich an den letzten beiden Tagen geschah: **[blue]Beatrice, die Goldene Hexe... ist niemand geringes als... Kudo Shinichi[/blue]**."

Stille. Auf Beatrices Stirn zeichnete sich wenigstens ein irritiertes Runzeln ab, während die Ushiromiyas um ihn herum nur entsetzt starrten.

_Kommt schon, wenigstens ein erschrockenes Raunen wäre doch drin gewesen..._

„Du veralberst mich?", fragte Beatrice.

„Oh, nein absolut nicht", konterte Shinichi mit einem Grinsen. „Nachdem du mir in Rot bewiesen hast, dass Kanon nicht der Mörder gewesen sein konnte, wurde mir alles klar. Es gab schließlich nur eine weitere Person, die mit ihm das Gästehaus verlassen hat und zu allen Taten in der Lage gewesen wäre: Ich selbst."

„Humbug...", prustete Battler hinaus. „Was hättest du denn für einen Grund, so etwas zu tun?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber wer interessiert sich schon für das Motiv? Du etwa?", es war erschreckend, wie schnell Shinichi feststellte, dass er richtig Spaß daran hatte, die Wahrheit zu verdrehen und den Bösewicht zu spielen.

_Ich schätze, so muss sich Beatrice gefühlt haben, als sie das Rätsel entwarf._

„Warte mit deinem Urteil also bitte, bis du den Rest meiner Blauen Wahrheit gehört hast. Denn es ergibt alles Sinn. Es ist absolut möglich, dass ich die Morde begangen haben kann", Shinichi holte tief Luft und bereitete sich vor, seine von den Romanen seines Vaters inspirierte Geschichte darzubieten.

„**[blue]Meine Theorie geht davon aus, dass ich am ersten Tag des Familientreffens nicht auf Eva-sans Ratschlag gehört habe, sondern das Epitaph erfolgreich löste. Nachdem Genji-san mir das Gold übergab, musste ich nur noch versuchen, die Ushiromiyas loszuwerden[/blue]**."

„**[blue]Erstes Zwielicht: Ich hatte mein eigenes Zimmer und da Kumasawa-san unter den Opfern war, gibt es keinen Zeugen, der mir ein Alibi hätte verschaffen können. Demnach hatte ich genug Zeit, die Morde zu begehen, die Bannkreise zu zeichnen und den Schließmechanismus der Tür so zu zerstören und zu entkommen, wie bereits ausreichend erläutert wurde[/blue]**."

„**[blue]Das zweite Zwielicht: Bevor Kanon bei meiner Tür stand, war ich bereits unterwegs und habe Shannon-chan und George-kun abgefangen, nachdem sie das Schlafzimmer der Cousins verließen. George-kun habe ich gleich getötet und im Haupthaus versteckt, während ich Shannon-chan entführt und im Raum mit dem Gold gefangen hielt. Nachdem der erste Tatort dann gefunden wurde, waren es ich und Genji-san, die zu Jessica-chans Raum gegangen sind, um nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Beiden ging es gut, als wir sie vorfanden, doch dann habe ich Jessica-chan getötet, Kanon-kun mit Genji-san als Komplizen überwältigt und die Leiche von George mit in den Raum gelegt[/blue]**."

„**[blue]Viertes und Fünftes Zwielicht: Ich habe Eva-san das Gold finden lassen, in der Hoffnung, Unruhe zu stiften und tatsächlich habe ich so Rudolf-san und Kyrie-san zum Mord getrieben. Kanon-kun hatte ich erfolgreich eingeschüchtert, um mir bei bei meinen Unternehmungen zu helfen[/blue]**."

„**[blue]Sechstes Zwielicht: Nachdem der von mir hinterlegte Brief gefunden wurde, war Shannon-chans Leben verwirkt. Unter dem Vorwand, nach Beatrice suchen zu wollen, verließ ich mit Kanon-kun das Gästehaus. Während ich Kanon-kun zurückschickte, brachte ich sie um und richtete den Tatort in ihrem Quartier her.[/blue]**."

„**[blue]Siebentes und Achtes Zwielicht: Kanon-kun hat sich unter Androhung, dass ich andernfalls Shannon-chan etwas antun würde, von den anderen abgesetzt und mir ein Fenster geöffnet, um mich zurück ins Gästehaus schleichen zu können und mir ein Alibi verschaffen zu können. Mit den Schlüsseln, die ich die ganze Zeit über bei mir trug, öffnete ich den Raum, in dem Rudolf-san und Kyrie-san eingeschlossen waren, entledigte mich ihrer und nutzte meinen Stimmenverzerrer, um die anderen im Erdgeschoss auf die Tat hinzuweisen und. Letztlich rief ich von einem Zimmer aus an, um mein Alibi zu vervollständigen[/blue]**."

„**[blue]Während Kanon-kun und Battler-kun den Rosengarten durchkämmten, machte ich mich erneut auf den Weg ins Haupthaus und täuschte meinen Tod vor dem Portrait vor. Da Battler-kun meinen Körper nie ausreichend untersucht hatte, konnte er den Unterschied nicht feststellen. Während er dann meinen Fluchtweg aus dem Studierzimmer austestete, schlich ich mich hinein und erledigte Kanon-kun. Ich zog ihm meinen blauen Anzug an und platzierte ihn vor dem Portrait. Battler-kun war so in Eile, dass ihm der Unterschied gar nicht aufgefallen war. Dann verbarrikadierte ich mich im Studierzimmer und ließ die Zeit ablaufen[/blue]**."

Shinichi seufzte... Das war seine Geschichte gewesen. Sie war nicht perfekt und wenn er nach dem Motiv gefragt worden wäre, warum er sich zum Schluss in eine derartige Sackgasse bewegt hatte, wäre er ziemlich aufgeschmissen gewesen.

_Mmh... vielleicht könnte ich noch behaupten, meinen Knopflautsprecher an der Tür befestigt zu haben und mit Battler-kun zu reden, während ich aus dem Fenster flüchtete. Dann käme ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sehr vor wie ein Idiot._

Beatrice öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Vielleicht waren es die Wunden, von denen nur die wenigsten durch das Blau verheilt wurden, die sie am offenen Sprechen hinderten. Oder sie war einfach sprachlos.

„Ich... ich denke, dass ich verstehe...", sagte sie schließlich mit matter Stimme.

„Das ist Scherz, oder?", fragte Battler mit blankem Entsetzen. „Das muss ein Scherz sein."

„Scherz oder nicht, die Blaue Wahrheit steht", erwiderte Shinichi mit gesenktem Haupt. „Wenn Beatrice nichts weiter dazu zu sagen hat, ist es das Ende dieser Partie."

„Ich... ich habe noch etwas zu sagen...", sagte sie plötzlich. „Ein allerletztes Rätsel."

_Ist sie wahnsinnig geworden? In ihrem Zustand sollte sie mich nicht dazu zwingen, meine Theorie anzupassen._

„Mmh... na schön, sprich", sagte er nach einigem Zögern.

„Es gibt eine Sache, die du übersehen hast. **[red]Um Punkt Mitternacht ist Ushiromiya Battler ermordet worden[/red]**."

„Huh?", reagierte dieser verdutzt.

„Heh... nimm es mir bitte nicht zu übel", erwiderte sie mit einem finsteren Lächeln, das durch ihre vom Blut rotschwarz verfärbten Zähne nur umso fürchterlicher wirkte.

_Ich ahne, worauf sie hinaus will. Das, was mit dem Schrein geschehen war... Doch sollte ich wirklich... besser nicht._

„**[blue]Ich habe ihn durch die Tür erschossen[/blue]**", konterte Shinichi mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Guter Zug. Aber nein, tut mir leid, so leicht lasse ich dich nicht von der Leine. **[red]Battler wurde nicht erschossen[/red]**."

„Oh, dann habe ich keine Ahnung, worauf du hinaus willst", der Detektiv erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem eigenen. „Ich schätze, dann habe ich doch nicht alles lösen können."

„Versuche nicht zu niedergeschlagen zu sein, ich kann gerne eine neue Partie starten."

„Immer doch... ich würde zu gerne dabei sein... allerdings ahne ich, dass du etwas anderes im Sinn hast", Shinichi schaute hin und her zwischen Beatrice und Battler.

Letzterer stützte die Hexe weiterhin, auch wenn es wohl jetzt weniger aus Sorge oder Höflichkeit war, sondern weil er wie erstarrt dem Geschehen folgte und kaum in der Lage schien, nachzuvollziehen, was gerade geschehen war.

„Was soll das jetzt bedeuten? Du gibst auf?", fragte er fassungslos. „Der Meisterdetektiv Kudo Shinichi gibt auf?"

„Ich behaupte nicht, dass es mir leicht fällt, aber auch ich muss einsehen, dass man einen Fall nicht lösen kann, wenn einem kritische Hinweise fehlen. Hinweise, die einem eine gänzlich neue Perspektive zeigen. Über das Motiv. Über die wahre Natur der Magie... und die der Hexe. Nicht, Ushiromiya Battler?"

„Ich schätze, das macht Sinn", erwiderte er, trotzdem noch ziemlich unsicher.

_Ich hoffe, er realisiert den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl früh genug._

„Nun denn... alle Karten liegen auf dem Tisch, das Spiel ist beendet. Was jetzt?", fragte Shinichi die Hexe. „Ihr macht diese Aktion ja schon eine Weile. Bist du wirklich in der Lage, eine weitere Partie durchzuhalten?"

„Ich werde es müssen", erwiderte die Hexe bitter. „Mein Geist ist an das Spielbrett gekettet. Es ist eine ewige Folter zwischen mir und diesem rothaarigen Narren hier."

„Also so sieht es aus... Battler-kun, streng dich an. Es gibt jemanden, der auf dein Detektiv-Geschick vertraut."

„Uh... danke... heißt das also, du wirst in der nächsten Partie nicht mehr so aktiv dabei sein?"

„Ich schätze, unser Detektiv hier hat verstanden, was seine wahre Rolle auf dem wahren Rokkenjima betrifft. Darauf möchte er hinaus", antwortete Beatrice ihm.

„Ich würde mich tatsächlich sehr darüber freuen, wenn ich wieder dorthin zurückkehren könnte, wo ich hergekommen bin. Es gibt Personen, die mein Tod sicher sehr mitnehmen würde."

Die Hexe nickte verständig und hob ihre Hand. In dieser materialisierte sich sogleich ihre lange Pfeife, die sie wie einen Zauberstab schwang.

„Dann soll dein Wunsch erfüllt sein, kleiner Detektiv. Dein Verständnis soll belohnt werden und ich zeige dir, wie der Dank einer Hexe aussieht. Kudo Shinichi... **[red]Kudo Shinichi hat nie die Insel Rokkenjima betreten[/red]**."

Die Folgen der Roten Wahrheit waren sofort spürbar. Shinichi fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Sog an den Beinen gepackt. Als er hinab schaute, sah er, wie sich seine Füße bereits in goldene Funken auflösten und sich dieser Zerfall rasch nach oben fortsetzte. Immerhin gab sie ihm genügend Zeit für seinen Abschied.

„Dann bedanke ich mich, Goldene Hexe. Es war ein... ungewöhnliches Erlebnis. Battler-kun... ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg und drücke dir die Daumen, dass du die Wahrheit findest, die du suchst", Shinichi drehte sich um, es gab noch eine letzte Person, an die er sich wenden musste. „Jessica-chan... es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr tun konnte."

„Das muss es nicht", antwortete sie, hob demonstrativ ihre rechte Hand hoch, die noch immer die linke Hand von Kanon umschloss und drückte fest zu.

Die beiden tauschten sehnsüchtige Blicke aus. Und Shinichi kam nicht umhin, laut aufzulachen.

„Ich fasse es nicht... inmitten all dieser Tragödie habt ihr trotzdem noch euer eigenes Happy End gefunden. Nun... vielleicht war ja doch nicht alles umsonst. Ihr scheint ja auch nicht die einzigen zu sein", der Detektiv schielte hinüber zu George und Shannon. „Na dann... macht es gut... und haltet eure Wahrheit stets in eurem Herzen."

Und mit diesen Worten erreichten die Goldenen Funken seinen Kopf und das nächste, woran sich Shinichi erinnern konnte, war ein Moment völliger Leichtigkeit. Er hatte das Goldene Land verlassen.

Zurück blieben die Ushiromiyas und Battler, der die Goldene Hexe immer noch stützte.

„Ich schätze, das passt dir ganz gut in den Kram, dass ich einen so guten Verbündeten verloren habe, nicht Beato?", lachte Battler auf.

Doch erhielt keine Antwort.

„Beato? Hey..."

Er wandte sich wieder der Hexe zu. Sie hielt sich immer noch mit eigener Kraft aufrecht, doch die Wunden, die Shinichi ihr zugefügt hatte, schienen ihre Stärke eingeholt zu haben. Battler blickte in leere und reaktionslose Augen. Sie waren wie die Augen einer Puppe.

„B... Beato?"


	25. Hidden Tea Party - 12 Oktober 1986

? - 12. Oktober 1986

Der Taifun, der eine Woche zuvor über Japan gefegt war, hatte bis auf die spürbare Abkühlung keinen bleibenden Effekt hinterlassen. Shinichi betrachtete die in dicke Mäntel gehüllten Menschen auf der Straße, wärend er wartend die Zeit an einem Tisch vor dem Café Poirot absaß. Vor ihm lag ausgebreitet die Tageszeitung, dessen Titelstory er sich noch vor kurzem durchgelesen hatte.

_Rokkenjima – Unfall oder Serienmord?_

Seit am Vortag eine zweite Flaschenpost aus dem Meer gefischt wurde mit einem zweiten Manuskript, das sich vom Ersten massivst unterschied, waren die Medien ganz aus dem Häuschen. Verübeln konnte es der Detektiv es ihnen nicht. Zwei Tage lang war die Ushiromiya Familie abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt und kaum war der Taifun vorübergezogen, waren siebzehn von achtzehn Menschen gestorben. Die einzige Überlebende, Ushiromiya Eva, schwieg. Auch wenn man die ersten Tage lang überzeugt von ihrer Schuld war, so warfen diese mysteriösen Botschaften ein gänzlich anderes Licht auf den Fall. Unterschrieben von der neunjährigen Ushiromiya Maria, die eines der Opfer war, beschrieben beide Manuskripte wie die Familie und die Diener Opfer eines mysteriösen Killers wurden, der sich als Goldene Hexe Beatrice stilisierte. Kurzzeitig ging der Fokus weg von Eva, hin zu dieser Beatrice. Dass es nun aber zwei widersprüchliche Tathergänge gab, zog für die Öffentlichkeit beide in Zweifel und im Grunde genommen stand wieder alles offen da.

„Was soll das heißen, Sie ziehen mich von dem Fall ab?", krächzte eine verzweifelt klingende Stimme, die dem Detektiv nur allzu bekannt war.

Shinichi folgte dem Ruf zur linken Seite des Cafés, dort wo der Eingang zu den Wohnungen über der Einrichtung zu finden war. Oder der Ausgang, je nachdem, wie man die Tür nutzte. In diesem Fall war es eine Frau mittleren Alters in einem Kimono, die mit gerümpfter Nase davon stapfte. Ein in gebäugter Haltung befindlicher Mori Kogoro eilte hinterher.

„Ich werde sie jedenfalls nicht dafür bezahlen, meine Zeit zu vertrödeln. Meisterdetektiv, pah! Das ich nicht lache! Ich werde mir jemanden suchen, dessen Ruf nicht aus heißer Luft besteht."

„Reagieren Sie bitte nicht so über, Emiya-sama… Mag sein, dass ich etwas aus der Übung bin, aber ich hatte nie vor, Sie hängen zu lassen", jammerte Kogoro.

Es war vergeblich. Seine flüchtende Klientin wechselte zügig die Straßenseite und ließ ihn dort stehen, wo er war. Einige stumme Flüche ausstoßend drehte er sich um und wanderte zurück zu seinem Büro. Dabei fiel sein allerdings unweigerlich zur Seite, wo er Shinichi an seinem Tisch erblickte. Der Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, hätte tödlich sein können. Aus Mangel an Alternativen versuchte der Detektiv die Situation lächelnd und winkend zu überspielen. Vergeblich.

_Es kann doch nicht sein, dass er mir immer noch die Schuld an seinem einbrechenden Ruf gibt. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass er sich trotz meiner Warnungen immer noch als Meisterdetektiv verkauft, ohne seine Fälle wieder ernst zu nehmen. Ich werde seinen Job definitiv nicht mehr machen…_

Shinichi schaute Kogoro noch weiter hinterher, als dieser mit finsterer Miene zurück in das Wohnhaus ging. Vorbei an Ran, die anscheinend in der Zwischenzeit mit hinausgetreten war. Sie schaute betroffen zu Boden, als ihr Vater an ihr vorbeistürmte. Dann wanderte ihr Blick hinüber zu Shinichi und ihr Gemüt hellte sich sichtlich auf.

„Hi Shinichi!", sie kam lächelnd an seinem Tisch. „Du bist aber früh dran."

_Versucht sie zu überspielen, was da gerade vorgefallen ist?_

„Ist es so unüblich für mich, einmal pünktlich zu kommen?", verteidigte sich Shinichi beleidigt spielend.

„Oh, deine mangelnde Pünktlichkeit macht mir keine Schwierigkeiten. Zumindest solange du bis zum Ende bleibst und mir nicht wieder sonstwohin flüchtest…", meinte sie verschmitzt, während sie sich setzte.

„Keine Sorge… ich garantiere, in nächster Zeit keine spontanen Schrumpfanfälle zu bekommen", konterte er gelassen.

„Oh, versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst."

Shinichi musste selbst grinsen, angesteckt von dem Lächeln Rans, von dem er sich nicht mehr lösen konnte. Erst nach einigen Sekunden viel ihm die Zeitung unter seiner Nase wieder auf und damit der Grund, warum sie sich hier verabredet hatten. Er seufzte und ihr Lächeln flackerte, als sie das sah.

„Du wirkst, als hättest du keinen Erfolg gehabt…", bemerkte Ran.

„Schwer zu sagen…", Shinichi tippte unsicher auf der Titelseite der Zeitung herum. „Ich befürchte, dass ich dir trotz aller Bemühungen nicht viel mehr sagen kann, als die Medien."

„Du musst mich nicht schonen, Shinichi. Du weißt, dass ich mit dir schon mehr als einen Mordfall miterlebt habe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein Stück näher als alle anderen an der Wahrheit bist. Was auch immer du herausgefunden hast, bitte sag es mir", während Ran sprach, umschloss sie seine Hand mit der ihren und drückte sanft zu.

_Wie könnte ich so eine Bitte nur abschlagen?_, fragte er sich innerlich erneut seufzend.

„Nun gut. Da Rokkenjima immer noch innerhalb der Izu-Inseln liegt, fiel der Vorfall tatsächlich in den Dienstbereich von Megure-keibu. Er war so freundlich, mich die gesammelten Beweise einsehen zu lassen und hat mir die Fotos von Rokkenjima gezeigt, die man noch vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim hält", erklärte Shinichi mit Blick auf den Zeitungsartikel.

„Und diese gruseligen Geschichten? Hast du diese gelesen?", hakte Ran weiter nach. „Enthalten sie nicht einen klaren Hinweis auf den Täter?"

„Möglicherweise. Es ist kompliziert. Ich habe sie gelesen, doch es ist kompliziert, einen Sinn aus ihnen zu machen. Zunächst einmal ist der Autor definitiv nicht Ushiromiya Maria. Man hat die Schrift mit den in ihrem Haus gefundenen Schulheften verglichen und es gab keine Übereinstimmung. Warum der Autor mit ihrem Namen unterschrieben hat, ist mir schleierhaft. Man hätte doch ahnen müssen, dass das auffällt. Zumal niemand auf Rokkenjima in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Taten derart detailreich niederzuschreiben, während sie passierten."

„Ushiromiya Maria?"

„Oh richtig, man hat noch gar nicht veröffentlicht, dass ihr Name unter beiden Dokumenten stand. Zusammen mit eine Bitte an den Finder der Flaschenpost, das Rätsel zu enthüllen. Maria ist Jessicas neunjährige Cousine."

„Ist es also noch möglich, dass sie…", begann Ran hoffnungsvoll.

Shinichi schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. Das Bild von den Knochen, die man ihm gezeigt hatte, flackerte unweigerlich in seinem Gedächtnis auf. Es war ein Bild, das selbst ihm naheging.

„Ich fürchte, ihre Leiche ist die einzige, die man bisher zweifelsfrei identifizieren konnte, da man ein vollständiges Gebiss gefunden hat, um die Daten mit ihrer Zahnarztakte zu vergleichen. Es ist absurd. Das gesamte Anwesen wurde mitsamt den Ushiromiyas pulverisiert. Falls es irgendwelches Beweismaterial für Morde gegeben hat, es hat sich in Rauch aufgelöst", noch während er sprach, fiel ihm auf, wie sehr seine unbedachten Worte sein Gegenüber beunruhigten. „Ran… es tut mir leid, ich hätte es nicht so ausdrücken sollen."

Ran kämpfte eine einzelne Träne nieder, bevor sie wieder ein müdes Lächeln formte.

„Schon gut… es ist nun einmal passiert. Es ist jetzt nicht so, dass ich mir das aus den Infos aus den Nachrichten nicht schon hätte denken können. Es ist nur schräg… schräg und traurig. Ich habe Jessica-chan nicht lange gekannt und habe sie nur als dieses vor Leben nur so strotzende junge Mädchen in Erinnerung. Es ist einfach zu surreal, dass sie von einem Moment zum nächsten einfach nicht mehr da ist."

„Es tut mir auch leid um sie. Vor allem, nachdem sie so einen nachhaltigen Eindruck bei dir erzeugt hat. Niemand sollte so jung aus dem Leben gerissen werden."

„Also meinst du, es hatte alles nur mit der Explosion zu tun gehabt?", fragte Ran nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Es ist zumindest nicht unmöglich. Man ist bei den Untersuchungen bei dem Krater, der von dem Anwesen noch übrig geblieben ist, auf einen vergessenen alten Bunker aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg gestoßen. Eine Explosion des alten Munitionsdepots scheint in jedem Fall für die Zerstörungen verantwortlich zu sein. Das erklärt aber noch nicht, warum sich Jessicas Tante zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion in einem zweiten Anwesen befand, das allen Berichten zufolge niemandem außer dem Patriarchen selbst und wenigen Eingeweihten bekannt gewesen sein dürfte."

„Das klingt mir jetzt sehr, wie die Theorien, die derzeit am meisten kursieren. Ushiromiya Eva-san ist der Täter…"

„Absolut möglich. Zumindest erscheint es mir so, dass sie wusste, dass sich die Explosion ereignen würde. Dennoch… als die Polizei auf das Anwesen stieß, fand man sie schwer unter Schock stehend vor. Auch scheint es mir unwahrscheinlich, dass sie einfach so ihren Mann und ihren Sohn umbringen würde."

„Du meinst also, dass sie nicht die Täterin war?"

„Ich… ich kann nur sagen, was mein Bauchgefühl mir mitteilt. Und das sagt mir, dass Eva-san die Identität desjenigen, der die Explosion auslöste, kennen muss. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund weigert sie zu sprechen. Selbstverständlich ist es auch nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund die Täterin war. Tatsache ist, dass mit der Vernichtung aller Beweise durch die Explosion an sich alles Mögliche auf dieser Insel hätte passieren können."

„Dass ich das mal aus dem Mund von demjenigen höre, der immer von der einen Wahrheit ausgegangen ist…", bemerkte Ran stichelnd.

„Hey, ich habe nie behauptet, dass es diese Wahrheit nicht gibt. Es ist eher wie… wie Schroedingers Katze."

„Wessen Katze?"

„Keine echte Katze. Sondern nur ein Gedankenexperiment", meinte Shinichi amüsiert. „Der österreichische Physiker Erwin Schroedinger hatte formuliert, dass wenn man eine Katze zusammen mit einer zufällig zündenden Giftkapsel in eine Kiste sperrt, man den Zustand dieser Katze nur als gleichzeitig tot und lebendig bezeichnen kann. Ohne die Kiste öffnen zu können, weiß man nicht, wann der Übergang von einem Zustand zum nächsten getätigt worden ist."

„Das erscheint mir eine ziemlich grausame Metapher zu sein", kommentierte Ran stirnrunzelnd. „Warum sollte man so etwas mit einer armen Katze anstellen?"

„Scheinbar, um ein Paradoxon in der Quantenphysik zu erklären. Genauso ist Rokkenjima ein Paradox. Etwas ist garantiert auf der Insel vorgefallen. Etwas hat siebzehn Menschenleben beendet. Und es gibt zahlreiche Möglichkeiten, was geschehen sein könnte. Interessanterweise sind die beiden Dokumente nicht geschehen, denn in beiden stirbt Jessicas Tante ebenfalls zusammen mit allen anderen. Solange Eva-san aber nicht redet, werden wir möglicherweise nie erfahren, was wirklich dort vorgefallen ist."

Ran wirkte nicht überzeugt.

„Und diese Dokumente enthalten keine Hinweise? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass sie ein Rätsel sind. Normalerweise lässt du dich doch nicht so leicht unterkriegen."

_Unterkriegen? Wer hat etwas davon gesagt, dass ich aufgebe?_

Sie hatte zwar einen Volltreffer in seinen Stolz erzielt, aber dennoch schluckte Shinichi seinen Ärger hinunter.

„Das ist das, was ich dir die ganze Zeit über mitteilen wollte. Selbst wenn das Rätsel einen bestimmten Zweck erfüllt, dann lässt sich davon nicht zwangsläufig darauf schließen, was wirklich auf der Insel vorgefallen ist. Es gibt einfach zu viele unbekannte Variablen", erklärte er und schnitt eine unzufriedene Grimasse.

„Ich denke, ich verstehe…", erwiderte Ran mit gesenktem Blick.

Sie so zu sehen, tat ihm in der Seele weh. Das Schicksal dieser Freundin, die sie erst seit kurzer Zeit kannte, schien sie wirklich mitgenommen zu haben. Die Unwissenheit nagte an ihr und Shinichi konnte es nicht verübeln. Und doch… Hinter diesen Geschichten, die Shinichi gefunden hatte, steckte ein intelligenter, aber verzweifelter Geist. Einen Geist, von dem er es nicht wagen durfte, ihn ohne stichhaltige Beweise anzuklagen. Dafür ähnelten die Geschichten viel mehr einem Spiel als dem Plan eines tatsächlichen Mordfalls. Es war zwar möglich, dass Beatrice die Mörderin war… aber es war nicht die einzige mögliche Lösung. So sehr es ihm auch schwer fiel, Shinichi konnte Ran nicht die Wahrheit anbieten, die sie suchte.

„Trotzdem, vielen Dank, dass du es versucht hast, Shinichi", seufzte sie. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, diese dumme Idee von mir umzusetzen und dich mit nach Rokkenjima gehen zu lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, du hättest das Schlimmste verhindern können. So wie du es immer tust."

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Shinichi kleinlaut.

_Entweder das, oder ich wäre selbst mit draufgegangen…_

„Jedenfalls war das kein Problem, ich helfe doch immer gerne", er setzte ein müdes Lächeln auf und dass es ihm so schwer fiel, ermunterte ihn nur noch weiter, möglichst schnell das Thema zu wechseln. „Und? Wie sieht es aus? Hast du heute noch etwas vor?"

„Eigentlich nicht", begann Ran unsicher. „Du scheinst etwas Bestimmtes im Sinn zu haben."

„Oh ja, drüben im Shinagawa-Bezirk hat ein neues Naturkundemuseum eröffnet. Ich hatte vor, mir das mal anzusehen und frage mich, ob das nicht auch was für dich wäre. Natürlich nur, wenn du Interesse hast."

„Sicher. Ich werde Vater zwar irgendwie davon überzeugen müssen, dir nicht den Kopf dafür abzureißen, dass wir wieder das Wochenende miteinander verbringen, aber ich persönlich würde mich sehr freuen."

Jetzt grinste Shinichi aus ganzem Herzen.

„Das habe ich gehofft zu hören."

Ran erhob sich von ihrem Platz und eilte rückwärts zurück zum Eingang der Wohnung.

„Dann ist es beschlossen. Ich hole nur noch schnell meine Jacke und bin gleich wieder da. Bis gleich!"

Zufrieden sah er ihr nach, als sie verschwand und kaum war sie aus seinem Sichtfeld, winkte er der Bedienung zu, dass er bezahlen wollte.

„Kudo Shinichi?", rief hinter ihm eine Stimme aus.

„Huh?", erwiderte er irritiert über die formlose Anrede.

_Wo zur Hölle kommt der denn her?_

Praktisch wie aus dem Nichts stand hinter ihm ein ungepflegt wirkender Kerl mit fettigen braunen Haaren. Obwohl er unter seinem weiten blauen Mantel nicht viel mehr als ein Unterhemd als Oberteil trug, strahlten seine Augen eine Intelligenz aus, die Shinichi bisher nur selten erlebt hat.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte Shinichi verwirrt.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete der Fremde mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast."

„Wie bitte?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte er noch etwas, was er an dem Typen merkwürdig fand und dabei war es irritierend, dass es nicht das erste war, was er sah. Unter seinem Mantel blitzte der Knauf eines Katanas auf, welches eine surreale schwarze Aura ausstrahlte. Kaum bemerkte der Fremde, dass Shinichis Blick auf seine Waffe gerichtet war, wandte er sich nonchalant ab und begann sich ohne ein weiteres Wort der Verabschiedung zu entfernen.

„Hey! Was hatte das denn jetzt zu bedeuten?", rief er aus.

Der Fremde stoppte in der Bewegung ab und schaute über seine Schulter zurück, ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen:

„Denk nicht zu viel darüber nach. Davon bekommt man nur Kopfschmerzen."

„Shinichi?"

Ran war wieder aufgetaucht. Sie trug eine leichte Windjacke und hatte ihre Handtasche geholt. Sie schien verwirrt darüber zu sein, warum er in der Zwischenzeit derart aufgesprungen war.

„Da ist…", begann Shinichi zu sprechen, doch kaum hatte er seinen Blick eine Sekunde lang von dem Fremden abgewandt, da war er bereits in der Menge der Passanten verschwunden. „Uh… da war… ach, es ist nicht so wichtig."

Er legte ein paar Münzen für seinen Kaffee auf den Tisch, bevor Rans Hand ergriff. Er dachte zwar weiterhin über die verwirrende Begegnung nach, doch für den aktuellen Zeitpunkt erschien es keinen Sinn zu haben, sich verrückt zu machen. So gingen die beiden die Straße entlang, redeten über dies und das und wollten den Tag und ihre Zukunft in vollen Zügen ausleben.

Es war Sonntag, der 12. Oktober 1986. Als die Möwen schrien, war Kudo Shinichi nicht auf Rokkenjima.


	26. Hidden Tea Party - 1998

? - 1998

Das waren die letzten Zeilen der Geschichte. Aufatmend fügte sie die lose Blattsammlung wieder zusammen und legte sie dorthin auf den Schreibtisch, wo sie sie vorgefunden hatte. Jetzt war es nur noch der Titel, der sie weiterhin anstarrte. ‚Detective Conan – The Rokkenjima Mass Murder Case'.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, so etwas hier vorzufinden", bemerkte Ushiromiya Ange stirnrunzelnd.

Ihr Bodyguard, Amakusa Juza, kratzte sich als Antwort nur etwas ratlos am Kopf. Von der Neugier gepackt hatte er ihr die meiste Zeit lang über die Schulter geschaut, während sie las, aber sich bislang nicht wirklich darüber geäußert, was er von der Geschichte hielt.

„War das jetzt keine ihrer Geschichten?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Doch doch, schon... allerdings...", sie kam nicht viel weiter, da in diesem Augenblick die Tür vom Nebenzimmer aufging und eine Frau in einem teuer erscheinenden braunen Kleid eintrat.

Sie war nicht allein, sie wurde begleitet von einer schwarzen Katze, die zwischen ihren Beinen umherwanderte und die Gäste mit argwöhnischem Blick beäugte. Es fiel auf, dass das Tier eine lila Schleife um ihren Schwanz gebunden hatte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es üblich ist, als Gast fremderleute Dokumente zu lesen", bemerkte sie mit einem Tonfall, der mehr Verwunderung als Verärgerung ausdrückte.

Sie wusste sofort, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Dies war die Person, auf die sie so lange Zeit gewartet hatten. Und die Person, die sie so lange warten ließ... Hachijo Tohya. Die Autorin der berühmten Rokkenjima-Forgeries, die so viel in den Medien präsent waren. Doch so sehr ihre Geschichten für Aufsehen sorgten, so mysteriös war die Identität des Autors geblieben. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als die Frau mit der eindringlichen Aura in den Raum trat, wusste sie noch nicht einmal Tohyas Geschlecht. Als Gast wusste sie zwar durchaus, wie sie sich zu benehmen hätte, doch ihre Geduld war ausgereizt. Sie wurden von einem Diener in dieses Arbeitszimmer geführt und blieben seitdem für Stunden auf sich allein gestellt. Höflichkeit hin oder her, hier hatte jemand sehr viel Spaß daran gehabt, ihre Geduld unter Beweis zu stellen. Da konnte Miss Hachijo nicht von ihr erwarten, nicht ihrer Neugier nachzugeben und das Arbeitszimmer zu erforschen. Und sie konnte genausowenig erwarten, dass sie höflich bleiben würde.

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass es als Gastgeber üblich ist, seinen Gast stundenlang sich selbst zu überlassen", erwiderte sie eingeschnappt. „Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten uns vergessen."

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass es mir fern lag, diesen Eindruck zu vermitteln. Ich hatte... mich zuvor um etwas anderes zu kümmern. Tatsächlich habe ich aber gehofft, dass dich diese Geschichte in der Zwischenzeit unterhält."

„Es ist... nicht die Geschichte, die ich erwartet habe zu finden", erwiderte sie unsicher. „Das ist nicht Episode 5."

„In der Tat nicht, nein", Tohya zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie sich ohne weitere Umwege an den Tisch in der Mitte des Arbeitszimmers setzte.

Ihr Gast verstand den Wink, den sie ihr gegeben hatte. Das wahre Treffen hatte begonnen. Mehr musste sie ihr nicht sagen. Ushiromiya Ange setzte sich der Autorin gegenüber, während Juza weiterhin unruhig im Raum umherstreifte.

„Fanfiction?", fragte die letzte überlebende Ushiromiya irritiert.

„Es war ein Zeitvertreib", antwortete Tohya gelassen.

„Und ein mutiger obendrein. Noch ist Detektiv Conan nicht beendet."

„Die Serie wird ja nicht ewig andauern."

„Trotzdem ist es eine ziemlich gewagte Annahme, dass der Junge es schafft, wieder erwachsen zu werden. Vielleicht endet die Reihe stattdessen mit seinem Tod", konterte Ange.

„Eine sehr finstere Vorstellung. Darf ich fragen, warum du diese Möglichkeit in betracht ziehst?"

Ange stutzte über diese Frage. Sie wunderte sich darüber, was das mit irgendetwas zu tun hatte.

„Keine Ahnung. Es wäre zumindest ein dramatischer Schluss."

„Also bevorzugst du eine Tragödie um der Dramatik willen? Das ist eine ausgesprochen interessante Perspektive für einen Leser..."

Irgendetwas an dem Lächeln, das Hachijo Tohya aufsetzte, ließ Ange frösteln. Es schien keine Belustigung auszudrücken. Sie lächelte mehr wie ein Wissenschaftler, der ein interessantes Studienobjekt entdeckt hatte. Ange mochte dies ganz und gar nicht.

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich bin nicht gekommen, um mit Ihnen über Fanfiction zu reden, selbst wenn Sie meinen Bruder zu einem Charakter in dieser gemacht haben", sagte sie nun eisig. „Ich bin gekommen, weil es heißt, dass Sie wissen, was wirklich vor zehn Jahren auf Rokkenjima passiert ist. Ich will wissen, wer meinen Bruder Battler, meine Eltern und meine ganze Familie auf dem Gewissen hat."

Tohya faltete ihre Hände zusammen, wobei ihr mysteriöses Lächeln keine Sekunde flackerte, als sie Anges Gesicht studierte.

„Dann frage ich mich, ob du erwartest, Antworten zu suchen oder Antworten zu erhalten. Bei ersterem werde ich dir nur zu gerne helfen. Aber bei zweiterem... Was du verlangst, ist Wahrheit und keine Antwort. Du bist die einzige, die in der Lage ist, eine Wahrheit zu finden, die du akzeptieren kannst. Ich werde dir keine einfach so geben können."

Ange rollte mit den Augen. Sie spürte, wie der Ärger in ihr aufkam. Zehn Jahre ihres Lebens hatte sie mit Unwissenheit zugebracht und nun sprach die einzige Person, von der sie vermutete, dass sie die Wahrheit kannte, in Rätseln. Ange musste zu viel Leid erdulden, um sich damit abspeisen zu lassen. Mit acht Jahren wurde ihr ihre Familie entrissen, nur damit sie zu Ushiromiya Eva, der einzigen Überlebenden des Massakers in Pflege gegeben wurde. Oder der Täterin, was Ange für sehr wahrscheinlich hielt. Was auch immer auf Rokkenjima vorgefallen war, die Lippen ihrer Tante waren selbst ihr gegenüber versiegelt. Nicht, dass sie ein sonderlich gutes Verhältnis hatten. Im Gegenteil, Eva machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie am liebsten gehabt hätte, dass Ange selbst anstelle von ihrem Sohn George auf der Insel gestorben wäre. Den Wunsch konnte sie ihr nicht erfüllen. Und jetzt war Eva gestorben, das Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmend und hinterließ der achtzehnjährigen Ange das Erbe des Familienunternehmens, das ihr bislang mehr Feinde als Freunde verschafft hatte. Der einzige Trost, nachdem sie sich noch sehnte, war die Beseitigung der Ungewissheit, ob nun Eva oder Beatrice die Mörderin ihres Bruders und ihrer Eltern war. Darum war sie hier und wegen nichts anderes.

„Was stellen Sie sich darunter vor, mich die Antworten suchen zu lassen?", fragte Ange vorsichtig.

„Oh... das ist einfach... ich biete dir nichts weiter als eine Möglichkeit, etwas zu tun, was nur die wenigsten meiner Leser tun. Die meisten kaufen meine Bücher und geben vor, sie würden lesen, um intelligent zu wirken. Aber sie lesen nicht wirklich. Sie verstehen nicht wirklich."

Hachijo Tohya fischte aus ihrem Jackett einen Schlüssel hervor und öffnete damit die Schublade in dem Tisch zwischen ihnen. Darin befand sich ein zweites Maniskript identisch zu der Fanfiction, die sie zuvor gelesen hatte. Dies jedoch war keine weitere Spielerei. Die Aufschrift war eindeutig: „Episode 5: End of the Golden Witch.". Sie reichte es ihrem Gast.

„Lies, Ushiromiya Ange. Lies und verstehe. Dies ist deine Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit zu finden, nach der du suchst, Kind der Menschheit."

Ange stutzte über den ungewöhnlichen Titel, den die Frau ihr gab, doch die Einladung ließ sie sich nicht zweimal geben. Sie nahm ihr das Manuskript aus der Hand, schlug die erste Seite auf und begann sich auf die Suche zu machen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, doch sie vertraute ihrem Verstand und dass sie sich nicht austricksen lassen würde. Denn irgendwo vergraben zwischen den Zeilen war eine Wahrheit, die es wert war, erforscht zu werden...

Battlers Schwester war jedoch nicht die einzige, die weiterhin verzweifelt nach einer Wahrheit suchte. Irgendwo inmitten des Meeres der Fragmente, einem dunklen Ort zwischen den Welten, schmiedeten zwei wandernde Hexen weiter ihre Pläne.

„Oh, ich hab mich schon gewundert, wo du geblieben warst, Bern-chan", kicherte die Hexe Lambdadelta, als sie zwischen den blauen Kristallfragmenten umherschwebte. „Es passt nicht zu dir, dass du verschwindest, bevor der große Knall kommt. Oder bist du eingeschnappt, weil du deinen Spielstein Kudo verloren hast?"

Bernkastel, die Hexe der Wunder, stand vor einem besonders großen Fragment und schien bis kurz zuvor magische Energien in dieses hineingeleitet zu haben. Was auch immer sie tat, sie war damit fertig, als Lamdadelta zu ihr aufschloss und sie sich ihr mit ihrem üblichen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck zuwandte.

„Warum sollte ich verärgert sein? Kudo hat sich verhalten, wie zu erwarten war. Es war ein Testlauf. Ich wollte wissen, was es braucht, um die Illusion Beatrices zu zerschlagen. Ich hatte kein Interesse, bis zum Schluss diese Scharade mit ansehen zu müssen. Vor allem, wenn ich die Zeit besser nutzen kann."

„Oh, du hast eine Überraschung für mich vorbereitet?", mit einem breiten Lächeln schwebte Lambdadelta von hinten an sie heran und legte ihre Arme um Bernkastels Hals. „Das wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen."

„Mmh... da liegst du gar nicht mal so falsch, Liebste. Es ist eine Überraschung sowohl für Battler, als auch für dich. Mit Beatrice stark geschwächt, werden wir für das nächste Spiel einen neuen Spielleiter brauchen... und ich denke, ich kenne da jemanden, der wie geschaffen für diesen Job ist."

Lambdadelta legte ihren Kopf auf Bernkastels Schulter, ihre Umarmung noch fester anziehend.

„Ich bin geschmeichelt, dass du mir diese Aufgabe anvertraust", kicherte sie Bernkastel ins Ohr. „Und welchen Teil des Spiels wirst du übernehmen?"

„Nach all den Jahrhunderten, in denen wir gemeinsam durch das Meer der Fragmente wanderten, solltest du doch wissen, wie ich mir unsere Beziehung vorstelle. Natürlich werde ich die menschliche Seite einnehmen und dich bekämpfen."

„Ich freue mich jetzt schon... allerdings... bedeutet das, dass du Battlers Spielstein für ihn setzen willst?"

„Nicht ganz", Bernkastel setzte ein schmales und eisiges Lächeln auf. „Denn wie gesagt, Kudo hat mir gezeigt, was es braucht, um das Rätsel zu lösen. Battlers Spielstein ist genauso nutzlos wie er selbst. Und obwohl Kudo clever genug war, Beatrices Identität zu ermitteln, war seine Empathie und sein törichtes Mitleid sein Untergang."

„Du machst mich ganz neugierig, Bern-chan. Was hast du dir wieder schönes ausgedacht?"

Bernkastel machte eine präsentierende Bewegung mit beiden Armen. Der Zauber ließ das Fragment, an dem sie zuvor gearbeitet hatte, grell aufleuchten. Und im Inneren wurde das Antlitz eines blauhaarigen Mädchens sichtbar, das Bernkastel ganz offenbar in Anlehnung an ihr eigenes Selbst geformt hatte.

„Ganz recht, Meister", gurrte das Mädchen im Fragment mit hämischem Tonfall. „Kudo Shinichi fehlte es an der notwendigen Rücksichtslosigkeit, um dieses Stück zum Ende zu führen. Es ist bedeutungslos, ob eine Wahrheit von denen, die sie vernehmen, verkraftbar ist oder nicht. Zur Hölle, es die Wahrheit selbst ist bedeutungslos. Was zählt, ist einzig, eine Logik zu konstruieren, die gewinnt. Kudo mag dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen sein, aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten werde. **[red]Kudo Shinichi war nicht der Täter in dieser Geschichte[/red]**. Seht ihr? Einfach durch die Existenz dieser Geschichte ist dieses Level an Deduktion möglich für Furudo Erika", sie verbeugte sich vor ihrem Publikum. „Was sagt ihr alle?"

Bernkastel und Lambdadelta antworteten nicht. Sie hatten es nicht nötig mit Worten zu antworten. Sie ergötzten sich an dem Abbild ihres kommenden Triumphes und drückten ihre gegenseitige Wertschätzung dadurch aus, dass ihr gemeinsames Gelächter durch die Schwärze des Meers der Fragmente schallte. Der Vorhang vor diesem Spiel mag sich zugezogen haben, doch das Nächste würde unvermeidlich kommen.


End file.
